A intercambista
by LinaFurtado
Summary: Bella Swan é uma americana que vai morar com uma família londrina a fim de fazer intercâmbio. Uma regra: Não se pode ter relações com nenhum dos moradores ou volta para casa. Como conseguir cumprir essa regra?
1. O início

_**A intercâmbista**_

Primeiramente devo me apresentar: chamo-me Isabella Marie Swan, porém prefiro somente Bella, tenho 17 anos, sou uma simples estudante do Ensino Médio que vai fazer intercâmbio na casa de uma família em Londres e tenho uma mãe louca, Renée, que se casou novamente com um jogador de baseball, e para lhes dar mais liberdade em vez de me tornar um peso, tomei a decisão de estudar fora, já que não tenho para onde ir. Meu pai, Charlie, faleceu quando eu tinha seis anos de idade, por isso não quase não lembro muito bem de seu rosto, minha mãe diz que eu tenho muito do temperamento dele.

Sei de pouca coisa sobre a família Cullen, só sei que são ao todo quatro pessoas; Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, o filho mais novo, e Edward o mais velho, sendo que os dois filhos estão no Ensino Médio londrino.

Neste momento me encontro no aeroporto despedindo-me da minha amada mãe.

-Bella, vou sentir tanta saudade, querida! – Abraçou-me pela centésima vez hoje. Adoraria poder ficar, mas acho melhor eu sumir por uns tempos da vida de minha mãe, para lhe dar um pouco mais de liberdade com o seu novo marido, Phil.

-Está tudo bem, mãe. – Retribui seu abraço. – Só um ano, você vai var como passa rápido. Não vai chegar nem ao menos sentir minha falta. – Sorri para ela.

-Impossível! – Apertou-me.

-Certo... Vamos sentir sua falta Bella, mas se não for vai acabar perdendo o vôo. – disse Phil segurando a minha mochila.

Renée me soltou, estava chorosa, despedi-me de Phil, peguei a mochila e dei um rápido último abraço na minha mãee a vi mexendo a boca com um : _Me ligue quando chegar!_. Entreguei a minha passagem, coloquei a mochila na esteira e passei pelo detector de metais. Segui até saguão de embarque, sentando-me em uma cadeira, ao lado de uma garota de cabelos curtos e espetados, era baixinha e se vestia como uma boneca. Coloquei o meu Ipod para tocar, recostando-me na cadeira.

-Oi! – disse a garota sorrindo abertamente para mim.

-Ah... Oi.

-Você vai para onde? – perguntou virando-se para mim.

-Londres. Vou fazer intercâmbio. – Respondi antes que perguntasse do por que de eu estar indo sozinha.

-Sério?! – Parecia animada. – Também vou fazer intercâmbio lá! Me chamo Alice e você é...

-Bella.

Sorriu.

-Prazer em conhecê-la Bella. Quem sabe a gente não se vê lá? Deve também ficar na mesma escola que eu.

Abriram o portão de embarque e fomos juntas, ela estava saltitando de tanta felicidade. Algo nela me fazia me sentir melhor em ter que deixar a minha mãe, sempre passei minha vida inteira com ela e deixá-la assim é um pouco difícil, principalmente quando a vi quase chorar por me deixar ir.

Acabou que eu e Alice sentamos uma ao lado da outra, ao que parece era a "ala" dos intercâmbistas, pois tinhas outros adolescentes perto de nós. O vôo seguiu tranqüilo, tinha que admitir que estava nervosa por ver a minha "nova família". Tentei engolir o nervosismo logo que pousamos. Alice notou e tentou me aclamar, o que não deu muito certo, porque ela ficava falando em como era bom nós estarmos longe de casa e do que eles vão achar de nós.

Pegamos nossas malas e saímos. Eu não trazia muita coisa, só uma mala e a minha mochila com as minhas coisas, mas quanto a Alice, ela trazia duas malas enormes e sua bolsa roxa, que não era pequena.

Estava procurando as pessoas com quem eu ia morar quando vi um casal muito bonito por sinal, com uma placa escrita: _Isabella Swan_. Caminhei até eles supus que aqueles deveriam ser Carlisle e Esme, estavam incrivelmente bonitos, logo olhei para as minhas roupas. Usava uma calça jeans azul, uma blusa verde escura, um pouco larga, com um casaco, simples, preto e All Star.

-Isabella Swan? – perguntou a mulher.

-Sim. – Dei um sorriso sem graça.

-Oh! Seja bem vinda querida! – Abraçou-me. – Sou Esme e esse é Carlisle. – Apontou para o homem loiro atrás dela. Que me deu um sorriso.

-Prazer Isabella. – Estendeu-me a mão. Retribui.

-Por favor... Só Bella.

-Tudo bem. – Sorriu.

Carlisle fez o favor de carregar a minha mala, apesar d eu me opor e Esme passo o braço sobre o meu ombro.

-Você será a minha primeira filha. Tenho dois homens, sabe disso não é mesmo? Montei um quarto só para você lá em casa. – disse Esme enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao seu carro.

-Isso é verdade quando ela descobriu que uma menina moraria em nossa casa tratou logo de montar um quarto. – comentou Carlisle.

-Oh! Não precisava, sou muito simples. – Tentei dizer, mas fui cortada.

-Não. Você vai adorar o seu novo quarto. – disse Esme.

Certo. Não tinha como discordar dela. Entramos no carro preto com vidros escuros e partimos em direção a minha nova casa. Estava quase adormecendo, pois o tempo estava chuvoso e frio. Quando chegamos olhei para casa, era enorme e belíssima, daquela que só se vê em filmes, com muitas árvores altas em volta, tudo bastante verde. Era um pouco distante de Londres, talvez uns vinte minutos.

Carlisle tirou a minha mala do porta-malas e Esme me indicou a entrada. Abriu a grande porta de madeira escura que dava diretamente a um hall de entrada muito bonito; com um aparador de vidro, encima havia um jarro de flores vermelhas e laranjas, com um espelho logo atrás. Logo após vinha a sala de estar, tinha um belo sofá preto, lareira, uma estante com alguns livros, uma televisão de tela de plasma e objetos de decoração e, também havia, mais uma mesa de canto com flores, só que dessa vez eram rosa escuras.

-Vocês têm uma bela casa. – disse olhando cada parte da sala. Esme pareceu adorar e sorriu angelicalmente.

-Obrigada, querida. Venha, vou lhe levar até seu quarto. – Puxou-me pela mão fazendo-nos subir pela escada também de madeira escura, que dava para um corredor de paredes azul-escuras, com cinco portas brancas e um canto com fotos em preto e branco. – Esse é o banheiro – Indicou a primeira porta do lado direito. – Esse é o quarto do meu filho Jasper. – Agora a primeira do lado esquerdo. – Esse do meu outro filho Edward – Indicou a próxima porta. – Aquele é o meu e o de Carlisle. – Apontou para a última porta do corredor. – E esse... – Paramos na frente da porta logo depois do banheiro. – É o seu.

Quando abriu a porta eu vi uma cama com um edredom lilás, ao lado vinha uma estante que tinha uma mesa para estudo, assim como uma lâmpada, uma televisão e cheia de enfeites de decoração. Havia também um armário bastante grande para as minhas poucas roupas. Era muito bonito, tinha pensado em um quarto muito mais simples, mas pelo visto não poderia duvidar de Esme.

Ela estava me olhando vendo qual seria a minha reação, mas como viu que eu não falei nada, logo se apressou em dizer:

-Não gostou? Desculpe, podemos mudar...

-Não! – A interrompi. – Está ótimo. – Sorri. – Obrigada. É lindo, mas realmente não precisava.

Esme me abraçou.

-Só quero que se sinta em casa, qualquer coisa é só avisar a mim ou a Carlisle, tudo bem?

-Aqui está a sua mala Bella. – disse Carlisle entrado no quarto e deixando a minha mala logo a ponta da cama.

-Obrigada mais uma vez.

-De nada. – respondeu.

-Bella, meus filhos ainda estão no colégio, logo chegarão, por isso sinto muito, porque eu e Carlisle temos que trabalhar, demos uma fugida só para irmos te pagar. – Fez uma cara tristonha.

-Oh! Não, tudo bem. Eu me viro.

-Tem certeza? – perguntou Carlisle, preocupado.

-Tenho. Podem ir, vou ficar bem. – disse sorrindo e dando de ombros.

-Desculpe, querida, mas quando meus filhos chegarem irão lhe fazer companhia.

-Não precisam...

-É lógico que precisa, mandei isso a eles. – Sorriu vitoriosa. Abraçou-me mais uma vez, me disseram tchau e saíram.

Fiquei a olhar o meu novo quarto por um momento, sentando-me na cama e escutei o barulho de carro saindo. Tratei logo de me levantar e de desarrumar a minha mala, guardei tudo direitinho, coloquei o meu leptop na mesa e o liguei, quando notei que logo ao lado do armário havia um espelho que ia do chão até quase o teto, em forma oval. Eu estava cansada, precisava dormir um pouco, não tinha dormido muito bem na noite anterior, por isso estava um pouco mais branca que o meu normal e com umas quase imperceptíveis olheiras. Deitei-me na cama e fiquei olhando para o teto por uns instantes, porém acho que logo adormeci. Acordei já estava anoitecendo, levantei-me devagar e escutei umas vozes masculinas vindas do andar de baixo, juntamente com o som da televisão.

Ajeitei o meu cabelo e fui em direção ao som. Quando estava no final da escada escutei:

-Ta, Jasper, faz o que você quiser! – disse alto o garoto de cabelos cor de bronze, alto, forte e extremamente bonito, que olhava em direção a cozinha enquanto se dirigia a escada. Virou-se para a escada e levou um susto. Seus olhos eram da cor de um verde belíssimo. – Ow!

-Desculpe. – Corei e abaixei a cabeça, olhando para os meus pés.

-Hã...? Não. Está tudo bem, só não... Sabia que você tinha chegado. – Olhei em seus olhos penetrantes, o vi sorrir torto e estender a mão. – Edward Cullen. Você deve ser Isabella.

-Só Bella, por favor. – Cumprimentei-o.

Deus! Como era bonito! Mas não posso pensar nisso, ele é o meu "irmão" não posso quebrar as regras. Ah é, regras... _Não se pode ter relações com alguém com quem você vá morar_. Essa era a regra número um ou... Era expulsa e voltava para sua casa, sem direito à volta.

Jasper apareceu na ponta da escada a fim de ver com quem Edward estava falando.

-Achamos que você não estava aqui, Isabella.

-Bella. – Corrigiu Edward. Jasper o olhou de cara-feia.

-Enfim, seja bem vinda _Bella_... – Olhou para o irmão. - Sou Jasper. – Sorriu para mim o garoto loiro de olhos azuis.

-Prazer em conhecê-los. – disse.

-Esta com fome? – perguntou Jasper descendo as escadas que havia subido para me cumprimentar. – Estou preparando o nosso lanche.

Ergui a sobrancelha, o que fez Edward rir.

- Ele que quis fazer alguma coisa diferente. – Sorriu depois de rir. – Boa sorte.

Fiquei olhando-o subir, sem entender, e depois fui até a cozinha; toda em branco, preto e marrom, era simplesmente linda com bancadas de mármore preto e armários marrons, todos os eletrodomésticos, sem exceção eram de inox, com o fogão e a geladeira pretos. Tinha uma bancada na mesma cor com bancos altos de madeira e de estofado branco e logo atrás uma mesa de vidro para seis lugares.

Jasper estava em uma bancada colocando uma massa em uma fôrma.

-Senta ai. – disse apontando com o queixo para o banco alto, o fiz e fiquei vendo.

-Posso perguntar o que está fazendo? – disse brincando com o saleiro.

Ele riu.

-Estou tentando fazer o meu primeiro bolo. Sou péssimo em cozinha, mas Edward não quis fazer para mim e eu estou com _muita_ vontade de comer um, então eu pensei que não deveria ser tão difícil fazer.

-Um... E está tendo sorte? – Olhei-o de cima abaixo e estava todo sujo de farinha e um pouco de gema de ovo que tinha até em seu cabelo. Mordi o lábio para não rir. Lembrei da minha mãe tentando cozinhar, ela não tinha futuro para isso, sempre quebrava alguma coisa.

-Não.

Rimos.

Quando Jasper colocou o bolo no forno, depois de eu o ajudar acender, sentou-se do meu lado e começamos a conversar. Acabei por descobrir que Carlisle é médico e que Esme é arquiteta o que não estranhei muito, pois a casa que tinham não era para menos.

-Amanhã é o seu primeiro dia de aula aqui? Está contente? – perguntou olhando para ver se o bolo estava pronto. – Como se sabe quando está pronto? – Levantou a sobrancelha.

-Ah... Já tem vinte minutos? – Assentiu. - Tem um palito? – Pegou um e me deu. Fui até o forno, agachei até ficar na altura, abri e furei o "bolo" que acabou murchando. Comecei a rir, ele não entendeu. – Não tinha dito que tinha vinte minutos? – disse quando consegui falar.

-Eu acho que sim, mas o que isso tem haver?

-Porque se tivesse ele não murcharia. – Avisei-lhe. – Ainda falta um pouco.

-E ai? Estão tendo sorte? – Edward entrou na cozinha vestindo uma calça de moletom e uma camisa fina, branca, de manga comprida, seu cabelo estava molhado e seus olhos estavam mais claros, enfim, estava lindo.

-Não. – Bufou Jasper. – Se você tivesse feito não estaria assim. – Apontou para o bolo dentro do forno.

Sentou-se no banco virado para nós.

- O que? Murchou? – perguntou com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Assentiu. Riu alto, baixando a cabeça na bancada.

-Cara, tu é idiota. – resmungou Jasper. – Faz alguma coisa e fica ai de olho no bolo enquanto eu vou tomar um banho para eu me limpar. Acho que tem farinha até dentro do meu ouvido.

Edward só riu mais alto ainda. Jasper saiu da cozinha batendo o pé. Eu estava parada no meio da cozinha sem saber o que fazer, pensando se eu ia para o quarto e arranjava alguma coisa para fazer ou não fazia nada mesmo, quando Edward interrompeu meus pensamentos.

-Aconselho que nem tente comer esse projeto de bolo. – disse indo até o fogão.

-Ele se esforçou para fazer. – disse com um pouco de raiva do pouco caso que ele fez do esforço do irmão.

-Ah é mesmo? Não acho que foi o suficiente. – Tirou o bolo do forno e colocou encima da bancada. – Isso está horrível. – Fez uma careta.

-Pelo menos ele tentou. Poderia tê-lo ajudado a fazer, não acho que cairia sua mão. – Ele estava me irritando.

-E o que te faz achar que é a minha obrigação? – Desafiou-me olhando nos meus olhos.

Olhar em seus olhos fazia com que toda a raiva que eu sentia se dissipasse rapidamente, e isso nunca me acontecia. Não até hoje.

-Quer saber? Isso não me interessa, porque não fica ai reclamando do bolo do seu irmão enquanto eu vou arranjar outra coisa. – disse saindo quase correndo da cozinha.

-Bella? – Virei-me para ele. – Acho que começamos bem, não é? – disse.

-Talvez se você fosse um pouco menos ignorante não tivéssemos começado assim.

- Não acho que isso seja da sua conta.

-Tem razão, não é. - Sai deixando-o para trás.

Ótimo, primeiro dia em uma casa nova e, eu já briguei com um deles e logo com o mais bonito, mas a beleza não me interessa quando é estúpido e ignorante. Entrei no meu quarto e fechei a porta com força. Fui mexer no leptop, quando entrei no meu e-mail e vi que tinham três e-mails da minha mãe.

O primeiro:

De: Renée.

Para: Bella.

_Bella,_

_Como foi a viagem? Já chegou? E como é sua "nova" família? Me corta o coração escrever isso, sabendo que a minha menina está muito longe de mim._

_Conte-me como está sendo o primeiro dia._

_Já estou morrendo de saudades. Mamãe te ama muito._

_Me liga._

_Beijos, Renée._

O segundo:

De: Renée.

Para: Bella.

_Bella,_

_Por que ainda não me ligou? Está tudo bem?_

_Beijos, Renée._

O terceiro:

De: Renée

Para: Bella.

_Bella,_

_Se não me ligar em cinco minutos eu vou ligar para essa casa e falar com o dono._

Era típico da minha mãe entrar em desespero, por isso tratei de responder logo antes que ela ligue, que eu sei que ela faria.

De: Bella

Para: Renée

_Mãe,_

_Não entre em pânico, já estou escrevendo. Não precisa colocar outras pessoas nisso._

_Beijos, Bella._

Enviei e comecei a lhe escrever.

De: Bella

Para: Renée

_Mãe,_

_Quanto as suas perguntas, sim, estou viva, cheguei bem, não foi cansativo. Logo que cheguei conheci Esme e Carlisle, que foram e estão sendo maravilhosos comigo, depois conheci seus dois filhos Jasper e Edward. Ah! Para encurtar a história, eu estou bem e o meu dia está sendo um pouco longo, mas acho que é devido à viagem –_ Menti. – _Amanhã ele será maior ainda, porque você sabe que eu odeio escola nova._

_Também estou com saudades, apesar de termos nos visto em menos de cinco horas._

_Te amo._

_Bella._

Quando enviei notei que estava chorando. Não me lembrava o quanto era difícil ficar longe dela, o quanto minha vida somente se baseou na minha mãe, no como eu parecia ser a adulta e ela a criança. Abaixei a cabeça sobre o leptop e fiquei choramingando um pouco quando escuto alguém bater a porta. Recosto-me rapidamente na cadeira e seco as lágrimas com o meu casaco.

-Pode entrar. – disse sem ver quem entrava no meu quarto.

-Bella... Está tudo bem? – Era a voz de Jasper. Assenti e ele pareceu acreditar. – Bem, só vim lhe dizer que o banheiro está livre para se você quiser tomar banho agora.

-Uhum, obrigada. – disse de cabeça baixa, pois se ele visse o meu rosto veria que eu estava chorando.

Saiu e fechou a porta. Respirei fundo e fui tomar o meu banho. Voltando para o quarto, tirei tudo que tinha sobre a minha cama e pulei para debaixo do edredom, encolhendo-me por causa do frio. Estava com um pouco de fome, porém isso poderia esperar até amanhã, estava com muito sono, querendo somente entrar, bem rápido, nos meus sonhos.


	2. Primeiro dia e apostas

**Pirei! Valeu pelas reviews! Muito, mais muito obrigada. Amei todas elas ;D Fiquei tão feliz que até escrevi mais.**

**Seguinte: Como eu estou de férias, por três semanas, vou escrever todos os dias, só que tem um problema... Aqui em casa, como tem briga para ver quem vai mexer no computador, um dia sou eu e outro é a minha irmã mais velha, e assim por diante, mas para a nossa sorte temos o leptop, por isso vou postar um dia sim, outro não...**

**OBS: Eu ia postar ontem, mas eu sou muito incompetente e não sabia nem postar o outro capítulo, precisei de ajuda da **Mocho Azul ;**D, (AGRADECIMENTO ESPECIAL) Sério, salvaste a minha pele! \o/ Muito, mais **_**muito**_** obrigada. Fico até feliz por isso, pois acrescentei **_**coisinhas**_** importantíssimas e pude escrever mais.**

**Por isso vou postar logo **_**dois**_**! xD Espero que gostem.**

**Agradecimentos: **

***Tha Tavares*: Pois é só um, mas eu vou postar e muito obrigada por ter gostado. Fico feliz por isso. ;) Beijo ;***

***Dada cullen*: Também! Hahaha. Todas queremos xD Obrigada pela review. Espero que goste! ;D Beijo ;***

*******germanaaa*****: Valeu! xD Também fico sonhando quando escrevo, até viajo hahaha. Beijo ;***

*******Mih Brandon Cullen*****: Brigada, espero que goste desses ;) Beijos ;***

*******Kah Reche*****: Né? Hahaha, realmente existe essa regra. Imagina ter um gato desses morando contigo e você não poder nem tocar… hahaha. Espero que goste da continuação! xD Beijo ;***

*******Gabi-b*****: Continuarei, escreveirei até mais hoje! \o/ Espero que goste. Beijos ;***

***josellyn cullen*: Né? Haha, é porque eu sou muito esperta…(sendo sarcástica) Não sabia postar o outro e como você deve ter lido lá encima, precisei de ajuda xD Brigada! Fico muito feliz em ver que está gostando, não perca os próximos, serão… (Fiquei quieta) hahaha. Bejos ;* Espero que goste!**

*******Mimy Cullen*****: hahaha a Bella é confusão xD A Alice aparece nesse capítulo, para animar suas fãs! Obrigada, espero que goste desse! Beijo ;***

*******Evy Noronha*****: hahaha pois é, eu não sabia como postar o outro, mas já o tinha escrito, por isso que eu tinha feito a merda de postar de novo ¬¬ Mas obrigada pela reviews! xD Amei³ Beijo ;***

*******Thamy88*****: Postarei!\o/ Obrigada por ter gostado! Fico muito feliz xD Beijos ;***

*******Lu A Cullen .-.*****: hahaha, ai vai ele! E o terceiro eu também devo postar hoje, mas depende… Brigada. Beijos ;* Espero que goste ;)**

*******Raissa Cullen*****: TAMBÉM! Hahaha, não morria para poder agarrá-lo, mas eu entendi hahahaha Brigada e espero que goste! Beijo ;***

***May*: Brigada! ;D Vou continuar, não se preocupe! Brigada, fiquei feliz por isso! Beijos e espero que goste! ;***

**Está um pouco maior, pois eu estava com ****preguiça de dividir. Chega de enrolar, aqui vai mais um capítulo!**

Capítulo 2- Primeiro dia e apostas.

-Bella? – Escutei a voz de Esme entrar no quarto.

Sentei-me na cama, olhei-a, enquanto tentava ajeitar um pouco o meu cabelo.

-Sim? – Esfreguei meus olhos.

-Querida, eu sinto muito. Chegamos tão tarde que quando vim ver te ver, você já estava dormindo. – Sentou-se do meu lado.

-Não está tudo bem, eu só estava um pouco cansada, também me desculpem por não ter lhes recebido. – Não entendi o porquê eu estava falando tão cordialmente, mas imaginei que deveria ser o sono.

-Não se preocupe quanto a isso. Os meninos já estão tomando café, você vai com eles?

-Hã? Já estão prontos? – Assentiu. – E eles podem me dar uma carona?

-Lógico. Vocês irão no carro do Edward. – Edward. Droga! Eu tinha me esquecido que eu briguei com ele ontem. – Vou deixar você se trocar.

Esme saiu e fechou a porta. Escolhi a minha roupa, nada que fosse diferente; calça jeans, uma blusa de maga cumprida branca, com o meu casaco marrom e o meu All star. Peguei a minha mochila e fui ao banheiro escovar meus dentes e pentear o meu cabelo, logo desci. Encontrei Carlisle sentado no sofá tomando café e lendo jornal.

-Bom dia, Bella. – Disse sorrindo gentilmente para mim.

-Bom dia.

-Os meninos estão na cozinha com Esme, pode ir tomar seu café. – Assenti e saí.

-Querida, sente-se. - disse Esme, enquanto lavava a louça.

-Bom dia. – disse para os dois. Estavam sentados a mesa comendo bolo... Bolo?!

Sentei-me do lado do Jasper que comia de uma maneira feliz. Pendurei a minha mochila na cadeira e olhei para Edward que me dava um sorriso cínico, o retribui.

-Sirva-se. – disse Esme colocando mais pão à mesa. – Tem o bolo que Edward fez ontem à noite, mas está ótimo! – Parecia orgulhosa.

Despediu-se de nós e saiu junto de Carlisle, para o trabalho.

-Esqueci o meu caderno de Química, não vão sem mim. – disse Jasper saindo.

Fiquei olhando-o sair e quando voltei meus olhos para mesa, Edward estava um pouco debruçado na minha direção com o sorriso irritante, levei um susto.

Suspirei, já sabia o que ele queria.

-Quer que eu lhe peça desculpas? – perguntei já sabendo óbvio.

-Não, eu me contento com: "_Edward, nunca mais vou tirar conclusões precipitadas a seu favor." – _Sorriu.

-Sem chance, eu tenho um orgulho a zelar. – disse bebendo todo o meu suco de laranja.

Recostou-se na cadeira.

-Depois dizem que eu sou orgulho. – Abri minha boca para protestar, porém logo a fechei. Vi Jasper a porta.

-Vamos. – disse ele.

Nos levantamos e fomos a garagem onde tinha um Volvo prateado. Eles entraram; Edward dirigindo, Jasper entrou no banco de trás e eu tive que entrar no do passageiro, pois Jasper tinha dito que ia dormindo até chegarmos. Edward colocou um CD de música clássica, que logo reconheci; era Claire de Lune.

-Escuta Debussy? – perguntei incrédula, não imaginava que escutasse isso, não parecia ser do seu tipo.

Olhou-me do mesmo jeito.

-Conhece Debussy? – respondeu-me devolvendo-me a pergunta.

-Não muito, minha mãe escuta, só lembro-me das minhas favoritas.

-Também é uma das minhas favoritas. – Sorriu torto olhando para a estrada. Como podia ser tão perfeito? Argh! Eu me odeio só por pensar nisso, o que não ajuda muito quando se está morando com ele. Fechei meus olhos com força e encostei a minha cabeça no banco, tentando me livrar desses pensamentos completamente relevantes.

Chegamos muito rápido, ele dirige como um louco. Não trocamos mais nenhuma palavra depois disso. Estacionou e saímos do carro.

-A gente se vê por ai. – disse Jasper saindo em direção ao prédio, pendurando a mochila no ombro e colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

-Tchau. – Olhei-o confusa.

-Parece que você é a sensação por aqui. – Edward falou em meu ouvido, fazendo-me arrepiar. Virei-me para ele, sorria vitorioso. Essa proximidade...

Dei um passo para trás e tentei manter o meu foco.

-Do que está falando?

-De estarem te olhando.

Olhei em volta e todos, com exceção de um garoto, que só me olhou, estavam _todos_ me olhando com olhares curiosos. Odeio atenção. Encolhi-me e sai andando em direção a qualquer prédio, só queira sair dali, queria me esconder em algum lugar. Edward me segurou pelo braço.

-Onde está indo? A secretaria é para o outro lado. – disse.

Virei-me na direção contrária e ele me segurou de novo.

Bufou. Pegou um papel no bolso lateral da mochila e me entregou. Desdobrei, era um mapa da escola.

-Agora estamos aqui – disse, estendendo a mão para tocar no lugar certo. – E você vai para cá. – disse apontando para o desenho de um prédio escrito: "secretaria". – Acha que consegue? – Olhou-me com duvida.

Está brincando? Acha que sou alguma retardada?

Puxei o papel de sua mão e sai em direção ao prédio verde musgo, desta vez estava indo para o lugar certo.

-De nada! – Gritou. O vi saindo.

Idiota!

Escutei passos atrás de mim, como se estivessem correndo. Ignorei, não deveria ser comigo, por isso continuei andando.

-Bella! – Essa voz não me era estranha. Era Alice.

Parei de andar.

-Oi Alice. – Sorri. Era bom conhecer ao menos uma pessoa aqui.

Ela sorriu mais ainda e me abraçou fortemente.

-É muito bom saber que vamos estudar no mesmo colégio! Podemos almoçar todos os dias juntas! Nossa! – Levou as pequenas mãos à boca. – Vamos nos tornar amigas inseparáveis!

Uau! Como ela falava parecia que já tava escrito o nosso encontro.

Assenti e fomos juntas a secretaria. Como sempre estava linda, novamente uma perfeita boneca. Logo que entramos fomos atendidas por uma senhora, muito simpática, que nos entregou nossos horários de aula. Agora eu teria Inglês, a minha aula favorita. Como entramos um pouco depois do início das aulas eu provavelmente já deveria ter lido algum dos livros. Alice teria História, não pareceu se empolgar muito.

Tive os meus primeiros horários tranqüilamente, já estava interada com a matéria, no meu antigo colégio já havíamos visto essas matérias. Não vi ninguém que conhecesse, porém conheci Mike, Ângela e Jessica. Mike parecia ser um bom garoto, bem divertido e sorridente, disse que nos veríamos nas aulas de Biologia, depois do recreio, pois tínhamos mais dois horários em comum, o outro era a pior matéria que existe; Educação Física. Não tenho muita coordenação nem para andar, muito menos para jogar. Ângela era muito tímida assim como eu, muito inteligente e muito simpática, tenho certeza que vamos nos dar muito bem. E quanto a Jessica? Eu não sei... Tem algo nela que não me deixa confortável, talvez seja coisa da minha cabeça, mas ela não me pareceu gostar de falar comigo.

Na hora do recreio encontrei-me com Alice no caminho do refeitório, estava saltitante e não parava de falar sobre como está sendo ótimo ter se mudado do para fora do país. Fizemos nossos pratos, pagamos e ficamos olhando pelo refeitório a procura de uma mesa. Seus olhos pararam em uma e começou a me puxar.

-Venha Bella! Vamos nos sentar com Rose! Já lhe falei sobre ela, não é? Estou morando em sua casa, ela é linda e se veste incrivelmente bem. – Sorriu, ainda me carregando para a mesa, quando percebi quem estava sentado, tive vontade de virar e ir em outra direção.

Tinha um garoto alto e muito forte, de cabelos castanhos, um rosto bonito, estava sorrindo, dando para ver suas covinhas, uma garota belíssima, loira, alta, magra, com curvas, era perfeita. Não poderia poupar elogios sobre sua beleza, devia ser a mulher mais bonita do mundo, junto de Jasper e... A razão de eu não me querer me sentar ali, Edward. Todos estavam conversando.

-Oi Rose! – disse Alice para a bela garota loira. – Essa é Bella.

-Oi – Sorriu para mim. – Sentem-se. Vou lhes apresentar.

O garoto forte ria da empolgação de Alice, e Jasper a olhava diferente. Será que eu vi um interesse? Edward a olhava normalmente.

Nos sentamos e Rose começou a nos apontar as pessoas a nossa mesa.

-Este é Emmet – Apontou o grandalhão, sorriu. – o meu namorado, este é Jasper – Apontou.

-E ai? – disse a Alice sorrindo de lado. Ela retribuiu.

-E o Edward. Essas são Alice. – Apontou para a minha pequena amiga sorridente. – Essa é a...

-Bella. – interromperam Jasper e Edward. Rose pareceu não entender. – Ela mora com a gente. – explicou Edward.

-Ah é? – Alice se virou para mim com uma cara estranha, mas estava sorrindo. Levantei a sobrancelha.

-E ai? Gostado da nossa escola? – perguntou Emmet a nós.

-Amando, primeiro porque eu estou longe de casa – Alice fez uma carinha muito engraçada, fazendo todos rirem. – Segundo porque eu estou conhecendo muita gente nova, adoro isso!

-Certo. E você Bella?

-Um... Legal? – Ergueu a sobrancelha. - Não sei, só tive os primeiros horários e para mim está tudo normal.

-Vamos te animar, minha querida. – Sorriu abertamente para mim.

Ficamos conversando, melhor dizendo eles conversando e eu e Edward quietos, olhando para o refeitório. Logo tocou o sinal e agora eu teria Biologia, todos nos levantamos. Peguei o meu mapa, vendo pelo canto do olho todos irem para suas salas.

-Servindo para muita coisa, não? – Não vi Edward do meu lado, o que me fez levar outro susto. Virei tão rápido para olhá-lo, chegando a ficar tonta.

-Hã...? – Cambaleei. Segurou-me pela cintura e bati minha cabeça contra seu peito, sentindo seu cheiro maravilhoso me invadir como uma bomba.

-Ow! Não cai não. – disse colocando-me no lugar e me soltando, logo em seguida.

-Um... Obrigada. – Corei abaixando a cabeça, ele a levantou entendendo errado.

-Está tudo bem? – Aproximou-se do meu rosto, ainda o segurando, querendo o ver. Meus batimentos foram a mil. Virei rapidamente para o outro lado.

-Estou.

Deu de ombros e foi caminhando para o corredor.

Apoiei-me na mesa e soltei o ar, não tinha percebido que o prendia. Fechei os olhos.

-Bella? – Levantei a cabeça e vi Mike me olhar sem entender. – Está legal?

-Sim. – Dei o meu melhor sorriso.

-Vamos juntos para a aula de Biologia. – Assim o fizemos, foi me distraindo com suas histórias. Quando chegamos foi se sentar enquanto eu dava a caderneta para o professor assinar. Passei os olhos, bem rápido, pela sala e vi que só tinha um lugar.

-Pode se sentar com o senhor Cullen, Isabella. – Indicou-me a mesa.

Ele não me olhava, estava olhando para fora da janela, tentei não fazer barulho para que ele não me percebesse, mas foi em vão, logo que me sentei ele me viu.

-Está me seguindo? – sussurrou olhando para o quadro. A maioria dos alunos já estava em silêncio, esperando o professor começar.

Revirei os olhos.

-Percebi isso em todos os momentos em que te vi hoje. – Sorriu torto.

-É... Talvez o mundo gire a sua volta. – murmurei sarcasticamente, também olhando para o quadro aonde o professor escrevia sobre Moneras, também já havia visto.

-Talvez não o mundo, mas sim, o _seu_ mundo. – Abaixou a cabeça na mesa, virando-a para me olhar.

Tentei ocultar um riso. Aquilo era ridículo.

-Sério? Não tem mais nada do que fazer, ao invés de me perturbar?

-De verdade? – Assenti. – Um... Não.

-Argh! – Olhei para o outro lado.

Riu. O professor ouviu.

-Cullen? Que dividir conosco o que é tão engraçado?

-Não senhor. – disse sério.

-Está copiando? – Aproximou-se.

-Sim senhor. – Levantou o caderno, tinha mesmo copiado, não havia visto. – Mas acho que a minha dupla não.

A dupla dele? Hã?! Sou eu!

Olhei-o incrédulo.

-Isabella? Por que ainda não está copiando? – Franziu o cenho.

Engoli seco, agora todos da sala estavam me olhando, esperando a minha resposta, que foi somente uma confirmação com a cabeça. Oh... Mas Edward Cullen ia me pagar!

Não falei mais com ele durante toda a aula e a volta para casa, Jasper até perguntou por que eu estava assim, se eu estava bem.

-Estou. Só com um pouco de dor de cabeça. – Menti.

Sai do carro, fechei a porta e fui para o quarto. Soltei minhas coisas sobre a cama, sentei-me no chão e esfreguei meu rosto com força.

-Pensa! – disse a mim mesma. Meu celular tocou dentro da minha mochila. Levantei-me e a abri tentando achá-lo no meio dos meus livros. – Alô.

-Filha?

-Mãe? Achei que só nos íamos comunicar pelo email.

-E vamos, mas quis ouvir sua voz.

Sorri.

-Como foi a escola?

-Sabe que eu acabei de chegar em casa, não é mesmo?

-Imaginei. – Revirei os olhos, era típico dela não esperar um tempo. – Como foi?

-Foi horrível! – Joguei-me na cama. – Como eu era nova, todos me olhavam... Ah! – Fechei os olhos.

Escutei-a rir do outro lado.

-E como são seus colegas? Algum garoto bonito? – Bufei. - Como te receberam?

-Bem... Eles são bem receptivos.

-Oh meu Deus! Fale mais sobre isso. – falou com sua voz preocupada.

-Não, mãe, deixa para lá, tenho muito dever para fazer. Depois a gente se fala, tudo bem?

-Um... Ok. Te amo.

-Uhum, ok. Também te amo. – Desliguei, soltando-o do meu lado.

Fiquei olhando para o chão sem pensar em nada.

-Oi. – Pulei da cama de susto.

-Oh! Por favor, pare de me assustar desse jeito! – Fui um pouco grossa.

-Certo... Vai querer comer alguma coisa? – disse encostado na porta.

-Uhm?

-Comer. Vai querer?

-E quem vai fazer o almoço?

-Eu. – disse como se fosse óbvio, e pior é que era.

Levantei-me e fui descer, veio atrás de mim. Todas as portas do andar estavam abertas, isto é não tinha ninguém nos quartos, igualmente no andar de baixo.

-Cadê o Jasper? – perguntei olhando para os cantos.

-Ligou para a sua amiga aquela baixinha, e a chamou para sair. – disse passando por mim e indo a cozinha.

Fui atrás e me sentei no banco. Tapei a minha boca para não rir, exatamente como eu imaginava.

-Está imaginando o mesmo que eu, não é mesmo? – perguntou indo ao armário de comida.

-Depende do que está pensando. – disse um pouco amarga.

Olhou-me e depois sorriu.

-A quanto aos dois acabarem ficando juntos.

-Então, acho que sim. – respondi sem olhá-lo.

-Ainda está com raiva? – Cortava alguns bifes de carne.

-Não, pareço com raiva? – Franzi o cenho.

-Muito. – Sorriu torto. – Desculpe, não podia deixar aquela passar, é bom te ver com raiva. – comentou simplesmente.

-Claro, e eu adoro ficar com raiva, é algo como um passatempo meu. – disse sarcasticamente. Minha vontade era de esmurrá-lo, mas estragaria seu rosto perfeito e... Eu também estaria quebrando regras. Aproximou-se, pegando o banco que estava do meu lado e sentando-se a minha frente, aonde começou a cortar a salada. – Não costumo ser vingativa, mas você vai receber o troco.

-É mesmo? – Pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo que estava caindo e colocou para trás da minha orelha, seu toque fez passar alguma coisa pelo meu corpo, algo que nunca senti. Assenti lentamente. – Desculpe, mas eu devo ficar com medo? – Debruçou-se sobre a mesa na minha direção, me deixando sentir sua respiração por estarmos distantes apenas por centímetros.

Sedução? Não vou cair nessa também.

Mordi o lábio e fechei os olhos, era bem mais fácil pensar quando não se estava vendo seus olhos. Afastei-me.

-Aconselho que tenha. – Murmurei. – Já vou lhe avisando não vai funcionar você tentar me seduzir.

-Então descobriu? – Mantinha seu sorriso. – Será que não?

-Não. Tenho certeza que não.

-Veremos. – Colocou os bifes na grelha.

-Certo. Veremos.

-Quer apostar? – perguntou desafiando-me com seus olhares fulminantes.

-Claro. – Sorri. – Por que não?

-Certo, façamos assim: Quem se entregar primeiro, perde, tendo que – Seu sorriso estava me deixando nervosa. Boa coisa não era. Merda! No que eu fui me meter com esse meu, maldito, espírito competitivo? – Na hora do recreio dançar uma música no meio do refeitório.

Engoli seco.

-Sabe que está apostando alto, não é? - Perguntei só para ter certeza. Assentiu sorrindo de uma forma malévola. –Também sabe que eu não tenho muita coordenação, melhor dizendo, não tenho _nenhuma_ coordenação para dançar. Como pode apostar algo assim? – Eu estava quase tendo uma convulsão.

-Você que aceitou aposta. – Fechou os olhos e recostou-se na cadeira.

-Você não me deixou outra opção! – Quase gritei. Sério! Ele só podia estar brincando!

Abriu os olhos, que vieram ao meu encontro rapidamente, deixando uma pequena distância.

-Então terá que fazer de tudo para não perder, não acha? – Aproximou-se tombando a cabeça de lado e indo em direção ao meu pescoço, aonde levemente repousou os lábios. – Pode tornar as coisas mais interessantes, - Minha pele se arrepiou com o toque. - Quero dizer... Menos fáceis. – Sorriu.

Empurrei-o apesar de meu corpo ter rejeitado, mas eu tinha uma reputação a zelar e ele ainda estava me chamando de fácil na cara dura!

Seu olhar era de reprovação. Franzi o cenho.

-Que se dane você Edward Cullen! E quanto a eu ser "fácil" – Fiz as aspas com os dedos. – Veremos quem é o fácil! – Sorri da mesma maneira que ele fizera agora a pouco.

-Ótimo. Isso começa agora. - Sorriu satisfeito e voltou a fazer o almoço.

Não iria perder.

Fiquei a observá-lo e a tentar formar planos malucos na minha cabeça. Eu ia agir e de jeito nenhum iria cair nos seus encantos, tenho certeza que posso muito bem me controlar se quiser. Edward Cullen vai pensar duas vezes antes de se meter comigo.

**Ui! No que isso vai acabar dando?**

**Aceito palpites. :D**

**Tenham um bom dia. **

**Beijos.**


	3. Merda!

**Nesse capítulo quero que se imaginem como a Bella. Se você é loira ou ruiva, não importa, apenas finja que ela também é, e olha que legal? Ela é você! Hahaha**

**É sério, eu **_**realmente **_**aconselho isso.**

**Boa leitura e aproveitem ;)**

Capítulo 3 – Merda!

Almoçamos em silêncio na enorme cozinha, imaginei que ele deveria estar pensando como agiria. E eu ainda travava uma luta na minha mente, um lado falava do modo como fui burra por ter apostado e o outro dizia que fiz muito bem em não me deixar abater. Quase podia ver a minha versão de anjo e a minha versão de demônio falando comigo.

Balancei a cabeça e dei uma última garfada. Tinha que admitir que ele era um excelente cozinheiro. Levantei-me e fui lavar o meu prato, o vi levar e caminhar atrás de mim.

_Isso não vai dar coisa boa_. Pensei.

Pronto, não deu outra, quando coloquei o prato dentro da pia, preparando para lavá-lo, senti a respiração de Edward novamente no meu pescoço, arrepiando dos pés a cabeça, ele se aproveitava de eu estar de rabo-de-cavalo. Escutei dar uma risada abafada, logicamente, notando a minha tensão. Seu corpo estava grudado ao meu por trás. Colocou devagar seu prato na pia e como eu estava com os braços esticados sobre a mesma, passou suas mãos sobre as minhas, indo até os meus ombros, delicadamente, deixando um rastro quente por onde passava, puxando-me um pouco para si. Beijou-o de uma forma sensual, inspirando logo em seguida.

Droga! Era difícil pensar desse jeito!

_Respira!_ Eu obrigava-me e gritava para mim mesma. Não podia já perder de cara.

Virei em direção a ele e segurei seu rosto, sorrindo.

-Você é bem rapidinho, não é mesmo? – Mordi o lábio quando percebi que ele o olhava. – Será que tem de ser tão rápido? – Sussurrei, torcendo para que saísse de uma forma sexy. – Adoro jogos. – Puxei seu rosto para mais perto e foi a minha vez de fazê-lo se arrepiar quando mordi seu pescoço. Certo. Nunca tinha feito isso na minha vida, mas acho que eu estava indo muito bem.

Ri internamente, dando um monte de mordidinhas até chegar perto da sua boca e parar. Olhei-o e vi que estava de olhos muito bem fechados e com os punhos cerrados.

-É melhor respirar, Edward. – Brinquei.

Ele sorriu torto, ainda de olhos fechados, mas mais suavizados. Prendeu-me formando uma gaiola contra a pia, seus braços pareciam extremamente mais fortes ou eu só notara isso agora? Droga! Mau sinal! Algo na minha cabeça gritou para eu fugir.

Abriu seus olhos, encarando-me como um felino que olha a sua presa, uma presa suculenta e indefesa.

-Talvez deva falar isso a si mesma, minha querida. – O sorriso ainda estava lá, para me derreter a qualquer momento. Olhava-o incrédula. Soltou a pia e foi sua vez de segurar o meu rosto só que mais firmemente, para eu não escapar. Deu uma última olhada de desejo para a minha boca e fechou os olhos, se aproximando. Meu Deus, ele ia me beijar! Não sei se resistiria a isso!

-Merda... – murmurei fechando os olhos e esperando a minha sentença, mas graças a uma força divina vinda do nada, escutamos alguém chegar em casa e Edward se afastou rapidamente pegando o pano de prato, fingindo que estava secando a louça enquanto eu me virava novamente para pia e começava a lavar. Senti o meu rosto queimar.

Passei o sabão na esponja, escutando o barulho de saltos se aproximando.

-Ah! Estão ai! – A voz de Esme estava animada, não era difícil de imaginar que ela estava sorrindo. – Como estão? – Caminhou até Edward, o beijou na bochecha e deu-lhe um abraço, ele lhe deu um breve "oi, mãe". Logo foi a minha vez, não pude retribuir por causa das minhas mãos molhadas, mas ela entendeu. – Fico feliz que estejam se dando bem. – Sorriu. A vi colocar a bolsa sobre a mesa e ir até a geladeira.

_Bem?__! Estamos travando uma guerra, isso sim! Uma guerra um pouco... Passiva, mas não deixa de ser uma._ Pensei.

-Já almoçaram?

-Já. – respondemos em uníssono.

Levantou a sobrancelha.

-O que houve? Vocês estão estranhos, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Não a olhei, mas sua voz a denunciava. Estava preocupada.

-Eu fiz o almoço, mãe, vai quer? – Edward se apressou a mudar o rumo da história, porém só a deixou pior.

-Edward Cullen! O que está havendo? – Fez uma pequena pausa. - E cadê o seu irmão? Oh Meu Deus! Aconteceu alguma coisa com o meu Jasper?! – Levou as mãos a boca, estava em desespero, igualmente como a minha fica quando eu escondo alguma coisa, ou quando demoro a voltar do colégio.

-Não! – Acalmou-a.

-Então o que é? E onde ele está?

-É... – Olhou-me pedindo socorro, porém eu era uma pessoa muito inútil nessa hora, não sabia mentir muito bem. – Era disso que eu e a Bella estávamos falando antes de você chegar, mas era meio que um... Segredo. – Esme levantou a sobrancelha muito bem feita e levou as mãos à cintura. – De Jasper. – Coitado do Jasper, por nossa causa, ele vai acabar se metendo em encrenca.

-De Jasper? Mas... Por quê? – Edward, como um bom ator, olhou como se não devesse falar e deu de ombros. – Diga-me agora. – disse calmamente, com sua autoridade ainda presente.

Não sabia o que ele iria falar, estava igualmente curiosa como Esme. Ele não demorou pra responder, se fosse eu, ainda estaria pensando.

-Ele saiu com a amiga de Bella, e nós achamos que eles vão ficar. – disse com firmeza, até eu acreditaria.

-Ficar?

-É mãe, quando as pessoas saem, sem compromisso, e acabam... Se beijando. – Deu de ombros.

-Ah! – Sorriu. – Era isso? Eu estava crente que era coisa ruim. – Sentou-se novamente. – Na minha época nós chamávamos isso de encontro.

-É, considere tipo isso, só que se beijam sem ter de assumir compromisso sério. – Recostou-se na bancada, aparentemente aliviado.

-Deixe-me ver se entendi, ele saíram e vão se beijar só que não vão namorar? É sempre assim essas... Ficadas?

Terminei de lavar a louças de nós dois e fui secar as minhas mãos.

-Não, eles podem namorar depois se quiserem, mas se não, está tranqüilo também.

Esme franziu o cenho.

-Isso não está certo. – resmungou. – Disse que fez o almoço, não é mesmo? E qual foi o _menu_? – disse em francês.

Antes que ele falasse, apressei-me para sair dali.

-Um... Esme? – Encostei-me a porta.

Os dois viraram e me olharam.

-Sim, querida. – disse ajeitando-se a cadeira para poder me olhar melhor.

-Eu vou para o meu quarto, se não se importar. – Sorri timidamente.

-Claro! Vai lá. – Sorriu abertamente. Ela era um doce de pessoa, não podiam ter me colocado em um lugar melhor, tirando o filho extremamente bonito e implicante.

Sai e subi as escadas. Entrando no meu quarto, fechei a porta e peguei os meus cadernos, ia fazer os meus deveres. Geralmente não sou de fazer deveres, mas como eu não tinha nada a fazer, fiz e logo que acabei estava sem o que fazer novamente.

Escutei vir de um dos quarto uma música no piano. Parecia que vinha de um piano de verdade e não de um aparelho de som, por melhor que fosse, era muito próximo, como se estivesse a poucos metros de mim. Já tinha escutado antes um ao vivo em uma apresentação gratuita que teve em Fênix no dia das mães, foi ótimo.

Caminhei para fora do quarto a fim de ver de onde vinha o som, parei em frente da porta do quarto do Edward, onde naturalmente soava a bela música. Bati três vezes e nada, ninguém respondeu por isso a abri e coloquei a minha cabeça para dentro. Minha boca se abriu instantaneamente, Edward tocava lindamente em um piano em seu quarto, quem podia imaginar que havia um piano dentro? Ainda mais que _ele_ tocava?

Limpei a garganta, atraindo seu olhar a porta e parando de tocar.

-Não pare. – disse a ele. – Estava lindo. – Sorri, mas logo tirei. – Posso entrar?

-Claro. – Sorriu torto. – Mas feche a porta quando entrar, de preferência tranque.

-Um?! Por quê? – Não tinha entendido a princípio, mas logo caiu a ficha. – Ah! – Abaixei a cabeça, corando. – Eu tinha esquecido. – Fechei a porta, mas não a tranquei e levantei a cabeça para vê-lo. – Então, não sabia que tocava.

Dei uma rápida olhada em seu quarto, tudo normal, era bastante claro, com uma cama de casal, uma estante cheia de CD`s e alguns objetos de decoração e ele tinha seu próprio banheiro.

-É, toco piano desde que me conheço por gente. Minha mãe ama quando toco, estou um pouco enferrujado, pois não tocava fazia um tempo, agora a pouco ela me ouviu e veio me abraçar. – Sorriu timidamente olhando para as teclas. – Um pouco constrangedor.

-Não, tem sorte de ter uma mãe assim. – Sorri.

-É, eu sei. – Chegou para o lado no banco e bateu no espaço vazio. – Não quer se sentar?

Sentei, contrariando o meu cérebro.

Seu braço rosava contra o meu, dando a mesma sensação estranha de antes, ignorei-a.

-O que estava tocando? – perguntei quebrando o silêncio constrangedor.

-Não sei, somente veio a minha cabeça. Acabei de compor, quer ouvir?

-Claro.

Estalou os dedos, fazendo-me rir de sua cara e começou a tocar uma música muito linda, parecia uma canção de ninar. Ele tocando parecia que seus dedos flutuavam de tanta leveza que corriam pelas teclas. Não notei quando tinha acabado, pois só percebi segundos depois quando ele me olhou. Eu estava tão coberta com sua música que não queria que tivesse parado.

Corei, baixando a cabeça e olhando para as minhas mãos sobre o meu colo.

-Gostou? – perguntou delicadamente.

Olhei-o com um sorriso.

-É claro. Parece-me uma canção de ninar. – Voltei a olhar o piano. Sempre tive vontade de aprender, minha mãe até tentou me ensinar em nosso pequeno que ficava em nossa sala, mas eu realmente não tinha futuro, então desisti.

-E é. – Parecia um Deus que caiu do céu para entrar na minha vida e virá-la de cabeça para o ar. Por quê? Por que não consigo desviar meus olhos dos seus olhos verdes? Pareciam duas esmeraldas muito bem lapidadas.

De repente bateu-me um desespero e meu coração começou a martelar fortemente.

Mordi o lábio, mas obriguei a pergunta a sair. Ele olhou-me confuso.

-E... Esta música é dedicada a alguém? – Consegui expulsá-la.

_Por favor, diga que não, diga que não!_ Pensei, mas não entendia por que estava torcendo para que ele dissesse que não.

Pareceu pensar por um pequeno instante, e enfim disse:

-Sim. – Não sorriu, fez uma careta de confusão.

-Um... Certo. Desculpe perguntar, mas para quem é? – Talvez fosse para a sua mãe.

-Curiosa? – Sorriu. Assenti com vergonha. – Um... Você a não conhece.

Ri nervosamente.

-Sabe, não sei por que, mas não me convenceu. – Tentei enfiar isso na minha cabeça.

-É mesmo? Ou está apenas tentando se convencer disso? – Virou seu tronco na minha direção.

Você lê mentes? É obvio que eu não ia perguntar isso, mas ficou na ponta da minha língua, não ia dar uma de idiota, talvez ele achasse uma coisa totalmente diferente de mim.

-Não sei do que está falando. – disse só isso, o que não soa nada estranho caso eu esteja errada.

-Talvez esteja com inveja de que uma garota tenha o prazer de ter uma música feita por mim e talvez você queira uma. – Sorriu pegando o meu rosto com as duas mãos e beijando a base do meu pescoço.

Respirei fundo.

-Você tem um ego enorme. – comentei tentando me controlar.

-Então isso confirma o que eu disse? – Com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, foi traçando um trajeto pelo meu pescoço até chegar perto da minha boca.

-Não.

-Mesmo? – Beijou o canto da minha boca, quase desmaiei com isso.

-Mesmo. – Tentei a minha voz firme. Sem sucesso, isso deu e a ele a vantagem. Se ele me beijasse e eu retribuísse, era o meu fim.

-Não faça isso com a sua mãe em casa... – murmurei, quase sem forças, dando uma desculpa. – Lembre-se que... – Minha respiração estava constrangedoramente alta. - A porta está aberta e se ela nos vir assim, não vai ter problema para você, mas sim, para mim.

Ele se afastou rápido, deixou-me surpresa, achei que ele nem ia se mexer. Virou-se para o piano.

-É mesmo, quase fomos pegos na cozinha, se eu não tivesse sido rápido, ela ia notar alguma coisa. Agora foi culpa sua que veio até o meu quarto. – resmungou.

- Pode ser. - Finalmente consegui falar algo coerente. Estava torcendo que antes, quando suas mãos estavam me tocando, eu não tivesse dito nada de idiota e que desse a ele a vitória. Levantei-me e caminhei até a porta.

-Tchau. – disse ele.

Encontrei seus olhos cravados nos meus e eu só pude sorrir.

-Tchau. Boa noite. – Abri a porta.

-Boa noite.

Sai, mas logo entrei novamente, deixando-o surpreso.

-Ah! Eu já ia me esquecendo. Você toca divinamente, parece ter nascido para isso e a música é igualmente perfeita. - Olhou-me um pouco incrédulo, de boca aberta, quando percebeu a fechou rapidamente. – Então, boa noite de novo.

Dessa vez não o esperei dizer, fechei a porta e fui diretamente ao banheiro tomar meu banho, escovar os dentes e colocar o meu pijama, para dormir. Algo me dizia que eu ia dormir muito bem essa noite.

**UAU! Eu **_**nunca**_** iria agüentar ver Edward Cullen me dando mole, e eu sem fazer nada. ;D**

**Quero saber o que acharam! Mandem reviews!**

**Bom dia a todas! ******** Garanto que o próximo sairá em breve.**

**Beijinhos Lina Furtado.**


	4. Não acredito

**UHUL! *Dando pulos de alegria* Valeu pelas reviews! Nossa! Como eu fiquei feliz, ainda nem acredito *_***

**Enfim, vamos aos agradecimentos:**

*******Mocho Azul***** - ****Que bom que gostou! xD Fico realmente feliz com isso. OBS: Não acho que ele mereça perder, você o entenderá nesse capítulo, mas... Vamos ver no que dá ;D Beijo ;***

*******Kah Reche**** * - ****Obrigada! ;D hahaha, também tive de explicar para a minha mãe, sobre isso, elas nunca entendem... hahaha. Eu ficaria com ele, mas nem que ele me arastasse para o meio do refetório e nem que o povo gritasse para que eu dançasse eu ia dançar no meio de todos os alunos! Nunca. hahaha. Ah! Sim, eles vão sim, lógico! Amo a Alice e o Jasper, sempre merecem ficar juntos. Espero que goste desse próximo! Beijo ;***

*** ****Patty * - ****Claro que não! Hahaha Espero estar matando sua curiosidade! Fico feliz por estar gostando e espero que assim continue ;D Beijo ;***

*** ****Raissa Cullen**** * - Hahaha, Não! Nem pensei nisso! Também não agüentaria, primeiramente eu nem ia acreditar que estava me dando mole, porque um homem daquele…, Segundo eu não ia conseguir nem formular uma frase coerente e terceiro ele é PERFEITO! Hahaha. Estou muito feliz que tenha gostado! Beijos ;***

*** ****Thamy88***** - Que bom! Eba, REVIEWS! xD Amo³³ hahaha. Obrigada ;) Espero que goste, esse irá servir para ver como o Edward se sente. Beijo ;***

*** ****Nanda Souza**** * - Que bom que gostou ;D Aqui está ele para ti. Beijo e obrigada ;***

*** May * - Hahahaha Que bom! Eba, invasão! xD Até que não é uma má idéia, quem sabe não a coloco, seria interessante ;) Obrigada. Beijo e espero que goste desse. ;***

*** tha Tavares * - Obrigada! xD Beijo, espero que goste. ;***

*** Germanaaa * - Sabe que eu até faria? Mas só para eu me aproveitar dele hahaha Sou má! E também duvido muito se eu agüentaria, sei lá, ter um homem daquele, um pedaço de mal caminho, literalmente, parado na sua frente e ainda tentando te seduzir… Ah isso é demais para uma mulher só! xD Obriga e fico, realmente, feliz por ter gostado ;) Beijo ;***

*** ****Evy Noronha***** - Hahaha Não ta não! Adorei, mas era isso mesmo que ia fazer, a Alice contando… (Segredo xD) Adorei e obrigada pelas idéias. Espero que goste dos próximos ;) Beijo ;***

*** ****Mimy Cullen**** * - Sério? Obrigada! xD Que bom que gostou! Também me derretiria ;D Beijo ;***

*** ****Lu A Cullen .-.**** * - Hahahahahaha. Morri agora xD Uuuuiii! Hahaha Não sei… Só lendo para ver ;D Aí está mais um capítulo para se divertir! Brigadinha. Beijos ;***

*** **Adriana Paiva * - Obrigada! xD Que bom que gostou, fico muito feliz. Boa leitura e espero que goste. Beijo ;*

**Agora iremos logo ao que interessa.**

**Boa leitura ;)**

Capítulo 4- Não acredito!

**Edward POV**

Depois que eu e Bella apostamos, eu fiquei realmente contente por ver que ela não pretendia tornar as coisas fáceis. Não entendo por que eu a chamei para essa aposta, mas agora o que importa é que já está feita e eu tenho que cumpri-la. Como eu já tinha dado a partida, estava pensando no que faria para ela se entregar.

Estávamos almoçando, de vez em quando a olhava; parecia nervosa e pensativa, mordia o lábio inferior de um modo muito... Sexy, deixando-me quase em êxtase. Não sabia o que tanto me prendia a ela, mas parecia-me uma mulher diferente, nenhuma daquela atiradas do meu colégio. Aff... Tenho que sempre ser simpático e dar "foras" sem que eu as machuque. Sempre fui ensinado como tratar muito bem uma dama, apesar das garotas não serem, literalmente, _damas_. Bella, não. Não se derretia por mim, ao contrário, me desafiava, me testando, querendo ver se eu não tinha nenhum defeito.

Ri internamente. A vi balançar a cabeça e ir se levantar, quando acendeu uma luz na minha cabeça. Era agora que ela caia.

Levantei-me logo após, indo em sua direção, grudando-me por trás de seu corpo que emanava um cheiro delicioso. Suspirei em seu pescoço que estava descoberto por ela estar de rabo-de-cavalo, senti-a se arrepiar, o que era um excelente sinal e que eu não pude deixar de rir. Coloquei lentamente o prato na pia e voltei a minhas mãos através de seus braços que estavam esticados, indo até seu ombro, puxando-a para poder beijar seu pescoço de forma sensual e não pude deixar de inspirar seu cheiro maravilho.

De repente ela me pegou de surpresa, virou-se de frente para mim, segurando firmemente o meu rosto com suas mãos macias.

-Você é bem rapidinho, não é mesmo? – Ela mordeu o lábio na minha frente e acho que acabei deixando-a perceber. – Será que tem de ser tão rápido? – Sussurrou de um modo sexy. – Adoro jogos. – Puxou meu rosto para mais perto, eu estava ficando embriagado. Foi sua vez de morder o meu pescoço. Arrepiei-me e só eu sei o quanto lutei para não agarrá-la agora mesmo.

Deu-me um monte de mordidinhas, chegando perto de minha boca. Fechei meus olhos com força e cerrei os pulsos, assim eu poderia _tentar_ me concentrar, o que estava se tornando impossível.

-É melhor respirar, Edward. – Brincou.

Sorri, mantendo os meus olhos fechados para manter o foco e respirar um pouco por ela se afastar. A prendi contra a pia com toda a minha força. Ela cambaleou um pouco. Bingo!

Abri meus olhos e a olhei no profundo dos seus olhos cor de chocolate. Parecia nervosa. Já mencionei como ela era linda quando estava nervosa?

-Talvez deva falar isso a si mesma, minha querida. – disse calmamente, ainda sorrindo. Estava incrédula. Perfeito.

Olhei sem quer, de novo, para sua boca e fechei meus olhos aproximando-me de seu rosto. Tenho que admitir que estava curioso de como seria a sensação de beijar aquela boca.

-Merda... – Escutei-a murmurar e fechar os olho, dando-me um incentivo, logo percebi que nem estava lembrando que isso era uma aposta. Escutei o barulho da porta, como reflexo afastei-me rapidamente pegando o pano de prato fingindo que eu estava secando a louça e Bella se virava novamente para a pia, começando a lavá-la. Estava corada, pude ver pelo canto do olho, somente a deixava mais linda, se é que isso era possível.

-Ah! Estão ai! – A voz de minha mãe entrou muito animada e estava sorrindo. – Como estão? – Caminhou até mim, beijou-me na bochecha e deu-me um abraço, disse-lhe um breve "oi, mãe". Logo foi a vez de Bella, não pôde retribuir por causa das mãos molhadas. – Fico feliz que estejam se dando bem. – Sorriu. Colocou a bolsa sobre a mesa e foi até a geladeira.

-Já almoçaram?

-Já. – respondemos em uníssono.

Levantou a sobrancelha.

-O que houve? Vocês estão estranhos, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Eu conhecia aquela expressão, ela começou a ficar preocupada.

-Eu fiz o almoço, mãe, vai quer? – Mudei rápido de assunto, mas não deu muito certo.

-Edward Cullen! O que está havendo? – Fez uma pequena pausa. - E cadê o seu irmão? Oh Meu Deus! Aconteceu alguma coisa com o meu Jasper?! – Levou as mãos a boca, estava começando a entrar em desespero.

-Não! – Acalmei-a.

-Então o que é? E onde ele está?

-É... – Olhei para Bella pedindo ajuda, mas por sua expressão vi que não podia contar com isso. – Era disso que eu e a Bella estávamos falando antes de você chegar, mas era meio que um... Segredo. – Tentei e minha mãe fez uma cara de não estar entendendo nada, era verdade, nem eu estava entendo o que eu estava falando, e levou as mãos à cintura. – De Jasper. –Depois eu me desculparia com ele por isso e, teria de inventar uma desculpa por mentir para nossa mãe, coisa que eu nunca fazia.

-De Jasper? Mas... Por quê? – Lembrei das aulas de teartro e olhei-a como se eu não devesse falar e dei de ombros, saindo muito natural. – Diga-me agora. – disse calmamente, ordenando claramente.

-Ele saiu com a amiga de Bella, e nós achamos que eles vão ficar. – disse com firmeza, até eu acreditei em mim mesmo. Fiquei orgulhoso.

-Ficar? – Puts... Ela ia mesmo me obrigar a explicar?

-É mãe, quando as pessoas saem, sem compromisso, e acabam... Se beijando. – Dei de ombros.

-Ah! – Sorriu. – Era isso? Eu estava crente que era coisa ruim. – Sentou-se. – Na minha época nós chamávamos isso de encontro.

Certo, não pare se não ela volta ao assunto, tente parecer normal, não digo isso por mim, e sim por Bella.

-É, considere tipo isso, só que se beijam sem ter de assumir compromisso sério. – Recostei-me na bancada. Estava aliviado.

-Deixe-me ver se entendi, ele saíram e vão se beijar só que não vão namorar? É sempre assim essas... Ficadas?

-Não, eles podem namorar depois se quiserem, mas se não, está tranqüilo também. – expliquei-lhe calmamente.

Miha mãe franziu o cenho.

-Isso não está certo. – resmungou. – Disse que fez o almoço, não é mesmo? E qual foi o _menu_? – disse em francês.

Eu ia falar quando fui interrompido pela voz de Bella que chamou a minha mãe, nos viramos automaticamente a ela, estava encostada na porta, corada. Podia tirar uma foto e ficá-la olhando o dia inteiro. Disse que iria para o seu quarto, deixando-me sem esperança de vê-la quando estivéssemos a sós.

Bufei.

Ela subiu e falei a minha mãe o _menu_. Sentei-me do seu lado.

-Então, mãe, como foi seu dia? – perguntei sem ter o que fazer.

Ela sorriu.

-Foi ótimo, querido. Ganhei mais uma cliente, ela está querendo reformar a casa toda e disse que deixaria tudo em minhas mãos, pois disse que ouviu falar muito bem de mim. – Ela parecia radiante, não pude deixar de sorrir junto dela.

-Muito bem, Dona Esme. – disse animado. – É assim que eu gosto de ver.

-Obrigada, querido. – Tombou a cabeça de lado. Conheço essa expressão, tomara que eu esteja errado. – Está diferente. – Constatou.

Levantei a sobrancelha.

-Estou normal. – confirmei.

-Não, está com um brilho no olhar. – Sorriu de um jeito maternal.

-Certo... – cantarolei levantando-me. – Tenho deveres a fazer, vou indo. – Beijei o topo de sua cabeça e sai da cozinha.

-Tenho certeza que esse menino está diferente. – escutei-a dizer. Riu baixinho.

Revirei os olhos e subi as escadas, a porta de Bella estava fechada, pensei em dar uma desculpa para vê-la, mas resolvi ir até o meu quarto. Deitei-me na minha cama de casal e fiquei olhando para o teto.

Minha mãe achava que eu estava diferente, mas diferente como? Acho que tinha medo de saber a resposta. De repente veio a minha mente a imagem de Bella olhando-me com seus olhos castanhos, de Bella da vez em que entrei no seu quarto para chamá-la para jantar e ela "dormia", pois estava muito agitada falando de como sentia falta de sua mãe e lembro-me de que falou meu nome, mas acho que foi a minha imaginação.

Senti vontade de tocar piano e de compor uma música para ela, talvez uma música de ninar. Sentei-me na cama e fiquei olhando o meu piano me chamar, fazia um tempo que não o tocava. Fui até ele e passei os dedos levemente por todas as teclas, sentei-me e peguei uma partitura em branco e comecei a testar as notas para ver qual fazia uma melodia harmoniosa e soasse como uma canção de ninar.

Minha mãe apareceu em meu quarto com um sorriso enorme por me ver tocar de novo.

-Ah! Meu querido! Fico feliz de ouvi-lo tocar novamente. – Estava muito feliz, via em seus olhos.

Retribui o sorriso.

-Obrigado, mãe. Quer que eu toque a sua favorita? – Sabia que isso a faria ais feliz ainda, ela amava a música que compus para ela.

-Claro! – Não cabia mais espaço em seu sorriso.

Toquei a sua música e terminei-a sorrindo, era bom tocar de novo.

-Está apaixonado. – disse minha mãe.

-Hã?!

-Está apaixonado, nunca te vi tão radiante e conheço esse olhar muito bem, é um olhar apaixonado, está brilhando. – Sorriu abertamente. – Diga-me, querido, quem é a sortuda?

-Não tem sortuda. – Voltei a olhar o piano.

-Tudo bem se não quiser dizer, te entendo e respeitarei o seu tempo. Continue a compor a música dela.

Hã?! Como ela sabia que era para ela? Antes que eu pudesse perguntar minha mãe já havia saído.

Voltei a minha atenção a composição, quando terminei e a tocava pela última vez, só que completa, escutei alguém limpar a garganta, olhei diretamente nos mais belos olhos que já vi. Automaticamente parei de tocar.

-Não pare. – disse ela. Não ia lembrar onde tinha parado. – Estava lindo. – Sorriu, mas logo o tirou. Não entendi. – Posso entrar?

-Claro. – Sorri. – Mas feche a porta quando entrar, de preferência tranque. – brinquei. Ela pareceu não entender.

-Um?! Por quê? – Fez uma pausa. – Ah! – Abaixou a cabeça, corando. Sorri. – Eu tinha esquecido. – Fechou a porta, mas não a trancou. Olhou-me. – Então, não sabia que tocava.

-É, toco piano desde que me conheço por gente. Minha mãe ama quando toco, estou um pouco enferrujado, pois não tocava fazia um tempo, agora a pouco ela me ouviu e veio me abraçar. – Sorri timidamente olhando para as teclas. – Um pouco constrangedor.

-Não, tem sorte de ter uma mãe assim. – Sorriu.

-É, eu sei. – Cheguei para o lado no banco e bati para que ela se sentasse ao meu lado. – Não quer se sentar?

Achei que iria negar, mas não, sentou-se. Ela ainda estava nervosa quanto a minha presença, faria isso mudar.

-O que estava tocando? – perguntou.

-Não sei, somente veio a minha cabeça. Acabei de compor, quer ouvir?

-Claro.

Estalei os dedos, fazendo uma brincadeira e funcionou, ela riu. Comecei a tocar sua música, parecia bem mais fácil tocá-la quando ela estava por perto. Claro, fora ela que me inspirara. Logo que terminei eu a olhei, esperando que dissesse alguma coisa.

Corou, abaixando a cabeça e olhando para as mãos sobre o colo.

-Gostou? – perguntei gentilmente, pois ela não tinha dito nada. Temia que não, pois a tinha feito isso.

Olhou-me com um sorriso. Isso me fez me aliviar.

-É claro. Parece-me uma canção de ninar. – Olhou para o piano e por um pequeno instante pareceu se perder em pensamentos.

-E é. – confirmei-lhe.

Podia jurar que escutei seus batimentos cardíacos aumentaram. Olhei-a confuso e ela mordeu o lábio, uma típica pista de quando estava nervosa.

-E... Esta música é dedicada a alguém? – Ah! Era isso?

Pensei no que dizer, mas não me pareceu uma boa idéia dizer que fora para ela.

-Sim. – Não precisava dizer quem, só que tinha sido feita para alguém.

-Um... Certo. Desculpe perguntar, mas para quem é? – Será que eu via ciúmes? Não, acho que foi impressão de novo.

-Curiosa? – Brinquei para mudar o rumo da história e assentiu aparentemente envergonhada. – Um... Você a não conhece. – disse enfim, mas não pareceu convincente. Por que com ela eu não conseguia mentir?

Riu nervosamente.

-Sabe, não sei por que, mas não me convenceu. – Droga! Invente uma desculpa! Gritei na minha mente, mas não veio nada então tive que apelar para a "aposta" que eu nem ligava mais.

-É mesmo? Ou está apenas tentando se convencer disso? – disse virando-me em sua direção.

Pareceu empalidecer. Provavelmente acertei, era fácil de lê-la.

-Não sei do que está falando. – Enfim disse.

-Talvez esteja com inveja de que uma garota tenha o prazer de ter uma música feita por mim e talvez você queira uma. – Tentei mudar o rumo da história. Sorri e peguei seu rosto com as duas mãos e beijei a base de seu pescoço.

Eu estava viciado em seu cheiro, por isso de eu sempre ir em seu pescoço, escutei-a respirar fundo. Ótimo.

-Você tem um ego enorme. – comentou e tentei não rir. Isso era mentira, eu não me achava só fazia isso com ela.

-Então isso confirma o que eu disse? – Desafiei-a com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Tracei um percurso por seu pescoço até chegar bem perto de sua boca. Era difícil até mesmo para mim que a estava tentando.

-Não. – disse firmemente

Iria mudar isso por mais que isso me fizesse perder o controle.

-Mesmo? – Beijei o canto de sua boca, senti que ela estava mole.

-Mesmo. – Não me pareceu forte o bastante, dando o ponto.

Aproximei-me de sua boca... Deus! Eu ia beijá-la e eu estava louco por isso! O que está acontecendo?! Ah! Não quero nem saber.

-Não faça isso com a sua mãe em casa... – murmurou, quase sem forças, dando-me uma desculpa. Senti que ela também me queria. – Lembre-se que... – Sua respiração estava muito alta. - A porta está aberta e se ela nos vir assim, não vai ter problema para você, mas sim, para mim.

É mesmo! Se ela tiver relações comigo, terá que voltar para sua casa. Não quero isso! Afastei-me sem pensar duas vezes. Ela pareceu estar surpresa pelo meu ato rápido. Virei-me para o piano, como sempre digo, mais fácil para pensar.

-É mesmo, quase fomos pegos na cozinha, se eu não tivesse sido rápido, ela ia notar alguma coisa. Agora foi culpa sua que veio até o meu quarto. – Queria que saísse como um comentário, mas acho que soou como eu estar resmungando.

- Pode ser. - Finalmente disse. Levantou-se e caminhou até a porta, sem ao menos dizer tchau ou um boa noite.

-Tchau. – Eu disse.

Ela me olhou e sorriu.

-Tchau. Boa noite. – disse abrindo a porta.

-Boa noite. – respondi.

Saiu e eu voltei a olhar para o piano. Logo voltou e entrou colocando apenas a cabeça para dentro. Levei um leve susto, nada que fosse perceptível.

-Ah! Eu já ia me esquecendo. Você toca divinamente, parece ter nascido para isso e a música é igualmente perfeita. – Acho que ela percebeu que a olhava sem entender e eu estava de boca aberta, mas logo a fechei quando a percebi. Ela me elogiou? E ainda disse que amou a música? – Então, boa noite de novo. – Sorriu. E eu só pude ficar olhando-a como um imbecil antes de sair e fechar a porta.

Depois que voltei ao meu estado normal, eu estava elétrico e precisava de um banho para poder relaxar e poder tentar dormir. Suspirei e entrei no meu banheiro.

**Capítulo na versão do Edward para mostrar seus sentimentos por Bella ;) Não sei se terá mais assim, só se eu ver que há necessidade, blz?**

**O próximo eu postarei em breve e será **_**interessantíssimo**_**! Garanto ;D **

**Não **_**percam**_** e eu quero reviews! Sim!**

**Beijinhos e bom dia, Lina Furtado.**


	5. Meu Deus!

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Para quem acha que eu não as leio, estão erradas, pois até as respondo, uma por uma, faço questão disso. Agradeço a todas as minhas leitoras, por gostarem da estória, por mandarem recados e por adicionarem a estória a seus favoritos, não sabem o quanto isso me deixa feliz! ;D Quero dizer que são vocês que me fazem escrever um capítulo por dia, quando acho que a estória está começando a ficar chata (pelo menos para mim ;)) vocês me dizem que está ótima e isso só me faz mais alegre e também me incentiva a escrever mais, muito, mais **_**muito**_** obrigada! Amo vocês!**

**Vamos aos agradecimentos:**

*******nikoka (L)* - Ele não é perfeito? Hahaha, também acho que os POV's do Edward são essenciais. Obrigada por estar lendo! ;) Beijo ;***

*** ****Mimy Cullen**** * - Ah! Estou pulando de alegria! Sério, muito obrigada! Vixe! Vai acontecer muita coisa ainda, estou tramando umas coisinhas aqui na minha cabeça e isso ainda vai dar muito o que falar ;) Espero que goste. Beijo ;***

*** ****Kah Reche**** *- Jura que seu pai fez isso? Hahaha, sinto muito, os meus (Graças a Deus) nunca fizeram, até porque são meio antiquados e eu nunca conto se eu estou ou não gostando ou namorando algum garoto xD Que bom que está gostando, fiquei um pouco tensa quando postei esse último capítulo achando que... Sei lá, que não fossem gostar por eu postar somente o POV do Edward sem um capítulo diferente, pois eu odeio quando fazem isso apesar de sempre adorar ver o outro ponto de vista. Ah! E quanto ao beijo, garanto que saira logo... ;D Kah, sempre me fazendo falar muito, hahaha, eu falo demais quando empolgo! xD Beijão ;***

*** ****teixeirinha**** * - Oh, não, está tudo bem! ;D Fico feliz de já ter gostado somente pelo primeiro! Obrigada e beijo ;* Espero que goste!**

*** ****dannye**** * - Eba! Que bom que gostou, fico realmente feliz! Obrigada e beijo ;* Espero que goste!**

*** Shaya... * - Hahaha também odeio ficar esperando por post, acho que é por isso que eu não fico enrolando muito até porque tem gente aqui que me mataria se fizesse isso xD Obrigada e sim eu vou postar mais logo, logo! Beijo ;***

*** Ana Carolina P. * Fico feliz que seja nova e que gostou da fic! xD Obrigada e o próximo post sairá logo, prometo . Beijo ;***

*** Germanaaa * - Interessantíssimo! Mas vou deixar você um pouco com raiva no final, por uma boa causa, é lógico! xD Boa leitura e beijo ;* Espero que goste!**

*** Luia cullen * QUE BOM! Bom saber que não preciso mudar nada, isso realmente me tira um peso das costas – Suspiro – Obrigada! Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Boa leitura, espero que goste deste também e beijo ;***

*** ****cacau1005**** * - Né? Alice sempre acaba se dando bem! Sortuda mesmo, pois o Jasper também é igualmente lindo! xD Sim, meio que os dois estão estranhando por estarem apaixonados, o amor está no ar! – Aff... que coisa brega! – Enfim, que bom que gostou! Espero que goste desse! Beijo ;***

*** ****Thamy88**** * - AGORA!**

**AGORA!**

**AGORA!**

**AGORA! xD**

**Hahahaha! Espero que goste! Beijo ;***

**alekamasenhp**** * - Não morra, por favor! ;D Aqui está mais um capítulo! Espero que goste também! Beijo ;***

*** ****Nanda Souza**** * - Tudo bem, vou ver se faço assim da próxima vez, blz? Eu fiz assim porque achei que ia ficar grande demais e também porque quis mostrar ele em todos os momentos. Espero que tenha me entendido e, obrigada pela sugestão, vou ver se faço isso ;) Obrigada e beijão! ;***

***josellyn cullen * - OH! PERDÃO! Quando que eu não lhe respondi? Se eu não vi, tenha as minha mais sinceras **_**milhões**_** de desculpas, provavelmente eu devo ter passado sem querer :/ Perdão! Mas agora eu estou respondendo, obrigada por ler e de ter gostado! Muito obrigada. Beijão! ;***

*** lud * - Obrigada! ;D Fico muito feliz! Valeu e espero que também goste desse! Beijo ;***

*** Patty * - De novo o monstrinho? Estou achando que nunca vou satisfazê-lo. Hahaha xD Ai está! Beijão! ;* **

**Vou deixar de enrolação e ir logo ao que importa!**

**Boa leitura ;)**

**Capítulo 5** – Meu Deus!

Espreguicei-me lentamente, enquanto me sentava na cama. Minha cabeça estava girando por me sentar rapidamente. Repousei meu rosto contra as minhas mãos, apoiando meus cotovelos em minhas pernas.

Hoje era Sábado, por isso de nada de despertador para me fazer levantar cedo. Tinha planos para hoje, como passar em uma livraria e comprar livros a fim de que eu me ocupe com alguma coisa, esqueci o livro que minha mãe havia me dado, em casa. Troquei-me rapidamente e fui ao banheiro, descendo logo em seguida. Não encontrei Carlisle essa manhã, mas vi Esme na cozinha tomando seu café e olhando uns papéis sobre a mesa.

Olhou em minha direção assim que entrei.

-Oi, querida. Sente-se e tome café comigo. – Sorria angelicalmente.

Assim o fiz.

-Acorda sempre cedo? – perguntou-me curiosa.

-Cedo? – Para mim não estava cedo, acordo sempre na mesma hora.

-São 10h30min. – Levantou sua sobrancelha.

-Ah... Sempre acordei por ai... – Dei um sorriso sem graça e ela deu uma batidinha em meu ombro.

-Planos para hoje?

-Pensei em passar em uma livraria para comprar alguns livros. – disse mordendo logo em seguida o meu pão.

-Que ótimo! – Sorriu abertamente. – Vejo que é uma garota que ama livros, também gosto muito, mas ultimamente, com o trabalho não estou tendo muito tempo. – Fez uma careta rápida, porém logo voltou ao seu normal.

Meu celular começou a tocar em meu bolso, pedi licença e fui até a sala atender.

-Alô? – Era daqui o número, mas não me lembrava de ter dado o meu número a ninguém.

-BELLA! – Tive que afastar o meu celular de meu ouvido, porque acho que até Esme, que continuava na cozinha, conseguiu escutar.

Fiz uma careta e tomei coragem para botá-lo de volta junto ao meu ouvido.

-Um... Alice, por quê...? Ah, esqueça. – Escutei a rir. – Como conseguiu o meu número? – Essa era uma excelente pergunta que eu gostaria de saber a resposta.

-Peguei no colégio. – disse simplesmente.

-Eles dão o número para quem quiser?! – Isso deveria ser proibido!

-Claro que não, bobinha. – Podia até vê-la sorrindo quando disse isso. – Eu sempre consigo o que quero.

-Certo. Esqueci com quem eu estou falando. – Riu. – Diga, por que me ligou?

-Quero te encontrar para sairmos juntas e conversar, tenho que te contar sobre ontem! – Sua voz mostrava o quanto estava feliz, provavelmente por causa de seu encontro com Jasper. Lembro-me de vê-lo voltar todo bobo ontem à noite. Sorri. – Pode ser à tarde? Porque Rose disse que me emprestaria seu carro para eu poder te pegar e irmos. Ela é um doce comigo!

-Um... Pode. Estava mesmo querendo ir comprar uns livros.

-Ótimo! Passo para te pegar as quatro! Tchau e beijinhos!

Não me deu tempo nem para dizer tchau. Olhei para o meu celular que estava escrito na tela: Chamada encerrada.

-Tchau... – disse a ele.

-Falando sozinha, Bella?

Jasper estava descendo as escadas com os olhos inchados de tanto dormir.

-Um? Não, Alice que desligou na minha cara. – Coloquei-o de volta no bolso.

-Alice?! E o que ela te disse? Falou de mim? – Parecia ansioso.

-Calma, uma pergunta de cada vez. – Ri e ele ficou envergonhado. – Sim, Alice. Vamos sair juntas hoje e não, não falou de você. – Vi seu rosto ir ao chão. Tratei logo de concertar. – Mas tenho a leve impressão de que vai, ao que me parece me chamou isso.

Voltou ao normal rapidamente e passou a mão direita no cabelo, bagunçando-o mais.

-Um... Legal, eu acho. – Não me olhava. Estava visivelmente envergonhado. Apontou para a cozinha. – Vou indo... – Saiu.

Sorri e voltei para os meus afazeres. Subi as escadas dando de cara com Edward que estava se arrastando para o andar de baixo. Olhei-o de cima a baixo, estava com a roupa que chamava de pijama, todo amassada, assim como seu cabelo. Ele tinha acabado de sair do banheiro, pois ainda tinha gotinhas de água em seu cabelo.

Mordi o lábio para não rir de seu estado deprimente, mas não podia deixar essa passar, afinal, seu passatempo não era me perturbar? Assim faria.

-A noite foi longa? Pois está horrível. – Sorri cinicamente.

Ele fez o mesmo.

-Não, não consegui dormir. – disse bocejando.

-Que peninha, eu dormi como um anjo. – disse passando por ele e indo em direção ao meu quarto.

Juro que escutei ele falar: _É, eu sei..._ Meu coração foi a mil e senti meu rosto queimar. Virei-me automaticamente para encará-lo, mas ele já havia descido.

Entrei em meu quarto fechando a porta logo atrás, encostando-me nela, tentando colocar a minha respiração a normalidade. Fechei meus olhos pra poder pensar um pouco. Não, não posso me apaixonar por ele só por causa de uma aposta idiota, é contra as regras! E ele provavelmente, quando alguém perder, nem vai se lembrar de mim.

Senti as lágrimas correrem pelo meu rosto, limpando-as raivosamente por me sentir estúpida, fui me sentar na cama. Depois de um tempo me tranqüilizando, decidi responder os emails de minha mãe.

Falei sobre a sorte que tinha de achar uma amiga como Alice para poder conversar e sair, de meus novos amigos, de como estava tudo bem, e sem falar muitos detalhes, lhe contei como foi ontem e os meus planos para hoje. Ela não precisava saber de tudo, até porque se preocuparia comigo, sem necessidade.

-Bella? Querida, posso entrar? – Esme disse parada a minha porta. Estava vestida para sair.

Olhei-a e assenti.

Sentou-se na minha cama, cruzando as pernas. Estava linda, com uma blusa fina de alcinha e de seda branca, com uma saia justinha de cintura alta que ia até acima do joelho, destacando suas curvas, um casaquinho preto social e uma bela sandália de salto alto da mesma cor.

-Vim lhe oferecer uma carona até a livraria, já que eu vou ter que sair para uma reunião de negócios, posso te deixar lá. Vou também deixar Jasper na pista de skate que fica lá por perto também, para andar com uns amigos de sua antiga escola. Que ir conosco?

-Obrigada, mas vou sair com a Alice e vou aproveitar para comprar com ela, mas obrigada mesmo assim. – Sorri.

Retribuiu o meu singelo sorriso com um do dobro do tamanho.

-Claro. De nada. – Levantou-se e caminhou até a porta, parando um pouco antes. - Ah! Já ia me esquecendo, - Entregou-me uma chave. – é a cópia da chave de casa, para você poder entrar e sair quando quiser.

-Um... – Olhei para a chave que tinha uma parte vermelha. – Obrigada de novo.

-De nada, querida. – Quando estava fechando a porta me disse tchau.

E agora que eu já tinha mandado os meus emails para a minha mãe, e ajeitado todas as minhas roupas de novo, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer a não ser esperar pela Alice. Desci e fui para a sala, encontrando com Edward todo esparramado no sofá, trocando de canal com cara de tédio.

-Também está sem nada para fazer? – Perguntei-lhe sentando-me do seu lado no sofá, pareceu surpreso com a minha aparição.

-Desceu do castelo? – Perturbou-me como de costume.

Revirei os olhos.

-É, não tem nada para fazer. – disse voltando a passar os canais.

-O que geralmente faz aos finais de semana aqui? – perguntei ajeitando-me de frente para ele.

-Toco piano, saio de vez em quando com Emmet e mexo no computador.

-Nossa, que interessante. – disse sarcasticamente.

-Duvido que tenha uma vida mais agitada que a minha, e olha que a minha não é. – Desligou a TV e ajeitou-se, se pondo de frente para mim.

-Tem razão, não tenho. –confirmei-lhe.

Levantou a sobrancelha.

-O que você faz? – Estava curioso, podia ver isso em seus olhos.

-Leio, ajeito a casa, faço compras e de vez ou nunca saiu com a minha mãe.

-Uau. Pelo menos sai para fazer compras.

-Não entendeu. – Mordi o lábio. – Não saio para comprar roupas ou qualquer coisa para mim, faço compras para a casa, como comida, entre outros.

Arregalou um pouco os olhos.

-Nada de sair com os amigos ou com o namorado?

-Não.

-Por que não?

-Vai mesmo me obrigar a te contar a minha triste história? – Ele apenas ficou quieto me olhando. Suspirei. – Não sou muito boa em fazer amigos, por isso a minha mãe era a minha única melhor amiga... – Parei pelo modo como me encarava, não entendia seu olhar parecia ser de curiosidade, mas não acho que essa estivesse sendo uma boa definição. – Por que está me olhando assim?

-Seus olhos, eles brilham – Tombou a cabeça de lado. – quando fala de sua mãe.

Ri sem humor.

-Sempre fui mais adulta que ela. – Olhei para as minhas mãos. – Por isso sempre cuidava de casa, ela é muito avoada.

-Sente – Levantou o meu queixo para olhar nos meus olhos. Estava visivelmente preocupado. Por quê? – falta dela, não é mesmo?

-Sim. – confirmei.

-Não entendo. Se é tão difícil deixá-la, por que resolveu fazer intercâmbio?

Escutamos um carro buzinar do lado de fora. Levantei-me e fui olhar pela janela, como eu tinha pensado era Alice. Acenava colocando o braço para fora, animadamente.

Sorri.

Fiz um sinal para que ela esperasse um pouco que eu já ia. Edward não estava entendendo nada. Subi e peguei meu casaco e a minha carteira, descendo rápido.

-Vai sair? – perguntou quando passei por ele indo à porta.

-Vou. Tchau! – gritei quando fechei a porta. Fui caminhando apressadamente até o carro vermelho. Entrei e fechei a porta.

Alice me esperava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Bella! Que bom que vamos sair e fazer uma tarde de garotas! – Abraçou-me e Ligou o carro.

Fui salva por ela, poupou de eu ter que falar a minha história a Edward. Tinha certeza que ele ia esquecer depois. Pelo menos era com isso que eu contava.

-Então, onde estamos indo? – perguntei colocando o cinto e olhando a estrada.

-Fazer compras! – Começou a rir da minha careta que fiz quando ela disse "compras". – Não gosta muito, não é? Relaxa, é ótimo.

-Não, Alice, não é. – Odeio sair para fazer compras, a não ser compras de mercado, não tinha paciência nenhuma para escolher e provar blusas, calças, enfim, tudo.

-Bellinha, vou te ajudar a mudar de idéia. – Sorria abertamente.

Fiz bico.

-Podemos ao menos passar na livraria primeiro, antes de passarmos horas dentro de uma loja?

-Tudo bem. – Não tinha notado que já havíamos chegado, quando só a vi estacionando na frente de uma livraria. – Vamos comprar seu livro e depois, vamos andar atrás de roupa em toda essa rua! – Bateu palmas alegremente.

Paciência. Isso que eu ia precisar ter por ter aceitado sair com Alice, essa viciada em moda. Descemos do carro e entramos na pequena livraria de estilo rústico. Um velinho nos atendeu, era muito simpático, quando sorria via-se sua rugainhas nos cantos dos olhos. Compramos e saímos andando pela rua e entrado para ver as lojas. Acho que devemos ter visto _todas_ as da rua, meus pés estavam doendo de tanto caminhar quando resolvemos parar para tomar um café.

-Bella, não te contei sobre o meu encontro com Jasper! Como pude me esquecer disso? – Deu-se um leve tapa em sua testa.

-É mesmo. – comentei olhando para os lados.

-Ah! Foi ótimo! Ele me levou ao parque e nós conversamos muito, descobri que ele é _perfeito_! – Sorri. – Não, é sério! Ele me tratou incrivelmente bem! Um perfeito cavalheiro, sem contar que beija muito bem. – disse colocando o talher a mesa.

-Rá, o beijou? – disse divertindo-me.

-Errado. _Ele_ me beijou. – Sorria como um anjo e seus olhos brilhavam.

-Alice, - Olhou-me. – Está apaixonada.

-Um? Não, estou não.

-Está. – Comecei a lhe fazer cócegas. – Que lindo!

-Páre! – Ria muito e as pessoas ao nosso redor começaram a nos olhar com repulsa, por isso parei. Ela respirou fundo. – E... Ele, quando chegou falou alguma coisa?

-Não, mas podia ver que estava todo bobo e hoje de manhã, quando falei com você, ele perguntou se tinha falado sobre ele. Está igualmente a você.

Seu sorriso ficou maior ainda, se é que isso é possível.

-Então estão namorando. – Bebi o meu capuchino.

-Namorando? Bella, em que século você vive? Não é porque nos beijamos que estamos namorando. – Fez uma cara de: _Isso é óbvio_.

-É, talvez eu seja um pouco.

-Diga-me, já namorou? – perguntou me deixando constrangida. – Bella? Por que está vermelha?

-Não. – Fiquei mexendo com a xícara. – Nunca namorei.

Alice pareceu bem surpresa, não era para menos, pois hoje em dia as pessoas namoram cada vez mais cedo... Talvez eu seja _mesmo_ antiquada.

-Nuca? – Assenti, mordendo o lábio. Arregalou os olhos e pôs a duas mãos na mesa, espalmadas. – Por quê?!

-Porque eu acredito que só se deva namorar ou beijar, quando se ama realmente – Dei de ombros – E isso ainda não me tinha acontecido. Isso confirma o que você disse sobre eu ser antiquada.

-Quer dizer... – Merda. Sorriu maldosamente. Duas vezes merda! – que você achou o seu amor?! – Quase gritou!

-Ei! – a repreendi. – Não, só quis explicar...

-AH! – Deu um gritou, levando as mãos a boca rapidamente. Depois que respirou fundo voltou a me olhar e tirou suas mãos. – Bella! – Ela sorria tanto que já podia ver o quanto que eu estava encrencada. – Você... Está... Apaixonada! – Começou a pular na cadeira.

-Não! – Fiz uma careta tentando concertar o meu erro. – Não disse isso em momento algum!

-E nem precisava, era só olhar para você! Eu sabia que você estava com uma coisinha diferente no olhar! Ai que lindo! Ah! E quem é ele?

-Um? Não existe "ele". – Isso estava me irritando.

-Diga, por favor. – Ela fez a maldita carinha de cachorrinho abandonado que só quer um lar e comida.

Suspirei.

-É o Mike. – disse-lhe.

Sua cara foi ao chão, parecia decepcionada.

-Mike? Aquele garoto que faz algumas aulas contigo?

-Uhum. – Olhei para trás dela. Iria saber que eu estava mentindo.

-Achei que fosse dizer... – Calou-se, mas a curiosidade me surpreendeu.

-Achou que seria quem? – Levantei a sobrancelha.

-Ninguém, esqueça. – Bebeu seu chá.

-Alice, eu lhe contei quem era, agora me conte. – Ordenei-lhe. Olhou-me pedindo desculpas.

-Edward. – Soltou de uma vez.

-Edward?! – Ri nervosamente. – Lógico que não! E nem posso sabe disso.

-Tem razão. – Deixou passar. – Desculpe.

Voltamos a nossa conversa normal sem falar em nada disso, por um bom tempo, já estava anoitecendo, quando seu celular começou a tocar. Era Jasper a chamando para irem ao cinema.

-Bella! Tem certeza?

-Claro, posso voltar muito bem a pé. – Garanti.

Ela fez um bico.

-Tenho certeza que ele não vai se incomodar por eu te deixar em casa e me atrasar um pouco.

-Alice, vá logo. – Empurrei-a para o carro. – Não vou morrer por andar um pouco.

-Está bem, mas tome cuidado.

-Ok.

-Tchau. – Deu-me um último abraço, entrou no carro e partiu.

Fiquei a observar por um momento e também segui o meu caminho, porém depois me lembrei que não tinha a menor idéia para onde era a casa dos Cullen e para completar, o céu ficara fechado o dia inteiro parecendo que ia cair um temporal.

Abracei-me pelo frio, entrei em uma rua escura que continha apenas a luz falha de um poste e quando passei em frente a um beco escuro que tinha muitas latas de lixo, escutei um gemido. Segui o gemido. Entrando no beco, descobri que o barulho vinha de trás de três latas de lixo, estava escuro, mas com a luz da lua vi que era a silhueta de um homem e estava ferido e seu braço sangrava muito.

Aproximei-me rápido.

-Oh meu Deus! – Parei ao seu lado e fiquei a olhar seus ferimentos. Queria tocá-lo, porém tinha medo de machucá-lo mais ainda. – Tenho que chamar uma ambulância. Sabe o número de emergência? – perguntei-lhe entrando em desespero por um completo estranho.

Segurou o meu braço, deixando-me nervosa.

-Be... Bella. –Murmurou. Tremia de frio, sem conseguir formular palavras coerentes.

-Como...? – Conhecia essa voz. Arregalei meus olhos sem entender, com o medo e o nervosismo me invadindo passando por cada veia de meu corpo. Mas...? Por quê?!

**Não me matem, por favor! Eu sei que parei em uma parte bem... E também sei que não devem estar entendendo nada, mas tudo isso faz parte do meu pequeno plano. Depois, no próximo, entenderão o porquê. ;)**

**GENTE! Quem gosta de Harry Potter? Eu simplesmente amo³³ e não sei se vocês viram a "Semana Mágica" do SBT, passou todos os filmes. Eu vi todos os filmes que passaram! xD E dia quinze a estréia! Uhul, mal posso esperar!**

**Bom dia a todas, Lina Furtado **


	6. Meu Deus! parte dois

**HAHAHAHA! Vocês realmente têm sorte de que eu poste todos os dias ;D né? **

**OBS: Hoje não vou responder os recados, um por um, porque todos foram muito parecidos, dizendo que estavam desesperadas xD, e também por um pouco de preguiça xD, por isso, OBRIGADA POR TODAS AS REVIEWS! Valeu! :D**

**Desculpe por ter acabado assim, mas a curiosidade acaba aqui! Para quem não percebeu, eu posto um capítulo todos os dias de manhã, pelo menos durante as férias, depois eu não vou conseguir postar todos os dias, provavelmente só aos finais de semana. Vou demorar a postar, pois tenho que estudar :/ Mas não vou me esquecer! Podem ficar tranqüilas, que eu aviso quando tiver acabando as minhas férias ;). Que tal agora ler a continuação, espero que todas gostem! Beijão a todas!**

**Capítulo 6 – **Meu Deus! (parte 2)

-Mas... Edward?! Meu Deus! O que aconteceu com você?!

Olhá-lo totalmente machucado me fez sentir raiva e pena por ele estar naquele estado. Continuava a tremer de frio, estava sem casaco, seus lábios estavam roxos e com a bochecha direita roxa quase preta de tanto sangue coagulado. Passei a minha mão livre de leve em seu rosto, fechou os olhos.

-Be... Lla... – Escutava seus dentes batendo uns contra os outros.

-Calma, vou te tirar daqui. – Levantei-me e tirei o meu casaco, ficando somente com uma blusa azul-marinho de gola alta. Ajudei-o a se sentar e coloquei meu casaco em suas costas, apesar de não caber, pelo menos iria melhorar um pouco.

-Não...! – reprimiu-me, mas logo o detive.

-Quieto! Vou te levar para casa. – Passei seu braço direito sobre os meus ombros e segurei pela cintura, dando-lhe apoio, pois eu não conseguiria segurá-lo sozinha.

-Não me leve para casa. – Conseguiu dizer mesmo ainda com muito frio.

Levantei a sobrancelha.

-Prefere que eu te leve para um hospital? – perguntei na dúvida.

-Não. – Ia protestar quando ele botou o indicador em minha boca. – Poderia me levar para a nossa outra casa? Não quero que a minha mãe me veja assim.

-Como assim? Seu pai é médico, pode te ajudar e você não quer ir para casa por causa da sua mãe?!Edward, está sendo absurdo!

-Bella, - Olhou em meus olhos. – Por favor. – Não conseguiria negar, quando me pedia assim.

-Está bem. Depois vai me contar direito isso. – murmurei enquanto o ajudava a sair dali.

Logo que saímos da rua escura avistei um táxi de um senhor, gordinho que nos ajudou, colocando-o para dentro. Edward disse o endereço e o velinho pareceu estranhar, mas seguiu.

-O que crianças como vocês vão fazer para essas bandas?

Boa pergunta.

-Tenho uma casa lá. – respondeu Edward se contorcendo logo em seguida, botando a mão em sua costela.

-Por que não tenta ficar quieto? – Sussurrei e, ele riu fraco.

-Lá tem casa?- perguntou o senhor nos olhando pelo retrovisor.

-Sim. – respondeu.

Olhei pela janela e vi que nós entrávamos por uma estrada de terra rodeada de árvores altas e muito verdes.

-Logo à frente. – disse apontando para o senhor seguir.

Afinal, onde ficava essa casa? E por que tão distante?

Era uma pequena casa, estilo daquelas que se vê de casas de campo, muito pequena e linda por sua simplicidade, de somente um andar. Apoiei Edward em meu ombro e saímos do táxi.

-Obrigada, senhor. – Agradeci-lhe e paguei.

Viramos-nos em direção a pequena casa.

-Crianças? – Nós o olhamos. – Se eu fosse vocês, trancaria muito bem essa porta, pois aqui não é muito seguro.

Agradecemos e entramos. Era, como sempre, linda por dentro, simples, porém muito bem decorada. Uma sala com dois sofás envolta de uma lareira, uma estante com fotos e objetos de decoração.

Coloquei-o sentado no sofá.

-Que casa é essa? – perguntei olhando em volta.

-Era dos meus avós, venho aqui quando quero sumir um pouco.

-E seus pais sabem disso?

-Sim, por isso quando você contar que estou aqui... Não vão estranhar, sempre faço isso.

-Um... – Sentei-me do seu lado. Eu estava começando a congelar, passei as minhas mãos nos meus braços, abraçando-me.

-Vamos acender a lareira. – Levantou-se e eu o segurei. – O que?

-O que?! Você é muito cabeça-dura – Fiz ele se sentar. – Deixa que eu acenda. - Fui até a mesma. – Onde tem um fósforo?

-Tem um acendedor ali em cima. – Apontou para cima da estante.

Peguei o e acendi a lareira, mexendo um pouco para conseguir pegar mais fogo. Voltei a sentar ao seu lado. Não acendemos as luzes, deixando apenas a luz do fogo iluminar a sala.

-Parece preocupada. – Constatou vendo que eu não parava de olhá-lo.

Suspirei e olhei para baixo.

-Não é para menos, você está todo machucado.

Riu fraco.

-Onde têm kit primeiros socorros? – perguntei-lhe me levantando novamente.

-Acho que no banheiro. É a primeira porta a esquerda.

Fui a um pequeno corredor que tinha três portas, duas do lado esquerdo e uma do lado direito. Entrei na que Edward havia falado, acendendo a luz. Era um pequeno banheiro todo em verde claro, com somente um boxe, um vaso sanitário e uma pia encima de um pequeno armário de madeira. Mexi e achei o kit no fundo.

Voltando a sala, Edward estava com a cabeça deitada no encosto do sofá, de olhos fechados. Através da luz, via cada perfeito traço de seu rosto lindo. Aproximei-me e limpei a garganta para que ele me olhasse, assim o fez.

-Vou acender a luz para poder cuidar de você. – Fui até interruptor, ligando-o e voltando para perto dele. Posicionei-me a sua frente. – Levante a cabeça.

Ele fez, mas estava me dando uma agonia de ver seus belíssimos olhos verdes me encarando sem piscar.

Em seu rosto havia um pequeno corte perto da orelha direita e sua bochecha inchada. Levantei seu queixo um pouco mais, porém quando o toquei seu rosto quente e me aproximei um pouco mais, tive que respirar fundo, pois sua boca parecia me chamar. Passei uma gaze molhada sobre seu corte, tirando o excesso de sangue que corria sobre seu rosto.

-Vou passar um pouco de água oxigenada neste corte. – disse virando-me para mexer no kit e pegar o frasco com o conteúdo.

Gemeu e eu ri sem grava alguma.

-Tem medo disso? – Apontei para o frasco.

-Medo não, mas arde muito. – Franziu o cenho.

Sorri.

Pinguei umas gotinhas em seu machucado, fazendo-o se contorcer um pouco. Logo tirei com uma gaze limpa e fiz um curativo. Depois de tudo cuidei de seu braço que estava no pior estado, com um corte maior ainda, logo acabei.

-Acho que irá precisar levar alguns pontos, mas por enquanto o curativo vai ajudar a curar e a não infeccionar. Neste inchado vamos ter que botar uma compressa de gelo. – Guardei tudo e voltei-me a ele, estava olhando-me diferente, ignorei isso. – Tem mais algum lugar doendo, além do rosto e do braço? – Lembrei-me de que no táxi ele reclamou de uma dor nas costelas, depois as tocando. – Tire a camisa. – ordenei.

Olhou-me sem entender.

-Como é? – perguntou.

-Vamos logo, Edward. Como irei cuidar do machucado por cima dela? – Olhei-o esperando que fizesse.

Puxei meu casaco de trás de seus ombros. Ele tentou tirar, mas pareceu ter doido, por isso ajudei-lhe a tirar sua camisa branca suja de sangue. Devo ter ficado de boca aberta quando vi seu peito, era perfeito. Sua beleza era insuportável de somente observá-lo. A quem eu queria enganar? Não podia mentir, quem eu quero está na minha frente.

Suspirei.

-O que houve? – perguntou. – Está tão feio assim? – Sorriu.

-Não... Eu só... Esqueça. – Passei a mão no enorme roxo que havia do lado de seu corpo. – Deita. – Assim o fez. Agachei na frente do sofá. Passei uma pomada para aliviar, massageando.

-Está melhorando? – Ele estava de olhos fechados e somente assentiu. – O que aconteceu com você? Quem lhe fez isso? – Se ele achou que eu não iria perguntar, estava enganado.

Respirou fundo, ajeitando-se para poder me olhar.

-Fui assaltado. – disse simplesmente.

-Um? E o que mais? – Deu de ombros. – Quantos eram?

-Cinco, eu acho, foi o que deu para contar.

-Cinco? E o que lhe fez achar que podia acabar com eles sem se machucar? - Levantei a sobrancelha.

Sorriu angelicalmente, fechando novamente os olhos.

-Não pensei em nada na hora, só percebi que tinha ido para cima quando levei um soco. – Riu sem humor.

Fechei meus olhos fortemente quando imaginei a cena. Edward botou a mão no meu rosto, estava sério.

-Bella, eu não morri.

-Eu sei... – Mordi o lábio. – Mas podia ter lhe custado muito mais do que apenas machucados, podia ter lhe custado à vida. – Engoli seco.

-Ta... – Soltou o meu rosto e se sentou, me puxando para me sentar ao seu lado. – Obrigado por ter cuidado de mim. – disse sinceramente.

Sorri e dei de ombros.

-Fiz o que qualquer um faria.

Ele riu.

-Não larga seu orgulho, não é mesmo? – perguntou-me.

Rolei os olhos.

-Talvez.

Ficamos em silêncio, somente escutando o barulho de lenha queimando.

-Posso me deitar no seu colo?

-Um? – Acho que eu não tinha entendido direito.

-Posso? – Abriu um pouco mais os olhos, e levantando as sobrancelhas.

-Um... Pode. – Sentei-me direito e ele deitou sua cabeça em meu colo, comecei a mexer em seu cabelo cor de bronze. Ele estava tão bonito como sempre, por mais que mandasse meus olhos largarem seu rosto, não conseguia, parecia uma coisa impossível de se fazer no momento. Ele me olhava como um anjo, que certamente era.

-Por que não termina de me contar a sua história? – Mordi o lábio, olhando para outro lado. – Bella... – Levou a mão do braço sem corte, até o meu rosto. – Pode me contar, prometo que não conto a ninguém.

-Não é isso...

-Então o que é?

-Tudo bem eu lhe conterei. – Respirei fundo. – Onde paramos?

-Quando eu lhe fiz a pergunta, por que resolveu fazer intercâmbio se gosta tanto da sua mãe, deixando-a para trás.

Fiquei confusa. Ainda se lembrava?

-O que foi? – perguntou.

-Ainda se lembra?

-Claro. – Tudo bem, isso me surpreendeu.

-Certo... Bem, minha mãe se casou de novo depois de tantos anos sozinha e seu marido, Phil, é jogador de baseball e viaja muito. Sentia-me péssima por ela não viajar com ele para poder ficar comigo em casa. E como eu não tenho mais pai e nem outros parentes vivos, resolvi fazer para deixá-la voar com as próprias asas. – Sorri lembrando-me.

-Você parece uma mãe falando da filha. – Sorriu olhando para mim.

Retribui. Não deixava de ser, pois sempre foi assim, eu, a única com a cabeça no lugar.

-Que horas são? – perguntei lembrando-me que tinha que voltar para casa. Apontou para um relógio que havia sobre a lareira. – 22h25min?! Tenho que voltar para casa! Esme deve ter um treco se eu ou você não aparecermos!

-Ei! Calma. – Segurou o meu pulso. – Liga para ela e avisa que não vai para casa, pois irá dormir com a Alice e eu falo que estou aqui só para passar o final de semana.

-Você tem resposta para tudo, não é? – perguntei-lhe e ele assentiu. – Pois fique sabendo que só tem um pequeno probleminha, Alice saiu com o Jasper, quando ele voltar, vai falar que estava com ela e que eu não estava com eles.

Suspirou e revirou os belos olhos.

-Me empresta o seu celular um momento?

Peguei do meu bolso e lhe entreguei.

-O que vai fazer? – Assisti ele discar um número rápido e colocá-lo junto ao ouvido. Fez um sinal para que eu esperasse.

-Jasper? – Perguntou quando ele atendeu. – É o Edward. Já está voltando para casa? Certo. Seguinte, preciso de um favor seu, quero que fale para mamãe que Bella estava com você e que ela foi dormir na casa da Alice. – Ficou quieto, escutando o que o irmão mais novo falava. – Longa história. Depois eu lhe conto, agora eu só preciso que diga isso e diga também que eu estou na nossa outra casa para passar o final de semana. – Voltou o silêncio, porém desta vez foi mais rápido. – Está aqui comigo. Ah! Cale a boca! Certo! Só fale isso, tudo bem? Obrigado. Aham... Tchau. – Desligou e me entregou. – Resolvido. – Sorriu.

Franzi o cenho.

Disquei o número da casa deles.

-Para... – O interrompi.

-Esme?

-Querida! Onde está? Eu já estava mandando polícia atrás de você?!

-Estou bem, só liguei para visar que vou dormir na casa de Roseli com a Alice, tudo bem?

-Oh! Certo. Por favor, querida, não me mate desse jeito.

-Desculpe. – Mordi o lábio, sentindo logo depois o dedo de Edward no mesmo. Olhei-o sem entender, mas ele estava com a feição normal. O que me deixou angustiada.

-Tudo bem, agora só falta achar o Edward. – disse para alguém que estava perto, devia ser Carlisle.

-Esme? – Tirei dedo de Edward da minha boca.

-Sim, querida.

-Acho que sei onde Edward está.

-Ah! Jura? Onde?

-Ele disse que ia passar o final de semana na outra casa de vocês... Acho que foi isso. – Fiz-me de desentendida.

-Ufa! Obrigada, querida. Deve ser isso mesmo. É típico dele de fazer isso. Obrigada por me contar, estava com o coração na mão. Ele não atende o celular...

-Tudo bem.

-Então, boa noite, querida.

-Boa noite.

-Tchau.

Despedi-me, encontrando os olhos curiosos e pensativos de Edward me encarando novamente. Olhei-o querendo resposta por ter tocado na minha boca.

-Sabe, - Começou. – Enquanto você falava com a minha mãe, estava pensando na nossa aposta.

Engoli seco, assistindo-o se sentar de frente para mim, ainda mantendo uma distância apropriada.

-E...? – Tinha medo de perguntar, mas fiz mesmo assim.

-E que eu estava pensando se você resistiria se eu a beijasse. – Continuava a me olhar.

Limpei a garganta, dando a ele a pista de que eu, obviamente, perderia se assim o fizesse, totalmente sem querer.

Sorriu.

Aproximou-se tocando no meu rosto e indo para trás da minha nuca, puxando-me para cada vez mais perto. Olhou para a minha boca, deixando a sua entre aberta. Puxou o ar perto da minha, roçando-os de leve contra os meus. Fechei fortemente os olhos, não queria ver mais nada. Coloquei as minhas mãos debaixo de mim para que eu de jeito_ nenhum_ retribuísse.

Escutei-o rir baixo, e logo senti que meu rosto queimava de vergonha.

Senti seus lábios nos meus, eram gentis, e eu sabia que sua mente estava em outro lugar – tentando entender o que estava passando na _minha_ mente. Concluí que eu deveria ignorar e tentar me concentrar somente em não retribuir. Era só isso que eu queria, ou tentava me convencer disso.

De repente começaram a ficar urgentes, deixando-nos com ambas as respirações totalmente irregulares. Estava cada vez mais difícil de me concentrar. Edward segurava meu rosto com as duas mãos, puxando-me cada vez mais para si.

-Será... – disse entre o beijo. – que... – Voltou a me beijar com urgência. – Poderia retribuir...?

-Não... – Minha respiração estava descontrolada, quase igualmente a mim quando voltou a me beijar. – Se não... Eu perco.

Parou de me beijar de má vontade.

-Descobri que odeio beijar uma pessoa quando ela não retribui. – disse ofegante. – Pode ao menos retribuir esse? Prometo que não farei disso um motivo para perder.

-Hã?!

-Só retribua. Esse. – Soou desesperado. Pegou rápido, novamente, o meu rosto, beijando-me e fazendo o meu fôlego desaparecer.

Tentei clarear a cabeça, entender o que devo fazer.

Ele deitou sobre mim, tomando cuidado para que eu não sentisse seu peso, mas mesmo assim senti cada contorno de seu corpo contra o meu.

_Não, não, não_, discuti comigo mesma.

Apesar de querer seguir o meu lado mais nobre, não resisti, decidindo que eu retribuiria sem que parecesse sério.

_Ah, que se dane!_, pensei segurando de leve seu rosto e retribuindo de leve ao seu maravilhoso beijo. Algo que eu nunca pensei sentir na minha vida, uma sensação misturada de felicidade exuberante, com o martelar rápido do meu coração, sentindo o dele da mesma forma, pareceu brotar em todo o meu corpo.

Indo contra o meu orgulho, puxei-o mais para mim. Ele soltou o meu rosto, apoiando uma das mãos no sofá, a fim de se manter "leve" sobre mim, gemendo um pouco de dor pelo braço, e a outra voltava para trás da minha nuca puxando-me pra mais perto. Isso não era mais possível, pois já estávamos o mais perto que a distância permitira, mas algo dentro de mim disse que ainda não era suficiente. Senti que meu corpo estava mais quente que o normal.

-Edward... – Minha voz era tão fraca quanto a minha vontade. Sua boca foi para o meu pescoço, dando-me chance de respirar. Minhas mãos foram para o seu cabelo. – Se você tiver me enganando... – Voltou a me beijar, calando-me.

-Não estou. – disse sobre os meus lábios, olhando-me por um pequeno instante e voltando a beijar o meu pescoço.

Desisti de controlar a minha respiração, pois nada que eu fazia dava certo, então...

-Por quê...? Por que sempre beija... O meu pescoço? – perguntei ofegante. Sei que foi uma pergunta idiota, mas realmente queria saber a resposta.

Riu.

-Porque você tem um cheiro viciante, fazendo com que eu sempre venha aqui... – Beijou mais para trás. – Aqui o cheiro é ainda melhor. – Sorriu.

Espera. Minha cabeça estava girando com toda a informação. Levantei seu rosto, delicadamente, forçando-o a me olhar nos olhos.

-Você... – Engoli seco e mordi o lábio. – O que está querendo dizer com isso?

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bom dia a todas! Beijão! ;***


	7. Edward POV

**PERDÃO! :/**

**Eu sei que demorei a postar, mas tenho uma boa desculpa para isso, então vamos a ela: Bem, eu estou de férias e como todo o estudante (no caso sou eu) e trabalhador, temos direito de diversão. Esses últimos dias eu me dediquei a isso, a pura e doce diversão ;D E também por causa que eu não tenho somente essa estória. Tenho outra que é independente, isto é, fui eu quem inventou. Não tem nada a ver com Twilight ou qualquer outra estória. E ela eu pretendo um dia publicar. :D**

**Vamos aos agradecimentos:**

*** ****Raissa Cullen**** * - Desculpe, isso é uma mania de assistir novelas, sempre acabam na melhor parte ;D Valeu pela review! Beijão ;***

*** Lud * - hahaha Postei! Obrigada pela review! ;D beijão ;***

*** ****Mimy Cullen**** * Tadinho mesmo, um rosto tão belo... Machucado :/ sim, foi mesmo. Você vai entender neste capítulo, que eu espero que goste :) Obrigada, beijão ;***

*** ****Thamy88**** * - Jura que está bom?! *_* Que lindo! Obrigada, espero que goste desse também ;D Beijão ;***

*** ****Nanda Souza**** * - \o/! Obrigada mesmo! ;D Beijão ;***

*** ****Evy Noronha**** * - hahahaha! Não é que ele realmente foi assaltado? Que bom que gostou! xD Fico muuuuiiito feliz! Beijão ;***

*** May * Perdão! Não quero matá-las :) Nem passou isso pela minha cabeça, mas obrigada pela review! Que bom que gostou! beijão ;***

*** tha * Obrigada! Ele é lindo mesmo! Valeu pela review! Beijão ;***

*** Pati * AMIGA!! Valeu pelo comentário suuuper motivador ;D Beijão! ;***

*** ****buh-chan**** * - Obrigada! ;D Continuarei em breve! Beijão ;***

*** ****Patty Antunes**** * Oie!!! Fez a conta? ;) Também vai começar a escrever? (aquela que já está curiosa) Hahaha Obrigada pela review! Beijão ;* Espero que goste!**

*** ****Kah Reche**** * - Favoritas? OBRIGADA! ;D Amei³³ Espero que não tenha tido um colapso xD Beijão e espero que goste! ;***

*** ****Leticia G.**** * - hahaha Quem não iria se aproveita dele estar machucado e dar uns amassos nele? Hahaha xD Que bom que gostou! Beijão ;***

*** ****Ise Cullen**** * - Desculpe!:/ Mas ai está mais um! ;D Beijão ;* **

*** ****Luana Cullen**** * OH! Que perfeito! :D Obrigada, saiba que eu estou pulando de alegria! Beijão e espero que goste deste também! ;***

*** ****Dada Cullen**** * Amei o: "Nossa que amasso!" hahaha intenso não? Quem não gostaria de beijar Edward Cullen assim? Hahaha Obrigada e beijão! ;***

*** Shaya... * - Perdão por ter demorado :/ Probleminhas..., mas agora eu estou postando. Obrigada e beijão ;***

*** ****Alline Viana**** * - Sim, eles não podem ter relações por morarem debaixo do mesmo teto. Regras de intercâmbio :/, mas vamos ver no que dá... xD Beijão e obrigada por ter gostado! ;***

*** mariana mayumi * - ;D Acho que vou matar a sua curiosidade somente no próximo, mas não vou demorar! Prometo! Beijão e obrigada! ;* **

*** ****vitoria pixel jett**** * - DEUS ME LIVRE! Hahaha xD Foi mals... Postei! ;D Beijão ;***

*** Tonie * - Obrigada! ;D Fico muuiiito feliz! Beijão e espero que goste! ;***

**Assim... NÃO ME MATEM! Esse capítulo é para vocês entenderem melhor. O próximo que será a continuação desse, voltando para a versão da Bella, então... não morram, também! :) Eu ia postar antes, mas como eu estava escrevendo com muito sono, ficou uma merda, então resolvi ajeitar e espero que tenha ficado menos pior xD**

**Beijão e a todas! E vamos a leitura!**

**Edward POV.**

-Vou. Tchau! – Ela gritou quando saiu fechando a porta logo atrás.

Milhões de perguntas se formaram na minha mente, não sabia por que eu gostaria de saber o que elas iriam fazer, mas do simples nada, resolvi que iria descobrir isso do meu jeito; seguindo-as.

Subi correndo até o meu quarto e troquei de roupa. Peguei na gaveta do meu armário, onde ficavam os meus documentos e a chave do carro, pegando-os todos. Desci e entrei no meu Volvo prateado, dando a partida logo em seguida.

Escutei gente reclamando enquanto eu corria feito um louco na rua. "Desse jeito você vai matar alguém!", "Seu filho da ****!" entre outros. Estava pouco ligando para o que eles estavam falando até que avistei o carro em que Bella entrou; o conversível vermelho, diminuindo a velocidade para uma _absurdamente_ lerda, para mim.

Alice estacionou em uma vaga, logo a frente de uma típica livraria londrina. Elas saíram, entrando na mesma. Estacionei em uma vaga um pouco mais a frente, e fiquei esperando saírem. Foi muito rápido, quando saíram, e começaram a maratona de compras ao caminhar rua acima, entrando em várias lojas. Já estava cansado de tanto esperar dentro de somente uma loja, Bella parecia também não gostar, estava lendo um livro, enquanto Alice fazia a festa comprando tudo que via pela frente. Tive que sair do carro, para acompanhá-las com o olhar, obviamente sem que percebessem.

Depois de dez milhões de lojas, mais alguns milhões de sacolas e mais alguns trilhões de horas, elas finalmente pararam a fim de tomar um café, no caso de Bella, que era quem me interessa, um capuchino. Ficaram conversando por um tempo, quando vi Bella sorrir para a amiga e começar a fazer cócegas, porém logo parou quando percebeu os outros olhando com repulsa.

Alice disse alguma coisa em que ela não notou, mas Bella estava nervosa, olhando para todos os cantos menos para ela. Fiquei curioso em saber o que ela havia falado. Muitas pessoas passavam por mim e me olhavam sem entender, pois eu estava encostado em uma parede do outro lado da rua olhando para um café. Até mesmo uma mulher de aparentes 20 anos achou que eu estava interessado nela.

-Oi. – disse ela a mim.

Olhei-a meio confuso, mas fui como sempre um cavalheiro, retribuindo seu "Oi" com um sorriso.

-Desculpe, mas notei que você não parava de me olhar... – Olhar-te? Eu estava de óculos escuros, e eram _bem_ escuros, como ela concluiu que eu a estava olhando?

-Desculpe. – Apresei-me em interrompê-la. – Não estava te olhando.

-Como não? Está aqui há muito tempo só me observando, minha amiga achou o mesmo. – Apontou para uma ruiva falsificada, que sorriu para mim, acenando.

-Então acharam errado. Além do quê, minha _senhora, _- Intensifiquei. –, sou muito mais novo que você.

A mulher franziu o cenho e voltou para amiga, batendo os pés. Não fui rude, só apenas realista. Quando voltei minha atenção a Bella, consegui escutar o celular de Alice tocar e ela conversar com o meu irmão animadamente, já até podia adivinhar o que era. Apressei-me em sair dali, sabendo que elas já deviam ir embora e peguei um atalho para voltar ao meu carro, entrando um uma rua escura que continha apenas a luz fraca de um poste, afinal já estava escurecendo.

Quando entrei na rua, fui cercado por no mínimo cinco homens, marrentos e encapuzados.

-Ei! Vejam que nós temos aqui... – comentou um. Ignorei-os e continuei andando sem preocupação.

-Um filinho de papai... – disse outro me empurrando. Estava respirando fundo para não partir para cima desses caras, afinal eram cinco contra um. – Está todo arrumado... Esperando a namorada? Ela passa por aqui? – perguntou olhando para o início da rua. Imediatamente pensei em Bella, e se elas passassem por aqui? Só iriam piorar as coisas. Quando dei por mim, já havia dado um soco na cara do marginal, que revidou logo em seguida, porém eu desviei dando-lhe um chute no rosto.

Seus companheiros acabaram me segurando por trás e dando espaço para que me dessem socos e chutes na barriga. Aquele que eu tive o _enorme_ prazer em dar-lhe um chute, ofereceu-me um no meu rosto com toda a sua força. Senti tudo a minha volta ficar embaçado e rodar. Fiquei apenas sentindo as dores que estavam tomando conta do meu corpo.

-Bela jaqueta. – comentou um. Tirando a minha jaqueta. Tentei revidar, mas não tinha visto que o maldito carregava uma faca, acertando-me no braço e pegando re raspão em meu rosto. – Filho da ***! – começou a me revistar. Pegou a minha carteira, a chave do carro e o celular.

Largaram-me encima de um monte de lixo em um beco da rua escura e saíram correndo. Estava totalmente sem forças e tremendo de frio, somente imaginando se alguém me acharia aqui, já que ninguém passava, quando escutei passos. Tentei gritar, mas eu estava com frio, fazendo com que só conseguisse gemer de dor.

Os passos ficaram mais lentos vindo na direção aonde me encontrava. Era a silhueta de uma mulher. Quando me viu apressou-se, agachando ao meu lado.

-Oh meu Deus! – Reconhecia essa voz, era a voz dos meus sonhos de todas as noites, nestes últimos dias. Estava nervoso, e se os marginais voltassem e atacassem Bella também? Parecia querer me tocar, mas temia que me machucasse. – Tenho que chamar uma ambulância. Sabe o número de emergência?! – Estava entrando em desespero. Ao que me pareceu, ela não havia me reconhecido.

Segurei seu braço, deixando-a tensa.

-Be... Bella. –Murmurei.

-Como...? – Ficou em duvida e a vi arregalar os olhos. -Mas... Edward?! Meu Deus! O que aconteceu com você?! – Enfim percebeu.

Meus dentes não permitiam que eu conseguisse falar para ela sair dali. Senti sua mão passar levemente em meu rosto, uma sensação de reconforto incrível. Fechei os olhos.

-Be... Lla... – Forcei-me a falar_. Inferno!_ Isso estava impossível!

-Calma, vou te tirar daqui. – Levantou-se e a assisti atirar o casaco, ficando somente com uma blusa azul-marinho de gola alta, que ficava linda nela. Ajudou-me a sentar e colocou o casaco nas minhas costas, para apenas me aquecer um pouco.

-Não...! – Tentei reprimi-la, mas ela me calou.

-Quieto! Vou te levar para casa. – Passou o meu braço direito sobre o seu ombro e com e segurou-me pela cintura, apenas para me dar apoio, afinal eu sou bem mais pesado.

-Não me leve para casa. – Consegui dizer mesmo ainda com muito frio.

Ela ficou confusa.

-Prefere que eu te leve para um hospital? – perguntou-me com dúvida.

-Não. – Ela ia protestar quando eu a calei colocando o meu indicador em sua boca... – Poderia... me levar para a nossa outra casa? Não quero que a minha mãe me veja assim. – E era verdade, era fato que a minha mãe iria entrar em pânico. Sabia que não poderia me esconder por muito tempo, mas tempo o suficiente para que pelo menos eu melhorasse um pouco e para que pensasse em uma desculpa.

-Como assim? Seu pai é médico, pode te ajudar e você não quer ir para casa por causa da sua mãe?! Edward, está sendo absurdo! – Franziu o cenho.

Revirei os olhos.

-Bella, - Olhei-a em seus belos olhos castanhos. – Por favor... – Por mais que eu soubesse que os meus encantos com ela não funcionassem, não custava tentar.

-Está bem. Depois vai me contar direito isso. – murmurou. Fiquei surpreso por ter sido fácil.

Ajudou-me a sair dali. Saímos da rua, avistando um táxi de um senhor gordinho que ajudou Bella a me colocar para dentro. Disse-lhe o endereço e ele pareceu estranhar. No lugar aonde tínhamos outra casa era no meio de uma mata fechada, não havia gente lá.

-O que crianças como vocês vão fazer para essas bandas? – Ela parecia quer saber o mesmo.

-Tenho uma casa lá. – respondi, porém senti doer, levei a minha mão até a minha costela.

-Por que não tenta ficar quieto? – Sussurrou, fazendo-me gostar de vê-la preocupada. Ri fraco.

-Lá tem casa?- perguntou o senhor nos olhando pelo retrovisor.

-Sim. – respondi.

Não conseguia tirar meus olhos de seu rosto com feições preocupadas, olhava para a janela, observando tudo.

-Logo à frente. – disse logo após tirar os olhos dela, apontando para o senhor seguir.

Avistei a casa, que eu costumo me refugiar quando quero "fugir" um pouco. Continuava a mesma de sempre. Bella a observou por um instante e me apoiou em seu ombro, saindo do táxi.

-Obrigada, senhor. – Agradeceu-lhe e pagou. Tenho de pagá-la depois.

Viramos-nos em direção a pequena casa.

-Crianças? – Nós o olhamos. – Se eu fosse vocês, trancaria muito bem essa porta, pois aqui não é muito seguro.

Já sabia disso. Houve histórias de pessoas que perto daqui foram brutalmente assassinadas, mas não ia contar isso a Bella, provavelmente, iria ficar com medo. Agradecemos e entramos. Colocou-me no sofá e me ajeitei para uma posição mais confortável.

-Que casa é essa? – perguntou olhando cada detalhe.

-Eram dos meus avós, venho aqui quando quero sumir um pouco.

-E seus pais sabem disso?

-Sim, por isso quando você contar que estou aqui... Não vão estranhar, sempre faço isso. – comentei ajeitando-me um pouco.

-Um... – Sentou-se do meu lado. Começou a tremer um pouco, passou rapidamente as mãos nos braços, abraçando-se.

-Vamos acender a lareira. – Levantei-me e ela me segurou, olhando-me como se eu fosse um louco o qualquer coisa do tipo. – O quê?

-_O quê?!_ Você é muito cabeça-dura – Fez eu me sentar novamente. – Deixa que eu acenda. – Eu era cabeça dura? Foi até a lareira. – Onde tem um fósforo? Tive vontade de rir, mas segurei.

-Tem um acendedor ali em cima. – Apontei para cima da estante.

Pegou e acendeu a lareira, mexendo um pouco para conseguir pegar mais fogo. Logo após votou a se sentar ao meu lado.

-Parece preocupada. – Constatei ao ver que ela não parava de me olhar.

Suspirou e olhou para baixo.

-Não é para menos, você está todo machucado. – disse em um fio de voz.

Era tão perfeito vê-la preocupada comigo, dava-me vontade beijá-la por isso. Ri fraco.

-Onde têm kit primeiros socorros? – perguntou-me, se levantando.

-Acho que no banheiro. É a primeira porta a esquerda.

Ela saiu, deixando-me sozinho na sala. Por um momento fechei meus olhos e encostei a cabeça no sofá, perdendo-me em pensamentos. Nunca tinha trazido nenhuma garota aqui, esse lugar é especial para mim, ela era primeira e a última, assim espero. Também nunca havia me sentido igual antes, lógico que já tive outras "namoras", mas nada como o que eu sinto por ela. Por que logo com a com quem eu não posso ficar?, pois está morando na minha casa! Se eu pudesse eu a mandaria embora para isso... Mentira. Não mandaria.

Escutei-a limpar a garganta, fazendo-me abrir os olhos. Acho que vi a visão mais perfeita da minha vida, lá estava ela parada a menos de um metro de distância, iluminada apenas com a luz da lareira. Estou começando a delirar...

-Vou acender a luz para poder cuidar de você. – disse-me e foi ao encontro do interruptor, ligando-o e voltando para perto de mim. Posicionou-se a minha frente. Não conseguia tirar os olhos de seu rosto. – Levante a cabeça. – ordenou.

Assim fiz. Levantou meu queixo, fazendo-me arrepiar com seu toque quente e se aproximou. Eu não sabia o que eu estava passando na minha mente no momento, mas não é algo que pudesse explicar.

Passou uma gaze molhada sobre o corte do meu rosto, tirando o excesso de sangue que corria sobre o mesmo.

-Vou passar um pouco de água oxigenada neste corte. – disse virando-se para mexer no kit e pegar o frasco com o conteúdo.

_Odeio_ água oxigenada!

Gemi e ela riu sem graça alguma.

-Tem medo disso? – Apontou para o frasco apesar de eu nem tirado os olhos dela.

-Medo não, mas arde muito. – Franzi o cenho e ela sorriu lindamente.

Pingou umas gotas em meu corte, fazendo-me, involuntariamente me contorcer. Tirou com uma gaze limpa e fez um curativo. E por último cuidou do meu braço. Vê-la cuidando de mim... Balancei a cabeça para me libertar de pensamentos relevantes.

-Acho que irá precisar levar alguns pontos, mas por enquanto o curativo vai ajudar a curar e a não infeccionar. - Neste inchado vamos ter que botar uma compressa de gelo. – Falou como uma verdadeira médica. Guardou tudo e voltou-se a mim. – Tem mais algum lugar doendo, além do rosto e do braço...? Tire a camisa. – ordenou, sem nem ao menos para me dar chance de responder.

Hã?

-Como é? – perguntei como um imbecil.

-Vamos logo, Edward. Como irei cuidar do machucado por cima dela? – Esperava-me eu me mexer.

Puxou seu casaco dos meus ombros e, eu tentei tirar a minha camisa, mas novamente senti a dor de quando me sentei no táxi. Ela me ajudou novamente, pareceu ficar um pouco diferente quando me olhou, corou.

Suspirou, fazendo-me não entender. Será que ela não gostou do que viu?

-O que houve? – perguntei tentando descontrair. – Está tão feio assim? – Sorri.

-Não... Eu só... Esqueça. – Lutou com as palavras, desistindo logo depois. Passou a mão levemente no local onde estava doendo, do lado do meu corpo. – Deita. – Fiz. Agachou-se na frente do sofá. Passou uma pomada nos dedos, levando-os ao local dolorido, massageando.

-Está melhorando? – Fechei meus olhos e assenti. . – O que aconteceu com você? Quem lhe fez isso?

Respirei fundo, ajeitando-me para poder olhá-la. Não queria lhe contar tudo em detalhes, assim como, provavelmente, faria.

-Fui assaltado. – disse simplesmente.

-Um? E o que mais? – Dei de ombros. – Quantos eram?

-Cinco, eu acho, foi o que deu para contar. – disse-lha a verdade, não conseguia mentir.

-Cinco? E o que lhe fez achar que podia acabar com eles sem se machucar? - Levantou a sobrancelha.

Sorri por ter acertado sua reação novamente. Fechei meus olhos.

-Não pensei em nada na hora, só percebi que tinha ido para cima quando levei um soco. – menti um pouco. Ri sem humor.

A vi fechar os olhos com força. Levantei seu rosto, olhando-a sério. Não queria que se preocupasse à toa comigo.

-Bella, eu não morri. – disse-lhe.

-Eu sei... – Mordeu o lábio. Isso acabava comigo. – Mas podia ter lhe custado muito mais do que apenas machucados, podia ter lhe custado à vida. – Engoliu seco.

-Ta... – Soltei seu rosto, sentei-me e a puxei para se sentar ao meu lado. – Obrigado por ter cuidado de mim. – disse-lhe sinceramente.

Sorriu e deu de ombros.

-Fiz o que qualquer um faria.

Qualquer um? Duvido muito, mas eu deveria ter imaginado que seu orgulho não permitisse que dissesse algo diferente.

Ri.

-Não larga seu orgulho, não é mesmo? – perguntei, fazendo-a rolar os olhos.

-Talvez.

Ficamos em silêncio, somente escutando o barulho de lenha queimando.

-Posso me deitar no seu colo? – Soltei muito sem quer. Percebi quando ela havia me olhado sem entender.

-Um?

-Posso? – perguntei de novo. Já tinha feito mesmo.

-Um... Pode. – Sentou-se direito e eu deitei minha cabeça em seu colo. Começou a mexer no meu cabelo. Fechei meus olhos, quase dormindo. Mas logo os abri, nos encarando por uns instantes. Linda, e angelical.

-Por que não termina de me contar a sua história? – perguntei. Mordeu o lábio, olhando para outro lado. – Bella... – Levei minha mão ao seu rosto. – Pode me contar, prometo que não conto a ninguém.

-Não é isso...

-Então o que é?

-Tudo bem eu lhe contarei. – Respirou fundo. – Onde paramos?

-Quando eu lhe fiz a pergunta, por que resolveu fazer intercâmbio se gosta tanto da sua mãe, deixando-a para trás.

Olhou-me confusa.

-O que foi? – perguntei.

-Ainda se lembra?

-Claro. – disse simplesmente. _Lembro-me de tudo que falei com você_. Acrescentei em pensamento.

-Certo... Bem, minha mãe se casou de novo depois de tantos anos sozinha e seu marido, Phil, é jogador de baseball e viaja muito. Sentia-me péssima por ela não viajar com ele para poder ficar comigo em casa. E como eu não tenho mais pai e nem outros parentes vivos, resolvi fazer para deixá-la voar com as próprias asas. – Sorriu.

-Você parece uma mãe falando da filha. – Sorri olhando-a.

Retribuiu.

-Que horas são? – perguntou. Apontei para o relógio que havia sobre a lareira. – 22h25min?! Tenho que voltar para casa! Esme deve ter um treco se eu ou você não aparecermos! – Começou a querer se levantar.

-Ei! Calma. – Segurei seu pulso. – Liga para ela e avisa que não vai para casa, pois irá dormir com a Alice e eu falo que estou aqui só para passar o final de semana. – Pronto, simples.

-Você tem resposta para tudo, não é? – perguntou. Assenti. – Pois fique sabendo que só tem um pequeno probleminha, Alice saiu com o Jasper, quando ele voltar, vai falar que estava com ela e que eu não estava com eles.

Ai, ai, pobrezinha, não sabe mesmo mentir. Suspirei, revirando os olhos.

-Me empresta o seu celular um momento? – Estendi-lhe a mão.

Ela mexeu no bolso e me entregou. Estava estampado em seu rosto que não tinha a menor idéia do que eu iria fazer.

-O que vai fazer? – Disquei o número de Jasper e fiz um sinal para que esperasse um momento.

-Alô. – disse meu irmãozinho com uma voz mal-humorada. Ignorei e segui.

-Jasper? É o Edward. Já está voltando para casa?

-Sim.

-Certo. Seguinte, preciso de um favor seu, quero que fale para mamãe que Bella estava com você e que ela foi dormir na casa da Alice.

-Por quê...?

-Longa história. Depois eu te conto, agora eu só preciso que diga isso e diga também que eu estou na nossa outra casa para passar o final de semana.

-Ta... E cadê a Bella?

-Está aqui comigo.

Escutei-o rir.

-Não vá se aproveitar dela. – disse risonho.

-Ah! Cale a boca! Certo! Só fale isso, tudo bem?

-Ta... – disse sem vontade, ainda risonho.

-Obrigado.

-Eu falei sério!

-Aham... Tchau. – Desliguei na sua cara e entreguei de volta o celular para a dona. – Resolvido. – Sorri.

Assisti-a franzir o cenho e começar a discar outro número.

-Para... – Queria saber para quem ela estava ligando, mas fui interrompido.

-Esme? – Escutei minha mãe quase gritar no telefone. - Estou bem, só liguei para visar que vou dormir na casa de Roseli com a Alice, tudo bem? – Voltou o silêncio. -Desculpe. – Mordeu o lábio. Não me contive e toquei-os. Olhou-me sem entender, mas ignorei. -Esme? – Tirou o meu dedo de sua boca. -Acho que sei onde Edward está. -Ele disse que ia passar o final de semana na outra casa de vocês... Acho que foi isso. – Se fez de desentendida. -Tudo bem. Boa noite. Tchau.

Desligou e me olhou, provavelmente querendo respostas pelo meu ato. Tratei logo de pensar em algo coerente.

-Sabe, enquanto você falava com a minha mãe, estava pensando na nossa aposta. – Sentei-me de frente para ela.

-E...? – Parecia nervosa. Gostei disso. Ri internamente, pois sabia que ela me queria assim como eu.

-E que eu estava pensando se você resistiria se eu a beijasse.

Limpou a garganta, dando-me o trunfo! Era lógico, para ela, que sim, retribuiria. Sorri.

Aproximei-me tocando seu rosto como se fosse a jóia mais rara do mundo. Ela era a _minha_ jóia rara. Puxei seu rosto para mais perto do meu pela nuca. Olhei, novamente, involuntariamente, para sua boca, ela fez o mesmo. Puxei o ar perto da sua para sentir seu aroma entrando em mim, roçando meus lábios levemente contra os dela. Fechou os olhos. Acho que ela tinha a mesma tática que eu quando estou tentando me concentrar.

Ri baixo por ela estar lindamente corada.

Toquei seus lábios lentamente, dando-a a opção de poder se afastar e para aumentar o meu momento de puro prazer em enfim tocar aquela boca. Como ela não se afastou, aprofundei o beijo, ainda tentando ser gentil, mas não consegui me controlar muito. Queria que ela retribuísse, era péssimo para mim beijá-la sem que isso não acontecesse. Minhas mãos estavam uma atrás de sua nuca e outra presa em seu cabelo, fazendo ela não selar nossos lábios de maneira alguma. Nossas respirações estavam desregulares.

Sabia que isso seria difícil para ela como estava sendo difícil a mim para soltá-la.

-Será... – disse me afastando um pouco entre o beijo. – que... – Voltei a beijá-la com urgência. – Poderia retribuir...?

-Não... – Comecei a sentir que ela estava quase desistindo, mas por um lado, não queria que ela perdesse, pois se não haveria uma desculpa para eu lhe falar quando a beijar. – Se não... Eu perco.

Por mais que eu não quisesse parar, assim fiz para poder olhá-la e formar uma desculpa rápida sem que ela perdesse, mesmo retribuindo.

-Descobri que odeio beijar uma pessoa quando ela não retribui. – disse rapidamente e ofegante. – Pode ao menos retribuir esse? Prometo que não farei disso um motivo para perder.

-Hã?! – Olhou-me com seus olhos castanhos levemente arregalados.

-Só retribua. Esse. – Soou desesperado, mas eu não estava ligando. Só queria voltar a beijá-la.

Forcei-me um pouco por cima dela a fim de que ela se deitasse no sofá para eu pudesse beijá-la e deixá-la sem _nenhuma_ saída. Seu corpo contra o meu pareciam ter sido feitos juntos, que por algum motivo foram separados, mas agora se reencontraram... (**N/A: UAU! Isso foi o meu lado romântico se manifestando ;D**) Minha cabeça rodava.

Percebi que ela estava tentando de tudo para não perder, mas eu havia lhe garantido que não. Tornou-se um enorme alívio quando ela segurou o meu rosto levemente. De repente senti uma sensação maravilhosa passando por todo o meu corpo, era uma energia... Sei lá, algo que nunca havia sentido antes, algo extremamente _ótimo_. Tudo ao meu redor desapareceu e no momento éramos somente eu e Bella; o meu céu particular.

Seu coração, igualmente ao meu, estavam rápidos, parecendo pular do peito de tanta alegria. Oh Céus...! _EU TE AMO__!_ Meu peito gritava de emoção.

Ela me puxou para mais perto, se é que isso era possível. Sorri entre os beijos. Soltei seu rosto e apoiei uma das minhas mãos no sofá para que eu não caísse muito pesadamente sobre ela, ignorando a dor enorme que senti repuxar no meu braço e, a outra voltou para trás de sua nuca

-Edward... – murmurou contra os meus lábios. Sai de sua boca e fui para seu pescoço, permitindo-lhe respirar e falar. Suas mãos se entrelaçaram em meus cabelos. – Se você tiver me enganando... – Calei-a beijando-a novamente.

-Não estou. – disse sobre seus lábios, olhando-a por um pequeno instante e voltei a beijar seu pescoço, beijei seu queixo e fui descendo até a base do mesmo.

-Por quê...? Por que sempre beija... O meu pescoço? – perguntou ofegante.

Ri.

-Porque você tem um cheiro viciante, fazendo com que eu sempre venha aqui... – disse-lhe a verdade logo. Beijei mais para trás. – Aqui o cheiro é ainda melhor. – Sorri.

Só fui perceber o que tinha feito quando ela levantou meu rosto com as duas mãos, forçando-me a olhá-la.

-Você... – Engoliu seco e mordeu o lábio. Suas pistas de nervosismo vindo à tona. Merda. Será que ela não gosta de mim como eu gosto dela? Tinha medo de ser rejeitado. Nunca acontecera isso comigo antes, o que está se tornando rotina esses últimos dias. – O que está querendo dizer com isso?

**FIM!!!!!!!!!!**

**Seguinte: Devo postar o próximo, só segunda, porque... hum... eu ainda não o escrevi xD Foi mau! Mas amanhã ou até hoje mesmo, vou escrever. SEGUNDA-FEIRA será a continuação. Não se esqueçam!**

**Beijinhos, Lina Furtado.**


	8. Meu Deus! parte três

**BOM DIA!!!! (Falou a empolgada, né? :D)**

**Como o prometido... Estou aqui postando mais um capítulo! xD**

**Espero que todas gostem, pois fui escrever ontem à noite por culpa de uma amiga ¬¬³, e estou morrendo de sono agora. :)**

**Vamos aos agradecimentos:**

*** ****Kah Reche**** * - É, tadinho ele realmente achou isso, pior que a Bella ia mesmo xD Espero que goste desse! ;D Beijos ;***

*** ****germanaaa**** * - Que bom que você me entende ;) Não vou abandonar a fic, pode ficar tranqüila, pelo menos não até o final xD hahaha. Beijos ;* Espero que também goste desse ;D**

*** ****Hollidaay'**** * - Hahahaha. Muito bom o: "Imagina se no meu intercambio eu encontro um Edward Cullen?" xD Acho que quando escrevo eu só penso nisso hahaha xD Que bom que gostou! \o/ Fico muuuiiito feliz! Beijos e espero que goste desse também! ;***

*** ****Raissa Cullen**** * - Ainda bem que temos as fics! Hahaha Também quero! ;D Beijos e espero que goste desse capítulo também! ;***

*** ****Alline Viana**** * - Claro que não! Já postei e eu, **_**realmente**_**, espero que goste ;) Beijos ;***

*** ****Thamy88**** * hahaha Sei que consegue xD Ai está o capítulo quentinho (Aff, isso foi rdículo), mas enfim, ai está! ;D Beijos ;***

*** ****Mimy Cullen**** * - MUITO OBRIGADA! XD Fiquei tão feliz! Vamos ler... Para ver no que deu, mas eu tenho uma pequena impressão... (Não! Calei a boca, agora :x) hahaha Espero que goste beijos ;***

*** ****Luana Cullen**** * Uau! Que agressividade, eim? hahaha Não, mas os malditos realmente mereciam coisa bem pior, tipo uma morte bem leeennnta... hahaha Obrigada! Sabe que eu fiquei tão feliz com o seu último comentário que acho que vou quer em todos os capítulos, viu? ;D Espero que goste desse também, beijos ;***

*** ****Evy Noronha**** * - Ará! Postei, viu? xD Não demorei quase nada. Espero que goste desse também, beijos ;***

*** Adriana Paiva * - QUE ÓTIMO! Estou pulando aqui de tanta alegria ;D Espero que goste desse também, beijos ;***

*** ****tatianne beward**** * - Não! Hahaha Não acabei ainda não e, acho que ainda falta muito para isso ;DTambém amariaaaaa perder, não sei porquê? Um... Talvez seja para poder beijar EDWARD CULLEN... hahaha Valeu e espero que goste desse também, beijos ;***

*** ****josellyn cullen**** * Obrigada ;D Vou sim, só por causa dos incentivos que todas me dão. ;) Espero que goste desse também, beijos ;* **

**Se eu me esqueci de alguém... Mil perdões! Não haverá próxima ;)**

**Vamos então a leitura?, ao que interessa. :D**

**Capítulo 8 – Meu Deus (parte 3)**

-Você... – Engoli seco e mordi o lábio. – O que está querendo dizer com isso?

Arregalou levemente os olhos, saindo de cima de mim e se sentando, fiz o mesmo, ainda olhando-o e querendo resposta.

-Não... – Abriu a boca para falar, mas a fechou em seguida, soltando um suspiro. – É isso que você está pensando. – disse soltando tudo sobre mim. Olhou para as mãos fechadas em punho. – Sei que provavelmente está me achando um completo imbecil, mas... É exatamente isso que você está pensando.

Não conseguia compreendê-lo. Como saberia o que estou pensando?

-E... O que, exatamente, estou pensando? – perguntei-lhe. Segurando a minha enorme ansiedade.

Olhou-me nos meus olhos, rasgando-me por dentro. Fiquei por um pequeno instante, sem ar.

-Que eu esteja gostando de você. – disse simplesmente.

Fiquei totalmente sem fala, tentando processar a informação. Edward Cullen estava dizendo que gosta de mim?! Soltei o ar, virando-me para a lareira e olhando a lenha queimar. Não sabia o que falar, o que fazer. Eu deveria ir embora de volta para casa?, pois eu sei que se eu lhe contar que sinto o mesmo e nós nos relacionarmos, será a minha hora de voltar para casa e ainda nem está no meio no ano letivo.

-Por favor... – murmurou. – Será que dá para dizer alguma coisa? Aceito qualquer coisa, até mesmo um xingamento. – Estava envergonhado e encarava as mãos sobre o colo.

-Bem... Não sei o que dizer. – disse virando-me para ele, de novo. – Estou ainda um pouco confusa... – Esperou-me pacientemente. – Sabe que nós, intercâmbistas, não podemos ter relações com nenhuma pessoa aonde mora, não é mesmo?

Assentiu tristonho.

Não agüentava vê-lo assim, doía o peito, como se abrisse um buraco com uma faca afiada.

Aproximei-me dele e peguei suas mãos, a quem ele não parava de encarar.

-Edward? – Levantou o olhar, encontrando com o meu. Beijei-lhe de leve, encostando a minha testa na dele. – Não acho que eu precise dizer mais nada... – sussurrei. Quase que eu mesma não me escuto.

Soltou as minhas mãos, delicadamente, e levou-as ao encontro do meu rosto, fazendo-me olhá-lo. Ficamos assim por um momento, até ele me puxar para mais um beijo doce, sentia seu hálito maravilhoso me invadir, deixando-me embriagada. Passei as mãos em seus cabelos dourados, querendo que aprofundasse para mais um de seus beijos de tirar o fôlego. Ele compreendeu, soltando uma mão de meu rosto, levando-a a minha cintura.

-Espero que você não se arrependa amanhã... – disse sobre a minha boca.

Ri sem humor.

-Não. Não irei. – disse-lhe – Mas eu espero que você não... – Não esperei por sua resposta e beijei-lhe novamente.

-Nunca... – disse quando conseguiu nos separar um pouco.

Ficamos nisso por um bom tempo e agora eu me encontrava envolvida pelos braços de Edward. Estávamos deitados no sofá olhando o queimar dos últimos pedaços de lenha, em silêncio. Cheguei a pensar que estivesse dormindo, mas ele se ajeitou de baixo de mim. Virei-me de lado e descansei o meu rosto em seu peito despido, beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

- Por que não estamos falando nada? – disse descontraidamente.

-Um... Talvez porque estejamos envergonhados demais para isso. – Sorri enterrando meu rosto contra seu peito, sentindo tremer quando começou a rir levemente. – Como está o braço?

-Bem melhor. – disse sorridente.

A luz da lareira se apagou, reclamamos, pois só estávamos esperando a luz apagar para irmos dormir. Tentei me sentar de má vontade, porém foi em vão, as duas mãos de Edward seguram os meus ombros fazendo-me voltar para o lugar. Prendeu-me.

Ri.

-Vamos dormir... – disse soltando um bocejo acidental. Ele riu e puxou-me um pouco mais para cima de seu peito, assim fiz. Voltou a me envolver. Não sei, mas senti que poderia ficar naquela posição para sempre.

-Acho que dormir assim é melhor. – Olhei-o, estava com a cabeça encostada no braço no sofá, de olhos fechados e com um sorriso leve nos lábios, sabendo que eu o olhava.

Desta vez, deitei-me de frente para ele, repousando meu queixo a base de seu pescoço. Estiquei a minha mão até o topo de sua cabeça, começando a mexer em seus cabelos. Ele estava quase dormindo. Meus olhos estavam pesando pelo o sono estar me invadindo.

Cinco minutos depois senti os braços de Edward cair pesadamente sobre o sofá, havia dormido. Parecia um anjo dormindo, não pude deixar de sorrir, era a visão mais linda que já havia visto. Seu rosto estava leve, transparecendo suavidade, conforto e felicidade.

Levantei-me sobre ele, delicadamente, e coloquei seus braços sobre sua barriga. Não se mexeu, dormia pesadamente.

-Devia estar cansado... – murmurei afastando-me e indo em direção ao único quarto que havia, que se encontrava ao final do corredor a esquerda. Era simples e parecia emanar tranqüilidade; havia uma cama de casal antiga de madeira, com duas mesas de cabeceira com um abajur de tecido, em cada uma, e um velho armário também de madeira. Fui até o mesmo e abri-o a procura de um cobertor, encontrei-o na prateleira de cima, era grosso e vermelho parecia ter sido feito a mão.

Fechei suas portas e voltei à sala, encontrando Edward na mesma posição que o deixei. Abri o cobertor e coloquei-o com cuidado para não acordá-lo. Mexeu-se um pouco, mas não chegando a acordar. Assisti-o dormir por alguns minutos até que resolvi voltar até o quarto. Estava com sono, mas não queria dormir como medo de que tudo que aconteceu sumisse em uma nuvem de fumaça. Parecia tola? Um pouco, talvez. Só não queria me arrepender depois.

Caminhei em direção a janela olhando para fora. No céu havia uma bela lua cheia que parecia sorrir para mim, retribui parecendo um pouco boba. Sempre gostei de olhar o céu, poderia passar horas, sem sentir, ao observar as estrelas, a lua e as nuvens brincando umas com as outras. Deitei-me na cama e do jeito que eu me encontrava, não me senti adormecer.

Senti um cheiro bom vindo da cozinha, o cheiro me despertou. Lembro-me de ontem ter deitado de qualquer jeito e dormido sem nem ao menos ter pegado um travesseiro, mas hoje eu estava deitada com a cabeça sobre um e coberta com um cobertor grosso e verde, do mesmo estilo de ontem. Olhei em volta e estava tudo ridiculamente normal como havia deixado ontem à noite. Sentei-me devagar, levando as mãos ao rosto e indo diretamente ao banheiro, sem passar em nenhum outro lugar.

Eu estava com o rosto inchado de tanto dormir, os cabelos desgrenhados e com um provável mau hálito matinal. Lavei o meu rosto com o sabonete da pia e abri a portinha do espelho, procurando algo com que eu pudesse escovar meus dentes, ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo. Encontrei um enxaguante bucal, servia. Fiz o bocejo três vezes e voltei a me olhar no pequeno espelho. Ajeitei-o um pouco meu cabelo, prendendo-o com uma liguinha que carregava em meu pulso e sai do pequeno banheiro, indo em direção ao cheiro. Minha barriga doía de tanta fome.

-Acredita que achei comida por aqui? Sempre achei que só tivesse bobagens do tipo... Biscoitos. – disse Edward sem se virar para me ver.

Tudo naquela pequena casa me deixava confortável, igualmente a cozinha; toda em madeira escura. Pareciam àquelas cozinhas bem antigas, com bancadas em detalhes verdes, uma geladeira "simpática", para não dizer velha, com todos os poucos eletrodomésticos, também "simpáticos".

Sentei-me nos bancos altos, que também haviam aqui, olhando-o fazer panquecas como um verdadeiro mestre cuca. Notei que estava de camisa, mas não era a mesma de ontem, era outra também branca, porém com um pequeno detalhe na lateral, azul.

-Isso é motivo para comemoração? – perguntei um pouco receosa por não quer tocar no assunto sobre ontem. Não queira que ele estragasse o meu momento e dissesse que foi tudo um truque para me fazer retribuir e dizer que eu perdia a aposta e que teria que dançar na frente de todos da escola! Comecei a entrar em pânico mentalmente.

-Bella? – Interrompeu os meus pensamentos. Olhei-o incrédula, estava sentado a minha frente, encarando-me com um olhar preocupado. – Está bem? Eu lhe perguntei se queria mel nas suas panquecas e você nem...

-Um? Estou. – disse rapidamente. Olhei para mesa e encontrei uma pilha, sem brincadeira, de panquecas sobre um enorme prato de vidro branco e um pote de mel. – Isso _tudo_ não é para mim, não é? – perguntei apontando para o enorme monte.

Riu.

-Não. É para nós dois. – Levantou e foi até um armário, que havia sobre uma bancada e pegou dois pratos, depois foi até uma gaveta e pegou dois garfos, voltando à mesa, onde se sentou. Colocou um prato a minha frente, junto com um garfo e, furou com o seu garfo, algumas panquecas, levando-as ao prato. – Sirva-se.

Peguei três e joguei um pouco de mel por cima.

-Então... – começou. Engoli seco. – Como dormiu esta noite? – perguntou tentando catar o pedaço cortado.

-Bem... E você? – Evitei olhá-lo.

-Muito bem, principalmente, quando acordei hoje de manhã e lembrei-me de ontem a noite, depois da parte em que fui assaltado. – Tinha um belo sorriso torto nos lábios.

Mordi o lábio.

-Que... Bom. – Senti-me um a completa idiota naquele momento.

-Bella? – Olhei-o. Sua expressão estava completamente inexpressível. – Obrigado por ter me coberto ontem a noite, iria passar frio. – Sorriu.

-Digo o mesmo. – Sorri também, pegando um pedaço da panqueca e levando-a a boca. –Um... Já sabe o que vai falar a Jasper?

Levantou a sobrancelha.

-Não vou falar nada. – Ri sem humor. – O quê? – perguntou risonho.

-Vai ter que arranjar uma desculpa. – disse-lhe.

-Já pensei nisso e conclui que não vou lhe falar nada, e se ele me pressionar eu conto para a nossa mãe que o "filinho" mais novo dela já é um homenzinho e que agora que ele tem uma namorada, está na hora de ela falar sobre os cuidados em uma "relação"...

Engasguei e Edward me olhou rindo.

-O quê...?! Você é louco. – comentei rindo.

-Louco, não. Só realista. – Terminou de comer e caminhou até a pia.

-Alice nunca faria isso... – Comi o último pedaço e o segui.

-Talvez não agora... – Sorriu.

-Acho que a conheço o suficiente para isso, além do quê seu irmão não me parece assim... – Corei, enquanto colocava o prato na pia diante dele.

Levantou o meu rosto com a mão direita, com um sorriso angelical nos lábios.

-Fica linda corada... – disse indo ao encontro de minha boca. – Adoro, também quando morde o lábio... – Beijou-me de novo. – quando fica atrapalhada do jeito que eu falo contigo... – Ia me beijar de novo, quando eu o abracei enfiando o meu rosto ultra-vermelho em seu peito.

-Ok, chega... – disse-lhe.

Riu.

-Tenho medo de que eu tenha que voltar para casa. – comentei ainda abraçando-o.

-Você não vai. – disse sério, com as mãos na minha cabeça. – Não vamos sair contando para os sete céus.

-Vão acabar descobrindo, Edward.

-Não vão se nós continuarmos como estávamos antes.

-Uhum... E como estávamos antes?

-Brigando? – Rimos.

-Faz sentido. Talvez não brigando, mas sem se falar muito bem. Alem do quê, sua mãe acha que nós nos damos bem.

-Menos uma então.

-Quer ajuda com a louça? – Soltei-o e virei para a pia.

-Não. Pode se sentar que eu cuido disso. – Entrou na minha frente, pegando a esponja.

-Mas você já fez o café... – Peguei a esponja de sua mão, mas ele a pegou de volta e sorriu.

-Deixa comigo, pode tirar a mesa se quiser fazer algo.

Assim fiz e fiquei olhando-o por trás, quando me deu um estalo na cabeça. Levantei-me rápido do banco. Olhou-me surpreso pela rapidez.

-Tenho que voltar para a casa. – Meu celular tocou, estava marcado que era Alice. Franzi o cenho, não queria falar agora. Edward riu da minha cara. – Alô.

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! – Afastei o celular de meu ouvido, fazendo-o rir mais, tapando a boca comas duas mãos.

-Um... Bom dia para você também, Alice. – disse-lhe sem muita animação.

-Não me venha com _bom dia_! Bella! Quero que se explique! AGORA!

-Parece nervosa. – comentou Edward, mostrei-lhe uma cara de: _Jura? _

-Alice, agora não está bem? Depois... – Ótimo! Tudo que eu preciso era de uma amiga que queria saber tudo o que aconteceu comigo e o porquê de eu estar com Edward ontem à noite. Não podia lhe falar, isso era fato e, por mais que eu odeie mentir, sem saber fazer isso, teria. Não era uma escolha.

-Depois nada! Agora! Fala, fala, fala, fala...!

-Ok! – Ela estava começando a me irritar, podia até imaginar ela sorrindo agora. – Que tal você me ligar daqui a uns vinte minutos? Ok? Beijos. Tchau. – Desliguei em sua cara sabendo que isso não iria render boa coisa. – Ela vai me matar... – murmurei olhando para o celular.

Edward me envolveu com os seus braços por trás, colocando a boca em meu pescoço, arrepiando-me.

-Vou te levar até a rua lá de cima. – sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Depois você pega um táxi, não a minha casa não é muito longe.

-Certo... – Virei-me de frente, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos e trazendo-o para um beijo. Apertou a minha cintura para que não sobrasse espaço entre nós dois. Obviamente, precisávamos de ar, então tive que nos separar. Encostei a minha testa na sua. – Vamos.

Ele pegou a minha mão, saindo da casa. Era tudo _bem_ mais claro de manhã, imaginei que deveria continuar um pouco escuro, devido à quantidade de árvores com copas altas. Caminhamos em silêncio pela estrada de terra, por um momento e, fui observando tudo, até que me lembrei do que o velho taxista disse.

-O que aquele senhor quis dizer quando disse que aqui é muito perigoso? – perguntei-lhe olhando para frente. Senti-o ficar um pouco tenso. – É tão ruim assim?

-Depende... – Olhou-me e sorriu fraco. – É que houve histórias de assassinatos perto daqui.

-Um...

-Um...? Essa é a sua reação? – Parou olhando para mim sem entender.

-O quer que eu faça? Morra de medo e saia correndo? – Arquei um pouco a sobrancelha.

-Bem, talvez não sair correndo, mas uma reação _normal_ seria você ficar com medo. – Parecia surpreso.

Ri, voltando a andar e o puxando.

-Acho que não me conhece muito bem...

-Por que diz isso? – Ainda estava confuso, me olhando.

-Porque você está falando com a pessoa que encontrou, digamos assim, com a morte várias vezes e é um pouco difícil de me impressionar com _isso_. – Fiz pouco caso.

-Uau... E como foram esses encontros com a morte?

-Casuais. – brinquei. Ele franziu o cenho. – Bem, quase me afoguei quando tinha dez anos em uma piscina de saltos ornamentais – Arregalou os olhos. – Sorte que a minha professora sentiu a minha falta. – Ri. Ele não achou graça. -, também teve a vez em que quase fui arrastada pela ressaca do mar em Fênix...

-Lembre-me de nunca deixá-la entrar na água sozinha. – Comentou sério, mas ambos começamos a rir.

-E também teve a vez em que fui atravessar a rua e quase fui atropelada. – Falei olhando para o céu, lembrando-me que foi na época em que a minha mãe estava com problemas financeiros por causa da morte de meu pai. – Acho... Que só.

-Só? – perguntou divertindo-se. – Você é um imã para perigo. Quando estiver voltando, me liga para eu ir te buscar aqui.

Notei que havíamos chegado a estrada pavimentada, onde carros passavam.

-Só tem um problema, ligo para que celular?, Se você foi roubado.

Sorriu.

-Tem razão, mas você pode deixar o seu comigo. Você me liga quando estiver vindo, de casa.

-Ok. – Olhei procurando um táxi. Senti-o puxando meu rosto para mais um dos seu maravilhosos beijos de tirar o fôlego.

-Vai lá... – murmurou nos meus lábios, sorrindo, vendo ficar embriagada.

Mordi o lábio e notei que havia um táxi parado do nosso lado.

-Mas... Como? – Ele sorria olhando para o carro. – Ah! Ta... – Rolei os olhos, fazendo-o rir. Devia tê-lo visto antes de me beijar e acenando enquanto isso. Abriu a porta para eu entrar, assim fiz. – Tchau.

-Tchau. Até daqui a pouco. – Sorriu. Não pude deixar de retribuir, gostei de escutar o "até daqui a pouco" dele.

Partimos em direção a sua casa.

Era realmente perto, nem senti, quando vi já estava na frente da casa. Paguei e respondi o "boa tarde" do senhor. Sai e entrei na casa com a chave que Esme havia me dado.

-Bella? – perguntou Esme aparecendo logo em seguida, com uma roupa de casa, _nada_ roupa de casa, estava muito bem vestida. Sorri constrangida. Abriu um sorriso e me abraçou. – Como foi na casa de sua amiga? Aproveitaram bastante?

-Claro. – Sorri, torcendo para que saísse verdadeiro.

Soltou-me e foi andando para a sala.

-Ontem achei que ia ter um treco, quando nem você e nem Edward vieram para casa. – comentou sentando-se no sofá.

-Desculpe, Esme. Não queria lhe preocupar. – Abaixei a cabeça, sendo verdade.

-Oh! Está tudo bem, querida. – Sorriu. – O que me preocupa é Edward... – Estava um pouco triste e com uma ruguinha de preocupação na testa.

-Edward? O que tem ele? Esme, ele está na outra casa de vocês...

-Eu sei, querida, mas ontem quando liguei para o seu celular, atendeu uma voz estranha... – Encolheu-se. – Vou dar uma passada lá... Agora!

-Não! – Olhou-me sem entender. – Quero dizer... Talvez ele queira ficar sozinho. – Tentei argumentar.

-Estou preocupada. Vou lá do mesmo jeito. – disse se levantando. – Quer ir comigo conhecer a outra casa? – Sorriu simpática.

-Um... Desculpe, mas tenho que ligar para Alice.

-Alice? – Levantou a sobrancelha. EU E A MINHA BOCA GRANDE! – Não acabou de voltar da casa dela.

-É! – Sorri. – Mas ela pediu para que eu lhe ligasse quando eu chegasse... para ver se eu cheguei bem. E também tenho que falar com a minha mãe, deve estar histérica por não ter falado com ela ontem à noite. – Pareceu engolir essa. Subiu para ir se trocar, apesar de não precisar. Suspirei.

Fui até a cozinha tomar um copo d'água para poder me acalmar. Edward está ferrado, vai ter achar uma desculpa bem rápido. Decidi ligar para o meu celular, quando virei-me bati contra um Jasper sorridente.

-Como foi na casa de Alice, _Bella_? – Estava segurando o riso.

-Foi ótima! – Fingi falsa animação. - Comentamos muito sobre você. Ela disse que você é bem curioso e que ela se irrita quando faz isso. – disse sarcasticamente. Sorri de volta.

Ele riu e se afastou.

Fui até a sala e encontrei Esme pegando a chave de seu carro, já estava com uma roupa que para ela, era a apropriada para sair.

-Esme...?

-Sim? – Olhou-me guardando a chave no bolso da bolsa beje.

-Posso usar o seu telefone?

-Claro, querida! – Sorriu. – Bem, vou indo. Tchau.

-Tchau... – disse-lhe assistindo-a sair pela porta da frente.

-Então, o que vocês fizeram ontem à noite? – Escutei Jasper se jogar no sofá, atrás de mim.

-Cuidei de seus ferimentos, conversamos e fomos dormir. – disse simplesmente, sentando-me do seu lado.

Olhou-me incrédula, até que eu percebi que ele não sabia da parte do assalto.

-Feri... O quê?! – Estava preocupado. – Ele está bem?

-Está... Ele foi assaltado ontem à noite e eu o encontrei caído no meio de uma rua escura. – Mordi o lábio ao me lembrar da cena.

-Uau... E eu estava crente que era outra coisa... – Falou pensativo, olhando para a TV.

Revirei os olhos e levantei-me e peguei o telefone, discando o meu número. No primeiro toque, ele atendeu.

-Edward?

-Oi. Já está vindo?

-Não... Esse é o problema. – Sai da sala para que Jasper não escutasse nada. – Quando cheguei aqui, sua mãe disse que ia ai hoje e bem... Ela já foi.

-O quê?! Está brincando?

-Eu iria brincar com isso, por algum acaso?! – Irritei-me.

-Não... – Fez uma pausa. – Ta, vou ver o que falo para ela.

-Ok. Tchau.

-Tchau, beijo.

-Uhum... – Escutei-o rir ao desligar.

Subi e fui tomar banho, escovar os dentes e os meus cabelos que estavam em um estado deprimente. Fui ao meu quarto e resolvi dar uma olhada nos meus emails, vendo que a minha mãe me procurara ontem a noite, respondi-a rapidamente e escutei Jasper me chamar no andar de baixo.

-Bella! Visita! – Visita? Quem seria quase na hora do almoço?

Desci e encontrei Jasper com as mãos na cintura de Alice, que estava nas pontas dos pés, se beijando. Dei meia volta esperando que eles não tivessem me escutado, quando pisei no primeiro degrau...

-Pode parar ai! – disse Alice, soltando-se de Jasper.

Virei e sorri para ela, como uma criança sendo pega, onde não devia.

-Oi, Alice. – Dei o meu melhor sorriso.

Fez uma careta.

-Ainda estou com raiva de você por ter desligado na minha cara. – Fez bico. – Mas eu não vim aqui para isso... – Soltei um suspiro. – Vamos conversar no seu quarto. – Virou-se para Jasper e lhe mandou um beijo, que foi retribuído.

Revirei os olhos e subi sendo seguida por uma anãzinha. Chegando ao meu quarto, sentei-me na cama e Alice ao meu lado.

-Pode começar me contando o que houve? – disse botando sua bolsa de lado.

-Contar o quê? – Não era para me fazer de desentendida, pois sabia que com ela isso não ia funcionar, era mais para saber de que parte ela queria que eu contasse.

-Como foi que você foi para com o Edward na outra casa deles?!

_Jasper fofoqueiro!_ Xinguei-o na minha cabeça.

-Edward foi assaltado e eu o achei em uma rua escura com ferimentos, preferiu ir para a outra casa para não preocupar sua mãe, eu o acompanhei porque ia ajudá-lo com os ferimentos. Só isso. Fim. Satisfeita? – Olhei-a vendo se queria mais, torcendo que não.

Ela recuou um pouco e ficou de boca aberta.

-Um... Não. Isto já está bom... – Olhou para as mãos. – Desculpe, Bella. Só achei que estivesse me escondendo algo.

Sorri. Alice havia se tornado a minha melhor amiga, fico muito feliz por se preocupar comigo.

-Está tudo bem, Alice. – Sorri.

Ela abriu um enorme sorriso e me abraçou. Ficamos conversando um pouco, quando ela de repente deu um pulo, que me fez também dar outro.

-Oh! Não lhe contei! – Sorria um pouco envergonhada. Levantei a sobrancelha. – Estou namorando... – Cantarolou.

Vi Jasper passar pela por neste momento. Imaginei que tivesse parado para escutar.

-Sério? Aquele garoto da sua aula de Química? – brinquei.

Apareceu o Jasper irado parado na porta, como eu imaginei. Sorri malvadamente e Alice não entendeu.

-Do que está falando? – perguntou ela.

Ri alto.

-Estou brincando... – disse entre risos. Assisti Jasper me fazer uma careta e, dar meia volta. Tudo isso sem Alice perceber que ele estava ali.

-Certo... Mas me conta – começou. –, que vocês fizeram a noite toda? Claro, além de cuidar dele. – Deu de ombros.

-Conversamos e fomos dormir. – disse rápido. – Eu dormi no quarto e ele no sofá. – completei.

-Só isso? – Parecia decepcionada.

-Alice, por que parece decepcionada? – Perguntei por curiosidade.

-Porque eu gostaria que ficassem juntos – comentou pensando consigo mesma. - Acho que vocês dois são perfeitos um para o outro. – Ia me meter, mas ela levantou o dedo para me interromper. – Eu sei que vocês não podem ter nada, mas seria ótimo. Edward é muito legal, bonito e se veste bem. – Sorriu. Revirei os olhos. – E... – Quando achei que já havia acabado o momento "elogios", ela continua. – Não sei, mas tenho a ligeira impressão de que tanto da parte dele, quanto da sua, que vocês se gostam. – Riu.

-Hã? – Ri sem humor. – Sabe que eu não gosto dele. – Lembrei-a de que havia falado que eu gostava do... _Mike_. Argh! Ele é legal, mas... Não, obrigada.

-É, eu sei. – Sorriu.

Passamos uma tarde muito boa; alugamos um filme, Alice dedicou sua tarde para me fazer companhia ao invés de Jasper, comemos pipoca e conversamos muito. Acho que nunca falei tanto em toda a minha vida.

Esme não tinha aparecido em casa ainda, e já estava de noite. Fiquei pensando em como foi o encontro com o seu filho todo machucado. Encolhi-me um pouco por pensar que talvez, se eu o não tivesse visto, ele agora poderia estar pior...

Afastei esses pensamentos pessimistas e voltei a falar com Alice, que não parava de tagarelar. Isso era bom, apesar de me pegar não prestando atenção, mas era muuiito bom ter uma amiga como ela.

**FIM!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Para quem gosta de Alice, o próximo capítulo será basicamente com ela e muuuiiito engraçado. Aconselho que não percam. ;)**

**Ah! Quero opiniões de como posso fazer a estória andar, é claro que já tenho uma idéia na cabeça, mas quero acrescentar coisas de **_**vocês**_**! **

**ADOREI³³ ver que estão adicionando a minha estória aos seus favoritos e pelas milhões de alertas! ;D **

**Ah!Também quero saber o que estão achando, então, vou pedir um pouquinho... xD Quero reviews!;D Gente, não sintam vergonha de deixar um recado, mesmo que não tenham gostado, vou entender ;), pelo menos tentar...hahaha Brincadeira xD Digo isso pelas pessoas anônimas que quase não comentam ;) Vamos lá! Estou curiosa para saber!**

**Beijão a todas, Lina Furtado. ;***


	9. Cantadas

**Gente! Vocês não entenderam... Eu disse que o próximo capítulo seria praticamente mais **_**com**_** a Alice e **_**não**_** da Alice :/ Desculpem se eu acabei de decepcioná-las, mas eu disse isso.**

**Devo me desculpar, porque esse capítulo não saiu exatamente como eu havia planejado, então, o capítulo mais **_**com**_** a Alice irá ser o próximo, beleza?**

**Queria adicionar que eu gostei de ouvir as idéias de todas e as reclamações, por não terem gostado do "momento" dos dois. E também gostaria de falar que eu não vou partir para as cenas de sexo, pois, além de eles terem (nesta estória) 17 anos, essa fic é lida por menores então... Sinto muito. MAS... Além disso tuuudo, eu quero muito que vocês gostem desse capítulo, pois eu o fiz com muito carinho, pensando em todas ;D**

**_AGRADECIMENTOS A TODAS QUE MANDARAM REVIEWS_! OBS: Como estou postando rapidamente, não vai dar para respondê-las, mas fica desde já fica o meu ENORME agradecimento a todas que me deixaram um recado.**

**Capítulo 9 – Cantadas.**

Levantei-me da cama quando já se passava das três da manhã, para poder ir ver Edward em seu quarto. Quando ele chegou acompanhado da mãe, que estava muito brava, e de seu pai, logo só lanchei e despedi-me de todos, dizendo que iria dormir. Dormi um pouco e botei o meu celular para me despertar no vibrador, colocando-o em baixo do meu travesseiro, a fim de que não fizesse barulho. Ele havia me devolvido assim que chegou, mas quando todos caminharam para a cozinha.

Abri a porta do meu quarto, colocando somente a cabeça para fora, observando se todos já haviam ido dormir, e assim estavam. Sai, fechando a minha porta por trás, sem levantar suspeitas, e caminhei até a outra porta, a de Edward, abrindo-a lentamente e também a fechando depois de entrar.

Encontrei-o dormindo de brusos, com o braço machucado, que estava com um curativo melhor, por cima do travesseiro, no lugar onde deveria estar a sua cabeça, mas não, ela estava enterrada no colchão. Estava muito engraçado de se ver; toda a cama bagunçada com apenas uma perna coberta pelo cobertor e ele todo esparramado pelo grande colchão. Usava uma calça de moletom verde-musgo e uma camiseta azul escura.

Fui na ponta dos pés até o leito de sua cama e bem devagar fui aproximando a minha mão de sua boca, que estava com o rosto virado na minha direção, para abafar um grito que era muito provável que ele daria quando eu pulasse em cima dele. Quando me aproximei lentamente, senti me puxarem pela cintura e cobrirem a minha boca. Eu dei um grito, mas foi muito bem abafado pela mão. Cai de lado, junta dele.

Escutei-o rir baixo.

Meu coração estava a mil por causa do susto que, supostamente, _eu_ deveria ter dado.

-Veio me visitar foi? – sussurrou em meu ouvido. Ele me colocou na frente de seu corpo, que estava de lado.

-Não. – disse sarcasticamente, fazendo-o rir de novo.

-Sabia que está linda com esse pijama? – Depois que ele falou, olhei-me; estava com um micro short e uma blusa larga, tão velha que caia sobre o ombro. Encolhi-me e senti meu rosto virar chamas. – Aposto que está corada.

Dei-lhe uma cotovelada.

-Vim aqui, arriscar a meu intercâmbio, por _você –_ Usei chantagem emocional. Deu certo ele me apertou mais contra seu peito -, e ainda fica me deixando constrangida... – murmurei.

-Desculpe... – Afastou o meu cabelo do meu pescoço e o beijou. Arrepiei-me toda com seu toque. – Fico muito feliz por isso.

-Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Estávamos falando baixo para que ninguém ouvisse. Assentiu. – Teve um dia que eu fui te perturbar falando que eu tinha dormido _muito_ bem, quando eu pensei que você tinha murmurado alguma coisa do tipo: "É, eu sei." Foi imaginação minha ou você realmente disse aquilo?

-Sim. – disse simplesmente.

-Sim, você murmurou aquilo ou sim, foi imaginação minha?

-Sim eu murmurei isso mesmo.

Virei-me de frente para ele, a fim de ver seus olhos, apenas com a luz da lua que entrava pela enorme janela que havia sobre a cama, parecia falar a verdade. Olhei-o incrédula.

-Estava me vendo dormir?! – Não acredito! Minha mãe sempre falava que, quando eu dormia, eu falava coisas que eu escondia e se... E se eu falei o que não devia?

-Ei! Calma. – Sorriu torto. – Eu te vi dormi, mas não passei a noite lá.

-Não, tudo bem só que... – Esperou que eu dissesse. – Você ouviu alguma coisa?

-Alguma coisa como?

-Alguma coisa, como _eu_ falar, enquanto dormia.

-Um... – Fez uma cara que o entregou. Levantei-me da cama, morrendo de vergonha, mas ele me deteve e voltou a me colocar de frente para ele, ainda me segurando. – Escutei você falar, mas nada demais, apenas que você disse que sentia falta da sua mãe e estava muito inquieta.

-Só isso?

Ele sorriu tirando os olhos sobre mim e olhando para a parede.

-Disse o meu nome.

Meu sangue veio todo ao encontro da minha cabeça, senti meu rosto arder de tão quente.

-Quantas vezes? – Tinha medo de perguntar, mas fiz mesmo assim.

-Não lembro. – Deu de ombros. – Não contei.

-Argh! – Enfiei a minha cabeça em seu peito. – Por que tinha que ir ao meu quarto?! – murmurei irritada.

-Quer mesmo que eu responda? – disse com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios.

-Não. – disse séria.

Desceu um pouco na cama e ficou com o rosto na frente do meu, encarando-me.

-O que...? – Iria perguntar-lhe do por que de estar me encarando, mas ele me puxou não me restando outra opção a não ser envolver seu pescoço, puxando-o para mim. Riu baixo, vendo que fiquei um pouco abalada com seu beijo, quando o larguei. – Metido. – resmunguei e ele me beijou de novo. – E o que falou para Esme, quando ela chegou lá?

-Ah é mesmo! Eu ia te contar. Você viu a cara da minha mãe, não é? Dá para tirar uma conclusão disso. – Bufou. – Para variar, entrou em desespero pedindo para que eu fosse para o hospital, não tive como recusar, ela me arrastou – Revirou os olhos e eu ri. – Lá ela me fez um enorme interrogatório sobre o que aconteceu... Claro que não lhe contei tudo, só o que _menos_ importa. – Minha vez de revirar os olhos e ele sorrir. – Brigou muito comigo por não ter voltado para casa, como eu imaginava que aconteceria.

-Eu lhe disse... – cantarolei.

-É, mas não queria. Foi melhor assim. – Podia perceber o porquê de suas palavras. – Contou ao meu pai, mas ele apenas se preocupou com os ferimentos e ficou feliz por eu estar bem, quero dizer, por nada pior ter acontecido. – Sorriu fraco. – Chega de falar... – Puxou-me pela quinta vez essa noite.

Era tão bom estar ali. Nunca pensei que a sensação que sentia agora, pudesse existir; como uma atração de imas de cargas diferentes. Se soubesse que isso existia, já teria vindo atrás de Edward há _muito_ tempo. Ele corria com as mãos nas minhas cotas, fazendo carinho no meu cabelo, beijando-me com toda a vontade e eu só me deliciava com cada movimento de seu corpo contra o meu.

De repente escutamos um barulho de passos vindos do corredor.

Separamos-nos rápido e eu pulei para fora da cama, correndo em direção a parede da porta de seu quarto, mais basicamente, para trás do seu piano se fosse preciso. Edward fingiu estar dormindo, quando vi Carlisle colocar a cabeça para dentro apenas para olhar o filho, mas logo fechou e saiu.

Soltei o ar, que prendi quando sai de sua cama. Ele me olhou de olhos arregalados. Ambos estávamos com feições de: _Essa foi por pouco! _

Decidi não abusar da sorte e caminhei rapidamente até ele para me despedir e voltar ao meu quarto.

-Não. – Franziu o cenho. – Fica aqui mais um pouco... – Pediu fazendo uma carinha de cachorro abandonado.

-Não, além do que temos aula amanhã. – disse-lhe e lhe dei um beijo breve nos lábios e sai quase correndo.

No corredor não havia mais ninguém, então entrei no meu quarto, fechando a porta e pulando para a minha cama, dormindo logo em seguida.

Tomamos nosso café normalmente, ignorando os olhares de Edward na minha direção, sempre seguido de um leve sorriso. Fomos ao colégio, tudo muito normal até a aula de espanhol, quando Mike se sentou ao meu lado

-Posso te contar uma coisa? – Assenti, mas teria que ser muito rápido, pois o professor já chegaria. – Tinha um coqueiro em um morro.

Levantei a sobrancelha. O que ele estava falando?

-Um coco caiu. E ai? Rola ou não rola? – disse como se estivesse cantando. Jogou-me uma piscadela.

-Hã?! – Não entendi, só fiquei observando-o sair e ir se sentar em sua carteira quando o professor começou a dar aula.

Isso foi completamente surreal. Mike devia ter batido a cabeça hoje cedo. Ignorei e segui com todas as minhas aulas normalmente.

Encontrei Alice no caminho do refeitório, fomos conversando enquanto nos servíamos e íamos nos juntar aos nossos outros amigos.

-Emmet! Chega! – Roseli reclamou irritada.

O grandalhão não conseguia parar de rir, acompanhado por Jasper que havia abaixado a cabeça na mesa de tanto rir e Edward que reprimia um riso com respeito à Roseli. Nós nos sentamos e Alice com sua animação perguntou:

-O que é tão engraçado? – Sorriu olhando Emmet, que parou de rir por uma fração de segundo e voltando a cair na gargalhada. – Roseli? – Ela apenas deu de ombros, aparentemente nervosa. – Jasper? – Também não conseguia formular uma frase coerente de tanto que ria. Alice Bufou e virou-se para Edward. – Vamos, Ed. Você é a minha última opção.

-Não posso. – respondeu, mordendo o lábio e segurando o riso.

Emmet soltou um estrondo de riso, fazendo todos do refeitório nos olharem. Ele batia na mesa, quase não se agüentando de tanto rir. Que droga! Nenhum deles falava nada! Alice parecia bem mais nervosa que eu.

-Roseli? – Ela se virou para mim. – O que houve que eles não conseguem parar de rir?

Ela bufou.

-Só porque eu disse – Alice esperou ansiosa para saber, com um sorriso no rosto, somente esperando para cair na gargalhada como todos eles fizeram. - que entendo muito mais de carro do que todos eles juntos. – A feição de Alice mudou totalmente, indo para decepcionada.

-Era isso? – perguntou olhando para todos à mesa. – Era _disso_ que vocês tanto morriam de rir? – Todos eles assentiram, caindo mais ainda na gargalhada, se é que possível. Edward se entregou e foi junto também. – Mas ela é mesmo. – comentou Alice levando sua maçã a boca.

Todos de repente param e encararam a baixinha. Roseli levou as mãos ao ar.

-Obrigada, _Alice_. – disse virada para Emmet.

-Não. Isso é lógico que não. Roseli só se importa com a aparência. – comentou Jasper, fazendo sua respiração voltar ao normal. – Não deve nem ao menos saber trocar um pneu.

-Ah é, Jasper? – Ela se apoiou sobre a mesa na direção dele. – Pois então veremos se eu só me importo com a aparência e não sei trocar um pneu. Um dia, vamos todos nós a uma borracharia e vamos contar o tempo, para ver quem é mais rápido trocando um "simples" pneu. Claro, eu, você, Emmet e Edward. Quem perder vai ter que pagar dez reais. Topa? – Estendeu a mão a Jasper.

Ele olhou para os dois que apenas assentiram e apertou a mão de Roseli.

-Amanhã, depois da aula, todos _nós_ – Apontou para os outros dois. - vamos fazer isso.

-Ótimo. – disse voltando a posição normal, com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Vão todos perder. – murmurou Alice.

-Por quê? – perguntei.

-Roseli é muito boa com carros, melhor do que muito homem por ai. – disse sorrindo para mim e mordendo sua maçã mais uma vez. Olhou por cima do meu ombro. – Olha quem vem vindo ai. – Sorriu mais.

Virei-me para trás a fim de ver quem era e, vi Mike vindo na minha direção com um doce cheio de chantilly e com um morando em cima. Parou a minha frente, tentando fazer uma cara sexy. Totalmente _sem_ sucesso.

-Você é o morango – Pegou o morango e colocou na minha bandeja. – do _meu_ chantilly. – Saiu dando-me outra piscadela.

Não havia notado que todos da minha mesa tinham calado a boca e haviam visto aquela cena deprimente. Passei meus olhos rapidamente por cada um; Edward me olhava totalmente perdido, Jasper olhava para o lugar onde Mike estava, de boca aberta, igualmente a Emmet, Roseli olhava com cara de nojo – Sim, pelo menos não era apenas eu que estava com nojo. – e Alice sorria forçadamente, pois aquilo não tinha sido legal.

-Que gay. – comentou Jasper ainda olhando para o mesmo lugar.

Emmet quase caiu da cadeira de tanto rir, mais do que quanto chegamos.

-Rá ... Que gay! Rá rá! – Ria descontroladamente.

Roseli deu um tapinha nas minhas costas como consolo.

-Bem vinda ao meu mundo. – Suspirou e voltou a tentar fazer Emmet a calar a boca.

Edward continuava com uma cara de interrogação por não ter entendido a cena que acabou de ver e Jasper se entregou aos risos descontrolados de Emmet.

-Nossa. – disse Alice. – Que imbecíl. – Para quê Alice foi falar isso? Eles só caíram ainda mais na gargalhada, que quase não escuto o sinal bater.

Peguei as minhas coisas com raiva e me levantei para ir para a minha próxima aula, nem ao menos dizendo tchau para eles. Estava com tanta raiva que eu sabia que se eu abrisse a boca para falar alguma coisa, seja o que ela for, iria explodir. Por quê? Por que Alice contou para Mike?! ARGH!

Percebi que estava sendo seguida. Olhei por cima do meu ombro e vi Edward. Parei e me virei raivosamente.

-O que?! Vai rir também?! – Ok, sei que exagerei, mas eu sai de lá exatamente para _isso_ não acontecer e aconteceu logo com a pessoa errada.

-Eu só queria entender o que foi aquilo. – disse me puxando para entrar no armário de vassouras do corredor, antes se certificou de que ninguém havia nos visto. - Pronto. – Fechou a porta e se virou para mim, encarando-me. – Pode falar.

Suspirei e o abracei.

-Desculpe por ter falado daquele jeito com você. – murmurei contra seu peito e senti ele colocar uma mão na minha cabeça e a outra nas minhas costas.

-Está tudo bem. – confirmou. – Agora fale.

-Bem... – Comecei. – Não sabia o que ia acontecer entre... Você sabe. – Assentiu. – Alice me falou que eu tinha no rosto uma cara de apaixonada – Revirei os olhos. Ela sempre me surpreendia. – Então perguntou por quem eu estava. Não ia falar que era por você. – Ele abriu um enorme sorriso, belíssimo. e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. Retribui. - Então falei que era Mike. Fim.

Ele ficou quieto por um momento e do simples nada começou a rir.

-Edward...? Do quê está rindo? – Olhei-o com raiva. Não tinha graça nenhuma.

-Mike?! Não tinha um melhor não? – Ainda ria.

Dei um tapa em seu braço, me afastando.

-Queria que eu dissesse o que? Jasper? Por que ele é o único homem com quem mais anda, além do Mike.

Ele calou a boca e me puxou de volta para seus braços.

-Tem razão, mas se ele tentar mais uma gracinha, vai perder os dentes. – Falou sério, podia ver em seus olhos.

-Bom saber... – Pus-me nas pontas dos pés para lhe dar um beijo. Ele me ajudou me levantando um pouco pela cintura. Ainda não tinha me acostumado com isso, ele me deixava sem ar, sem chão. Cambaleei para o lado e Edward me deu o apoio. – Tenho que me acostumar com isso. – Sorri bobamente.

-Você vai. – Deu-me um breve beijo e me puxou para fora do pequeno armário.

Fomos para a aula de Biologia juntos, parecendo ridiculamente normais, isto é, sem nos tocar ou traçar palavras. Ocorreu tudo "normal"; apenas nós dois ignorando o fato de que Mike se virava para trás, olhando-me, o tempo todo. Vi Edward cerrar os punhos por debaixo da mesa. Peguei sua mão e a acariciei. Ele me olhou suspirando e entrelaçou sua mão com a minha.

Enquanto caminhava para o estacionamento, esbarrei com Mike.

-Hey, _Bella_. – Ótimo! Já via que ai vinha coisa.

-Um... Oi, Mike. – disse sem lhe dar tanta atenção.

Jogou-se na frente de meus olhos, fazendo-me levar um susto.

-Sabe, eu estava pensando se você não gostaria de sair comigo, pegar um filminho... Sem realmente o ver... – Sorriu maliciosamente.

-E por que faríamos isso? – Levantei a sobrancelha. Comecei a achar que talvez a minha teoria de que ele tivesse batido a cabeça com força essa manhã, não fosse tão ruim. Ele não estava bem.

Soltou um riso falso e me fez parar, pondo-me contra a parede e encostando sua mão na mesma, ao lado da minha cabeça. Olhei-o incrédula.

-Mike... O quê? – Ele não parava de me olhar e sorrir bobamente.

-Bella, querida...

-Não me chame de querida. – disse-lhe um pouco rude, mas ele estava me irritando o dia inteiro. – _Bella_ está bom demais. – Desviei dele, que acabou me puxando novamente, colocando-me a sua frente.

-Bella... Nós dois sabemos o que há entre nós dois. – disse chegando perto de mim.

Dei um passo involuntário para trás, encontrando a parede e olhei para os lados, estávamos sozinhos no corredor.

Empurrei Mike. Segurou-me pelos braços, tentando não me deixar sair e me beijar. Meu coração foi a mil, não estava conseguindo sair dali, ele estava me segurando fortemente.

-Sai! – gritei.

Quando percebi Mike não estava mais me segurando e estava caído no chão com a mão no rosto, onde escorria sangue. Senti ficar enjoada ao ver o sangue, cambaleando, senti alguém me segurar pela cintura.

-Vamos sair daqui. – Sua voz era rude e saiu me puxando para fora do colégio. Olhei em seus olhos cerrados de raiva, tive até medo de começar a falar.

Saímos ao estacionamento e encontramos Jasper encostado no Volvo, apenas nos esperando. Edward se afastou de mim quando nos aproximamos do carro. Ele estava frio. Quando chegamos Jasper abriu a porta, assim que Edward tirou o alarme e entrou no banco de trás, jogando suas coisas. Entrei e me sentei no banco da frente ao lado de Edward que ligou o carro sem falar nada e partiu para casa.

Tinha medo de falar com ele, porque provavelmente ele não iria querer falar agora, então fiquei quieta até chegarmos em casa quando encontrei Esme nos esperando para almoçar. Temia que além de ele acabar entrando em uma encrenca, que Mike viesse tirar satisfações sobre o modo como ele agiu...

**FIM!!!!**

**Desculpe se eu decepcionei, porém acho apartir do próximo a coisa começa a ficar interessante, se não no próximo, o logo depois dele ;D **

**Devo lembrá-las que os próximos, agora, só serão aos finais de semana, porque infelizmente as minhas férias acabam esse Domingo :/ Droga! Tudo que é bom acaba rápido! E como o meu colégio anda tirando o nosso couro, literalmente, vou ter que estudar muito mais, sem ter muito tempo para a fic, mas prometo que farei tudo que está ao meu alcance para postar o quanto antes. **

**Beijinhos, Lina Furtado.**

**Bom final de semana a todas!**


	10. Curtição

**CHEGUEI! Um pouco tarde, mas antes tarde do que nunca, não é mesmo? :D**

**Vamos então aos agradecimentos MUITO incentivadores das minhas **_**queridas**_** leitoras!:**

***'Mimy Cullen' *** - **Ele é simplesmente perfeito³³, por isso somos fãns de Edward Cullen \o/**** Valeu pela review! Amei xD Pois é... Não vai dar, flor :/ Aqui em casa nós temos dias marcados, já que dá briga pelo computador :D E amanhã vai ser o da minha irmã mais velha e não vou poder nem aomenos chegar perto :( Mas semana que vem eu estarei de volta! o/\o Beijão ;* Espero que goste desse também!**

*******Luana Cullen*****- Nossa! Ficou tão na cara assim? Hahahaha Quase isso... :D Sempre acho que tem que ter uma cena de proteção da mocinha em perigo! xD Brigadinha pela review! Amei³³ Espero que também goste desse! Beijão ;***

*******Adriana Paiva*- hahahahaha Então iremos logo à continuação! xD Obrigada pela review! Beijão e espero que goste! ;***

*******josellyn cullen * - Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Postei! Ufa! Acabei! ;D Brigadinha pela review de incentivo! Beijão e espero que goste desse também!**

***loirahcullen* - Brigada! ;D Espero que goste desse também! Beijão ;***

*******Raissa Cullen**** *- Que bom! *_* Brigadinha! Também quero! Hahahahaha Todas queremos! Valeu pela review! Beijão e espero que goste desse também! ;***

*** ****Kah Reche***** - As cantadas? Hahahahaha Eram para serem ruins mesmo! ;D EBA! Que bom que gostou! Beijão e espero que goste desse também! ;***

*** ****Evy Noronha***** - Caraca, quando eu vi o seu comentário eu fiquei suuuper empolgada! xD Muuiiito obrigada! Adorei os palpites XD Acabou a curiosidade e ai vai mais um capítulo, eu relamente espero que goste! Beijão ;***

*******vitoria pixel jett***** - Nossa! Ri muito! Adorei o: deita que eu te empurro... hahahahahahahahaha Brigada! Que bom que gostou! Fico feliz! Muuiiito! Espero que goste desse também! Beijão ;***

**germanaaa***** - Que bom que não! :D Também, nunca se sabe o que passa pela cabeça dele :) Beijão e espero que goste desse também! ;***

***Luiza*- Brigada! Que bom que gostou! Eba! Valeu pela review! Beijão e espero que goste desse também! ;***

******* Larissa* - Qual site? Diga-me que eu vejo se faço isso sim ;) Ôôô! Muiiiito obrigada! Espero que goste desse capítulo também! Beijão ;***

*** ****tatianne beward**** * - Logo, logo ;) Mas ainda não. Edward **_**Perfeito**_** Cullen! \o/ hahaha Que ótimo! Estou feliz que tenha gostado! xD Beijão e espero que goste desse também ;***

*** ****Carol Venancio**** * Eba! Nova leitora na área! Hahahaha ;D Que bom que gostou! *Batendo palmas* Muuiito obrigada! Continuarei sim! Beijão e espero que goste desse também! ;***

*******Hollidaay'***** E mais visitinhas virão! Hahahaha As cantadas podres do Mike eram para serem horríveis mesmo! Hahahaha ;D Que bom que gostou! Beijão e espero que goste! ;***

*******julieide***** Eba! Adoro leitoras novas! Seja bem vinda a minha humilde estória ;) Que ótimo! Estou muuito feliz que gostou! Beijão e espero que goste desse também! ;***

**AH! Só para esclarecer! O meu lado romântico foi um pouco libertado neste capítulo, então... Não reparem :D**

**Vamos logo ao que interessa! Mais um capítulo!**

**Capítulo 10 – Curtição.**

Sei que é errado pensar que tudo isso aconteceu por minha causa, mas essa _era_ a verdade, estava estampado no meu rosto: IDIOTA! Sim, uma completa idiota que foi falar para a melhor amiga que estava apaixonada pelo Mike. Não era idiota por ter contado a Alice e sim, por ter falado de Mike. Mike... Por que logo esse?! Burra!

O almoço começou e terminou silencioso, tirando o fato de Esme quer puxar conversa, mas de nada adiantava, pois Edward não estava nem ao menos comendo, apenas brincando com ela, com um ar sério e com cara para poucos amigos.

Eu poderia imaginar quais eram os pensamentos de Esme e Jasper, pois eles não paravam de jogar a ele olhares preocupados. Ele não falava e não olhava ninguém, apenas encarava a comida que só levou uma garfada a boca.

Levantou-s rápido, pegando o prato intocável e o copo de suco de uva a pia.

-Edward? Filho, coma mais. Você quase não comeu. – Esme o encarava aparentemente triste e preocupada.

-Estou sem fome. – disse saindo da cozinha.

Suspirei. Depois iria falar com ele, mais para a noite.

-O que houve com ele? – perguntou Esme a Jasper, que apenas deu de ombros.

-Não sei, o estava esperando quando ele apareceu junto de Bella, muito nervoso. – disse Jasper bebendo o seu suco.

-Bella? – Agora era para mim. O que eu iria falar?

-Um? – Fiz-me de desentendida.

-O que aconteceu com o Edward?

-Ah... Nada, que eu saiba. – Olhei para o meu prato e fui levando a ultima garfada a boca.

-Nada? Ele está muito estranho... – comentou Esme pensativa olhando para a parede atrás de Jasper.

-Esme, ele deve ter tirado uma nota ruim... – Tentei animá-la.

Jasper e ela se olharam e começaram a rir alto.

Levantei a sobrancelha. O que há com eles? Contei alguma piada?

-O que houve?

-Bella, querida, é impossível Edward tirar uma nota baixa. – disse ela rindo.

-Impossível... – murmurei levantando-me e deixando meu prato na pia. – Um... Vou indo para o meu quarto, tenho muitos deveres de casa a fazer e também não estou indo muito bem em Matemática... – Fiz uma careta.

Esme colocou a mão em meu ombro e sorriu angelicalmente.

-Peça ajuda a Edward, tenho certeza que ele irá te ajudar. – Colocou o prato a pia e saiu da cozinha.

Bufei.

Por que Edward tinha que ser tão perfeito? Cavalheiro, charmoso, bonito, simpático, doce, inteligente, criativo, músico, gostoso... Droga! Ele era tudo de bom e do melhor, e eu? Não sou nada comparada a ele. Apenas uma garota normal, tirando os fatos desastrosos e, desesperada em saber o que ele viu em mim. Seria pedir demais?

Edward _Perfeito_ Cullen.

Não sei por que esse fato me incomoda tanto. Talvez seja o medo de aparecer uma garota que é milhões de vezes melhor que eu e tirá-lo de mim.

Subi e fui direto para o meu quarto. Comecei fazendo os meus deveres e depois fui responder os email de minha mãe.

_Alice diz_:

BELLA!!!!

Uma janela desesperada apareceu no canto da tela do meu computador.

_Bella diz_:

Diga.

_Alice diz_:

Você não vai acreditar no que me aconteceu hoje na hora da saída! \o/\o/

Fiquei esperando ela falar, mas nada aparecia, provavelmente, ela estava esperando eu falar alguma coisa.

_Bella diz_:

O que aconteceu?

_Alice diz_:

O Jasper me pediu em NAMORO! E EU ACEITEI! AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Uau. Um pouco exagerado, mas era o jeito de Alice, e o que eu gostava dela.

_Bella diz_:

Nossa! Que bom, Alice. Que vocês dois sejam felizes...

Tentei parecer empolgada.

_Alice diz_:

Bella, nós não estamos nos casando... ¬¬³

_Bella diz_:

Eu sei :/

_Alice diz_:

Então para quê você falou: Sejam felizes?

_Bella diz_:

Porque... Ah! Esqueça.

_Alice diz_:

Hahahahahahaha, mas obrigada mesmo assim, amiga! :D Te amo, você sabe disso, não é?

_Bella diz_:

Sei, sei. Você diz isso todo o dia. :)

_Alice diz_:

Metida! Hahahahaha.

Olhei no relógio que havia sobre a mesa, ao qual marcava: 18h e alguns quebrados que eu os ignorei.

_Bella diz_:

Certo, Alice. Tenho que sair. Vou tomar banho e tomar meu café. Beijos

_Alice diz_:

Já vai sair?! NÃO! Espera! Antes de tu sair quero te perguntar uma coisa. :/

_Bella diz_:

E o que é?

_Alice diz_:

Mike está falando com você?

Gelei quando ela me perguntou. Será que ela viu aquela cena? Não, ela falou que na hora da saída, havia falado com o Jasper...

_Bella diz_:

Sim.

Decidi que não daria pista alguma caso ela não tivesse visto.

_Alice diz_:

Eu queria te ajudar, mas pelo visto eu acabei estragando tudo... Desculpe :(

_Bella diz_:

Do que está falando?

Alice diz:

Fui eu quem contou a ele de quem você gosta... Mas fiz errado, pois ele tem umas cantadas... HORRÍVEIS :(

Eu quase ri, mas então foi a Alice quem contou e ela não viu nada que aconteceu hoje. Menos mau.

O remorso me invadiu. Deveria ter lhe contado a verdade; de que eu estava apaixonada por Edward, afinal, Alice era a minha melhor amiga e me apoiaria se soubesse.

_Bella diz_:

Está tudo bem, Alice.

_Alice diz_:

Você não o merece! Ele é horrível! Ainda acho que o Edward é melhor ;)

_Bella diz_:

ALICE!

_Alice diz_:

Tudo bem, tudo bem... Desisto! Eu sei que não podem ficar juntos :( É que me dói ver que vocês dois fazem um casal tão _bonitinho_ e não poderem ficar juntos! Até percebi que vocês estão começando a se dar melhor :)

Mordi o lábio.

Pelo visto não dá mesmo para esconder nada de Alice. Amanhã eu conto a ela a verdade... Vou pensar sobre isso.

_Bella diz_:

Posso ir? Agora que o recado já foi dado? :)

_Alice diz_:

Claro! Vai lá ficar cheirosa! ;) Bye! Bye!

_Bella diz_:

Beijos ;*

Desliguei e fiz exatamente o que havia dito a Alice, deixando um tempo para jogar vídeo game com Jaspe,r até altas horas da noite, que simplesmente arrasou comigo em todos os jogos. Ria sem parar da minha cara de derrotada. Carlisle havia chegado cedo, comeu conosco e subiu para dormir logo após. Quanto a Edward, ele nem ao menos desceu depois que se enfiou no quarto. Admito que estou muito nervosa, queria saber o que ele tanto faz lá encima, sozinho e trancado.

-Bella, você é horrível com isso. – Jasper mostrou-me o controle sem fio do seu X Box 360.

-Eu já sei disso. – Fiz uma cara de cínica que ele riu. – Jasper, Alice me contou que você a pediu em namoro. – Ele ficou da cor de sua blusa, vermelha sangue, quando fiz um pequeno comentário. – Ela está muito feliz. – Sorri. – E vejo que você também...

-Ah. – disse colocando o controle em cima da mesa de centro. – Ela é diferente de todas as garotas com a qual eu já sai. – Encostou a cabeça no encosto do sofá e encarou o teto, como se estivesse olhando para o rosto dela. – Alice foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu...

Sorri.

-Que bom. Fico feliz por isso. – Ele me olhou e sorriu como um anjo apaixonado. – Tenho certeza que o que ela sente por você é igualmente a isso ou até mais.

-Obrigado, Bella. – Soltou um bocejo e se espreguiçou. – Vou dormir. Boa noite. – Levantou-se e deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça. – Vá dormir também que amanhã nós temos aula – Sorriu e o vi sumir escada acima.

Agora eu era a única que se encontrava no andar debaixo, pois todos já deveriam ter ido dormir. Faria isso depois de falar com Edward, só que agora eu seria mais cuidadosa como: Quando sai do meu quarto, tranquei a porta para ninguém entrar e ver que lá não estou e quando entrei no quarto de Edward, fiz a mesma coisa.

Estava deitado de barriga para cima, encarando o teto com uma expressão confusa, não me olhou. Sentei-me ao seu lado e o encarei.

-Quer conversar? – perguntei.

Olhou-me e forçou um sorriso.

-Desculpe. – Sentou-se e pegou as minhas mãos nas suas, olhando-as juntas. – Parecem ter sido feitas uma para a outra.

Levantei a sobrancelha.

-Edward... – Colocou o dedo indicador na minha boca, calando-me.

-Não diga nada. – Puxou-me para um abraço, deixando meu rosto colado junto ao seu peito. Escutei seus batimentos cardíacos fortemente, estava, aparentemente, nervoso. Acariciavam com uma das mãos as minhas costas e a outra o topo da minha cabeça. – Fui um idiota por ter batido no Newton, a raiva me consumiu antes mesmo que eu percebesse. – Suspirou derrotado. – Ele mereceu.

Afastei-me um pouco para encarar seus belos pares de olhos verdes, sem me soltar.

-Por que está dizendo isso?

-Porque agora, aquele moleque pode dar a língua nos dentes e pensar que estamos juntos. Isso acabará tirando você de mim. – Abaixou a cabeça e seus barcos caíram flácidos na cama.

Peguei seu rosto com as duas mãos, forçando-o a olhar para mim.

-Isso não irá acontecer. – disse certa. – Ele é muito tapado para pensar algo assim, é bem provável que ele ache que você deu um de irmão mais velho e bateu nele por proteção a irmãzinha. – Sorri.

Deu certo, ele sorriu e me puxou de volta junto ao seu peito.

-Pelo jeito isso não irá ser muito fácil, como nós imaginávamos. – disse ele.

-Achou que fosse fácil? Pois eu, desde o início, já sabia que não. – murmurei.

Soltou um pequeno riso abafado.

-Claro que pensou... – Segurou o meu rosto, beijando-me e tirando, _totalmente_, o meu fôlego. – Bella?

Estava tonta e podia ver claramente tudo rodando.

-Está bem? – Arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Me dê um segundo. – disse levantando o dedo ao ar.

Ele sorriu e pôs-me a deitar na sua cama.

-Esqueceu de respirar? – disse com uma voz rouca, totalmente _sexy_. Nada disse. Subiu por cima de mim, prendendo a minha cintura entra suas pernas. Eu ainda respirava com dificuldade e ele não estava me ajudando em nada. – Um? Respirar é bom, de vez em quando... – Beijou o meu pescoço com um sorriso zombeteiro, quando se apoiou com as duas mãos no colchão embaixo de nós, uma de cada lado da minha cabeça.

-Edward... – murmurei, quando os seus lábios me atacaram sem me dar a chance de pensar em alguma coisa. Ele era bom em distrações... _Muito_ bom.

Ele se deitou totalmente, deixando cada curva de seu corpo perfeito sobre o meu, beijando-me calorosamente. Diferente até mesmo quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez. Isso foi ótimo! Cada parte do meu corpo ansiava pelo o seu, querendo que os dois se tornassem apenas um. Minha boca procurava a sua, quando ele descia para beijar o meu pescoço. Entrelacei os meus dedos em seus cabelos puxando-o para mais um de seus beijos de tirar o fôlego.

-Bella... – disse sobre os meus lábios. Adorava o som do meu nome saindo de sua boca, era tão... Irreal. Sem comentários. – Já disse que eu _te amo_? – Olhou em meus olhos.

Senti um arrepio subir por toda a minha coluna. Agora eu tinha notado, não, ele nunca havia dito e isso apenas fez a minha vida, ou melhor, o meu mundo necessitar cada vez mais dele.

-Onde esteve por todo esse tempo? – perguntei-lhe. Apostaria todo o meu dinheiro que eu devia estar com uma cara boba incrível nesta hora, mas eu não ligava, estava à frente do amor da minha vida.

Ele sorriu abertamente e me beijou novamente.

Deitou-se ao meu lado depois de uma série de beijos, sem intervalos, tentando, igualmente a mim, controlar a respiração ofegante. Fitamos o teto, quando me lembrei, virando-me a ele e encarando-o. Fez o mesmo com um belo sorriso nos perfeitos lábios.

-Isso me lembra uma coisa... – Sorri e pousei a minha mão em seu rosto, que com o toque, ele fechou os olhos, pousando a sua contra a minha e a beijou. – Eu também _te amo_. – sussurrei e observando cada movimento seu.

Abriu lentamente os olhos e me olhou como nunca havia visto, não era nada ruim, pelo contrário, via amor dentro deles. Não pude deixar de sorrir mais ainda.

-Acredita que o que você acabou de me dizer tem uma extrema importância a mim? – Grudou o seu corpo no meu, deixando os nossos rostos apenas a uma distância de 10 cm, no máximo.

-Não sei, mas eu sei a importância que tem _a mim_. – Ressaltei.

-Bom... – Sorriu e me abraçou. – Queria que dormisse aqui, grudada a mim.

Ri baixo.

-Também, mas...

-Não pode. – Cortou-me. - Sim, eu estou sabendo algo sobre isso. – Riu.

Aconcheguei-me mais ao seu abraço, onde conseguia sentir seu delicioso cheiro me invadir.

Alguém estava batendo loucamente na porta, abri meus olhos lentamente, passando-os pelo o quarto. Espera. Eu não estava no meu quarto. Olhei par o meu lado e vi Edward dormindo pesadamente. Eu dormi no quarto dele! DEUS!

Comecei a balançá-lo freneticamente, a fim de que ele acordasse. Funcionou. Ele me olhou com um sorriso bobo e depois que escutou as batidas a porta se sentou rapidamente. Deve ter caído a ficha que eu havia dormido ali e que agora estávamos perdidos se alguém me descobrisse.

-EDWARD! Porra! Acorda logo! – Jasper gritava, enquanto batia forte na porta. – Estamos atrasados! Por que trancou a porta?! Anda!

Olhei desesperada a ele, que fez igualmente. Não sabíamos o que fazer.

-Já acordei! – gritou ele ao irmão.

-Abra a porta!

-Jasper, vá ver se eu já estou no colégio vai! – Se levantou e me fez um sinal para que eu me trancasse no banheiro, assim o fiz.

Entrei no banheiro iluminado pela lua do sol que entrava por uma janela grande e tranquei a porta, logo em seguida. Certo, se não houvesse uma cortina, eu não entenderia do por que de ter uma janela grande em um banheiro. Avistei o jardineiro cuidando do jardim, ele virou o rosto na minha direção, que por impulso mergulhei, literalmente no chão, a fim de me esconder.

-Que droga! Ainda está assim?! – escutei Jasper entrar no quarto. – Até papai e mamãe já foram!

-Jasper, por que você não vai a escola, se está com tanta pressa? Tome. – Deve ter-lhe entregado a chave. - Leve o meu carro, não vou! Estou com dor de cabeça e tive uma péssima noite de sono ontem! Anda! Sai!

Escutei uma porta fechar fortemente. Bateu na porta do banheiro. Abri-a e o vi indo se sentar na cama, enterrando o rosto nas mãos.

-Edward! – Jasper de novo.

-QUE É?! – Edward já estava nervoso com o irmão.

-Bella não quer acordar, já a chamei várias vezes, o que eu faço? – Edward olhou para mim, segurando o riso.

-Deixe-a dormir!

Jasper saiu resmungando alguma coisa do tipo: Depois a culpa cai sobre mim... Segurei um riso.

Edward me puxou para a cama e colocou-me deitada ao seu lado, beijando cada parte do meu rosto que ele encontrava.

-Seu chato! – resmunguei, dando-lhe um pequeno tapa no braço. – Eu disse que eu não podia dormir aqui e você ainda me fez carinho à noite do mesmo jeito.

-Ah...! Foi bom dormir te abraçando. – Sorriu de um jeito que se eu não estivesse deitada eu cairia.

-Não diz isso... – Apertei-me mais contra ele, que riu. – Agora tenho que arranjar uma desculpa por não ir a aula.

-Isso pode ficar para depois. – Saiu de cima de mim e me ajudou a levantar.

Fomos tomar o nosso café-da-manhã, que parecia mais como tivéssemos acabado de nos casar e esse foi o nosso primeiro café na nossa nova casa. Pode rir. Eu sei que isso pareceu ridículo, mas perfeito para mim. Fui até o meu quarto tomar um banho e colocar uma roupa que não fosse pijama, assim fiz. Desci e não encontrei com Edward, procurei-o pela casa inteira, porém não o achei, então desisti sentando-me no sofá e ligando a TV.

Olhei para os lados e nada, só estava eu na sala.

-Onde será que ele se meteu? – murmurei voltando a minha atenção.

-Procurando por mim? – sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo-me quase ter um treco com um susto.

Pulou rindo, sentando-se do meu lado e me puxando para si.

-Não, na verdade, estava procurando um canal descente na TV. – disse mudando de canal.

-Larga esse orgulho de lado e admita que não consegue ficar um minuto, se quer, longe de mim. - disse risonho.

-Meu querido... – Ajeitei-me largando o controle e me virando a ele. – Acho que está invertendo as coisas. – Sorri delicadamente.

-Invertendo? – Arqueou a sobrancelha. – Não, tenho certeza que não. – disse sobre a base do meu pescoço. Céus! Como ele faz isso?!

-Certo... Talvez um pouco. – disse tentando manter a minha voz normal.

-Um pouco? - Beijou mais acima.

-Pouco. – Tentei novamente.

-Acho que, mais uma vez, está enganada. – Deu um beijo estalado na minha bochecha, indo em direção a minha boca.

-Não. – disse com tanta fraqueza, que entreguei o pote de ouro a ele.

Sorriu e me beijou ferozmente, como sempre.

A manhã toda passou normalmente, enquanto esperávamos dar o horário de irmos a oficina, assistimos a um filme. Edward recebeu uma mensagem de Jasper:

_Nós estaremos na oficina do Senhor Green, não se atrase e traga a Bella, nem que isso lhe custe à vida! OBS: Essa última parte foi de Alice._

_Estaremos esperando vocês._

Olhei a mensagem.

-Alice realmente me ama. – resmunguei, fazendo-o rir.

Nos levantamos do sofá e fomos a tal oficina Lá se encontravam todos; Jasper com sua cara normal de tédio, Alice saltitando de um lado para o outro, Roseli envolvida nos enormes braços de Emmet, e o mesmo, com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

-Enfim chegaram! – Alice me puxou. – Vamos acabar logo com isso! – Carregou-me para perto de um carro, melhor dizendo, o carro de Roseli que já estava sem um pneu. – Quem será o primeiro?

-Rá! – Escutamos Emmet rir e soltar Roseli que fechou a cara para ele. – Vamos terminar logo. Sou o primeiro.

-Certo... – Alice sorriu. – Eu tenho um cronômetro! – Bateu palmas.

Ri, igualmente a todos, pela empolgação de Alice.

Emmet pegou o peneu e se preparou.

-Preparado?

-Já nasci preparado. – disse ele.

Vi pelo canto do olho, Roseli revirado os olhos enquanto cruzava os braços junto ao peito.

-Vai!

Bem, devo admitir que Emmet era bom com a coisa, terminou rapidamente, mas ficou um pouco enrolado no final. Logo após foi a vez de Edward, o que simplesmente me surpreendeu, ele pareceu não ter presa, tanto é que Emmet o perturbou. Jasper foi logo em seguida, ficando todo atrapalhado já no início.

-Eu vou ser o único a ficar acima de Roseli?! – disse Emmet rindo alto.

-Cala boca, Emmet! – disse Edward dando uma cotovelada no amigo que só o fez rir mais.

-Vai lá, amorzinho. – disse Emmet pagando Roseli pela cintura e a virando para dar-lhe um beijo rápido.

-Ta, ta. – resmungou.

-VAI ROSELI! – gritou Alice.

-Calma, Ali. Vou acabar com isso mais rápido do que você imagina. – disse a ela e mandando um beijo para o namorado, que tombou a cabeça para trás e riu.

Emmet deu um tapa em Jasper que estava de cara amarrada por não ter ido bem.

-Essa é a minha mulher. – Sorriu abertamente. – Me deixa louco!

Jasper revirou os olhos e eu e Edward começamos a rir.

-Vai, vai, vai, vai! – Alice saltitava.

Roseli começou a trocar o pneu com uma tranqüilidade incrível, não se atrapalhou nem uma vez e vez tudo exatamente como era para se ter feito, quando terminou levou as mãos ao ar.

-AE! – Alice pulou em Roseli. – Sabia que você ia ganhar!

-Calma ai! – Emmet se aproximou e tirou Alice do colo de Roseli com uma facilidade e a levantou ao ar. Era uma cena bizarra; o gigante do Emmet segurando Alice no ar, com as pernas balançando. – O que disse?

-Que Roseli conseguiu? – Alice perguntou sem entender.

Eu, Edward e Jasper, estávamos tendo um treco de tanto rir.

-Não pode. – Franziu o cenho e a colocou de volta ao chão.

-O que?! Não acredita que eu fui melhor?! – Roseli foi para frente dele e cruzou os braços, estava nervosa.

-Não! – Alice o mostrou o cronômetro. – Ah! Amor... – Roseli saiu marchando para fora da oficina, mas Emmet a pegou a tempo. – Certo. Você ganhou. Toma. – Pegou a carteira e tirou uma nota de dez reais. – Você mereceu. – Sorriu mostrando suas covinhas.

Ela bufou, enquanto ele a puxava para um beijo.

-Ê! Casal feliz! – Alice sorriu olhando para eles, parecia emocionada.

-Alice, menos. – disse a ela. Riu e pulou em mim.

-Você também vai se arranjar, Bellinha. – Corei ferozmente, virando a minha cabeça para o outro lado e Edward engasgou, enquanto bebia água. – Corou! Hahahahahaha

Saímos todos juntos para uma lanchonete que havia ali perto. Acho que nunca ri tanto em minha vida como hoje. Ver Emmet irritar todos com as suas brincadeiras fora de hora e levar uma bronca de Roseli por ter aceitado a sobremesa de graça da garçonete que aparentemente "gostou" dele. Alice não parava de tagarelar e Jasper olhando-a com um ar apaixonado, era tão lindo de se ver, parecia feitos um para o outro. E eu e Edward? Bem, eu tentava ignorar as olhadas que ele me jogava.

Encontrei os melhores amigos da minha vida e agradecia por isso. Nunca pensei que fazer um intercâmbio fosse mudar tanto a minha vida e assim... Tão completamente. Estava tudo muito bem naquele dia; dormir abraçada com o amor da minha vida e descobrir que ele me ama, sair com os meus amigos e me divertir bastante, foi ótimo, tirando que no final da tarde, enquanto ainda estávamos na lanchonete, o meu celular apitou.

Olhei-o e fiquei pasma, devo ter ficado branca, pois Edward percebeu e me olhou com preocupação.

Mensagem:

_Estou de olho em você e se as minhas suspeitas se concretizarem, pode ser o fim de todo esse "divertimento". _

_Espero que quando for para a casa, pense no que te falei._

_Beijinhos e boa noite, minha __querida __Bella._

Número: Desconhecido.

**FIM!!!!!!!!!!**

**Meu DEUS! Hahahaha O que será que houve? Um dia bonito desse e vai acabar desse jeito? Levanta a mão quem gostou do capítulo ai! Quero saber o que acharam, então não deixem de comentar ao final :D**

**Postei mais a noite, não é? Pois é, eu escrevi hoje o capítulo, o dia todo. Apaguei umas coisinhas que eu achei idiota e ficou isso ai, espero que tenham gostado :)**

**Beijinhos e boa noite, Lina Furtado.**


	11. For a Pessimist, I

**BOM DIA!!!!!!!!**

**People, não postei ontem, pois era dia da minha irmã :( e também porque a hora que fui terminar de escrever mais um capítulo era 00h29min. Estava morrendo de sono! :x**

**Ai, ai, tenho tantas coisinhas para falar..., mas eu deixei para o final, então, não esqueçam de ler ;)**

**Vamos aos agradecimentos das minhas **_**amadas**_** leitoras!: :D**

*** ****julieide**** * - Não sei... :D Obrigada pela review! Muuuuito mesmo! ;) Beijão ;***

*** ****Raissa Cullen**** * Também não sei... :D hahaha Beijão ;***

*** ****Ise Cullen**** * - Vamos ter que ler para descobrir! "Não percam os próximos capítulos!" hahahaha Brigadinha. Beijão ;***

*** ****Hollidaay'**** * - hahahaha Eu me amarro nos seus comentários :D Brigada, mas eu não vou falar quem é, não agora :P Mals... Beijão e até o próximo capítulo! ;***

*** Pati * - Sabe no que eu estava pensando outro dia? De tu se inscrever aqui e começar uma estória também, sei lá, pode fazer de qualquer coisa. Eu ia ler! E tu ias ter um monte de leitoras também! ;D Beijão, amiga. ;* Ah! E eu vou pensar no teu caso...**

*** ****mirian masen**** * - Hahahahaha Eu estou sabendo... Ups, foi mau :) Da próxima vez eu boto o certo. Brigada.**

*** ****Evy Noronha**** * - Não é? Hahahahahha Também gostei da parte da irmãzinha ;) Obrigada por estar gostando ;D Beijão ;***

*** ****vitoria pixel jett**** * - Sem um vilão a estória é **_**muito**_** chata... hahaha xD Beijão e obrigada ;***

*** Dada cullen * - hahahaha Vou deixar vocês curiosas! *Sou má* Desculpe, mas faz parte do meu pequeno plano....:P Beijão e obrigada ;***

*** ****- bells. 3'**** * - Jura?! MUITO obrigada ;D Beijão :* Espero que goste desse também! ;)**

*** ****germanaaa**** * - AI! Que bom que gostou! * Pulando* Muito, mas muito obrigada, você não tem noção de como isso incentiva! ;) Beijão ;***

*** ****Carol Venancio**** * - SEMPRE! Ahahahahha Essa é a graça, primeiro o Love entre os personagens, depois o aparecimento do vilão, ao qual eles têm que vencer e o final triunfante! :D Viu? Beijão e que bom que gostou, espero que goste desse também! ;***

*** ****'Mimy Cullen'**** * - Desculpe ter que fazer você esperar, é porque não dá mesmo, mas se eu pudesse postava todo o dia, assim como eu fazia quando estava nas férias ;D Eu faço o meu melhor! OBRIGADA! Fico feliz em ter fãs *_* hahahaha Beijão e vamos ao próximo capítulo!**

*** ****Nanda Souza Cullen**** * - Não sei... Vamos ter que esperar os próximos ;D Desculpe, mas faz parte dos meus planos diabólicos de: Como matar uma leitora de curiosidade? Conseqüentemente, fazendo-a ler os próximos. :P Beijão e que bom que gostou! Bye ;***

*** ****Alline Viana**** * - Amo mistérios...! \o/ xD Na verdade, quanto a parte do Jasper desconfiar, eu ainda não sei, igualmente a Carlisle e Esme, se eles vão amar quando descobrirem dos dois :/ Ainda não pensei nisso :P Mas logo eu penso ;) Brigadão por gostar! Beijão ;***

*** ****Thamy88**** * - xD Beijão e espero que goste desse também! ;***

*** ****Kah Reche**** * - Claro! Agora! Fico realmente feliz por ter gostado. E eu concordo que o meu momento romântico se libertou no capítulo, pois (até eu) achei que ficou legal xD Beijão e espero que goste deste também! ;***

*** ****SAMsamCullen**** * - ATURO SIM! Hahahaha Pois é... Sobre a parte do Edward, eu realmente tenho uma preguiça enorme de fazer o POV dele, apesar de achar que seria uma ótima idéia. A princípio, eu ia fazer, mas eu tive que continuar, pois se não, algumas leitoras me mataria depois :P Eu não sei você, mas eu odeio quando demoram para postar (no meu caso) e só postam o POV de outra pessoa, ao invés de continuar a estória. Até poderia postar outro junto, mas demoro muito só para escrever um :/ MAS, valeu pela sugestão e eu farei o meu melhor! Brigadão e beijos ;***

*** loirahcullen * - Obrigada, querida ;D Beijão e espero que adore este também ;***

*** Raquel * - Demorei, mas cheguei! Hahahaha Brigada! xD Beijão e espero que goste deste também ;***

*** ****tatianne beward**** * - Não sei... Vamos ter que ler os próximos que virão ;D Que bom que gostou! Beijão! ;***

*** ****nakymalu**** * - Jura que gostou? *- * Nossa! Pirei! Valeu mesmo! Beijão e espero que goste deste também! Bye ;***

*** ****Luana Cullen**** * - Hahahahaha Eu não vou falar... Sou uma escritora má, não é? Mas é para o bem que faço isso xD Nossa! Juro que não é ele (Olha lá eim? Te contei um segredo) ;) Beijão ;***

**UFA! Acabei! UAU! Fiquei tão feliz pela quantidade de reviews! :D**

**Q****uero acrescentar que foi ótimo ver todas fazendo apostas :D Muit bom! Hahahaha MAS, eu NÃO vou falar quem é xP, não é por maldade, vocês vão descobrir, só não agora ;) e se uma amiga minha abrir a boca... JURO que mato, viu?! Ou se não, não me chamo Lina Furtado.**

**Enfim, vamos logo ao que interessa, não é?**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo 11. For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic.**

Mensagem:

_Estou de olho em você e se as minhas suspeitas se concretizarem, pode ser o fim de todo esse "divertimento". _

_Espero que quando for para a casa, pense no que te falei._

_Beijinhos e boa noite, minha __querida__ Bella._

Número: Desconhecido.

Demorou alguns segundos para eu raciocinar o que havia acabado de ler na tela do meu celular. Como? A pergunta que mais vinha em minha mente era quem havia me mandado. Comecei a ficar nervosa, meu coração acelerou muito, mas desta vez não foi por um toque de Edward e sim de nervosismo, muito nervosismo.

-Bella? – A voz de Alice me fez sair do transe.

Levantei o meu olhar, encontrando todos da mesa me olhando sem entender minha reação. Tinha que sair dali. Ficar sozinha. Era o meu maior desejo agora, por isso, me levantei rápido e parei um pouco, olhando a mesa. Peguei alguns trocados no meu bolso e coloquei a mesa, saindo correndo para fora da lanchonete, deixando-os pra trás, gritando por mim.

Comecei a pensar em todas as conseqüências do que aconteceria se descobrissem que há entre mim e Edward. A primeira delas era eu ser deportada de volta ao meu país, com isso eu até poderia sobreviver se não fosse por causa da segunda, que é a mais importante; deixar Edward. A terceira era voltar a minha vida normal; atrapalhar a vida da minha mãe com seu novo marido.

Cheguei a tropeçar na entrada da casa, que felizmente não havia ninguém em casa, batendo o meu braço no aparador, e muito provável irá ficar um roxo. Fui para o meu quarto, fechando a porta logo em seguida quando escutei um barulho de alguém no andar de baixo.

Sentei-me no chão, ao pé da cama e abracei minhas pernas. Podia perceber que o meu desespero era tanto, o desespero de perder ele, que sentia a minha pressão baixando. Tudo estava rodando, por isso descansei minha cabeça em meu joelho, respirando fundo.

Escutei o barulho de abrirem a minha porta, mas não me mexi.

-Bella? – A voz mais doce do mundo estava falando comigo, quando passou o braço sobre o meu ombro, ao se sentar do meu lado. – Meu amor, o que aconteceu? – perguntou quase como um sussurro.

Não o respondi de imediato, apenas encostei-me ao seu ombro e choraminguei. Senti uma lágrima rolar pelo o meu rosto. Edward se assustou e se afastou um pouco a fim de me olhar.

-Está chorando? – Agarrei sua blusa, enterrando meu rosto em seu peito. Colocou uma mão em minha cabeça e outra nas minhas costas, me envolvendo. – Diga alguma coisa, por favor.

Neguei.

Escutei-o suspirar pesadamente.

-Não... – Puxei o ar. - quero falar nada agora. – Isso o deixou frustrado, pois jogou a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos fortemente. Tinha que mudar de assunto, esquecer um pouco. – O que disse aos outros? – Ajeitei-me sem desencostar dele. Seu cheiro me tomava toda vez que o abraçava ou o beijava, eram as melhores sensações que eu já havia sentido em toda a minha vida, não queria que acabassem. Merda! Estava pensando de novo!

-Disse que ia sair e que não era para eles virem atrás de você, pois devia ser alguma coisa particular.

Assenti. Ele era muito bom quando o assunto era despistar pessoas, mas estava muito inquieto, se mexia toda hora, quando eu só queria ficar ali, parada. Junto ao seu peito.

-Não vou fazer você falar. Sei que irá me contar quando quiser, mas saiba que estou quase me mordendo de curiosidade. – comentou, passando as mãos no meu cabelo.

Sorri forçado, tirei o meu celular do bolso e jogando-o em seu colo.

-O que é isso? – perguntou pegando-o mostrando a mim.

-Um celular. – respondi sorrindo um pouco. Ele sorriu derrotado.

-Foi uma pergunta idiota. – Assenti. Começou a ir para a parte das mensagens, lendo a primeira. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ficaram um pouco incrédulos com o que acabara de ler. Soltou-me devagar, segurando celular com as duas mãos. Era bem provável que também não estivesse acreditando.

Assisti-o se levantar bruscamente, passando as mãos aos cabelos raivosamente e a andar de um lado ao outro do quarto. Acompanhei seu movimento, ficando apenas olhando-o nervoso.

-Edward... – Virou-se para mim e segurou o meu rosto com as duas mãos. Seus olhos mostravam medo e raiva. Uma raiva que transparecia além de seus olhos verdes, parecia irradiar.

-_Não. Vou. Deixar. _Que te tirem de_ mim_. – disse pausadamente. Suas palavras me acertaram em cheio, fazendo-me me entregar totalmente as lágrimas. – Não vou deixar você partir.

Agarrei sua cintura, ficando nas pontas dos pés para beijá-lo. Ajudou-me, abaixando-se.

Sou muito pessimista, mas suas palavras fizeram com que uma pontada de otimismo surgisse em meu peito, assim como o seu beijo. Era _tão_ verdadeiro. Podia sentir que ele sentia o mesmo que eu. Passava de paixão, era um amor.

Larguei sua cintura, entrelaçando meus dedos no seu cabelo, puxando-o para mim. Ele agarrou a minha cintura e ficamos nos beijando intensamente.

-Eu te amo. – sussurrou nos espaço do nosso beijo. Toda a vez em que ele falava essas três palavras era como se tudo a minha volta parasse apenas para eu o admirar, admirar sua beleza, sua perfeição, fazendo um arrepio subir pelas minhas cotas.

Sorri feito uma boba.

-Também.

-

-

-

-

-

Quando foi mais tarde, Jasper chegou com Alice e fomos todos preparar o jantar, pois ele havia decidido que apresentaria Alice à mãe e ao pai. Nunca a vi tão nervosa, parecia que teria um colapso a qualquer momento. Fiquei feliz por eles não terem perguntado o que havia acontecido. Preparamos, melhor dizendo, Edward preparou com a ajuda de seus ajudantes: Eu, Jasper e Alice, que apenas pegávamos os ingredientes e o assistíamos cozinhar.

-Uiiiii! "Edward. _O_ bom partido!"- disse Alice olhando para o ar como se visse um letreiro de um espetáculo, curtindo uma com a cara dele.

Edward rolou os olhos dramaticamente.

-Querida Alice, - entrou em sua brincadeira. – Se não parar de me perturbar, queimo o seu filme com os meus pais.

-Não! Que isso... – Deu um sorriso forçado.

Rimos, até mesmo Jasper que a abraçou e a beijou.

Estava eu, Jasper e Alice, sentados a mesa quando Edward disse que estava quase tudo pronto, para podermos arrumar a mesa do jantar. Ninguém tinha idéia do que ele iria fazer, apenas disse que iria caprichar.

Levantei-me, deixando os pombinhos na maior mordomia, enquanto eu arrumava a mesa. **(N/A: Para quem não tem a menor idéia de como seja a cozinha da família Cullen, a foto está no meu perfil ;] ) **Encontrei o olhar de Edward me examinando, tentei ignorá-lo, mas não tive muito sucesso**. **Não demorou muito para que os seus pais chegassem e sentissem o cheiro que vinha da cozinha, entrando na mesma.

Esme estava linda como sempre, igualmente a Carlisle que estava com um traje casual chique. Pude ver os olhos de Alice subindo e descendo nos dois e esboçar um sorriso de satisfação ao ver que se vestiam bem. Ri internamente.

Esme e Carlisle nos cumprimentaram e se sentaram aos lugares a mesa; ele na cabeceira, com Esme ao seu lado, sentada de frente a Jasper que estava ao lado de Alice. Estavam todos sorridentes.

-Uau! – Esme sorriu. – Como está chique essa mesa!

-Invenção da Bella. – comentou Jasper.

-Bella sempre surpreendendo a todos. – disse Carlisle, olhando-me sentar ao lado de Esme.

-Obrigada. – disse-lhe.

-Edward, querido, qual é o _menu_ de hoje? – perguntou Esme. – Já que temos uma visita especial. – Sorriu a Alice.

-Baseei-me na cozinha italiana. Como entrada; Caponata. – disse colocando um preto à mesa.

-Um... E o que é isso?

Rimos, mas ninguém sabia também.

-É um prato de berinjela, com cebola, uvas passas e um tempero. Quase igual ao Ratatouille. – Ele me impressionava a cada dia. – Para quem não gosta de berinjela, aconselho que coma, pois não se sente o gosto, por causa do tempero.

Colocou umas torradinhas para acompanhar a "entrada" e se sentou a outra cabeceira. Todos nós levamos a primeira garfada à boca e mais uma vez: Impressionante.

-Nossa! Está ótimo! – disse Esme à ele e todos concordamos.

-Verdade, meu filho, você está me saindo um verdadeiro chefe de cozinha. – concordou Carlisle.

Logo após comermos a entrada, Edward pegou o prato principal; um macarrão super colorido.

-Este é o _Penne alla puttanesca_. **(N/A: Uma delíciaaaaaaaaa!)**

-Parece delicioso. – Alice disse pela primeira vez, fazendo Esme se lembrar dela.

-Lembrei-me agora pelo motivo do jantar. – disse Esme sorridente. – Quer falar algo, Jasper?

Sabia que Jasper não queria ter de apresentar publicamente à frente de toda a família sua nova namorada, por ter vergonha, não dela, mas da apresentação.

-Um... Certo. – O vi respirar fundo. – Mãe, pai, esta é Alice Brandon, minha namorada. Queria apresentá-la hoje a vocês.

-Muito bem. Então, seja bem-vinda à família, Alice. – disse Carlisle formalmente, dando-lhe seu sorriso sincero.

Alice agradeceu.

-Querida, você também é amiga de Bella, não é? – perguntou Esme.

-Oh! Sim, sou sua melhor amiga. – disse sorrindo a mim, que retribui. – Tadinha não vive sem mim.

-Certo... – disse revirando os olhos. Fazendo-os rir.

-Senhora Cullen... – começou Alice.

-Não. Por favor, apenas Esme. – Ela interrompeu amigavelmente.

-Certo. – disse soltando os talheres. - Devo acrescentar que os senhores têm filhos maravilhosos. Digo isso não só por causa de Jasper, que é o namorado que toda mulher deseja ter – Olhou-o e todos nós presenciamos uma troca de olhares apaixonados, antes de continuar. O jantar mais me parecia um jantar de noivado. Ri disso. -, mas também por terem Edward que parece ser, não igual, mas parecido a Jasper. – Sorriu a Edward.

-Claro que não sou igual, sou melhor. – defendeu-se Edward, ao limpar a boca com o guardanapo e eu concordava plenamente. Ele era perfeito em _tudo_, sem exceção.

Começamos a rir.

-Obrigada, Alice. – agradeceu Carlisle. – Também devo dizer que eu e Esme, – Segurou a mão de sua mulher. – estamos muito felizes que Jasper tenha encontrado uma namorada como você.

Alice sorriu em agradecimento.

-Agora só falta o Edward. – disse Esme, fazendo-o engasgar com a comida.

Fiz de tudo para não me abalar com a pergunta e parecer normal. Esperava que tivesse funcionado.

-Hã?! Mãe, por que tem que falar isso? – perguntou a mãe, que riu.

Olhei para todos à mesa, enquanto eles discutiam passivamente, encontrando Alice me olhando, com um sorriso no rosto.

-Alice, - Ela se virou para Esme. – por que não dorme aqui esta noite? Você é a minha convidada.

-Oh! Não quero atrapalhar.

-Não atrapalhará em nada, querida. – Esse era uma verdadeira mãezona com todos.

-Descule, mas não trouxe roupa. – Deu um sorriso forçado.

-Bella poderia te emprestar, não é mesmo? – Virou-se a mim.

-Um...? Claro. É, eu posso te emprestar. – disse-lhe.

Alice ia abrir a boca, mas foi interrompida por Esme.

-Então está feito. Você dorme hoje aqui, junto de Bella.

Teve que aceitar já que sua sogra a pedia. Terminamos o jantar, que foi muito bom, com risos e conversas interessantes e, ajudei a tirar a mesa. Subi acompanhada por Alice para podermos tomar banho e nos ajeitar para dormir, assim fizemos. Emprestei a ela um pijama no _meu_ estilo; blusa _muito_ larga e com um short, que fica justo em mim, mas nela ficou um pouco largo nas coxas. Despedimo-nos de todos e arrumei o colchão em que Alice iria dormir.

Deitamo-nos e começamos a conversar.

-E ai? O seu nervosismo em conhecer a família do seu namorado, já passou? – perguntei, olhando para o teto.

Ela riu.

-Já. – Confirmou. Estava muito quieta, deveria ter algo errado.

-Alice? – Ajeitei-me de lado na cama para olhá-la no colchão. – Se quiser me perguntar alguma coisa, vá em frente.

Olhou-me surpresa. Eu devo ter acertado.

-Bem... – Esperei. – Tem sim, mas você vai ficar com raiva de mim. – Cruzou os braços.

-Diga. – disse derrotada, colocando a minha cabeça de volta ao travesseiro.

-Posso mesmo? – Sentou-se e me olhou. Assenti. – Não vai ficar brava?

-Não. Diga logo. – disse impaciente.

Ela bufou.

-Certo. Na cozinha, eu percebi... Posso estar errada, mas eu pensei ter visto você e o Edward tendo uma troca de olhares.

-Hã?! – Lembro-me muito bem de na hora que Esme disse sobre o próximo ser ele, eu não tê-lo olhado. – Quando foi isso?

-Na hora em que você estava arrumando a mesa. – M.E.R.D.A.!

-Um... Sério? Que tipo de troca de olhares? Olhares de irmãos? Fazemos isso toda a hora. – Fato. Não sei mentir.

Alice estreitou os olhos.

-Isabella Marie Swan. – Ela sabia que eu odiava que me chamassem pelo nome inteiro, então ela deve ter descoberto. – Comece a falar. – ordenou.

-Falar o quê? Alice, está bem? – Levantei a sobrancelha. Estava começando a ficar nervosa, até quanto ela havia descoberto? Não foi um bom sinal.

-Não mude de assunto! – Quase gritou levando as mãos à boca e olhando para a porta fechada. Soltou a boca e respirou fundo. – Comece me falando o que há entre você e Edward. A-go-ra. – Soletrou.

-Certo... Ele mora comigo, um bom cozinheiro, bom musico...

Alice, literalmente, pulou em cima de mim, agarrando o meu braço e me sacudindo, fazendo-me bater os dentes uns contra os outros.

-Fale. – disse séria.

Suspirei pesadamente, derrotada.

-Eu e ele fizemos uma aposta, final de semana passada, dizendo que quem perdesse teria que dançar no meio do refeitório no horário do recreio. – disse-lhe. Seus olhos estavam cravados em mim, só esperando um sinal que mostrasse que eu estava mentindo.

-Que tipo de aposta? – Pronto, a pergunta que eu estava temendo. Tudo bem, eu ia contar a ela mesmo.

Dei de ombros.

-Você sabe...

-Não, não sei. – Fez bico.

-No início nós não nos dávamos muito bem, era briga o tempo inteiro, até que decidimos que para se vingar um do outro, faríamos essa – _Maldita_, acrescentei em pensamento. – aposta, que era: Seduziríamos uns aos outros e quem retribuísse, perdia. – Soltei logo tudo.

Olhou-me incrédula, de boca aberta. Ia sorrir, mas se conteve.

-E... Quem ganhou? Eu perdi o dia da dança? Impossível! Fui todos os dias! - Começou a falar consigo mesma.

-Alice. – Segurei seu pulso. – Não, não teve a dança.

Ela parou e ficou me olhando por um tempo. Mordi o lábio. Temia o que mais ela fosse perguntar.

-Não estou entendendo... Quem perdeu?

-Ninguém perdeu.

Levantou a sobrancelha.

-Então nenhum dos dois retribuiu? – perguntou com um rosto de: Impossível. E pior que era.

-Não, ao contrário. – A boca dela se abriu em uma fresta, fechei-a. – Quando ele me beijou, por causa da aposta, fiz de tudo para não retribuir, mas ele também retribuía mesmo tendo sido ele que me beijou. Era o seu plano, mas não deu muito certo, porque ele queria _realmente_ me beijar. Pediu para que eu retribuísse, dizendo que não me faria pagar a aposta.

-E você acreditou?

-Acreditei, tanto é que até hoje não dancei. – Revirei os olhos.

Alice abriu um sorriso bem devagar, olhando para a janela.

-E agora? Como vocês estão? – Arregalou os olhos de repente. – Vocês estão ficando?!

Senti a minha bochecha queimar, por isso somente assenti.

-Que babado... – cantarolou.

-Alice!

-Não. Relaxa, não vou contar a ninguém, mas... Bella, você mesma me disse que não podia se ter relações com...

-As pessoas com quem moro. – Completei. – É, eu sei. Por isso que quando você contou ao Mike que eu "supostamente" estava gostando dele, ele tentou me beijar forçado, mas Edward viu a tempo e lhe deu um soco no rosto. Agora, alguém me mandou uma mensagem de texto dizendo que está de olho em mim, só observando qualquer detalhe que possa me mandar de volta para casa. – Suspirei. Era um alívio soltar tudo.

Ela ainda estava de boca aberta, totalmente sem palavras.

-É muita informação para uma pessoa só. – disse depois de um pequeno intervalo de silêncio. – Acho que devo me desculpar – Levantei a sobrancelha e ela abaixou a cabeça, tristonha. – É tudo culpa minha você ter que temer ir embora. – Ia interrompê-la, mas ela foi mais rápida, pegando as minhas mãos e me olhado nos olhos. – Bella, se você for embora, eu nunca mais vou me perdoar. Mil desculpas, sou uma idiota completa. Perdão.

-Não precisa se desculpar, Ali. – Abracei-a, parecia mais tensa do que eu.

-Você é a minha melhor amiga. Não sei o que faria sem você.

Sorri.

-Não foi você quem disse que era eu quem não sabia o que faria sem você? – brinquei. Funcionou, ela riu.

-Verdade. – Sorriu, retribui, mas logo o seu sorriso tornou-se a sumir. – O que vai fazer agora?

-Com relação a isso? – Assentiu. – Não sei... Acho que vou tentar descobrir quem foi que me mandou a mensagem e ter o dobro do cuidado que eu tinha. – Fiquei pensando por uns instantes. – Ah! Vamos mudar de assunto. Fale alguma coisa.

Ela sorriu.

-E como é o beijo do Edward, eim? – Riu.

Sorri de volta, um pouco sem-graça.

-Digamos que beijá-lo é a melhor sensação que já senti na minha vida.

-UAU! – Rimos. – Então você deve sentir o mesmo que eu, quando beijo Jasper... Totalmente MARAVILHOSO! – Soltou um suspiro apaixonado. – E ele? O que fala quando estão juntos?

-Como assim?

-Ah... Tipo, quando eu e Jasper estamos juntos, trocamos de elogios e carinhos. – Sorriu como uma criança.

Corei, fazendo-me abaixar a cabeça.

-Um... O normal.

Bufou.

-Esqueci com quem estou falando. – disse mais para si mesma.

Ri

-Vamos dormir que amanhã temos aula. – disse me ajeitando.

-Espera! – Olhei-a. – Como vocês fazem para namorar? Se escondem?

-Não, vou para o quarto dele de madrugada.

-Bella! Sua safada!

-Hã?! – perguntei sem entender.

-Se aproveitando da ingenuidade do pobrezinho do Edward. – Falou como uma mãe desapontada.

-Cale a boca, Alice. – Taquei o travesseiro em seu rosto. Comecei a ria de sua cara pasma.

-Ah é?! – Pulou para a dela, pegando o seu e batendo nas minhas costas, pois eu tentei me proteger.

Fomos dormir mais tarde do que eu imaginava, tanto é que pela manhã, parecíamos duas zumbis ambulantes. Isso não me poupou dos comentários de Alice sobre as minhas roupas. Ela estava parada a frente do meu guarda-roupa, de pijama, escolhendo uma das minhas roupas, já que teria que se vestir como eu.

Torceu o nariz.

-Bella, Bella, Bella... – cantarolou. - Preciso urgente dar um trato no seu guarda roupa.

-Alice, sabe que não me importo com essas coisas. – Já estava pronta, somente arrumando a minha mochila.

-Por isso mesmo que tenho que te ajudar. – Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Bufei e desci para deixá-la se arrumar, logo na sala dei de cara com Edward sentado, todo relaxado, no sofá, de olhos fechados e Jasper de pé, andando de um lado para o outro.

Fiquei observando a impaciência dele, enquanto largava as minhas coisas no sofá e caminhando até a cozinha para beber água, assim fiz. Voltei à sala e me sentei à poltrona.

-Vamos acabar chegando atrasados. – disse Edward, ainda de olhos fechados.

-Ela está lutando para achar algo que preste nas minhas roupas. – disse-lhe e vi Jasper me olhar.

-Não tem nada bom o suficiente para ela? – Ele perguntou risonho.

Sorri.

-Bella, por que você não sobe e ajuda Alice? Por favor. – Jasper estava em dócil.

-Jasper, fique quieto! Ela já vai descer, não irá se perder em um buraco negro. – brigou Edward.

Jasper bufou e se sentou pesadamente ao lado do irmão.

Não demorou muito para que Alice descesse. Ela fez um milagre com as minhas roupas, na verdade, um milagre nas minhas roupas misturadas com as dela. Nem me perguntem como, só sei que as misturou e que o resultado final ficou bem legal.

-Prontinho! – disse indo até Jasper e lhe dando um beijo. – Consegui me ajeitar com as roupas de Bella.

Pegamos nossas coisas e fomos para o carro de Edward; eu e ele nos bancos da frente e o casalzinho nos bancos de trás. Quando chegamos, o estacionamento estava cheio por termos chegado um pouco tarde, por isso tivemos que estacionar longe do prédio, encontramos Emmet e Roseli no caminho do mesmo.

-E ai, baixinha? – perguntou Emmet a Alice, segurando a cintura de Roseli, que estava linda como sempre. Às vezes me sentia um pouco mau ao andar ao seu lado. – Como foi o jantar de _noivado_? – Riu.

-Cale a boca, Emmet. – Alice o reprimiu séria, mas logo voltou ao normal. – Foi ótimo.

-É, se nota. Vejo que até dormiu na casa dos sogros. A noite foi _boa_? – Deu uma cotovelada em Jasper, um claro sinal de outras intenções.

Jasper se limitou a lançá-lo o seu olhar maldoso para ele se calar. Adorei isso.

Caminhamos em direção ao prédio e logo que entramos, nos despedimos por cada um ter entrado em uma sala diferente. Fui para a minha aula, mas antes passei no meu armário para pegar o meu livro de História; a aula que teria agora. Vi Mike passar por mim com uma espécie de gesso no nariz. Por um pequeno instante senti pena do pobre coitado, mas ele bem que mereceu. Achar que eu sou como uma Jéssica da vida é o erro mais grave que ele pode cometer. Se Edward não o tivesse batido, eu mesma teria feito isso. Fiquei impressionada pela a minha agressividade, nunca fui disso. Culpei logo a raiva da pessoa que me mandou a mensagem, não sei por que, mas tenho uma impressão de que não era de Mike. Mas... quem?

No caminho da aula, senti alguém se aproximar de mim. Virei-me para olhar, quando eu o vi... Era ele, igualmente a última vez que o vi. Mas, o que está fazendo aqui? O deixei, junto com o que restava do meu passado, nos Estados Unidos. Agora que não entendia mais nada mesmo. Devia estar começando a ter alucinações, mas não era possível, tinha certeza que era ele. Era aquele por eu quem eu era extremamente apaixonada na minha infância e até me refugiar na Inglaterra. O quê...?

-Oi, Bella. – cumprimentou-me com seu enorme sorriso de dentes brancos.

Nada disse, apenas o encarei para ver se era real. Acho que fiquei tanto tempo, que sentia as pessoas me empurrando para me tirar do caminho.

**FIM!!!!!!!!!!**

**:/ Quem será esse ser, por quem Bella era apaixonada até ir para Inglaterra e encontrar, literalmente, o seu príncipe encantado?**

**Terão que esperar até semana que vem para saber :D Rá, eu sou má! Hahahaha Por favor! Não me matem! Eu sei que sempre paro nas horas erradas, mas é para dar um supeeeense, um clima. Vocês entendem, não é? Coisa de que escreve. Minhas amigas sempre brigam comigo quando faço isso :P **

**Tenho que falar outra coisinha, MAS... Deixo desde já que eu não garanto NADA! **_**Talvez**_**, repito: **_**talvez**_**, eu mate a curiosidade de vocês hoje mesmo, porém eu não tenho certeza, pois hoje é DIA DOS PAIS! xD e vou almoçar na casa da minha tia, aonde vai ter uma espécie de "reunião" da família. Então, eu não a menor idéia de que horas eu voltar e, conseqüentemente, não dando para eu postar, porque eu demoro quase um dia inteiro para escrever UM capítulo. Acho que sou um pouco perfeccionista :P**

**Para quem gosta de Paramore: O nome do capítulo é o nome de uma das músicas, se não conhecerem, vale a pena conhecer ;), sou um pouco suspeita, pois amo todas, mesmo que no início não goste. A letra não tem muito haver com a estória, mas adorei o título :P**

**Beijão a todas e tenham um bom dia, Lina Furtado. ;***


	12. I'm not over

**BOM DIA!!**

**Estou DEPRIMIDA! Queria dizer – infelizmente - que acho que vou ter que decepcionar algumas das minhas maravilhosas leitoras :/ Mas desde já, peço desculpas adiantadas... Irão saber depois. :(**

**Queria dizer também que estou andando rápido demais na estória. Estou me aproximando rápido demais do final :/, mas vou dar um jeito de fazê-la ficar maior para ter mais coisinhas ;)**

**Vamos aos agradecimentos: **

***Camila Canfora* - Muito obrigada por estar curtindo a minha humilde fic :D Muito obrigada mesmo. E aqui vai mais uma continuação, espero que goste deste capítulo também ;D Beijão ;***

*** ****mirian masen**** * - Obrigada! Hahahahaha Menos uma para não me matar xD Obrigada pela review! Amei! Realmente espero que goste deste capítulo também ;) Beijão ;***

*** ****Kah Reche**** * - Obrigada pela idéia, acabei adotando-a ;) Você vai perceber ao andar do capítulo. E ai vamos nós a mais um! Beijão ;***

*** ****germanaaa**** * - hahahahaha Também, quem não quer encontrar um cara como o Edward em um intercâmbio, eim? Hahahaha Que tal matar logo a curiosidade para saber quem é a tal pessoa misteriosa? Vamos ao capítulo! Beijão e valeu ! ;***

*** ****vitoria pixel jett**** * - xD Vou matar a sua curiosidade agora! Obrigada pela review! Amei. Beijão e veleu! ;***

*** nakymalu * - Agora ;)**

*** Maríllya * - Adorei os palpites ;D Vamos descobrir lendo este capítulo. Não a parte da mensagem, mas pelo menos a pessoa misteriosa... hahahaha Beijão e valeu ;***

*** ****Alline Viana**** * - hahahahah Vamos matar a sua curiosidade agora! Lendo o enorme capítulo ;D Beijão, adorei a review! Valeu ;***

*** ****julieide**** * - Nunca! Não quero matar as minhas leitoras! Hahahahaha Obrigada pela excelente review! Fiquei muito feliz! ;D Beijão e valeu ;***

*** ****Lis swan**** * - hahahahaha Adorei os palpites! xD Não sei... quem sabe você não esteja certa, ou talvez... não. Hahahaha Sou má. Beijão e valeu pela review! ;***

*** ****SAMsamCullen**** * - MENTIRA! Jura que tu ama o **_**cão**_**?! Puts... eu odeio ele. :D Mals..., mas estou achando que vou ter que decepcionar, pois eu o odeio com todas as minhas forças, sou meio que do " Edward's team" :( Milhões de desculpas... Beijão e muitíssimo obrigada pela review e pela opinião! ;***

*** Ana Carolina P. * - hahahaha Também faço isso, do tipo: Sumo por uns tempos só para depois ler um monte de capítulos seguidos :D Que bom que gostou! Amei! Valeu pela review! Beijão ;* Espero que goste deste capítulo!**

*** Naii * - hahahaha Também! Acho que a minha própria fic está me deixando deprimida :D Edward é perfeito! Em todos os detalhes. Beijão e valeu pela review! ;***

*** MMMM * - Vamos ler para ver quem é? Então lá vamos nós! Beijão ;* Valeu pela review!**

*** Pati * - Sua Mané! É bom mesmo que não tenha aberto a boca, viu? ¬¬ hahahahaha Valeu, mas não estou muito a fim de ser professora... xP Beijão ;* **

*** ****Marcela P.**** * - :x Não vou falar nada... hahahahaha Vamos ler para conferir! Amei a review! Beijão e espero que goste deste capítulo também! ;***

*** ****Carol Venancio**** * - Tudo o que você está esperando vai acontecer... ou pelo menos quase tudo :D Como disse lá em cima... Não sei, acho que estou indo rápido demais, por isso tenho que alongar mais a estória, mas algumas coisas vão, com certeza, acontecer ;) Beijão! Adorei a review! ;***

*** ****Luana Cullen**** * - hahahaha Morri de rir com a sua review! Às vezes eu também tenho umas palas aqui, enquanto escrevo, mas, também, abafa o caso :D Adorei a review! Beijão e vamos a mais um capítulo! ;***

*** ****tatianne beward**** * - Jura? * - * Obrigada! Amei a sua review de incentivo! Sério mesmo! Espero que goste deste capítulo também! ;) Beijão ;***

*** ****Elen C.**** * - :/ Desculpe... SINTO MUITO MESMO! Valeu pela review! Eu ficaria muito feliz que mesmo após da decepção, continue lendo a minha fic :) Ficaria incrivelmente feliz! Beijão e valeu, mai uma vez! ;***

*** ****Mimy Cullen**** * - hahahahaha Vou matar a sua curiosidade agora mesmo! Talvez não todas, mas aos poucos vou matando! ;) Muitíssimo obrigada pela review! Amei mesmo! Beijão e espero que goste deste capítulo também! ;* **

*** ****Hollidaay'**** * - hahahahah AMO mistério! Hahahaha Puts... Morri de rir com a sua review! Muito obrigada! Espero que continue lendo a fic e gostando (LÓGICO) xD Beijão e até o próximo! ;***

*** ****Natalia Marques**** * - Jura? MUITO OBRIGADA! *o* Fiquei muuuiito feliz! Hahahahah Vamos ler para conferir! Beijão e até a próxima! ;***

*** ****Dada cullen * - hahaha Vou ver no que posso fazer, ok? Obrigada pela review e pela opinião ;) Beijão ;***

**Tenho observações a fazer sobre o capítulo! Talvez vocês notem que está um pouco grandinho, mas sem muita coisa importante. Então, por quê? Porque eu tenho que deixar o **_**clímax**_** para o próximo! E mais uma vez: Milhões de desculpas as leitoras a quem eu vou decepcionar. Sério, vocês não têm culpa do ódio que sinto pela... pessoa :D Não vou contar se não estraga.**

**Vamos ao capítulo!**

_

_

_

_

**Capítulo 12. I'm not over.**

-Oi, Bella. – cumprimentou-me com seu enorme sorriso de dentes brancos.

Nada disse, apenas o encarei para ver se era real. Acho que fiquei tanto tempo, que sentia as pessoas me empurrando para me tirar do caminho.

-Hã...? – Devia estar de boca aberta, pois só fez o seu sorriso se aumentar.

-Não irá me dar as boas vindas? – Riu bagunçando o cabelo preto, deixando-o mais arrepiado do que de costume.

-Jacob?! O quê...? – Estava alarmada. Muitas perguntas fluíam em minha mente, como se uma bola tivesse sido atirada com muita força contra a minha cabeça.

Jacob; meu melhor amigo por quem sempre tive uma enorme paixão desde pequena, se encontrava agora aqui, a minha frente. Em LONDRES.

-Senti sua falta. – Sorriu abertamente a mim. Senti a fúria subir por todo o meu corpo. Maldito! Como podia vir atrás de mim se uma das razões de eu sair dos Estados Unidos, também, foi por causa da minha paixonite por ele. – Sua mãe me disse que estava aqui e me deu todas as sua coordenas, praticamente, dizendo que seria ótimo se ao menos uma pessoa pudesse cuidar de você. E aqui estou eu! – Aquele sorriso se mantinha, mas em uma linha serena e suave.

-Isabella? – Escutei a voz da ao me chamar. Bem devagar, tentando não tirar os olhos sobre Jacob, virei-me em sua direção.

-Sim.

-Não vai entrar? Quero começar minha aula. – Cruzou os braços.

-Ah... Claro. – disse-lhe. – Um... Te vejo depois, Jacob. – Joguei-lhe um leve aceno e entrei a sala, vendo que todos estavam a me observar com olhares curiosos, fazendo-me com total sucesso, corar.

Sentei-me a mesa mais afastada. Não estava a fim de prestar atenção à aula, então comecei a rabiscar a capa do meu caderno enquanto pensava em Jacob. Na verdade, não exatamente em Jacob e sim em como eu iria lidar com ele aqui, quando eu havia encontrado Edward. _Céus!_ O que ele veio fazer aqui?! Por que não pode simplesmente me deixar viver a minha própria vida sem sua interferência?

Eu deveria agir normalmente, como se Jacob, fosse apenas um melhor amigo – sem contar que foi por ele que eu me apaixonei – e continuar a minha vida normalmente, ou pelo menos tentar.

Não entendia porque lamentava tanto por ele estar aqui. O que há de errado ter um velho amigo por perto? Talvez não seja tão ruim quanto eu estava tornando.

Meus horários seguiram normalmente. Agora viria a pior aula que existe; Educação Física. Não sabia por que estava me sentindo tão mal pelo que Edward havia feito com Mike. Estava certo que ele errou em tentar me beijar à força, mas era horrível a sensação que sentia ao vê-lo cabisbaixo e com o nariz coberto com uma massa branca; um gesso.

O vi sentado a um banco de madeira, do outro lado da quadra. Caminhei até o vestiário, trocando-me.

-Você viu o que aconteceu com Mike? – Escutei a voz de Lauren do outro lado do meu armário do vestiário feminino.

-Aham. Não sei o que houve. – disse Jessica. – Perguntei, mas ele não quis me dizer nada. Não disse a ninguém. Ah! Quem se importa! Acho que Bella fez alguma coisa, pois ele não está falando com ela. – Eu estava ouvindo direito? Sua voz parecia _feliz_ ao contar o fato. – E isso, o deixa livre para mim. – Soltou uma risada maléfica. – Vou dar uma de enfermeira.

Quis sair dali, por isso me levantei, deixando os risos abafados para trás. Voltando a quadra, encontrei-o sentado no mesmo lugar. Maldito seja esse sentimento de culpa. Respirei fundo e fui ao seu encontro, sentando-me ao seu lado. Eu mantive os meus olhos para frente, mas pude vê-lo ficar surpreso e tenso ao mesmo tempo.

-Mike..., nem ao menos sei o que falar. – Suspirei. - Acho que as minhas desculpas não irão ajudar em nada, mas quero que saiba que mesmo assim, eu sinto muito pelo seu nariz. – disse a última palavra, olhando-o.

Ele deu um sorriso duro, deixando a cabeça cair pesadamente para frente.

-Está tudo bem. Acho que sou eu quem deve desculpas. Desculpe por ter sido um idiota, mas foi porque Alice...

-Alice confundiu as coisas. – interrompi-o. – Sinto muito. Não deveria ter levado um soco. Foi tudo um enorme engano. – Vi Jessica e Lauren saírem do vestiário entre risadas, que logo foram cessadas ao me verem com Mike.

Ele seguiu o meu olhar e, Jessica lhe acenou com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Apenas levantou de leve a mão e voltou-se a mim.

-Bella, espero que possamos pelo menos sermos amigos.

-Claro. Odiaria não ter a sua amizade. – Sorri. Isso o animou de certa forma. Não era mentira. Mike era mesmo um grande amigo – Claro, visando a mais que isso. -, mas um amigo companheiro. O professor nos chamou ao centro da quadra de vôlei. Levantei-me sem nenhum ânimo. – Vamos ao inferno.

Mike riu.

Era ótimo ver que todos os meus colegas de turma já sabiam que era para saírem da minha frente quando o time adversário tentava se aproveitar da minha incapacidade com esportes. Ao menos assim, não precisava machucar ninguém.

Ao sair para o refeitório, encontrei Jacob perdido no corredor, seu rosto mostrava claramente isso. Ri ao me aproximar.

-Perdido? – perguntei-lhe.

Ele riu um pouco sem-graça, levando a mão à nuca.

-É. Não sei aonde é o refeitório.

-Vamos juntos.

Ele sorriu.

-Estava aonde? – perguntou-me enquanto caminhávamos.

-Na educação física. – disse mais como se fosse um palavrão.

-Está explicado. Está em sua cara. – Riu. – Nunca gostou dessa aula, ainda mais quando ela é obrigatória.

-Isso é o que me irrita. Aqui sou obrigada a fazer uma aula em que eu sei que não tenho futuro algum. – Franzi o cenho.

-Bella! – escutei alguém me chamando, junto com passos apressados vindo atrás de nós. Lauren. – Oi! – Parou puxando o ar por sua corrida. – Estava te procurando! Onde estava?

-Hã? – Ela estava bem? Nunca havia gostado de mim, por que agora falava comigo como se fossemos melhores amigas?

Ela sorria para mim, mas logo se virou a Jacob e abriu um sorriso maior ainda.

-Quem é o seu amigo? – perguntou sem tirar os olhos dele.

-Um... Jacob, esta é Lauren e, Lauren, este é Jacob. – Fiz as apresentações indicando cada um.

Lauren estendeu a mão, mantendo seu sorriso. Jacob a cumprimentou.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo, Jacob. Acho que está na minha aula de Trigonometria.

-Ah! É, eu acho que sim. – Mordi o lábio para não rir, pois Jacob fez uma cara ao tentar se lembrar se ela estava ou não em sua aula.

-Posso acompanhá-lo ao refeitório, se quiser. – Digamos que ela seja _muito_ atirada. Descaradamente.

-Não, obrigado. Bella já está me ajudando.

-Ah! Que isso. Bella também é nova, mas ela sabe o caminho. Podemos ir conversando sobre as aulas que temos juntos. – Aproximou-se, dando um pequeno passo em sua direção.

Jacob recuou um pouco, mas matinha sua postura.

-Sério, não precisa. Eu e Bella temos que conversar sobre coisas nossas. – disse a ela, olhando-me com um olhar de quem pede socorro. – Sinto muito.

Seu rosto desmoronou. Por um instante – muito pequeno – senti pena dela.

Nos viramos e voltamos ao nosso caminho normal, quando nos despedimos dela. Ele soltou o ar fortemente.

-Achei que nunca fosse sair dali.

Ri.

-Achei que haviam se esquecido de mim ao seu lado. – disse-lhe ao entrar no refeitório abarrotado de gente.

Fomos nos servir. Jacob pegou um sanduíche e um suco, eu apenas peguei uma maçã. O indiquei a mesa dos meus amigos, todos já se encontravam lá. Conversam, com exceção de Edward que parecia estar me procurando. Quando me avistou, voltou a comer.

Aproximei-me, fazendo todos se calarem e nos observarem.

-A Bella! Achamos que tinha se perdido! – Brincou Emmet.

Revirei os olhos.

-Não, Emmet. Fiquei presa com Jacob – Apontei-o. – quando fomos abordados por Lauren.

Seu rosto, junto com os dos outros, viram uma interrogação.

-Ela estava dando em cima, descaradamente, dele. Ao propósito, este é Jacob. Um velho amigo. – Todos o cumprimentaram. – Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet e Roseli. – disse pela ordem em que se encontravam sentados.

Sentamos-nos. Eu de frente a Alice e Jacob de frente a Edward.

-Espero não estar atrapalhando vocês. – disse Jacob ao se sentar.

-Sinta-se em casa. – disse Roseli a ele, sorrindo.

-É isso ai! Nós somos como coração de mãe, sempre cabe mais um. – disse o grandalhão. – Bella e Alice são uns bons exemplos disso. – murmurou, mas nós escutamos.

Franzi o cenho e Alice lhe deu um tapa, o que só o fez rir alto.

-Seja bem vindo, Jacob. – disse Alice. – Quem é amigo de Bella, também é meu. – Seu sorriso era cativante e angelical. – Também veio dos Estados Unidos?

-Sim. Estou na casa de uma família muito bom por sinal. É uma pena que eles não tenham filhos. – Abaixou a cabeça. – Seriam ótimos pais. – Sorriu, logo após. – Você também é?

-Sim! – Alice sorriu. – Sou de Fênix também.

Jacob ficou surpreso.

-Uau! Moramos na mesma cidade e nunca nos vimos. – Pareceu dizer mais a si mesmo.

-Também me pergunto isso. – intrometi-me a conversa. – Se eu a tivesse conhecido, não seria fácil de esquecê-la.

-OH! Que coisa linda, Bellinha! – Alice parecia explodir na cadeira, Jasper a segurou levemente pelo braço. – Eu sabia que você me amava!

-É, é, mas não se acostuma não. – disse fazendo pouco caso.

Rimos.

-Então, Jacob, conhece Bella desde quando? – Quando escutei sua voz parecia um pouco desconfiada. Estava com a cabeça apoiada sobre os dedos entrelaçados, apoiados sobre a mesa, encarando-o.

-Praticamente nascemos juntos. – Sorriu a mim.

Dei um sorriso duro e abaixei a cabeça envergonhada.

-Um... – Estreitou, minimamente, os olhos verdes.

-Que aula você tem agora? – Alice perguntou a Jacob.

Ele pegou o horário na mochila e deu uma rápida olhadela.

-Literatura. – respondeu colocando o papel de volta ao bolso lateral.

-Legal. – disse Alice. – Também tenho. Posso te ajudar a achar a sala.

Vi pelo canto do olho Jasper ficar um pouco tenso. Será que ele achava que teria que disputar por Alice? Bobagem. Ela era totalmente apaixonada por ele.

Jacob sorriu abertamente.

-Obrigado. Vou precisar mesmo ter alguém por perto para me proteger de algumas loucas que estão me seguindo.

-Essas garotas têm fogo no rabo... – murmurou Rosalie.

-Diz isso por experiência própria, não é, meu bem? – perturbou Emmet.

Roseli fez uma careta.

-Também.

Continuamos a nossa conversa animada, sem ao menos ouvir a voz de Edward e Jasper, mas logo quando bateu o sinal fomos para as nossas respectivas aulas. Agora teria Biologia, fui caminhando com Edward para a sala, com um silêncio constrangedor. Não agüentava vê-lo quieto, por isso decidi – sem realmente querer – quebrar o silêncio.

-Conversei com Mike.

Olhou-me um pouco surpreso, porém logo voltou ao normal.

-Não me surpreende que você tenha falado com ele. – disse simplesmente, enquanto ajeitava a mochila.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – Estreitei os olhos parando de andar e virando-me a ele.

-Quero dizer que você é muito boazinha com os outros. – Deu de ombros. – Sei que não consegue mudar isso. O que achou que eu estava querendo dizer?

-Um... Nada. – Só havia me irritado com o modo como ele falou.

-E, o que vocês falaram? – Voltou a andar.

-Pedi desculpas falando que tudo não passou de um engano. Ele me pediu desculpas também. Senti muito peso na consciência. – Mordi o lábio.

Ele me pegou de surpresa ao rir.

-Do que está rindo?

-Nem ao menos foi você que bateu nele, como pode sentir peso na consciência? – Seu belo sorriso torto estava dançando em seus lábios. Não pude deixar de sorrir também.

-Eu sei, mas fui eu quem inventou toda a história... – resmunguei ao entrar na sala, quando ele me deu passagem.

Nossas aulas seguiram rotineiramente até o final. Na saída nos despedimos dos outros e seguimos em direção a casa. Estava cansada, sentia meu corpo um pouco mole. Recostei a minha cabeça no banco cinzento, fechando os olhos e deixando a melodia conhecida entrar pelos meus ouvidos. Só percebi que chegamos em casa quando Jasper bateu a porta ao sair do carro. Abri os olhos, encontrando os de Edward sobre meu rosto. Ajeitei-me rapidamente.

-Já chagamos? – Se já chegamos? Que pergunta idiota.

Ele assentiu um pouco preocupado, levando a mão a minha testa.

-Está se sentindo bem? – perguntou-me.

-Estou. – Sorri de leve e peguei as minhas coisas, preparando-me a sair. Assim fiz.

Saímos. Fui em direção ao meu quarto, jogando as minhas coisas sobre a cama e descendo para ir almoçar. Encontrei Jasper sentado a mesa, conversando com Edward que preparava o almoço. Apressei-me em ajudá-lo, arrumando a mesa.

-Vai sair com Alice hoje? – perguntei pegando um pouco da conversa deles.

-Vamos ao cinema. – respondeu cautelosamente.

Edward riu.

-Ele está com medo de perder Alice para o seu amigo. – disse a mim.

-Ah! – Passei a mão pelos meus cabelos. – Fique tranqüilo, Jasper, Alice é louca por você. – Joguei-lhe o meu sorriso.

Acho que isso foi o suficiente para reconfortá-lo. Coloquei a comida a mesa e começamos a almoçar, desta vez sem ao menos a companhia de Esme. Observava o comportamento dos dois ao comer. Jasper não parecia estar com fome, pois estava a brincar revirando a comida em seu prato. Edward comia sem tirar os olhos sobre mim, o que me incomodava – não na maneira literal -, mas não estávamos sozinhos.

Seu irmão pareceu notar isso, fazendo-me baixar a cabeça rapidamente.

-Posso perguntar uma coisa a vocês? – disse levando a primeira garfada à boca. Assentimos um pouco receosos. – Um... Vocês... Está rolando alguma coisa entre vocês dois? – Soltou logo.

Engasguei com o pedaço frango e Edward arregalou os olhos.

Jasper soltou um sorriso malicioso e cruzou os braços sobre a mesa, encarando-nos.

-Acertei? – Nada falamos. Não conseguia nem ao menos levantar o rosto de tanta vergonha que sentia.

-Claro que não. – Edward respondeu rápido demais.

-Mentira. – disse como uma criança teimosa. – Sabe, no dia em que acordei atrasado, pensei no por que de vocês dois estarem com a porta de seus quartos trancadas. Fiquei um bom tempo pensando nisso e, então, comecei a observar mais vocês. – Sorriu abertamente, provavelmente, satisfeito com sua própria conquista.

-Não sabe do que está falando. – disse Edward ao se levantar para colocar o prato à pia. – Estás louco?

-Edward e Bella. – Olhou-me. – Não precisam mentir, eu já sei e... Não vou contar a ninguém. – Garantiu-nos.

Edward soltou o ar derrotado.

-Bem, vou indo. Tenho que encontrar com Alice no shopping. – Ele se levantou e colocou o prato a pia, dando um tapinha no ombro de Edward. – Não deixem que lhes peguem.

Saiu da cozinha deixando-nos para trás. Abaixei a cabeça sobre a mesa. Não acredito que deixamos transparecer tão facilmente. Por isso que agora me ameaçavam. Teria que fazer alguma coisa, não podia deixar que mais pessoas descobrissem... Merda!

Senti a mão de Edward, afagar o meu cabelo. Virei meu rosto em sua direção. Ele abriu a boca, mas eu o detive.

-Não precisa falar nada. Já sei o que é. – Ele riu um pouco sem graça. Voltei a minha posição normal, ficando de frente a ele, que estava sentado ao meu lado. – Não podemos deixar que isso passe dos limites.

-Eu sei. – Suspirou derrotado. Abraçou-me, colocando a mão sobra a minha cabeça. – Não vou te perder.

Sorri contra seu peito. Passei meus braços ao seu redor e minha boca foi à procura da sua, beijando seu pescoço, seu maxilar, seu queixo e, enfim, sua boca. Isso o fez rir, ajeitando-me em seu abraço.

Ficamos por um momento cercados por nossa bolha, quando me lembrei que tínhamos que respirar. Separei-me – de má vontade – tentando forçar a minha respiração a voltar ao normal, ele tentava o mesmo.

-Tenho que me acostumar com isso... – disse ele.

-Bem..., eu sei que eu _nunca_ vou me acostumar. – admiti um pouco receosa.

Ele sorriu torto.

-Meu céu particular... – sussurrou junto ao meu ouvido, fazendo-me arrepiar. Riu.

Fiz uma careta.

-Sem graça. – Levantei-me e fui em direção a sala, mas ele me segurou e me girou, colocando-me entre a bancada e ele. – Edward... – Senti-me ficar tonta.

-Oi. – disse com sua voz melodiosa, ao beijar o meu pescoço.

-Está me deixando tonta... – Tentei dizer com um fio de voz que ainda me restava.

-Hã? – Afastou-se para me olhar.

-Você me deixa tonta... Com muita freqüência... – Estava derretendo em seus braços. Ele teve que me segurar mais firmemente pela cintura.

Riu e me ajudou a me sentar no sofá a sala.

-Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – disse ajeitando-se no sofá, recostando a cabeça e fechando os olhos.

-Claro.

-Esse seu amigo... Jacob. – Ficou quieto.

-O que tem ele?

-Ele é apenas um velho amigo ou ele... Não sei. – Massageou as têmporas. – Ele gosta de você mais que uma amiga?

Certo, ele me pegou de guarda baixa.

-Na... Não – gaguejei. – Ele é apenas um amigo.

Abriu os olhos e tombou a cabeça de lado, olhando-me, procurando qualquer vestígio de nervosismo. Tentei parecer firme.

-Gostava dele, não é mesmo? – perguntou sério.

Ergui a sobrancelha. Como... Como ele deduziu isso?

-Não minta para mim, Bella. Eu te conheço muito melhor do que imagina. – Deu um sorriso forçado. – Seus olhos não a deixam mentir...

-Edward, que importância isso faz? – perguntei um pouco crítica.

-É importante a mim. – Soou um pouco rude, mas logo voltou ao normal. – Desculpe.

Suspirei.

-Para mim, Jacob é passado e você... – Segurei seu rosto, forçando-o a olhar para mim, porém ele fechou os olhos. – Olhe para mim. – ordenei e ele assim o fez. – Eu te amo, sabe disso. Nunca deixaria que um passado como Jacob fosse interferir no meu futuro que _é_ você. Nunca! – disse séria. Queria que acreditasse em mim, mas não parecia. – Não acredita, não é mesmo? – Meus olhos abaixaram junto com as minhas mãos, que caíram flácidas sobre o meu colo.

-Quero acreditar... – murmurou.

-Mas não acredita. – disse firme. – Edward, como pode duvidar do amor que sinto por você?!

-Não duvido. – Seguiu o meu tom de voz. - Bella, tente se colocar no meu lugar. O que você faria se uma garota por quem eu fui apaixonado voltasse? – Abri a boca para contestar, mas a fechei em seguida. Ele estava certo. De novo. – Consegue perceber agora? – Nada disse, apenas olhava as minhas mãos. – Também te amo, mas eu me senti um pouco... – Fez uma careta. – Ameaçado.

Soltei um riso abafado. Ele me olhou com reprovação.

-Desculpe. – disse rapidamente. Olhei-o no fundo de seus olhos verdes. Esperava que visse a verdade nos meus. – Não precisa se sentir ameaçado. Eu te amo e isso não vai mudar.

Ele sorriu, segurando o meu rosto e trazendo-o para perto do seu. Senti seu cheiro me invadir.

-Igualmente, meu amor. – Foi à última coisa que disse antes de me puxar para um beijo apaixonado.

Sabia que nunca iria me acostumar com seus beijos, com seu toque. Tudo muito bom. Era como se ele me drogasse toda a vez que me beijava. Sentia-me fraca e fora de controle. Perdia tudo; o controle, o tempo, a moral...

Deitei-me no seu colo e fechei os olhos. Ficou a mexer nos meus cabelos até eu adormecer. Perdida no meu mundo de sonhos, fiquei apenas o imaginando ao meu lado. Quem diria que uma simples viagem para estudos mudasse o rumo total da minha vida? Que eu encontraria Edward e sua encantadora família? Não pude deixar de sorrir.

Todas aquelas lamentações, que no início, senti, se dispersaram no ar como se não fosse nada. Não queira mais nada, a não ser ficar junto ao meu – como foi que ele me chamou? – Céu particular. Isso, ele era o meu céu, meu mundo, particular, ao qual desejava jamais sair.

**FIM!!!!!!!**

**Capítulo loooongo! Enfim o terminei, mas a continuação será só semana que vem. Vou ver se começo a escrever hoje mesmo. Tenho certeza que não o posto hoje, então... Que tal reviews? :D**

**Como sou boazinha e má ao mesmo tempo, vou deixar um trecho do próximo capítulo:**

-Descobri tudo! Tolinha! – Ria sem parar. Da minha desgraça.

E quanto a mim? A única coisa que eu deveria fazer era esperar a minha sentença... Algo dentro de mim me falava que não seria boa. Talvez, eu estivesse esperando por isso, mas não tão cedo.

-O que quer que eu faça pelo seu silêncio? – perguntei com um fio de voz.

Sorriu maliciosamente.

**O próximo capítulo está em andamento então, não entrem em pânico, pois muuitas emoções irão rolar! xD**

**OBS: O vilão será legal! Adoro este tipo de vilão, o tipo cômico. Que vê humor na desgraça dos outros :D**

**Beijão a toda e bom final de semana, Lina Furatado. ;***


	13. I don’t love you anymore

**OIE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Como cês tão? Desculpe pela demora, sabe com é... Semana de prova, que eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que me lasquei :D**

**Enfim, tenho coisinhas a declarar: LEIAM!**

**1ª – Quase tive um treco por ter tido 26 reviews! AMEI TODAS ELAS!**

**2ª – Enfim cheguei a mais de 200 REVIEWS!**

**3ª – Não vai dar para respondê-las, porque... Bem, porque são 00h06min e eu tenho que dormir, pois vou acordar cedo para andar de bike com a minha amiga, Jekão o/\o e a tarde vou à casa de outra amiga xD**

**4ª – Em especial eu adoraria perguntar a Vivi, a única que me fez uma crítica sobre o modo **_**ruim **_**como escrevo (palavras delas). Juro que não a julgo, mas, querida, se não gosta da minha fic, por que perde seu tempo precioso lendo-a? Ah! E obrigada por me avisar sobre o erro no nome :) Beijinhos.**

**5ª Minhas amouras, MILHÕES DE OBRIGADAS pelas reviews, sério mesmo. Agora eu estou com peso na consciência por não respondê-las :( PERDÃO! Prometo que na próxima eu respondo ;D**

**6ª – E espero que tenham entendido do por quê eu ter respondido apenas para a Vivi :/ *Dando de ombros* Fazer o que se a pessoa não gosta. :/**

**7ª – Perdoem se tiver com erros... É porque eu não tive tempo de revisar xP**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo! :D**

**-**

**-**

Capítulo 13. – I don't love you anymore.

-Sério mesmo. Não acho que deveriam esconder isso dos nossos amigos. – disse Jasper com certa rigidez, enquanto aninhava Alice em seu abraço.

Ela assentiu.

Estávamos na sala dos Cullen, conversando sobre se deveríamos ou não contar aos nossos outros amigos sobre _nós_. Tenho que admitir que me dava um frio na barriga, cada vez que alguém mais sabia sobre o nosso segredo. Já haviam passado três dias depois da chegada do Jacob e, pelo menos, fiquei feliz por nada ter mudado, só que agora ele andava conosco.

-Jasper, - comecei a nos defender. Respirei fundo. – Não é que eu não confie nos outros é só que... – Soltei o ar. – Ah! Não sei por que.

-Viu? Bella, eles nunca contariam algo sobre vocês. – disse Alice.

Edward se encontrava encostado ao leito da escada apenas nos escutando, não falava nada. Observava atentamente a conversa, o que me deixava angustiada. Queria que ele expusesse sua opinião para saber se eu que estava errada ou não... Droga! Não sabia por que, mas eu tinha uma estranha sensação de que isso não daria certo.

Suspirei derrota.

Afinal eles eram nossos amigos, nunca nos fariam nenhum mal. Tenho certeza que Emmet e Roseli não contariam, mas quanto a Jacob, nem ao menos podia adivinhar sua reação, muito menos se ele guardaria o segredo.

-Ta. Tudo bem. Vamos contar a eles essa tarde.

-Desculpe, Bella, mas não confio suficiente no seu amigo para isso. – disse Edward, mantendo uma voz séria.

-Jacob? – perguntou Alice sentando-se. – Não acho que ele contaria.

-Você acha que não, esse é o problema, não temos certeza.

Observei-o de cenho franzido, caminhar até se sentar no braço da poltrona, ao qual eu estava sentada. Jasper pareceu pensar no que ele havia falado. Aparentemente, também não confiava em Jacob.

-É, tem razão. Certo, então, sem contar para o Jacob. – disse Jasper levantando-se e puxando Alice consigo.

Eu nada disse, apenas assenti. Deveria eu ficar triste pelo fato de nenhum deles ter confiança em Jacob? E isso se aplica a mim? Fiquei parada olhando para o chão, escutando Jasper e Alice dizerem que estarão esperando no carro.

Levantei a cabeça rapidamente quando escutei o barulho de porta se fechando.

-Aonde vamos? – perguntei a Edward.

-Falar com os outros. – Estendeu-me a mão com o seu sorriso torto, belíssimo, acompanhando-o. Peguei sua mão e me levantei. – Parece tão... Receosa. – Estava confuso ao me olhar.

-Confio neles só que tenho medo que alguém, além deles, também saiba. Você se lembra da mensagem... – Abaixei meu olhar.

-Lembro, mas não acho que conseguiria provar que tenhamos alguma coisa, porque nós tomamos cuidado.

Olhei-o sorrindo.

-Aquele dia em que você me puxou para o armário de vassouras do colégio, é o que você chama de cuidado? – perguntei ainda sorrindo.

Abriu a boca pra contestar, mas logo a fechou.

-Tenho razão pela primeira vez! – Sorri abertamente.

Ele riu e me abraçou, colocando uma mexa do meu cabelo para trás da minha orelha. Fiquei na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo, ele me ajudou abaixando-se um pouco.

-Eu te amo, não se esqueça disso, certo? – Eu lhe disse como se ele fosse escutar isso pela última vez. Soou um pouco desesperado, mas não me importava.

Olhou-me assustado.

-Bella...

-VAMOS! – gritou Alice da porta. Depois veio apressadamente, batendo os pés no chão de madeira, até nós e nos puxando para fora da casa.

Senti que Edward continuava a me encarar do mesmo modo, enquanto íamos para o carro. Fomos ao nosso ponto de encontro de sempre. Nos sentamos a uma mesa afastada, enquanto esperávamos Emmet e Roseli chegarem. Jasper sentou do outro lado mesa, com Alice aninha em seu peito. Edward sentou-se ao meu lado e me entregou o cardápio, enquanto ele via o dele. Não me mexi. Aproximou-se de nós uma garçonete de cabelos pretos, presos em um coque mal feito, com um sorriso enorme ao atender Edward.

-Quer alguma coisa? – perguntou-me a garçonete que tentava me ignorar ao ver Edward ao meu lado. Não parecia quer me atender.

-Não, obrigada. – Dei uma rápida olhadela e a vi virar se de volta a Edward, que agora me encarava.

-Não quer nada? – perguntou-me ele com as sobrancelhas erguidas, um claro sinal de que não gostou nada.

-Não, estou sem fome.

-Bella...

-Ela não quer nada. – disse Jasper olhando o irmão fixamente. – Eu e Alice queremos um crepe de...? – Olhou-a para que ela completasse.

Ela deu uma passada rápida no cardápio, colocando a franja para trás da orelha.

-Chocolate com morango. – Sorriu contente como uma criança. – Ah! E de chocolate branco.

-Certo. E dois refrigerantes. – concluiu ele.

-Quatro. – disse Edward. – Nós também queremos.

-Não quero na... – Comecei a protestar, mas ele me ignorou.

-Quais são os refrigerantes? – perguntou ela, pegando o bloquinho de anotações.

-Quatro cocas? – Edward nos olhou e todos confirmaram.

-Quatro cocas, um crepe de morango com chocolate branco e mais alguma coisa? – Olhou sugestivamente à Edward.

-Não, obrigado. – disse com sua voz suave e educada. Sorriu a ela.

Ela respirou fundo, virando o corpo e saindo de perto.

Alice deu uma risadinha e Jasper revirou os olhos. Observei Emmet e Roseli chegarem. Estavam lindos como sempre, afinal não precisavam fazer _nada_ para ficarem bonitos, podiam apenas jogar trapos sobre o corpo que mesmo assim deixavam as pessoas com a auto-estima lá embaixo.

Sentaram-se ao lado de Jasper e Alice, enquanto nos cumprimentavam.

-E ai? – começou Emmet. – O que querem tanto nos falar? – perguntou olhando todos nós.

-Bella e Edward querem falar uma coisa a vocês. – respondeu Alice, fazendo com que todos à mesa nos olhassem.

Senti meu rosto ficar quente.

-Certo. Vamos ser diretos. – Edward estava firme. Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. – Eu e Bella estamos _juntos_, e como ela mora na mesma casa que eu, ela corre o risco de, se alguém descobrir, ter que voltar para casa. – Deixou as mãos caírem, fazendo com que soltasse um barulho. – É isso.

Emmet e Roseli pareciam já esperar por isso.

-Acho que já imaginávamos isso. – disse Roseli. Olhei-a incrédula. Estava tão transparente assim? – É claro que vocês não mostraram nada, mas... Não sei, pareciam estar ligados quando andam juntos. Parecem se atrair... – Soltou um riso abafado. – Muito bonito de ser ver, por sinal.

-AMÉM! – gritou Emmet, fazendo todos da creperia se virassem para nos olhar. Fizemos-lhe um "Shhhh" em conjunto. Ele riu. – Não acredito que só nos contaram agora. – Fez uma careta de decepcionado.

Sorri pela primeira vez. Agora o sentimento do modo como reagiriam sumiu. Todo aquele medo se dissipou ao ar e, de repente, foi substituído por uma sensação tranqüilizadora e suave. Sabia que podia confiar nos meus novos amigos.

Escutei Edward soltar o ar. Estava ele prendendo-o desde quando? Olhei-o vendo seus traços fortes do rosto, sua simetria perfeita, quando ele me olhou e sorriu torto. O sorriso dos meus sonhos de todas as noites.

-Ah! Vocês formam um casal tão bonitinho! – comentou Alice, parecendo que ia voar a qualquer momento. Abaixei minha cabeça, totalmente constrangida. – É uma pena que não possam aparecer em público como um verdadeiro casal de namorados. AH! – gritou. Nós a encaramos, esperando que algo lhe tivesse ocorrido, mas ela esboçou um sorriso que logo se abriu até onde lhe era permitido. – OH meu Deus! Agora todos têm par! Que lindo! – Bateu palmas, animada.

-É, baixinha! – Emmet bagunçou todo o cabelo de Alice que fez um bico de reprovação. – Muito esperta você, eim? – Começou a rir.

A tarde foi muito agradável com a companhia de todos. Nunca havia me divertido tanto. Em Phoenix não tinha amigos tão maravilhosos como esses, mas eu estava com muito sono, por causa da noite mal dormida, por isso – de má vontade - tive que recusar um convite de um cinema em grupo. Todos iam, mas Edward falou que me acompanharia. Insisti que não atrapalhasse seus planos por minha causa, mas ele insistiu que iria comigo. Nada pude fazer.

Fomos em seu carro, em silêncio. Gostava de poder ficar quieta sem ter que me pronunciar toda a hora, Edward respeitava isso. Ao chegarmos, a garagem continuava vazia, isto é, sem sinal de Esme e Carlisle. Sai do carro lentamente, por minha preguiça instantânea, por isso Edward estava tão rapidamente ao meu lado.

-Cansada? – perguntou-me.

Sorri derrotada.

-Um pouco.

Não percebi quando, mas quando dei por mim, estava em seus braços e ele me levando para dentro de casa, com uma facilidade incrível. Agarrei seu pescoço com medo de cair.

-Edward! Me ponha no chão! – Implorei.

Ele sorriu.

-Tem medo de cair? – Sorri maliciosamente.

-Não, só a idéia de nós dois sairmos rolando escada a baixo. – resmunguei. – E, isso é vergonhoso. – Escondi meu rosto em seu peito.

-Não se preocupe. Não tem ninguém em casa, bobinha. – Beijou o topo da minha cabeça, enquanto subíamos a escada. Bem, _ele_ subia.

Fechei meus olhos com força, torcendo para que não caíssemos, mas ao final só senti ele me colocando sobre a cama, com delicadeza. Abri-os lentamente, vendo a visão mais perfeita da minha vida. Aquele par de olhos verdes, junto com o sorriso torto mais lindo do mundo, me olhando com amor.

Percebi que não estávamos no meu quarto. Ele me deitou na cama dele.

-Quero sua companhia hoje. – disse indo ao seu armário e pegando seu pijama.

Senti meu coração falhar e engoli seco. Ele pareceu notar a minha reação.

-Não vou lhe fazer nada que não queira, Bella. – Sorriu. – Só quero que durma aqui comigo esta noite.

Sentei-me desajeitada, cruzando as pernas e ajeitando o meu cabelo.

-Não posso, seus pais...

-Eles não vêm hoje. Viajaram para ver a nossa avó. Uma visita de rotina. Sempre dormem lá. – Assisti-o tirando a jaqueta preta e logo após a blusa branca de gola alta, deixando seu peito amostra. Mordi o lábio. Ele era muito mais lindo do que era possível. Cada linha de seu corpo era _muito_ bem delineada, formando em uma barriga perfeita. – Gosta do que vê? – perguntou divertindo-se ao ver analisá-lo por completo.

Pensei em melhores reações a esse tipo de situação, apenas para esconder – nem que fosse um pouco – o meu constrangimento. Apenas bufei e tirei meu olhar sobre ele, encarando o chão que parecia estar muito mais interessante. (Sendo sarcástica)

Caminhou até mim e se curvou dando um beijo na minha testa. Não pude deixar de observar a perfeição novamente, mas bem disfarçadamente.

-Vou tomar banho. Já volto. – Sorriu e foi ao banheiro, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

Soltei meu ar. Estava sem reação. Só havia uma coisa na minha mente agora, o que ele quis dizer com: _Não vou lhe fazer nada que não queira_? Meu coração acelerou em um ritmo frenético. Tive que ficar para por uns instantes até me mexer para ir ao meu quarto e tomar banho. Cambaleei até o meu quarto, pegando o meu pijama, que desejei que fosse um pouco sexy, mas sem sucesso.

Bufei.

Tomei um banho rápido e escovei meus dentes. Parei olhando-me no espelho, analisando cada detalhe do meu rosto branco, pálido. Não sei como Edward foi se apaixonar por isso, disse a mim mesma.

Ri sozinha.

Desci o meu olhar para o meu corpo. Usava uma camiseta larga com um _micro_ short, digamos assim. Não dá, não dá para ser sexy. Coloquei minha roupa suja no cesto e sai do banheiro encabulada, quase caindo ao tropeçar com uma pequena saliência que havia no chão. Somente eu conseguia fazer esta dádiva.

Escutei um riso abafado vindo da minha frente. Segui, com o olhar, o som. Edward estava parado a frente da porta do banheiro, apenas de calça de moletom cinza, de braços cruzados e com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios.

Franzi o cenho, fingindo-me de brava.

-Vim me certificar de que não vai se trancar no seu quarto. – Estendeu-me a mão.

-Por que faria isso? – perguntei pegando sua mão e aninhando-me ao seu peito, ao nos guiar ao seu quarto. Esperava que a minha voz saísse firme e, para a minha surpresa, saiu.

-Não sei... – Riu.

Chegando ao seu quarto, fiquei sem reação. Não sabia o que fazer, era lógico que eu já havia ido ao seu quarto, mas assim... Com ele me chamando... Foi diferente. Ele me soltou e se virou para fechar a porta.

Fui a sua cama e me sentei, olhando para fora da janela, tentado esconder o meu nervosismo. Nem ao menos me lembrava do por que de estar nervosa. A luz da lua, como sempre, invadia o quarto, iluminando-o suficiente para não precisar acender as luzes. Edward se deitou ao meu lado e deu leves batidas ao seu lado para que eu me aconchegasse, assim fiz.

Envolveu a minha cintura em seu abraço, puxando-me mais para si. Passei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e forcei mais a aproximação, se é que era possível, pois já estávamos colados. Tinha a sensação de que ainda não era o suficiente. Sua boca procurava pela a minha, beijando cada lugar que encontrava e deixando um rastro quente por onde passava. Ao enfim chegar a minha boca, não nos poupou. Nunca tinha me beijado daquele jeito, o modo como suas mãos eram urgentes nos meus cabelos, demonstrava o desejo, o amor.

Fiquei embriagada com seu cheiro maravilhoso me invadindo, sentindo-me um pouco tonta. Prendi meus dedos em seus cabelos cor de bronze e o puxei para mais perto, mesmo sabendo que não ia mudar em nada. Ele brincou com os meus lábios, mordendo o inferior e me beijando delicadamente após.

Eu estava no paraíso, já podia morrer feliz. Não! Deus me livre de morrer em um momento como esse! Sacudi de leve a cabeça para afastar esse pensamento, fazendo com que Edward se separasse de mim.

-Não. – murmurei puxando-o de volta.

Ele riu e voltou a me beijar, mas logo se afastou para que pudéssemos respirar. Se apoiou com o cotovelo e me encarou com os mais belos olhos que já vi em toda a minha vida.

-Diga-me, o que está pensando? – perguntou ajeitando o meu cabelo que teimava em cair no meu rosto.

-De verdade? – Assentiu. – Se você é real.

Ele sorriu e se aproximou tocando de leve nos meus lábios, apenas os roçando. Maldade da parte dele.

-Sou, mas às vezes me pego pensando se você é. – comentou sem nos afastar.

Com essa eu tive que rir.

Ele me olhou confuso.

-O que eu disse de engraçado?

-Bem..., - Respirei tentando parar de rir. – além do óbvio, isso se tornou muito engraçado com o momento. – Soltei um riso rápido.

Franziu o cenho.

-Entendo, mas, o que quer dizer com: _o óbvio_?

-Ah. Olhe para mim. – Não precisava falar, ele já me olhava. – Não sou bonita ou qualquer coisa parecida. Só acho que tenho muita sorte por você ter se apaixonado por mim. – Sorri, mas ele continuou do mesmo jeito.

-E é claro que não se vê com muita clareza. – concluiu.

-Não, ao contrário, me vejo muito bem.

-Não, não se vê não, pois eu vejo que tem uma fila atrás de mim se formando atrás de mim, apenas esperando que eu cometa algum deslize com relação a você.

Fiquei de boca aberta.

-Entende agora? – Seu sorriso de vitória se encontrava dançando em seus lábios. Por que ele sempre ganhava?

Dei de ombros, juntando-me mais ao sei peito nu.

-Mas eu não quero nenhum que não seja você e eu sei que tem uma fila muito maior atrás de _mim_, de mulheres que são milhões de vezes mais bonitas, também esperando que eu erre em algum momento. – disse em seu ouvido.

-Elas não me interessam. Não mais depois que te encontrei. – Virou o rosto na minha direção e me beijou suavemente.

-Eu te amo. – disse-lhe.

-Não consigo imaginar o quanto _eu_ te amo.

Soltei um bocejo involuntário.

-Está com sono. Vamos dormir. – disse se afastando para eu poder me acomodar. O prendi, segurando por suas costas largas.

-Não. Não quero dormir. – O puxei de volta.

-Mas está com sono. – Tentou se afastar com delicadeza, mas não permiti. – Bella...

-Não. Já disse que não.

Deu de ombros.

-Vai acabar dormindo de qualquer jeito.

-Não vou dormir enquanto estiver aqui. – Avisei-lhe.

-Quer que eu saia? – Levantou as sobrancelhas.

-Não! Só que não consigo, quero, dormir enquanto estou assim... – Mostrei por estarmos abraçados.

Ele sorriu e voltou a me abraçar.

Começou a cantar uma cantiga de ninar, enquanto mexia no meu cabelo. Sua voz era encantadora e por mais que eu não quisesse pensar naquilo, eu ainda tinha a estranha sensação de que alguma ia nos acontecer, fazendo-me sentir uma necessidade de dizê-lo mais uma vez.

Remexi-me um pouco para poder soltar sua cintura e pegar seu rosto com as duas mãos. Ele parou imediatamente de cantar para prestar atenção em mim.

-Edward, por favor, nunca se esqueça que eu te amo. Não importa o que aconteça. – disse com toda a minha sinceridade.

-Por que está falando assim? – Via, através do reflexo da luz da lua em seu belo rosto, uma ruga de preocupação.

-Não sei... Tenho uma estranha sensação de que algo vai nos acontecer. – Soltei seu rosto e me virei de costas a ele, puxando seu braço para cima de mim. Segurei-o com força.

-Não diga isso, amor. Nada vai nos acontecer. – Beijou o meu cabelo e me puxou contra seu peito. Eu me moldei em seu peito, enquanto sentia o sono me afogar.

-

-

-

Senti um feixe de luz solar contra o meu rosto fazendo-me despertar e, para a minha felicidade, ainda estava nos braços de Edward, que já estava acordado apenas fazendo carinho na minha cabeça. Virei-me para ele e o beijei de leve.

Ele sorriu.

-Bom dia. – disse-me. – Dormiu bem?

-Muito. – Sorri, mas logo me lembrei. – Oh! Que horas são?

-08h e alguns minutos.

-Os seus pais já chegaram? Jasper já chegou? Meu Deus, eu já devia estar no meu quarto e...

-Shhh – Deu-me um leve beijo. – Não, meus pais não chegaram e quanto a Jasper, bem... Ele chegou muito tarde. – Sorriu maliciosamente.

Essa eu não peguei, mas ignorei.

-Preciso ir ao banheiro. – disse me afastando de seu peito. – Já volto. – Cambaleei para fora da cama, sentindo seus olhos sobre mim.

-Preciso dizer o quão está bonita? – Olhou-me de cima a baixo.

Corei ferozmente e dei-lhe um sorriso duro, fazendo-o rir. Peguei uma das almofadas que ficava sobre sua cama e taquei nele. Segurou-a como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, sem deixar de rir.

Sai do quarto e encontrei com Jasper com _muita_ cara de sono. Logo parou de esfregar os olhos e, também, me olhou de cima a baixo, arregalando um pouco os olhos.

-O que estavam fazendo ai ontem à noite? – perguntou com uma voz sonolenta.

Percebi que a pergunta não era para mim e sim para Edward que estava encostado a porta, sorrindo torto.

-Desculpe, mas não conto sobre a minha vida sexual a qualquer um. – disse ele simplesmente.

Espera. O que ele acabou de dizer? Meu rosto queimou de tanta vergonha.

-Edward! Jasper, não... – Tentei concertar, mas Jasper levou as mãos ao ar.

-Não precisa me explicar nada... Fui! – disse descendo as escadas.

Virei-me para Edward que reprimia o riso.

-Achou engraçado? Pois eu não. – Voltei-me ao caminhar de volta ao banheiro e me tranquei no mesmo.

Lavei meu rosto, quase me enfiando pelo ralo abaixo de tanta vergonha. Nunca mais ia olhar na cara de Jasper. Era óbvio que não havia acontecido nada entre nós. Bem..., nada é muito pesado, talvez melhore com: algo que seja _importante_. Escovei meus dentes e o meu cabelo. Sentei-me no vaso não querendo sair dali.

-Bella? – A voz de Edward estava soando do outro lado da porta. – Não precisa ficar aí. Jasper sabe que eu estava brincando.

-Não sabe coisa nenhuma! – respondi-lhe, enterrando meu rosto entre as mãos.

-Vamos lá! Ele sabe sim. Se quiser eu falo agora à ele.

Levantei-me e abri a porta fortemente, quase fazendo Edward cair, e sai a passos longos em direção ao meu quarto.

-Realmente espero que sim! – Entrei no meu quarto e fechei a porta, trancando-a.

-Bella... – Escutei-o bufar. – Estarei te esperando para tomar café. – Seus passos foram se afastando.

Soltei o ar e troquei-me para uma roupa decente. Coloquei uma blusa de gola alta, verde escura e o meu velho amigo jeans, junto com um All Star branco. Desci – sem realmente querer – para tomar o café. Graças a alguém lá de cima, Jasper havia saído para nadar de skate. Puts, esse garoto tinha energia.

Sentei-me à bancada e peguei um cookie de gotas de chocolate, Edward entrou logo em seguida, já com roupa normal. Tomamos café e fomos assistir TV – já que não tinha outra coisa melhor. O que era melhor do que ficar em casa abraçada ao amor da sua vida? Porém, logo a campainha tocou. Levantei-me para atender a porta, mesmo que ele tivesse dito que iria.

Atravessei a sala e fui à porta, abrindo-a e dando de cara com Jacob.

-Jacob? – O nome chamou a atenção de Edward.

-Hey, Bells. – Deu um sorriso duro. – Será que podemos sair um minuto? Preciso falar com você.

-Um... Claro. – Virei-me para Edward que olhava para a porta com repulsa. – Vou sair e já volto. – Ele assentiu e eu peguei o meu casaco, vestindo-o.

Fechei a porta atrás de nós e caminhamos em baixo de uma fina chuva. Fomos andando para o norte sem trocar uma palavra, quando percebi que ele não ia falar comecei:

-Jake? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele respirou fundo e parou de andar, com o corpo virado na minha direção. Fiz o mesmo.

-Bella, quando você foi embora de Phoenix... Bem... – Passou a mão nos cabelos pretos. – Eu notei o quanto eu sentia a sua falta. Senti o quanto você tem uma enorme importância para mim... – Meu coração acelerou. – Por isso fiz o que fiz.

Levantei a sobrancelha, um pouco receosa.

-O que quer dizer? – Não sabia por que, mas sentia que falaria uma coisa que eu não gostaria.

-Eu te amo, por isso eu te ameacei por mensagem de texto, contar sobre você e Edward.

-Você... O quê?! – Senti a raiva subir por todo o meu corpo.

-Calma, Bells, é para o seu bem.

-Meu bem?!

-É, porque eu sei que ainda é apaixonada por mim e por isso vou ter a chance de te abrir os olhos.

-Não preciso que abram meus olhos!

-Claro que precisa! Esse Edward não é para você! Ele só é um amorzinho de viagem! Sou eu quem vai estar com você quando estiver nos Estados Unidos!

-Não me importa, Jacob. Ele não é um "amorzinho" - Fiz as aspas no ar, com certa fúria. – é ele com quem _eu_ quero ficar! Azar o seu se descobriu que gostava de mim tarde demais! – Virei-me para ir de volta para casa, mas ele me deteu segurando o meu cotovelo.

-Não me importo com isso, Bella, pois tenho você em minhas mãos. – disse sério. Senti meus joelhos vacilarem. – Você não tem escolha. – Soltou o meu braço. – Ou fica comigo ou volta para Phoenix e estraga tudo para a sua mãe e Phil. O que prefere?

-Nunca. Ficarei. Com. Você! – disse pausadamente para ele entender.

-Certo. Então, prepara suas malas, pois você irá voltar para casa.

-Você não ousaria...

-Ah! Eu ousaria sim! Tente. – Sorriu de um jeito que eu nunca vi. Esse não era o Jake que eu conhecia. – E se quiser se manter aqui, terá que largar esse seu "amorzinho" e ficar comigo.

Engoli seco, tentando engolir o bolo que formara na minha garganta.

-Não sei do que está falando. – disse quase como um sussurro. O jeito era me fingir de desentendida.

-Ah, não? – Ainda mantinha aquele sorriso assustador estampado no rosto. – Vou clarear a sua memória. Hoje, na creperia, você e o seu novo/ex namorado foram avisar aos seus amigos que estavam juntos. Não é bonito? Pois é, também não acho. – Riu alto. -Descobri tudo! Tolinha! – Ria sem parar. Da minha desgraça.

E quanto a mim? A única coisa que eu deveria fazer era esperar a minha sentença... Algo dentro de mim me falava que não seria boa. Talvez, eu estivesse esperando por isso, mas não tão cedo.

-O que quer que eu faça pelo seu silêncio? – perguntei com um fio de voz.

Sorriu maliciosamente.

-Primeiro? – Assenti. – Terminar com seu Edward. – Pronto. O que eu mais temia. Meu coração se apertou. Não podia fazer isso, ele não merecia, _eu_ não merecia! Continuei escutando-o. – Segundo: ser a _minha_ namorada. – Arregalei os olhos. Só podia estar brincando.

-Jacob, não posso fazer isso... Não tem como eu terminar com ele hoje e ficar com você amanhã. – Não sei de onde tirei a minha voz, pois parecia que se eu abrisse a boca, não sairia nada.

-Não me interessa em como vai fazer, minha querida Bella. – Pousou a mão em meu rosto. O toque me deu repulsa. Virei meu rosto. Ele segurou meu rosto forçando-me a olhara para ele. – Apenas faça. Quero que amanhã já tenha terminado com ele.

-A-amanhã?! – Minha voz falhou.

-Sim, amanhã e nenhum dia a mais. – Como segurava o meu rosto com firmeza, deu um beijo rápido nos meus lábios. – Até mais, amor. – Piscou para mim e saiu, deixando-me sozinha.

Um buraco no lugar do meu coração começava a surgir, junto com lágrimas quentes que teimavam em correr por além do meu rosto frio. NÃO! Agarrei meu peito, doía tanto... Edward... _Eu te amo..._

**FIM!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hollidaay'****!!!!!!!! Você **_**não**_** perdeu o seu Ipod! Que lindo! Hahahahaha**

**Beijão a todas e boa noite/ dia/ tarde para quando lerem ;D**

**Lina Furtado.**

**OBS: Não se esqueçam de apertar o botãozinho verde para deixar um comentário! xD Bye. Fui!**


	14. We are broken

**OIE!!! **

**Uau! Que milagre eu estar aqui em uma SEGUNDA-FEIRA! xD, pois é, eu escrevi o capítulo Domingo passado, por isso aqui estou eu! Para colocar o capítulo no ar! E eu acho que está até grandinho... ;D Mas uma amiga minha (créditos a ela) como eu tinha contado que eu já tinha escrito, ela me perturbou tanto que resolvi postar E, também porque eu recebi muuuitas reviews! AMEI TODAS! De coração ;)**

**Vamos então aos agradecimentos das minhas leitoras favoritas *-*: (OBS: Aquelas que possuem conta aqui no fanfiction, eu respondi por mensagens privadas ;D)**

*** Naii * - Brigada :D Achei muito fofa a sua review! Obrigada mesmo. Obrigada pela mensagem de apoio, foi linda ;) Beijinhos ;* Espero que goste deste também! \o/ **

*** Dada cullen * - hahahaha Também, quando eu mesma pensei nisso… xD Fico realmente feliz que tenha gostado. Muitíssimo obrigada e espero que goste desse também! Beijos ;***

*** Eliana * - hahahaha Está tranqüilo, vamos deixar os dados rolarem ;D Que bom que gostou! Obriga e espero que goste deste também! Beijos ;***

*** Pati * - hahahaha Também acho ;) e eu sei que sou má xP Beijos ;***

*** Maríllya * - Jura que eu escrevo bem?*-* Nossa, ganhei meu dia, melhor, minha semana! Hahaha Muito obrigada foi linda a sua review, amei³³ Beijinhos ;***

*** Lidy( Lidiane) * - hahahah Que bom que gostou! Fiquei muito animada com a sua empolgação na review, amei mesmo! Obriga e espero que goste deste também! Beijos;***

*** Ana Carolina P. * - Perdão por parar em uma parte tão… TÃO parte xD Obrigada pela review! Muito mesmo! Beijos ;***

*** Nathy Avelino * - hahahaha Nova leitora na area? ;P Você tem bola de cristal? Hahaha É tão óbivio assim? xD Obrigada pela review amei! Espero que goste desse! Beijos ;***

*** Luiiza * - Postei! Que bom que gostou e ai vai mais um capítulo! Beijos ;***

**Realmente espero não ter esquecido de ninguém, perdão se assim fiz :)**

********Devo acrescentar que esse capítulo é um pouco depressivo, digamos assim :D E tenho que admitir que o segundo ED`s POV (Sim, teremos Edward`s POV durante o capítulo! xP) é o mais lindo!!!!!!! Hahahahaha Ok, isso foi um momento convencido... :)**

**Capítulo 14 – We are broken.**

_Não!_ Gritava sem parar na minha cabeça. Não podia largar o amor da minha vida...

Não tinha outra escolha e Jacob já havia deixado isso claro. Ou eu iria de volta para casa sem Edward, mas sem magoá-lo e estragava tudo para minha mãe e Phil, ou eu ficava e agüentava o que vinha a acontecer. Admito que gostaria de ser como a Suíça, de não aceitar nenhum dos dois... Mas, para a minha infelicidade, não possuía essa opção.

Sequei minhas lágrimas e tentei engolir o bolo que estava formado na minha garganta. Pessoas que passavam ao meu lado olhavam-me torto. Ignorei-as e parti de volta para casa, tentando formular um plano na minha cabeça... E se...

De repente uma pontada de esperança surgiu, mas logo se apagou quando pensei em sua reação. Não valia a pena contar a Edward. Era muito provável que ele queira quebrar a cara de Jacob e ele abria a boca, contando sobre nós. Será que eu devia fazer o que era certo? Mas, o que era certo?

Parei a frente da casa.

-Não... – murmurei chorosa. – Não posso fazer isso... – Droga de soluços e lágrimas idiotas! – Não _quero_ fazer isso...

-Bella? – Não precisava olhara para saber quem me chamou, reconheceria sua voz de longe. Sempre tão melodiosa. Passei as mãos no meu rosto, tirando todas as lágrimas.

Ele havia aberto a porta e estava parado diante dela, olhando-me. Passei por ele indo em direção a sala. Escutei-o fechar a porta e vir atrás de mim. Não parei. Ainda não sabia o que falaria e temia que quando visse seus olhos verdes e preocupados, eu me arrependesse e não o contasse nada.

-Bella? – Segurou o meu braço forçando-me a olhá-lo. Exatamente como eu havia imaginado, meus olhos encontraram com os seus e meus joelhos vacilaram. – O que ele te fez? – As lágrimas estavam tentando sair de novo. – Eu vou quebrar a cara daquele...

-Não. – Abracei-o pela cintura. Não estava nem ai. O que quer que eu tenha que fazer poderia ser depois. Ele pôs sua mão no meu cabelo e me ajeitou em seu peito. – Não! – Empurrei seu peito de má-vontade, pois me lembrei da minha real situação. E abraçá-lo só me faria sofrer mais depois.

Sua feição confusa me encarou.

-O que aconteceu? – Perguntou um pouco tenso.

-Edward... – murmurei abaixando a cabeça. Engoli seco e o encarei, esperando que funcionasse. – Jacob conversou comigo... – _OH! Por favor, não!_ Minha mente gritava, esperneava, me machucava, mas eu tinha que seguir. – E finalmente disse que me ama. – Tentei um sorriso. Ele se mantinha sério e cauteloso, dando-me coragem para continuar. – Sabe que sempre o amei, desde pequena, e isso acendeu uma chama no meu peito que tinha sido apagada por você... – Só eu sei o quanto meu peito doeu quando disse isso. – Enfim posso ficar com ele, por isso eu...

-O que está tentando me dizer? – perguntou sério e rígido. – Que você ainda é apaixonada por ele e que tudo que nós passamos juntos não foi nada? – De repente sua voz se tornou seca e fria. - Nada além de uma diversão?! Uma diversão para que depois você corresse para os braços de outro! – Soltou um riso nervoso. – Por favor, Bella, se poupe de me contar seus detalhes – disse com desdém.

Não contive as lágrimas. Saíram rolando como um rio ao desaguar em um penhasco. Não queria feri-lo. Ele não tinha idéia o quanto dizer-lhe tudo aquilo me doeu. Não merecia as burradas em que eu me metia. Não o Edward.

-Por que está chorando?! – Em uma linha estreita, seu cenho se franziu.

-Não queria que as coisas terminassem assim... – disse com um fio de voz que me restava. – Eu lamen...

-Não pense em dizer que lamenta! – gritou. Passou as mãos nervosamente nos cabelos. Depois de um minuto ele respirou fundo e me olhou.

– Não acredito no que me falou.

Meus olhos se arregalaram um pouco. Ele há pouco tempo atrás estava brigando comigo e agora, estava dizendo que não acreditou. Como assim? Meu coração bateu forte, pedindo para que eu pulasse em seus braços e dissesse que tudo não passou de um mal entendido, causado por uma ameaça de Jacob... Não podia me permitir ter esperança em um caso resolvido.

-O que disse? – perguntei-lhe ainda boba.

-Que não acredito em você. – Aproximou-se de mim e me abraçou com força, força, essa, que eu não tinha. – Não vou apagar todas aquelas palavras de amor que você me disse. Seus olhos me diziam que estava falando a verdade quando disse que me ama. E sei que você pode tentar mentir, mas a mentira não chega a eles...

-Não! – Empurrei-o de novo, mas ele me manteve em seu abraço com facilidade. – Edward! Eu _não_ te amo! – Tentei fazer soar sério, mas parecia que eu estava tentando _me_ convencer. – Não te quero mais. Está certo que eu estava começando a gostar de você, mas eu sou e sempre fui apaixonada por Jacob. Não pode mudar isso.

Assisti seu rosto desabar, enquanto me soltava devagar. Sentia falta de ar só por vê-lo daquela forma, totalmente diferente do que eu esperava que acontecesse. Meu peito gritava, pedia socorro. Mas, eu nada podia fazer. Estava nas mãos de Jacob e se eu não cumprisse do seu modo, tudo estaria perdido.

-Não me ama? – Pareceu se perguntar.

-Não. – Não sei de onde tirei essa força.

Ele deu de ombros.

Podia ver em seus olhos o sofrimento, assim como eu esperava que ele visse nos meus. Desarrumou mais os cabelos.

-Então não posso fazer nada. – disse por fim. Mordi o meu lábio com tanta força que senti gosto de sangue. – A não ser desejar que sejam... Felizes. – Saiu subindo para o seu quarto.

Comecei a soluçar. Meu peito doía tanto que tive que me agachar, pois as minhas pernas não estavam suportando o meu peso. Todo o meu corpo ficou dormente. Eu não conseguia sentir nada abaixo do pescoço. Podia ouvir meu sangue martelando mais forte do que o normal.

Tentei me colocar de pé e subir ao meu quarto. Fui me arrastando, segurando pelo corrimão, até parar a frente da minha porta. Olhei para a porta do quarto de Edward, que se encontrava fechada e nenhum barulho vinha do mesmo e murmurei:

-Desculpe... – Abri a minha porta e fechei-a, jogando-me na cama. Pousei meu braço sobre o meu rosto e deixando a dor se apoderar de cada parte do meu corpo. Rasgava como fogo, consumindo cada membro meu.

Tateei a minha cama até achar o meu celular, discando o único número de quem eu queria falar.

-Alice? Venha aqui, por favor. – disse com voz de choro. Desliguei sem esperar sua resposta.

O quarto começou a rodar. Encolhi-me, segurando as minhas pernas. Meu corpo estava exausto, não fisicamente, mas o sentia fraco e flácido. Fechei meus olhos lentamente e adormecendo com meu rosto todo molhado.

_

_

**Edward' s POV.**

Escutei um murmuro vindo da porta. Imaginei que fosse Bella e estava certo. Quando abri a porta, encontrei-a com o rosto vermelho e encarando o chão, parecia estar choramingando.

-Bella? – perguntei mais com a finalidade de saber se ela estava bem.

Assisti-a passar as mãos rapidamente pelo rosto e passar por mim, entrando em casa sem, ao menos, me olhar. O que havia acontecido? Comecei, em minha mente, a tramar várias maneiras de acabar com aquele moleque se ela a tivesse machucado.

Chamei-a de novo, mas quando percebi que ela não ia parar de andar, eu a puxei pelo braço, forçando-a a me olhar. Eu estava certo, algo bom não havia acontecido e eu ia descobrir. Um pressentimento ruim me tomou. Ignorei-o e voltei a minha atenção à Bella.

- O que ele te fez? – Suas lágrimas estavam escorrendo por seu delicado rosto. Senti uma enorme vontade de ir atrás do garoto e quebrá-lo em vários pedaços. – Eu vou quebrar a cara daquele... – comecei, mas ela me interrompeu, jogando-se nos meus braços.

-Não! – Soluçou contra o meu peito. Passei minha mão em seu cabelo, fazendo carinho. Porém, seu ato me assustou. – Não! – gritou e me empurrou para longe de si.

Encarei-a sem entender.

-O que aconteceu? – Perguntei, sentindo-me ficar tenso dos pés à cabeça.

-Edward... – murmurou baixo, que quase não a ouvi. Vi-a engolir seco e voltar a olhar para mim. Seus olhos estavam indecifráveis. Não entendia por que eu não os conseguia ler agora, talvez fosse pelo excesso de lágrimas cristalinas que se acumulavam. – Jacob conversou comigo... –Pensei nas possibilidades de conversa que os dois poderiam ter juntos e, admito que essas possibilidades não eram nada boas. – E finalmente disse que me ama. – Sorriu, mas seu sorriso não alcançava seus olhos. Ergui uma sobrancelha para deixar claro que eu não estava gostando do correr da conversa. – Sabe que sempre o amei, desde pequena, e isso acendeu uma chama no meu peito que tinha sido apagada por você... – Meu coração falhou por um pequeno instante. Mantive a minha expressão normal, enquanto já previa o desfecho da história. – Enfim posso ficar com ele, por isso eu...

-O que está tentando me dizer? – Essa havia sido a gota d'água. Ela estava me contando que não havia esquecido Jacob? – Que você ainda é apaixonada por ele e que tudo que nós passamos juntos não foi nada? –Nunca havia falado assim com ela antes, mesmo quando nos conhecemos e nossos gênios não se bateram. Ela, justo ela, o amor da minha vida, estava me falando, mesmo que indiretamente, que não me amava mais. - Nada além de uma diversão?! Uma diversão para que depois você corresse para os braços de outro! – Soltei um riso nervoso. – Por favor, Bella, se poupe de me contar seus detalhes – Pronunciar essas palavras me deram repulsa e nojo. Com quem eu falava agora? Essa não era a Bella que disse que me amava.

Ela começou a chorar e, por incrível que pareça, isso me irritou.

-Por que está chorando?! – Franzi o cenho em sua direção.

-Não queria que as coisas terminassem assim... – disse com um fio de voz. – Eu lamen...

-Não pense em dizer que lamenta! – gritei. O pior de tudo eram as lamentações, algo que eu não suporto.

Passei minhas mãos nos meus cabelos nervosamente. Tinha tanta coisa em minha mente... Não. Ela não podia falar sério quando disse que enfim iria ficar com Jacob. Impossível, ela disse que me amava. Bella nunca faria isso comigo... Faria? _Não!_ Gritei mentalmente. Uma parte de mim não acreditava no que ela falava, mas havia outra – outra que eu não podia deixar de negar -, aquela que ainda tinha esperança de aquilo que ela falou era a verdade. Agarrei-me a primeira.

– Não acredito no que me falou. –disse sério.

Ela arregalou levemente os olhos, dando-me a prova que precisava para saber que realmente estava mentindo.

-O que disse? – perguntei-me de boca aberta.

-Que não acredito em você. – Aproximei-me dela e a envolvi em meus braços. Nunca mais queria que saísse deles. Era tudo para mim, podia às vezes não demonstrar essa importância, mas ela era o _meu_ céu particular. – Não vou apagar todas aquelas palavras de amor que você me disse. Seus olhos me diziam que estava falando a verdade quando disse que me ama. E sei que você pode tentar mentir, mas a mentira não chega a eles...

-Não! – Volto a me empurrar, porém a segurei com força. – Edward! Eu _não_ te amo! – Quando, enfim, disse com todas as palavras, a segunda parte venceu. Teria sentido menos dor se tivessem me tirado a vida. Ela não me amava... Não mais. Em troca de um... Cachorro. – Não te quero mais. Está certo que eu estava começando a gostar de você, mas eu sou e sempre fui apaixonada por Jacob. Não pode mudar isso.

Não vi mais nada a minha frente, nem ao menos senti alguma coisa. Esperei que a ira me invadisse, mas não. Nada. O que eu podia fazer se ela não me amava? Não podia forçá-la a nada que não queira.

Soltei-a, enquanto escutava ela arfando.

-Não me ama...? – murmurei para mim mesmo.

-Não. –disse firme.

Não sentia nada, apenas a sensação de vazio e abandono.

Dei de ombros e baguncei meu cabelo.

-Então não posso fazer nada. A não ser desejar que sejam... Felizes. – disse-lhe, desejando sair dali o mais rápido que as minhas pernas permitiam.

Várias lágrimas rolaram pelo meu rosto ao fazer o percurso do meu quarto. Estava pouco ligando se o meu orgulho masculino estava ferido, o que realmente me importava era com Bella. E, agora, eu não a tinha mais. Não tinha mais aquela linda garota que ficava corada todas as vezes em que eu fazia um comentário sobre sua beleza natural, que me beijava com desejo; amor, aquela que seus olhos brilhavam ao me ver. O que me fascinava - _fascina_ - era a sua personalidade. Tão determinada, tão cabeça-dura, tão firme, tão... Meiga, tão carinhosa, tão linda, tão... Bella.

Joguei-me de barriga para cima na cama e desabei em choro.

Queria apagar o que aconteceu hoje e antes, para que essa dor que ecoava em meu peito parasse, porque estava se tornando insuportável. Doía tanto...

-Como pôde fazer isso comigo...? – Fechei meus olhos.

_

_

**Bella's POV**

Senti alguém mexer no meu cabelo, acariciando-o. Quando abri meus olhos lentamente, encontrei com os olhos preocupados de Alice. Passei rapidamente o olhar pelo o meu quarto e fiquei feliz ao notar que estávamos sozinhas.

Sentei-me, colocando o meu cabelo para trás da orelha.

-Bella... – começou ela. – Se não quiser conversar, eu vou en...

-Não. – interrompi-a. – Foi para isso mesmo que eu te chamei. Para conversar. – Dei um sorriso duro.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa grave? – Grave? Sim, perdi o amor da minha vida e junto com ele, foi o meu coração.

-Não muito... – Abaixei a cabeça.

-Tem haver com Edward? – Assenti. Tudo tinha haver com ele. – Não o vi desde que cheguei. Bem, eu meio que invadi a casa, pois toquei a campainha e ninguém atendeu. – Deu-me um sorriso tímido. – Diga. Fiquei preocupada com a sua voz. Nunca a ouvi assim antes. – Sua feição de preocupação voltou ao seu rosto.

As lágrimas estavam começando a sair.

-Nem sei como... Posso te contar. – Solucei deitando-me no seu colo e ela passando as mãos delicadamente nos meus cabelos.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu vou fazendo perguntas e você vai respondendo. Pode ser? – Assenti. – Certo. Então, você disse que tem haver com Edward. Um... – Ficou pensativa. – Vocês brigaram? – Assenti. Ela franziu a testa. – E a culpa foi de quem?

-Minha. – respondi com uma voz morta.

-Um... E o que você fez para que brigassem?

Respirei fundo. Era difícil falar tudo o que estava acontecendo, a minha dor iria aumentar e chegar ao ápice novamente.

-É complicado...

-Tenho certeza que posso acompanhar. – encorajou-me.

Suspirei. Contei toda a história à Alice, desde o início da ameaça até o final. Ela me encarou de boca aberta, parecia não acreditar no que havia acabado de lhe falar. Era verdade, nem ao menos eu acreditei.

-Quer dizer então que Jacob... Jacob, _seu_ amigo, está te ameaçando e forçando você a ficar com ele? – Assenti devagar. – Que filho da...! – Cerrou os punhos. – Ele estragou uma linda história de amor.

-Alice... – Fechei meus olhos.

-Não! Temos que contar isso ao Edward, ele vai saber com agir! – disse se preparando ara correr para fora do meu quarto e ir atrás de Edward. Segurei-a, firmemente, no pulso.

-Não diga nada a ele e nem a ninguém, certo? – perguntei séria.

Pareceu vacilar um pouco, mas, enfim, entendeu.

-Mas, Bella... – Cruzou os braços frente ao peito.

-Mas nada, Alice. Não posso arriscar. – Abaixei o meu olhar. - Já estou nas mãos de Jacob, não quero piorar as coisas. Contando para ele... Primeiro, ele não iria acreditar, pois o convenci de que não o amava mais, segundo, _se_ ele acreditasse, não permitiria que eu fizesse apenas "fingimento" com Jacob, fingindo ser sua namorada e terceiro, _nunca_ que ele iria voltar para mim depois de hoje... – Deixei que as lágrimas rolassem, eu estava derrotada, acabada. Não queria pensar mais em nada.

Alice me abraçou.

-É claro que ele voltaria. Ele não é louco de perder alguém tão especial como você. – consolou-me

-É, tão especial que o fez sofrer...

Alice se afastou, fixando seus olhos nos meus, estavam sérios.

-Bella, tenho certeza que ele te ama tanto quanto você o ama e, o amor é assim, sempre acontecem brigas, mas no final é apenas para fortalecer a relação. – Sorri para mim.

Balancei a cabeça. Não. Ele nunca irá me perdoar e, a única coisa que posso fazer agora é deixar os dados rolarem, por mais que isso me mate por dentro.

_

**Duas semanas depois...**

**_**

Meu corpo ainda não havia começando a se acostumar com a dor, mesmo depois de duas semanas longas, ao qual eu não trocava uma palavra com Edward. Tentava retirá-lo da minha mente, mesmo morando debaixo do mesmo teto. Antes, eu não falava com ele por medo de sua reação, agora era por que não queria, por medo da dor aumentar novamente. Somente sua voz já tinha um efeito forte de dor. Não queria mais sentir isso, mas era impossível esquecer os momentos que tive com ele, até mesmo os ruins. Ele também não fazia questão de falar comigo, havia mudado muito desde que terminamos. Digamos que estava "encrenqueiro". Estava começando a dar problemas a Esme e Carlisle. Era óbvio que eles notaram a nossa distanciação, mas como nem eu, nem ele, queríamos falar sobre o assunto, eles relevaram.

Começou a namorar Tanya Denali, uma garota alta de cabelos louros arruivados e, começou a andar com um grupo de garotos barra-pesada. Admito que sofri muito quando o vi quase engolindo a garota na minha frente, mas decidi passar uma borracha em tudo e seguir a minha vida em frente. A vida sem Edward Cullen. Porque pelo o que eu via, ele estava curtindo a dele em maior estilo.

Ainda fingia ser namorada de Jacob, só tentava me livrar de seus beijos. Não era ele quem eu queria, não mais. Não agüentava me ver chorando todas as noites por não suportar mais o fingimento – pelo menos eu tentava me convencer que era somente por isso. Todos os emails que mandava para minha mãe, eu forçava uma falsa animação. Ela havia viajado com Phil novamente, estavam em Jacksonville.

Alice continuava a ser a minha melhor amiga e de vez em quando, saíamos para fazer suas compras de "atualização do armário" como ela sempre dizia. Sempre tentava me convencer de jogar tudo para o ar. Jasper sempre falava comigo em casa, mas eu sabia que era só para ser gentil, pois no fundo eu imaginava que ele me culpava pelo o que ocorria com o irmão. Quanto a Emmet e Roseli, bem, ainda falavam comigo mais não _tão_ regularmente como era antes.

-Certo. Amanhã a gente se fala. – disse saindo do carro de Alice. Ela havia comprado um Porche amarelo, muito bonitinho. Combinava com ela.

-Tchauzinho, Bellinha. – Seu sorriso era enorme depois de uma tarde de compras. Eu somente ia, porque preferia sair a ficar em casa, lembrando-me dele o tempo todo.

Bati a porta e a vi franzir o cenho antes de arrancar.

Ajeitei a mochila, depois de ter pegado a chave da porta e destranquei-a. Escutei uns barulhos estranhos. Soltei as chaves no aparador do corredor e caminhei em direção à sala. Encontrei Edward e Tanya no sofá branco de Esme, se beijando loucamente. As mãos de Edward voavam para a blusa de Tanya. Comecei a passar mal. Parei no meio do caminho da escada, apenas sentindo a dor do meu peito voltar a doer e gritar forte. Quando deram conta da minha presença, me olharam por meia fração de segundo e Edward a puxou de volta.

Sai dali quase correndo. Sentia meus joelhos tremerem, por isso fui em direção à cozinha para tentar me acalmar. Peguei um copo de água e me sentei à bancada.

-Tenho que ir, amor. – disse Tanya com uma voz abafada.

-Já...? – perguntou Edward. Escutei um barulho que me lembrava o de um beijo estalado.

Uma lágrima rolou pelo meu rosto. O que eu estava fazendo? Estava sofrendo por ele, que já havia se acostumado sem mim. E quanto a mim? Será que eu não podia pensar em um jeito de me livrar de todo esse sofrimento? Xingava-me internamente, quando escutei um barulho de porta batendo e de passos vindo a cozinha.

Virei-me para comprovar quem, obviamente, era. Edward quando entrou e nem ao menos pareceu notar a minha presença. Foi até o armário e pegou um copo e o encheu de água. Encostou-se na pia. Abaixei a cabeça, encarando o meu copo, ainda cheio, sentindo seus olhos sobre mim.

Lembrei-me que meu rosto estava molhado, pelas lágrimas. Passei a mão rapidamente para secá-las. Não queria que ele soubesse que eu ainda não o tinha esquecido.

-Estava chorando? – Me surpreendi por ele estar falando comigo. Levantei o rosto para ver se era mesmo comigo e, pelo visto, era.

-N-Não. – gaguejei. Corei abaixando a cabeça e pegando o meu copo, para colocá-lo na pia, cuja Edward estava na frente. Desviei dele e pousei delicadamente o copo. Podia lavá-lo depois.

Estava indo direto para o meu quarto, pegando a minha mochila e querendo ao máximo sair dali. Não conseguia tirar as imagens que teimavam em se formar na minha mente. A primeira era o rosto de decepção de Edward no dia em que terminamos, seguida por várias dele com Tanya... Soltei um soluço involuntário, enquanto pegava a mochila.

-Bella, - Era a primeira vez em que o escutava falar meu nome depois de tanto tempo. – o que houve? – Estava eu tendo alucinações? Sua voz parecia preocupada.

Revirei minha mente em busca de uma boa desculpa para eu chorar, mas nada vinha.

-Você e Jacob estão passando por uma crise de casal? – Ele me entregou o trunfo para a minha fuga.

Ajeitei-me e o olhei nos olhos. Pareciam sinceros. Isso me fez notar que não me lembrava da cor deles, do modo como me olhavam. Não do jeito que se encontravam agora. Agora eles eram duros e frios.

-É... – murmurei pegando as minhas coisas e saindo de lá.

Corri para o andar de cima, trancando-me no quarto. Já chega. Não agüento mais! Não agüento mais fingir que não ligo, não agüento mais sofrer em silêncio, não agüento mais morar debaixo do mesmo teto que ele, não agüento mais os olhares tortos que as pessoas me jogam ao perceber que eu vi Edward e Tanya juntos. Chega! Para mim basta! Já deu o que tinha que dar.

Não ia mais ser refém das ameaças de Jacob e voltaria para casa. Sabia que minha mãe não estava lá em Phoenix, mas isso me daria tempo para por a cabeça no lugar. Para por a _minha vida_ no lugar. Me matricular na minha antiga escola e voltar a minha vida normal de antes do intercâmbio. Será como uma ruptura sem trauma. Pelo menos sem traumas da parte dele.

Peguei o telefone e disquei o número.

-Central de atendimento de intercâmbio, em que posso ajudá-lo? – Uma voz feminina ecoou pelo telefone.

-Boa tarde, meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan e eu queria cancelar o meu intercâmbio...

_

_

**Edward`s POV.**

Depois que eu havia decidido tirar Bella dos meus pensamentos, um sentimento de rebeldia me atingiu. Algo que eu achava ridículo quando via alguns fazendo coisas erradas e agora _eu_ me encontrava fazendo-o. Imaginei se mudasse as minhas companhias, isso me faria parar de pensar nela. Algo que até hoje não havia me despregado. Sempre me pegava olhando-a de longe, observando cada doce movimento de seu corpo, do modo como ela parecia não gostar do que as pessoas falavam, ou de si mesma. Encantadora, mas essa mesma estragou o que eu lhe tinha oferecido de mais importante; meu coração.

Comecei a namorar Tanya Denali, uma garota bonita, mas que não chegava aos pés de Bella. Ela não se passava mais do que uma distração para os meus pensamentos. Claro que de vez em quando me sentia mal por isso, mas algo dentro de mim me mandava não ligar. Sempre me xingava por não olhar para alguma coisa – qualquer, insignificante, coisa – sem que me lembrasse dela, ou talvez o modo como ela reagiria.

Causei muitos problemas a Esme e Carlisle. Diversas vezes por chegar bêbado em casa e por ser entregue pela polícia. Minha mãe quase tinha um treco, mas na maioria das vezes eu não me recordava da noite anterior, apenas restava a dor de cabeça e a oscilação dos meus pensamentos, que sempre iam a ela...

Tentava parecer ignorá-la. Não trocávamos palavras há muito tempo, talvez desde... Quando tudo aconteceu. E isso definitivamente não estava me fazendo bem. Todas as noites eu sonhava com os belos momentos que passamos juntos que sempre acabavam comigo acordando assustado e com o coração acelerado. Virando-me e não a encontrando ao meu lado, como eram todas as noites. Chorava de lamentação por ter terminado daquele jeito... Queria dizer-lhe o quanto sentia sua falta. Falta do seu cheiro, do seu beijo, do seu jeito meigo e doce, falta do seu jeito...

Juro que uma parte de mim implorava para que eu não a esquecesse. Que apenas me lembrasse dos bons momentos, mas também havia a outra parte, a que – no momento – gritava mais forte. A parte que queria esquecê-la a qualquer custo. Essa dominava o meu corpo neste momento, porém sem largar a outra junto.

Sabia que não haveria ninguém em casa hoje, por isso chamei Tanya para uma visita de rotina, usando-a mais uma vez para afastar os meus pensamentos. Estava me saindo melhor do que imaginava.

Ficamos a tarde inteira nos beijando no sofá. De vez em quando ela sussurrava algo incoerente, que eu tentava não ouvir, pois só saiam besteiras. Só teve uma coisa que eu entendi, quando ela me disse que eu estava me saindo melhor do que encomenda... Como eu disse: desnecessário.

Escutamos um barulho de porta se abrindo, mas a princípio não liguei e continuei a fazer o que fazia antes, até Tanya nos separar e olhar para trás do sofá, fiz o mesmo. Encontrei o rosto de Bella, com os olhos arregalados. Não pensei em nada e puxei Tanya de volta.

Agora a imagem de seu olhar, que parecia transmitir dor, não saia da minha mente, mesmo com a distração de Tanya.

-Tenho que ir, amor. – disse ela, entre os beijos. Não! Não podia ir agora!

-Já...? – perguntei puxando-a de volta.

Se ela fosse embora, eu ia voltar a pensar _nela_.

-Tenho que voltar para casa antes dos meus pais... – Sorriu ao ver que eu queria que ficasse. Tadinha. Mal ela sabia que não era pelo o que ela imaginava ser. Ow! Surpreendi-me quando pensei nisso, aquele não era eu...

-Certo. – Afastei-a e me sentei. – Vou levá-la à porta. – Levantei-me e fui à porta, abrindo-a. Ela se esticou e me deu um beijo rápido, depois de se despedir.

Precisava de água. Por eu realmente ter pensado naquilo me fez me sentir pior. Peguei o copo e o enchi de água. Quando me virei para me encostar a pia, encontrei-a sentada à bancada.

Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, igualmente ao seu rosto. De repente tive uma vontade enorme de lhe perguntar se Jacob havia lhe feito alguma coisa. O mesmo sentimento de raiva quando eu me preocupava com ela, vontade de arrebentar a cara daquele moleque.

Ela passou a mão pelo rosto. Foi quando percebi que ela estava chorando, então não resisti, falei com ela depois de tanto tempo.

-Está chorando? – Sua reação foi me olhar com seu rosto vermelho pelo choro, tive que apertar a bancada para não ir até ela e consolá-la.

-N-Não... – Corou abaixando a cabeça. Tinha me esquecido o quão linda ela fica corada.

Ela se levantou e deixou o copo na pia, onde eu me encontrava, chegou perto o suficiente para que eu sentisse seu cheiro maravilhoso... Apertei mais a pia. Estava começando a machucar a minha mão. Depois foi até sua mochila, que estava sobre a mesa, e começou a se ajeitar para subir.

Escutei-a soltar um soluço de choro.

-Bella, - Dizer seu nome me doeu um pouco. Tentava ao máximo não dizê-lo em voz alta. – o que houve? – Realmente estava preocupado. Se Jacob tivesse feito alguma coisa, não me responsabilizaria pelo o que lhe ia acontecer.

Ela nada disse, então tentei parecer descontraído, mas acho que não funcionou.

-Você e Jacob estão passando por uma crise de casal?

Ajeitou-se e me olhou nos olhos. Seus olhos eram serenos, porém com uma pontada de medo, agora de quê que eu não compreendia. Isso me deixou intrigado, o que estaria ela pensando?

-É... – murmurou pegando suas coisas e saindo.

Soltei o ar pesadamente. Essa breve conversa me abriu os olhos. O que eu estava fazendo com a minha vida? Larguei os meus melhores amigos apenas para não me lembrar dela? Sou um idiota mesmo! Não queria esquecê-la! Não importa o quanto doa, não é a Tanya ou qualquer outra mulher que eu queria, era _ela_! E somente ela me curaria da dor que sentia no peito.

Fiz planos na minha mente e o primeiro deles era: Voltar aos meus amigos e depois eu iria largar Tanya e parar de enganá-la só para manter Bella longe dos meus pensamentos por instantes. Esse não era eu e era óbvio que eu iria pedir desculpas a todos, principalmente aos meus pais, por tê-los trato tão estranhamente. Voltar ao que eu era antes é a minha meta.

Subi ao meu quarto, tomei um banho e me troquei, pegando o meu celular logo em seguida.

-Emmet? Será que podemos nos encontrar na creperia daqui a dez minutos? Ah! Leve Rose também. – Ele concordou e eu desliguei discando outro número.

Chamou uma vez.

-Oi Ed! – A voz de Alice parecia muito feliz em me ouvir, não pude deixar de sorrir.

-Alice, está com Jasper? – Ela confirmou. – Certo,então me encontrem na creperia daqui a dez minutos. Tchau. – Desliguei e peguei as chaves do meu carro, descendo voando.

Mal podia voltar a sentir a dor de volta, começava a me achar um pouco masoquista, mas não me importava.

_

**FIM!!!!!!!!!**

**Então, né? Final de mais um capítulo... Ah! É isso ai! :D**

**Beijão a todas e até final de semana que vem! ;)**

**Lina Furtado.**


	15. Explicações a todos

**OIE!!!!!!!**

**AH!!!!!!! AI MEU DEUS! FIC FAVORITA?! NÃO POSSO CRER! *_* Fiquei TÃO emocionada com as minhas reviews! Chorei! (Ok, não chorei no sentindo literal da palavra, mas foi quase isso :P) **

**Amei o fato de ter lhes arrancado lágrimas! RÁ! Hahahaha Amei de coração! :)**

**Bem, apesar de achar que não tive reviews suficientes para postar outro capítulo e por agora ser... Que horas são? Ah sim! 01h 20min (da manhã), eu não ia postar essa semana, mas como eu sou uma pessoa muuuuuuuuuiiiito mais muuuiiiiito legal, aqui estou eu colocando mais um capítulo no ar! E mais emoções vão rolar! Boa sorte aquelas que lêem! (Risos)**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

*******Ise Cullen**** * - Nossa amei MESMO! Jura que gostou tanto assim? U.A.U!:P Brigadão e por favor, não morra, se não, quem vai continuar lendo e me falando se está boa o suficente para continuar postando? Mais uma vez muito obrigada por gostar, é lógico, e por acompanhar os meus altos e muito baixos como uma aprendiz a escritora :P Beijão ;***

*******Maarii**** * - hahahaha E o sonho foi bom? Isso é sinal, então, que a fic está boa! EBA! Nossa! Estou quase pulando da cadeira de tanta felicidade, acho que esse foi um dos meus melhores comentários! E olha que eu sou muito suspeita para falar porque amo todos :P Eu fiquei tão feliz por ter tocado bem no ponto fraco de todas xD Beijão, minha querida e espero que goste deste que se segue também! Bye ;***

*** ****JenniieM.**** * - E ela vai, minha querida. :P Mas mais algumas coisinhas vão rolar! Mas antes de você ler o capítulo, eu só tenho a agradecer pelo carinho e por estar gostando da minha humilde fic :D Muitíssimo obrigada! Beijão! ;***

*** ****Thamy88**** * - É agora! Vamos lá! Obrigada e beijão! ;***

*** Ana Carolina P. * - Muitíssimo obrigada! Para ti também, para essa que começa agora! ;) Obrigada por estar curtindo a fic! Beijão ;* E vamos nós a continuação!**

*** ****Luana Cullen**** * - Manteiga com açucar? Hahahaha Eu ri muito! xD (Sou besta. É, eu estou sabendo… :D) Jacob é mesmo um maldito e a minha fic é uma forma de mostrar o quanto eu o odeio por ter aparecido nos livros e ter estragado, quase, todo o lance do Edward com a Bella… hahahaha, mas enfim, ele é um idiota. F.A.T.O. Brigadão pela linda review! Amei! Beijão e até semana que vem! Bye ;***

*** Nathy Avelino * - Vamos matar a sua curiosidade? Agora! Neste capítulo, tentei seguir mais a minha linha de pensamento e eu realmente espero que tenha gostado ;) Beijão e obrigada pela review! Bye ;* **

*** ****Carol Venancio**** * - Não acho que vai ser tão clichê assim… hahahaha Falando demais… :P Muito obrigada pela review! Amei! Beijão e espero que goste deste capítulo também! Bye ;***

*** ****julieide**** * - Não surte, por favor! Se não quem surta sou eu! Ai quem vai continuar a fic, eim? Hahahaha Brigadão pela review! Beijão e espero que curta esse também! Bye ;***

*** ****Alline Viana**** * - UHUL! Ambas votamos em: "Jacob, vai se****!" hahahahaha Vou matar a sua curiosidade agora, minha queriada, mas antes muuuuiiiito obrigada pela review incentivadora! Beijão e que você curta! Bye ;***

*** Maríllya * - hahahaha Tadinho do FDP do Jacob, estou até sentindo pena dele por tantas ameaças de matá-lo. RÁ! Mentira, quero mais é que ele se ferre! xD Obrigada e espero que goste deste também! Beijão;***

*** ****Natalia Marques**** * - Obrigada :P E aqui vai mais um capítulo! Beijão ;* Te vejo semana que vem ;)**

*** Layra Cullen * - Que bom! Isso me incentiva muito! Muito obrigada! Beijão e até semana que vem! ;***

*** Naii * - Obrigada *-* Que bom que está gostando, porque eu cheguei a ter duvidas de saber se estava mesmo boa, a fic :D Beijão e até a próxima. ;***

*** Lidy * - Não é? Acho que ele se ligou muito tarde… Tadinho, mas também ele não fazia idéia que ela ia embora :/ Ah! Mas vamos logo ao que interessa, a fic! Beijão e até semana que vem! ;***

*** Luiiza * - Foi forte, não foi? Hahahahaha Vamos ter uma seqüencia, agora, de capítulos fortes… hahaha Beijão e até a próxima! Bye ;***

*** ****Nanda Souza Cullen**** * - Com certeza que você agüenta :D Obrigada pela review! Amei mesmo! Beijão no core e boa leitura! ;***

*** ****Kah Reche**** * - Muitas das suas perguntas serão respondidas neste capítulo, então o que eu posso te dizer agora é que, ai tem vem coisa… :P Beijão e até semana que vem! AH! Muito obrigada por sempre comentar! \o/ Bye ;***

*** ****SAMsamCullen**** * - hahahahaha Vamos ver no que vai dar… Sei que as vezes chego a ficar chata por nunca contar o que vai acontecer, se não, estraga toda a surpresa! xD Beijão, querida, e até semana que vem! Bye ;***

*** ****Dada Cullen**** * - Não é? Também acho. Acho que me espelhei na depressão de Bella em Lua Nova xD Acho que fiz um bom trabalho… (Rá! Convencida, não? xD) Que bom que gostou, fico muito feliz por isso! Beijão e até a próxima! Bye ;***

*** ****Mimy Cullen**** * - PERDÃO! OK, sei que não tem muiiiito perdão, mas eu lhe dizer porque eu não devo ter respondido. Eu fui inventar de começar a responder por mesagens a quem já tinha conta aqui no fanfiction, mas eu me enrrolei toda e acabou que eu esquici de algumas pessoas :/ Perdão, vou voltar a responder por aqui mesmo :D Beijão e obrigada pela MARAVILHOSA reviews! Bye ;***

*** Pati * - UAU! Achei que nem ia dar as caras neste capítulo, mas no ultimo momento! PÁ! Tu apareceu :P hahahaha Brincadeirinha… Sério. Não entendi o: "o orgulho da titia Pati" :/ Isso significa que o capítulo foi muuuuuiiiito bom? Valeu pela review, amiga! Beijão e boa sorte a nós que estamos de recuperação… Merda ¬¬ Enfim, vamos ler! Bye ;***

**Aiai, enfim, acabei! **

**AH! JURO que tentei arranjar uma música **_**bem**_** melancólica, mas nem deu :/ Meu objetivo era fazer mais lágrimas rolarem… Brincadeirinha :P Se isso ajudar, ai vai uma dica: Coloque a melhor música, que tiver no seu mpx (porque tem milhões) ou Ipod, mais melancólica e triste e, a coloque para repetir até o final :) **

**Vamos logo à leitura, não é? Então, boa leitura a todas!**

**_**

**_**

**Capítulo 15-**** Explicações a todos.**

**Edward's POV**

Quando passei no corredor a fim de ir correndo ao meu carro, parei um pouco para encarar a porta do quarto de Bella. Queria tanto ir falar com ela, dizer que a minha parte que dizia que ela estava mentindo estava mais forte agora, mas eu não podia... Meu corpo não permitia.

Voltei a andar e ir até o meu quarto para ir à creperia, onde eu encontraria os meus velhos e verdadeiros amigos, aqueles que eu deixei de lado para não me lembrarem de Bella. Era triste o fato de a minha idiotice chegasse ao ponto de largar os meus amigos por causa de uma mulher e o pior de tudo era que não era uma simples mulher; era o amor da minha vida, a única por quem o meu coração bateu com tanta força que parecia explodir toda vez em que eu a via corada e com um belo sorriso no rosto delicado.

Dirigi feito um louco pela cidade. Mal podia esperar para lhes pedir desculpas por ter sido um idiota completo. Quando entrei na creperia, logo vi Emmett, o que não era muito difícil de achar por seu tamanho enorme, junto de Roselie.

Aproximei-me deles e sentei a mesa.

-Oi. – disse timidamente. Fazia tampo tempo que não conversava com eles que eu me sentia um lixo.

-Oi. – Responderam em uníssono.

-E ai, Ed? O que deu em você para voltar a falar com a gente? – Emmett perguntou de cara, com os braços envolvendo Roselie.

Suspirei, abaixando a cabeça.

-Oi, gente! – Levantei meu rosto e encontrei com Alice e Jasper já sentados a mesa. Alice estava com sua animação de sempre, junto com o meu irmão que mantinha seu rosto de tédio e curiosidade.

Cumprimentei-os e fui logo ao ponto.

-Bem..., chamei-os aqui porque eu tinha que pedir desculpas à todos por meu comportamento... – Pensei em uma palavra para explicar, mas Emmett fez isso por mim.

-Idiota? – Assenti com um sorriso duro. – Imbecil? AH! Babaca?

-Certo, Emmett. Chega. – disse sério. - Sim, fui um idiota, um babaca, imbecil e tudo o que quiserem me chamar. – Respirei fundo. – Mas, eu estou aqui só para pedir desculpas e contar o que realmente aconteceu para tudo isso acontecer.

Dentro de mim, eu lembrava que eles colocavam a culpa do que me acontecia encima de Bella, talvez estivessem certos, mas eu não podia deixar isso, porque eu também tinha um parcela de culpa nisso.

-Pode começar. – Todos nos viramos para Jasper quando disse. Nenhum esperava alguma movimentação dele. – O que? – Notou que todos o olhávamos sem entender. Ajeitou-se largando Alice e colocando as duas mãos sobre a mesa. – Eu posso morar com eles, mas nunca soube de nada, porque nenhum dois abria a boca para falar, apenas ficavam quietos e com caras depressivas, agora eu quero saber. – Deu de ombros.

-Certo... – Comecei um pouco receoso, não sabia como iniciaria. – Lembram-se de quando nós contamos a vocês que estávamos namorando? – Assentiram. – Então, um dia depois, Bella depois de sair com Jacob... – Bloqueava essa lembrança sempre que podia, mas agora era diferente. Tinha que soltá-la para poder lhes contar, mesmo que isso me rasgasse por dentro. – Disse-me que enfim Jacob havia lhe dito que a amava. – Abaixei a cabeça, sentindo os olhares de todos os quatro sobre mim. – Ela já tinha me dito que ela fora apaixonada por ele no passado, mas que agora ele não passava de um grande... – Uma lâmpada acendeu na minha mente. – Amigo...

Veio tudo como filmes. O primeiro foi de nossa conversa, logo quando Jacob chegou e eu a perguntei sobre o que ela sentia por ele: "_Para mim, Jacob é passado e você... Eu te amo, sabe disso. Nunca deixaria que um passado como Jacob fosse interferir no meu futuro que é você. Nunca!_" Ela havia dito tão firmemente... Mas como, então, ela veio me dizer que não sentia nem um pouco do que sentia por Jacob? Não fazia sentido algum. Os outros filmes foram das vezes que ela tinha dito que me amava...

-Edward? – Chamou-me Roselie, tirando-me dos meus pensamentos. - Está bem? – perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

Engoli a saliva e confirmei.

-Continue. – disse Jasper.

-Depois ela apareceu em casa chorando. Não entendia por que e ela também não fazia questão em falar, mas eu a... Obriguei a isso. Ela me confirmou tudo, que estava e sempre havia sido apaixonada por ele e que agora poderia ficar com ele, já que ele havia se declarado. – A dor em meu peito crescia com a libertação das lembranças que não me permitia nem em sonhos lembrar. Inferno! – E depois disso nós brigamos e... O resto vocês já sabem. – Voltei a encarar a mesa.

-Você gostava muito dela, não é mesmo, irmãozão? – perguntou Emmett

Assenti devagar.

-Alice, você foi a nossa casa depois nesse mesmo dia. – Jasper falou com Alice, o que me chamou a atenção. Era verdade, Bella havia falado com Alice. – O que ela te disse?

Todos nós a olhamos com olhares curiosos.

-Um... Não me lembro. – Fez uma cara inocente que não convenceu ninguém. Ela abaixou o olhar.

-Alice, diga o que ela te falou, por favor. – Pedi-lhe olhando-a nos olhos. Eu precisava saber o que ela falou.

Ela voltou a me olhar com um olhar de quem se desculpa.

-Ela só disse que esta se sentindo horrível por ter te magoado. – Ela assentiu.

Magoado? Uma palavra melhor teria sido: acabado comigo, pelo menos internamente. Dentro do meu peito havia um buraco, que eu tinha absoluta certeza de que só se curaria com a volta dela aos meus braços. Mas, eu ainda não compreendia e algo dentro de mim me dizia que ainda tinha mais.

-Mais alguma coisa?

Alice balançou a cabeça.

-E ela também chorou muito. – Suspirou, imagino que devido à lembrança.

-U.A.U. – disse Emmett pausadamente. – Cara! Isso parece coisa de novela. – Sorriu abertamente.

Roselie lhe deu um tapa no ombro.

-Emmett, isso não é hora para as suas piadas sem total nexo.

-Não. Pensa só comigo, - começou ele a se defender. Reviramos os olhos, mas, bem que eu estava com saudade das piadas de Emmett, até mesmo nas horas erradas. – Bella pode ter feito isso por outro motivo e isso só serviu de desculpa. – Nós o olhamos incredulidade. – Ela provavelmente teve algum motivo para fazer isso, porque, cara, isso não é possível! – Levou as mãos ao ar e depois a abaixou em um movimento rápido. - Digo, não é possível que a Bella tenha lhe dito que não o ama. Vocês eram grudados um com o outro e qualquer um podia ver a conectividade de vocês.

-Emmett? – Rose perguntou de olhos arregalados. Ninguém esperava por isso.

-Ok, quem é você e o que fez com o nosso Emmett? – perguntou Jasper com o mesmo olhar que Rose o jogou.

Emmett franziu o cenho e rolou os olhos de um modo dramático.

-Posso parecer um idiota insensível, mas tenho um cérebro. – Deu de ombros. – Como eu disse, Ed, deveria falar com ela. Ai tem, cara.

Emmett estava certo. Eu tinha que falar com ela, mas temia que não fosse fácil como eu imaginava ser. Talvez ela goste mesmo de Jacob e, se ela me dissesse isso eu não agüentaria. Sentia tanta raiva de mim mesmo por não conseguir focalizar as minhas duas metades em apenas uma!

-Vou ver o que posso fazer. – disse em um murmuro. – Obrigado a todos por terem vindo ouvir o que eu tinha a dizer.

Todos me olharam com olhos de pena.

Sai dali, o mais rápido que podia. Era óbvio que eu ia falar com ela agora, eu poderia esperar uns dias para pensar, afinal, ela não iria a lugar algum.

**Bella's POV.**

-Então, está tudo certo, senhorita Swan. Seu cancelamento já foi efetuado. Amanhã as suas passagens chegarão por volta das três da tarde, mas só consegui marcar a volta para daqui a dois dias.

Dois dias? Não queria daqui a dois dias, o melhor seria para agora. Era algo que eu precisava fugir, exatamente como a covarde que sempre fui. Triste, não?, Isabella Marie Swan. "A" completa idiota.

-Um... Tudo bem, então.

-Tenha um bom dia, senhorita. – disse a moça, muito educada.

-Obrigada, para você também. – Desliguei sentindo tudo rodar.

Larguei o telefone na mesa e deitei-me na cama, fechando meus olhos. Cansei de me lamentar. Era fato que eu havia perdido Edward e nada que eu fizesse, nem ao menos implorar, o faria voltar a mim. A dor em meu peito se abriu com uma força que nunca imaginei que pudesse ser tão forte. Não iria mais vê-lo daqui a dois dias, não poderia ver – mesmo que de longe – o par de olhos verdes mais bonitos que eu já havia visto em toda a minha vida, não pararia mais para apreciar sua beleza, seu jeito educado, simples, clássico, belo... Perfeito.

Lágrimas geladas escorreram por meu rosto. A dor estava me matando e os soluços juntamente com as lágrimas me afogavam em mágoas. E se eu nunca mais o vir? _Não! Não! Não! Por favor, pare de se permitir pensar nisso! _Minha mente parecia explodir, Não sentia mais o movimento do meu corpo, mas consegui me contorcer e apertar o meu peito fortemente. Queria que essa dor maldita parasse e mesmo que tivesse que passar muito tempo, não acredito que um dia isso iria acontecer. Não podia negar mais a mim. Meus sentimentos sempre foram claros e, por quê?! Por que ele acreditou em minhas palavras, quando eu o havia dito a mais pura verdade sobre meus sentimentos sobre ele de quando estávamos juntos? Nunca havia sido uma boa mentirosa, então por quê?! Imagino que seja porque enfim foi a desculpa que ele precisou para dizer adeus, de um modo em que não precisasse fazer com palavras.

-Bella? – A voz de Esme em meu quarto me fez despertar. – Bella?! Está se sentindo bem? – Veio ao meu encontro sentando-se ao meu lado e colocando a mão sobre o meu ombro, de um modo materno.

Tentei com dificuldade me sentar, enquanto secava as lágrimas e assenti devagar.

-O que aconteceu, querida? – Odiava deixá-la preocupada e ultimamente eu estava fazendo isso com muita freqüência.

-Na-Nada. Estou bem. – disse com o fio de voz que ainda me restava.

-Bella... – Abaixou o olhar. – Sinto que tem alguma coisa muito errada e, não me interprete mal, mas gostaria de saber. Adiei esse momento por muito tempo em respeito a você e a Edward, mas eu posso ver que os dois estão sofrendo tanto... – Seu olhar triste foi o que mais me surpreendeu depois de suas palavras.

-Esme... – Olhei-a sem saber o que falar.

-Eu sempre soube o que você e o meu Edward tinham e, igualmente a Carlisle, deixamos isso de lado por acharmos que vocês são perfeitos um para o outro e também por não quer que você volte para casa.

-Vocês... – Meus olhos se arregalaram. – Sempre... Souberam?

Ela assentiu com um sorriso duro no rosto.

-Nunca tinha visto Edward tão... Radiante, como se ele estivesse ao ponto de explodir quando começaram a "se encontrar" no quarto dele. – Senti meu rosto corar ferozmente. Esme sabia de tudo e Carlisle também... _Céus!_ Abaixei meu rosto rapidamente a fim de esconder o meu constrangimento. – Não fique assim, querida. Adoramos vocês e só queremos ver a felicidade de ambos, agora, por que não me conta o que está acontecendo? – Pegou as minhas mãos e as segurou com força.

Engoli o choro e encarei as nossas mãos. Era tão fácil falar com Esme, era como se ela fosse a minha segunda mãe.

-Certo, mas antes... – Respirei fundo. – Queria dizer que eu estou voltando para Phoenix daqui a dois dias.

Não vi sua expressão, mas podia imaginar que não era nada contente.

-Certo. – disse firme. Olhei-a, parecia falar sério. – Não vou contrariá-la se é isso que quer... Só o que posso dizer é que vou, _vamos_, sentir _muito_ a sua falta – Sorriu maternamente. – Vou sentir falta de uma segunda mulher em uma casa quase composta de somente homens.

Acompanhei-a com um sorriso duro.

-Obrigada, Esme. Também queria pedir que não contasse a ninguém, desta... Minha volta repentina.

-Não vai se despedir dos seus amigos?

-Vou, mas... Tudo em seu tempo e, do meu jeito.

-Certo. – Sorriu, mas era um sorriso um pouco tristonho.

Contei-lhe detalhadamente tudo. Sem poupar os detalhes do que nos acontecia, do que aconteceu. Esme pareceu entender.

-Nem ao menos sei o que te falar, querida. – Mordi o lábio. – Talvez esteja certa quanto a voltar para casa. Você e ele precisam pensar com mais cuidado e a distância talvez ajude, mas talvez não. – Apertou as minhas mãos. – Faça o que acha que deve, certo? – Assenti. – Vou contar tudo a Carlisle e tenho certeza que ele irá concordar com nós. – Colocou minhas duas mãos sobre uma das dela e com a outra deu dois tapinhas. – Vamos jantar, jê escureceu e você tem que comer, não a vejo comer bem a dias! – Puxou-me.

Cambaleei um pouco, porém logo me firmei. Descemos com Esme me abraçando.

Quando passamos pela sala, foi o momento de Edward entrar pela casa. Olhei-o, fazendo nossos olhares se encontrarem e de repente, uma pontada de esperança surgiu em meu peito vazio. Seu olhar não mantinha o ódio ou a raiva ou a angústia, era o seu olhar normal, não o mesmo que eu era acostumada em ver, aqueles olhos cheios de amor, mas eram belíssimos. Lembrei-me de que devia estar com os meus vermelhos e inchados, virei meu rosto rapidamente.

-Oi, querido. – Esme parou ainda me segurado. Eu encarava o chão mais podia sentir seus olhos sobre mim.

-Um... Oi, mãe. Bella? – Olhei-o sem quer. – Está... Bem? – Parecia receoso.

-É, sim.

-Bella, sente falta da mãe, não é mesmo? – perguntou-me.

-Isso. – confirmei. Sabia que Esme fazia isso apenas para me ajudar e eu seria muito agradecida a ela.

-Certo... – Caminhou até a escada, parando e se virando novamente. – Mãe, não vou jantar, está bem?

-Por quê? – Franziu o cenho.

-Sem fome. – Levou as mãos ao ar e sumiu escada acima.

A noite e os dias prometiam ser longos... Eu, ao menos, esperava que estivesse tomando a decisão certa.

**FIM!!!!!!!**

**PROMETO que o da semana que vem será maior e melhor, porque eu estarei com mais disposição :D Semana que vem tem mais!!!! **

**Não se esqueçam das REVIEWS! Achei que recebi muito pouquinho :(**

**Nome do próximo capítulo: "Será melhor?"**

**Bye e bom dia/tarde/noite/madruga **

**Beijão, Lina Furtado. ;)**


	16. Será melhor?

**RETA FINAL DA FIC!**

**Pois é, people. Estamos caminhando para o final. **

_**Observações**_**: (LEIAM)**

-**Como o prometido, ai vai um capítulo que eu considero grande para os que eu escrevo e emoções vão rolar! **

**-Detalhei um dia inteirinho da Bella :O Passei dois dias fazendo. Foi cansativo, eim? **

**-Rá! Agora vocês **_**não**_** poderão reclamar dizendo que está pequeno, porque não está. Um capítulo normal meu tem 8 páginas no word, mas este tem 21! :O *Aplausos* **

**-Eu imagino que ainda irá ter mais quatro ou cinco capítulos. :) E devido a grandiosidade deste, eu já adiantei mais um, ou até mesmo dois, nele. Puts... Eu sou boazinha demais... Ai, ai, tudo pelas minhas leitoras ^^**

**-Outra coisinha: Quando essa acabar, eu adoraria saber se vocês gostariam de uma continuação, porque ai, se **_**não**_**, eu partiria para escrever a minha segunda fic, que provavelmente será sobre Alice e Jasper (amo os dois), entenderam? Então, por favor, deixem suas opiniões! E, já adiantando perguntas que irão me fazer: Não, não vou escrever duas estórias ao mesmo tempo, até porque, uma já dá trabalho, quanto mais duas ;)**

_**Agradecimentos**_**:**

*** **_**Ise Cullen**_** * - Ups… Não era para sair: "Sai dali, o mais rápido que podia. Era óbvio que eu ia falar com ela agora, eu poderia esperar uns dias para pensar, afinal, ela não iria a lugar algum.", era para ter uma palavra "não" entre "eu" e o "ia" :D Desculpe, mas acho que quando se continua lendo, dá para entender melhor ;) Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado! Beijão ;***

*** **_**Maarii**_** * - Uau! Fiquei tão feliz com que você me disse que eu até fiquei comovida :) Sério mesmo, valeu por estar curtindo a minha humilde fic e, como uma das minhas melhores leitoras, que sempre alegra o meu dia com seus comentários (olha eu aqui enchendo o seu ego :D), eu agradeço de coração o carinho e por continuar lendo (óbvio) Beijão no coração!;***

*** **_**Natalia Marques**_** * - Foi sim, eu admito, mas era porque eu estava com muita preguiça de escrever… xP Porém, com este capítulo, vou me redimir! Obrigada e beijos! ;* **

*** **_**Lis swan**_** * - Ownnnn! Obrigada! Fico realmente feliz por você acompanhar as minhas falcatruas na fic… hahahaha Beijão ;***

*** **_**ELIANA**_** * - Hahahahaha. Vixe, vai acontecer muitas coisas ainda… Que eu quero muito que você leia para ver onde isso vai parar. Então, continue lendo, ok? Beijão ;***

*** **_**SAMsamCullen**_** * - Emmett sempre surpreendendo as pessoas… xP Ele é fofo demais, (sou meio que apaixonada por ele :D), mas, enfim, obrigada pela review e por você, principalmente, estar gostando! Beijão ;** Pati * Eu nem ao menos te contei essa parte para você odiar, mas, bem, quando você ler a fic e esse recado saiba que eu agradeço por sua fic incentivadora, amei³³. O bom, e um pouco ruim (não todas as vezes), é que você sempre me conta a verdade do que você achou! :D Ah! Tu não ia fazer uma conta aqui?:/ Beijão, amiga ;***

*** **_**Alline Viana**_** * - Bem, acho que muitas das suas perguntas, vão se responder neste imenso capítulo :D, mas as outras que não serão respondidas… Isso eu não posso contar, se não estraga a surpresa! xP Obrigada e beijão ;***

*** **_**JenniieM.**_** * - Chora não! A propósito, valeu!!!!!! Muito mesmo! Puts, fico muito contente por estar gostando, isso é ótimo para quem escreve :) Beijão, minha querida! ;***

*** **_**Mimy Cullen**_** * - hahahaha De nada, minha querida ;) E olha como eu sou mais legal ainda? Postei hoje! xP Beijão e obrigada pela ótima review! ;***

*** **_**julieide**_** * - :D Ela vai sim, mas você vai ver quais são os meus planos de continuação… ;) Beijão e obrigada pela review! ;***

*** **_**Ana Carolina P.**_** * - E é, minha querida ;) Beijos ;***

*** **_**Nane**_** * - Ai!!!!!!! Obrigada!!!*_* Beijão ;* Continue lendo, ok?**

*** **_**Nathy Avelino**_** * - Acho que muitas das suas perguntas, vão se responder neste imenso capítulo :D Obrigada pela review! Beijão ;***

*** **_**Rosalinasecret**_** * - hahahaha Obrigada, querida! Amei os seus comentários! Em (quase) todos os capítulos :D Beijão ;* Até uma próxima! **

*** **_**Luiiza**_** * - Será que vai acabar tudo bem? *Riso maléfico* hahahaha Brincadeirinha… xP Beijão ;* e, valeu pela review!**

*** **_**Ci whatever**_** * - Que bom que gostou! Muito obrigada por acompanhar, sério meeeesssmo! Beijão ;***

*** **_**Camila Canfora**_** * - Ownnnn! Você não sabe o quanto pessoas como você, deixam uma aprendiz a escritora, como eu! Amei!!! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! Beijão ;***

*** **_**Hollidaay'**_** * - *Estalando os dedos* Holliday do meu coração… Uau!, Primeiro, que review grande, eim?:D Amei ela! Muito mesmo! Segundo: Achei que tinhas me abandonado :( Fico realmente feliz que só tenha sido a sua, perdão da palavra, maldita internet, porque foi por culpa dela que uma das minhas leitoras favoritas sumiu… :D Terceiro, sinto muito, mesmo, por ter feito você ficar acordada até essa hora e por ter ficado (Me senti toda-toda :P) 30min escrevendo a review! Hahahaha Pois é, né? Edward acreditou no que ela falou assim: em um piscar de olhos. Ah! Isso é que nem novela, tem coisas que só acontecem na TV :D E você pode ter certeza (Opa, adiantando só para você…) não vamos ter um "momento Hollywoodiano", até porque eu não gosto muito, é tão… Clichê :) Adorei o: Lih, porque o meu nome já está reduzido e você o reduziu mais ainda :D, mas não se preocupe com isso, pode me chamar do que quiser (sem xingamentos, por favor) xP Beijão e espero que a sua net não tenha caido de novo ;D Bye ;* OBS: Acho que a minha não ficou tão grande quanto a tua, mas o que vale é a intenção ;P**

*** **_**Dada Cullen**_** * - Eu ri tanto!!!! Também adoraria me hospedar na casa dela! Hahahaha Beijão e obrigada pela Linda review! ;***

*** **_**Lidy**_** * - Nossa quanta maldade no coração, eim? :D eu ri muito com o seu : "E mal posso esperar para ver a cara do Jacob sangrando após a surra q o Edward va dar nele qando descobrir tudo." Hahahaha Também quero, mas nem sei se teremos o prazer de ler essa parte… Beijão e obrigada pela review! Bye ;***

*** **_**Luana Cullen**_** * - Não se importe com o palavrão, amei mesmo o comentário! A Alice só queria proteger a Bella, por medo de magoá-la :) Apenas sendo uma boa e fiel amiga. Obrigada pela review! Beijão e espero que goste deste! Bye ;***

*** **_**Maríllya**_** * - Perdão! Espero não ter errado neste também :/ mas no próximo eu acerto, ok? Obrigada pela chamada de atenção e por, principalmente, estar gostando da minha fic :D Obrigadão! Beijos ;***

*** **_**Miss Masen**_** * - Que bom! :D Espero que também goste deste! Beijão ;***

*** **_**Nanda Souza Cullen**_** * - Ai está! O capítulo! \o/ E olha que eu acho que ele está bem grande agora :D Ebaaaa! Beijão ;***

**UAU! 28 REVIEWS!!! Meu record!! XP Amo vocês!**

**Como eu acho que estou falando muito: Vamos à leitura? ;)**

**_**

**_**

**_**

**Capítulo 16 – Será melhor?**

- Bella! Você não pode me largar! – Seus olhos eram chorosos e isso não estava me ajudando quando resolvi me despedir primeiro dela.

-Alice, por favor, não seja dramática... – Tentei sorrir.

-Dramática?! Vou te mostrar o que é dramática para você mudar de idéia! – Mostrou-me um dos punhos, mas eu sabia que ela estava brincando. – Não, por favor! Você é a minha melhor amiga e eu não quero me separar de você... – Começou a soluçar.

Coloquei minha mão em seu ombro a fim de tentar ajudá-la.

-Nós vamos nos ver assim que você voltar a Phoenix. – Isso era uma das pouquíssimas coisas que me alegravam. Ao menos eu morava na mesma cidade que ela e, então, poderia vê-la quando quisesse. Assim espero.

-Mas... E até lá? – Estávamos em seu quarto na casa de Roselie, que havia saído com a mãe. O quarto era basicamente... Rosa por inteiro, e cheio de toques "Alice" de ser. Ela deitou a cabeça em meu colo e segurou com força na minha blusa. – Bella... Por favor!

-Alice, não torne as coisas mais difíceis para mim... – Tombei a cabeça para trás. A última coisa que eu queira, agora, era chorar de novo. – Se pense em meu lugar. Você, o que faria se fosse com você e Jasper?

-Eu já teria contado para ele há muito tempo. – disse firme e com um bico revoltoso nos lábios.

-Mesmo correndo um risco enorme de ter que voltar para casa? – Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas eu já sabia o que ela falaria, então, me apressei: - Largando-o para trás?

Ela pôs-se a sentar novamente e soltou um suspiro de derrota.

-Tem razão, mas ainda sim eu não deixaria você para trás... – Cruzou os braços.

-Alice, - Droga! As malditas lágrimas voltaram a rolar. – Eu estou sofrendo. Não quero mais isso, mesmo que isso implique em eu ficar longe dele. – Peguei suas mãos. – Eu te amo, amiga, mas, por favor, não me faça sofrer mais do que eu normalmente sofro.

-Tudo bem... – Ela pulou em cima de mim, me abraçando com força. Seu ato me fez desabar e cair em realidade. Não era apenas Edward que eu estava deixando para trás, eram todos os meus amigos, todos aqueles que estavam sempre ao meu lado; carinhosos e felizes, e Esme e Cralisle que me trataram como uma verdadeira filha.

Mas tudo que eu iria fazer seria para o bem, não seria? Ao menos, tentava me convencer disso.

-Lembrei-me de uma coisa que eu tinha que lhe entregar. – Catei a minha mochila e peguei um cinco pacotes. Entreguei a sua mão. – Isso, aqui, um é para você e os outros são para os nossos amigos e, gostaria que lhes entregasse, mas só amanhã.

-O que é isso? – Perguntou segurando os pacotes e examinando-os com suas pequenas mãos.

-São cartas. Quero que leia a sua só no dia em que eu não estiver mais aqui, certo? – Ela me olhou triste e neles havia uma ponta de quem implorava para ler na hora. – Não. Só quando eu for embora. Me prometa, Alice.

-Certo... – Deu de ombros. – Só amanhã.

-Isso. Os outros, você entregue a eles quando voltar do aeroporto.

-Entendido. – Colocou os pacotes em cima de sua mesinha de estudo e voltou a se sentar ao meu lado. – Tem uma coisinha que eu queria te falar. É muito importante.

Seu olhar me deixou um pouco tensa.

-Se for sobre Edward, eu prefiro não saber. – disse-lhe firme.

-Bem... É, mas...

-Alice. – Levantei-me. Era querer pedir demais para que tudo que o envolvesse não me atingisse? Sabia que não era culpa de Alice, a culpa era toda minha e _sempre_ foi. Odeio-me cada vez mais ao passar dos dias.

-Bella, é importante. - Segurou o meu pulso e me puxou com toda a força, forçando-me a sentar de volta na cama. – Eu não lhe contei porque eu não sabia que voltaria para casa, mas agora eu acho que, enfim, posso e _tenho_ que dizer.

Suspirei esperando.

-Edward voltou a falar conosco e nos explicou tudo o que aconteceu a vocês dois, com exceção da chantagem, mas de resto... - Fez uma careta tristonha para a cama, parecendo se lembrar da cena. – Ele parecia tão... Deprimido. Era como se qualquer um pudesse ver o quanto ele sofre por você, apenas através do olhar. – Voltou a me olhar com os mesmos olhos de cortar o coração. – Bella, ele te ama e não é pouco. – Sacudiu a cabeça. – É _muito_.

-Não. – murmurei, sacudindo a cabeça. – Não, ele não me ama. Ele já se recuperou de tudo, está melhor do que eu.

-Bella, – Ergueu o meu rosto. – Eu falo sério. Podia ver isso nos olhos dele... – Soltou um riso sem humor. – Ele é muito transparente.

-Certo. – disse-lhe firme e retirando suas mãos de meu rosto. – Você já disse o que tinha que me dizer, não é mesmo? Agora eu tenho que "terminar" tudo com Jacob.

-Bella... – Choramingou.

Dei-lhe um sorriso duro e um abraço.

-Amanhã você vai me levar ao aeroporto? – Ela assentiu. – Obrigada, Alice. Tchau.

-Tchau... - murmurou, enquanto eu fechava a porta de seu quarto e me dirigia até o andar de baixo e saia da casa.

Estávamos na época em que os termômetros caem muito drasticamente, por isso, mesmo com duas blusas, sendo uma delas de manga cumprida, e dois casacos, um fino e um mais grosso, eu ainda estava com muito frio. Abracei-me, enquanto atravessava a rua e pegava o meu celular no bolso de trás da minha calça.

-Oi, amor. – Sua voz melosa me irritava.

-Oi. – Fui rude, afinal, estava acabado. Eu colocaria um ponto final em tudo. - Preciso que você me encontre no centro daqui a dez minutos, acha que consegue? – Duvidei de suas capacidades mentais.

-Que isso, meu amor? Perdeu a noção do perigo? – Escutei-o rir, dando-me náuseas. – Claro, claro... Eu te encontro lá. Beijos.

Desliguei.

Não queria mais escutar sua voz, ela se passara de uma voz adorável para uma voz rude, a meu ver. A única que desejava ouvir, não me pertencia mais, e isso me provocava as minhas constantes dores. Eu começava, não a me acostumar, mas a suportar a dor que ecoava em meu peito, que latejava mais toda vez que eu o via.

Quando sai de casa, ele não estava e, não sei como me permiti pensar nisso, mas comecei a pensar onde ele poderia estar. Será que eu poderia ter uma última conversa com ele? Sem que brigássemos ou, sem total ressentimento? Ao menos, da parte dele? Essa idéia fazia o meu coração acelerar e saltar forte sobre o meu peito, capaz de explodir a qualquer momento, mas as minhas duvidas quanto a isso ainda me eram dolorosas. Não havia muita esperança. Falar o quê, afinal? Dizer que foi tudo uma mentira para apenas não voltar para casa? Para, apenas, ficar e vê-lo todos os dias? E depois? Qual seria sua reação? Admito que eu tinha uma sensação que não era a melhor. A melhor das hipóteses era ir embora sem falar nada. Seria melhor assim, eu acho.

Caminhei até o ponto de ônibus, pegando-o e indo para o centro encontrar Jacob. Era agora que eu enfim lhe diria tudo que está engasgado em minha garganta. Não vou poupar nada.

Olhei para o lado de fora da enorme janela e vi a rua em que dava para a outra casa dos Cullen, no dia em que encontrei Edward machucado e que ele se... Declarou. A dor latejou mais um pouco, me forçando a me contorcer um pouco. Quando cheguei ao meu destino, por sorte, não teria que esperá-lo, ele já se encontrava sentado à mesa mais próxima da rua, em um pequeno café de estilo rústico.

Sentei-me a sua frente. Ele tentou me dar um beijo mais eu desviei o rosto.

-O que foi, Bella? – disse sério.

Apoiei a cabeça em minhas mãos, encarando-o com os olhos estreitos.

-Vou direto ao ponto, _Jacob Black_. – disse como se seu nome fosse um xingamento. – Chaga. Acabou. Pode me ameaçar do que quiser e, se quiser contar a meio mundo, ou mais do que isso – Puxei o ar e dei de ombros. – Faça o que quiser. Não ligo.

Ele me olhou sem entender, me seguindo, logo em seguida, no estreitar dos olhos.

-Está terminando comigo? – Ergueu a sobrancelha. Assenti sem ver a necessidade de mais. – Não pode! – Franziu o cenho.

Não me contive, tive que rir.

-Não, você ao entendeu. Não estou perguntando, eu _afirmei_. Vou embora amanhã para Phoenix. – Sorri com desdém.

-Mas..., Bella, eu te amo!

-Oh! Por favor, me poupe disso! Nunca me amou e agora, quando tudo na minha vida ia às mil maravilhas, você aparece e estraga tudo! – A raiva consumia cada parte do meu corpo, quero urgentemente bater em alguma coisa. O que me surpreendeu, porque não sou muito nervosa. – Jacob, eu realmente pensei que fosse o meu melhor amigo. Não esperava isso de você.

-Não queria mais ser só o melhor amigo. E eu vi que você já estava muito envolvida com aquele cara. – Segurou as minhas mãos. - O único jeito que achei foi te chantagear.

-Um relacionamento sem amor de ambos não _é_ um relacionamento. – disse devagar, querendo que ele compreendesse. Retirei as minhas mãos das dele. Soltei o ar. – Era só isso.

Levantei-me e comecei a caminhar para fora do café, quando o escutei gritar:

-Vou contar a todos!

Eu apenas o olhei, não era um olhar de raiva, apenas um olhar de _pena_. Segui meu caminho indo pegar mais um ônibus para casa.

Acabou. Parece que tirei um enorme peso das costas. Era uma enorme pena que não esse sentimento não substituísse o sentimento de perda. Eu iria fazer alguma coisa quanto a isso, logo.

Ocorreu-me uma idéia de parar e seguir até aquela casa que Esme e Carlisle têm escondida no meio do nada. Não me importava mais com a maldita dor. Desci do ônibus desejando que eu não encontrasse ninguém no meio de tudo esse mato, não queria que houvesse loucos ou estupradores. Caminhei, abraçando-me por causa do frio.

As copas das árvores eram altas, o que seria algo positivo se não houvesse tantas o suficiente para cobrir a minha visão mais ampla. Depois de uns bons dez minutos andando, comecei a entrar em desespero. Com a sorte que eu tinha, era muito provável que estivesse perdida.

-Merda! – murmurei ao olhar o meu celular. Estava fora de área.

Continuei a minha caminha, tomando muito cuidado para não cair com os pedaços de galhos quebrados ao chão. Quando avistei a simples casinha de madeira no meio do nada. Agradeci internamente por ter achado e por não estar perdida.

Fiquei parada por um instante olhando a pequena casa. As lembranças me eram tão agradáveis, eram uma das melhores que já tive. Tenho duvidas se um dia conseguirei esquecê-lo e seguir com a minha vida, assim como ele fez com a dele. Não conseguia me imaginar sem que ele não estivesse comigo. Um sentimento agonizante se apoderou do meu corpo e me fez ir logo em direção à porta.

Coloquei a minha mão na maçaneta, já esperando que estivesse trancada, mas não, estava aberta. Rodeia e entrei, sentindo o calor que emanava no ar me atingir, deixando-me confortável. Estava tudo igual aquele dia. Não pude deixar de começar a soluçar devido às estúpidas lágrimas que teimavam a cair todas as vezes que ele invadia a minha mente. E isso ocorria o tempo todo.

Caminhei mais para dentro da casa, após ter fechado a porta, bem lentamente. Não queria escutar barulho algum, queria apenas permanecer no silêncio e aproveitá-lo sozinha.

A lareira da sala estava acesa. Se, estava acesa é por que... Eu tinha companhia.

Olhei para os lados e encontrei uma figura, que eu já conhecia, deitada no sofá, com um dos braços sobre os olhos. Meu Deus! O que fazer? _Ah!_ Não tinha tempo para pensar, tinha que sair dali. Mas, nem ao menos o meu corpo conseguiu se mexer, quanto mais meus olhos, que queriam ficar ali. Observando sua respiração calma e controlada.

Mesmo com o braço nos olhos, pude reparar, nas partes de seu rosto que não estavam cobertas. Era sempre fora lindo, não precisava de mais nada para conquistar os corações de milhões de garotas, mas ele tinha mais do que apensa um rosto bonito. Era educado, agradável de conviver, calmo, era muito maturo para a idade, bom cozinheiro, excelente musico, inteligente... Perfeito e, esse sempre fora o amor da minha vida.

Meus pés pareciam cravados ao chão, por isso quando o vi tirar o braço do rosto, fechei meus olhos, esperando que ele não me visse. Sei que o pensamento foi ridículo, mas ele podia estar apenas trocando de posição por estar dormindo.

-Be-Bella? – Escutei sua voz aveludada dizer meu nome. Um choque correu por todo o meu corpo, fazendo-me arfar.

Ao abrir meus olhos, cometi o enorme erro de encontrar os dele. Tão doces e gentis, o Edward que eu conhecia e amava, sempre amei.

-Desculpe. – Caminhei rapidamente para sair e voltar para casa, mas senti uma mão me segurar pelo braço. Olhei-o sem entender.

-Vai cair um temporal lá fora, melhor ficar aqui. – disse me soltando e voltando a se sentar no sofá.

Se fosse cair mesmo um temporal, eu não teria escolha, teria que ter aquela conversa que eu não queria ter. Respirei fundo e andei até o centro da sala, colocando a minha mochila na mesa de centro e me sentando no sofá ao seu lado, já que era de dois lugares.

-Soube que voltou a falar com os outros. – Puxei conversa. Não queria permanecer em um silêncio constrangedor, por mais que eu odiasse quando eu queria ficar quieta e as pessoas tentam falar comigo, mesmo eu ignorando. **(N/A: Uhul! Característica, também, da autora da fic: EU! :P) **

-É. – disse simplesmente, ao se recostar no encosto do sofá.

Droga! Eu me xingava internamente por não conseguir manter uma conversa sem que ela não fosse _somente_ monossilábica. Eu me mantinha em conflito interno e estar ali, a centímetros do amor da minha vida, com os nossos braços quase se roçando, não me mantinha totalmente lúcida. Mesmo sem nos encostar, eu sentia o calor que seu corpo emanava e a corrente que nos ligava.

-Posso te perguntar o que faz aqui? – perguntou sem demonstrar rudez na voz.

Abaixei a cabeça. O que eu lhe falaria? Às vezes, o silêncio é melhor do que as simples palavras. E, assim me mantive. Nada disse.

Ele virou a cabeça em minha direção.

-Esperava me encontrar aqui? – murmurou em um tom quase imperceptível.

-Não. – Apressei-me em dizer. – Eu fui ao café encontra com Ja... – Fechei a boca.

-Jacob? O seu namorado? – Riu sem humor.

-Eu fui para terminar com ele. – Soltei depressa. Ele voltou a me encarar com olhos curiosos.

-Por quê? – Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Eu não devia me permitir de pensar que vi um pouco de esperança em seus olhos, isso só me faria ficar pior mais tarde.

Encarei minhas mãos sobre o meu colo. Não podia lhe contar a verdade, isso o faria me odiar mais ainda.

-Ele estava... – Pensei urgentemente em algo e, pela primeira vez, funcionou. - me monopolizando e, eu não o amo. – Essa última parte eu só notei que havia falado alto, depois que já havia saído.

-Não o ama?! – Elevou a voz, mas ainda se mostrando delicado.

_Merda! Merda! Merda! _

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, quis dizer que o amor que eu sentia por ele... Acabou. – Fiquei incrédula de como eu consegui falar isso soar tão real. Ele voltou o olhar ao teto. – Edward, eu queria te falar uma coisa.

**Edward's POV**

Não acho que ter vindo aqui tenha sido uma boa idéia. Quem poderia imaginar que Bella viria aqui? Minha cabeça rodava com o tanto de informação que eu tinha em mente.

Eu havia vindo para cá, a fim de pensar, mas como sempre, somente ela aparecia em todos os meus pensamentos. Quando ela me disse que veio aqui após terminar com Jacob, meu coração disparou, achei que fosse falar que me amava, mas não, algo me surpreendeu. Logo que ela disse, eu lhe perguntei o porquê de tudo isso e ela após me contar, murmurou que não o amava.

A raiva subiu por cada parte que encontrou pelo o meu corpo. Como assim não o amava?! Largou-me pelo o quê?! Ela acabou respondendo, em parte, as minhas perguntas internas. Não sei se ela havia percebido, mas era a primeira vez que parávamos para conversar depois do acontecimento...

– Edward, eu queria te falar uma coisa. – Sua pronuncia de meu nome – Nunca achei que o inglês americano fosse melhor que o inglês britânico **(N/A: FATO.) **-, me deixou feliz, o modo de falar meu nome. Eu poderia apostar com qualquer um que nunca gostei tanto de ouvir meu nome, mas ele só se tornava especial saindo da boca de Bella.

Dei de ombros para parecer não ligar muito, porém me mordia de tanta curiosidade.

-Diga. – disse-lhe simplesmente.

Assisti-a abaixar o olhar e voltar a olhar as mãos, de novo. Isso era tão frustrante! Quis pegá-las e colocá-las no meu rosto, somente para ela me olhar com seus doces olhos castanhos. Mais uma vez tive que me conter, apertando a almofada com toda a minha força.

**Bella's POV**

Não entendi por que ele segurava com tanta força a almofada. Tinha receio que ele fosse embora a qualquer momento, apenas para me evitar. Tentei de novo, forçando a minha voz a sair natural.

-Queria te pedir desculpas por tudo que lhe causei. – Ele esperou. – Não quis e nunca quis te magoar, me perdoe. Sei que o que fiz foi imperdoável, mas...

-Bella – interrompeu-me. -, não precisa me pedir desculpas. Agora já passou. Não importa mais. – Um tapa em meu rosto ou algum ataque físico doeria menos do que a dor que estalava forte em meu peito. Não consegui evitar me contorcer. Isso o pareceu notar. - Está se sentindo bem? – Não tinha forças para falar. Minha respiração faltava e agora eu a puxava com toda força que ainda me restava. – Bella? Bella! Está branca! Está bem?! – Colocou as mãos sobre os meus ombros balançando-me gentilmente, mas forte o suficiente para os meus dentes baterem um contra os outros.

Minha visão se tornava cada vez mais embaçada e via tudo em dois. O que estava me acontecendo...? Eu estava... Bem, eu acho.

-Bella, pelo amor de Deus, fale comigo! – Puxou-me para o seu colo, deitando-me. Pegou um papel sobre a mesinha e começou a me abanar. – Fale comigo, anda!

-E-Eu... Estou bem... – Arfei, porém minha visão não melhorara e meu corpo estava ficando cada vez mais fraco e mole, deixando-se derreter em seus braços, nem que fosse ao menos um momento, um último momento.

Meus olhos foram se fechando espontaneamente. Edward me balançou com mais força.

-Mantenha-se falando comigo! – O vi virar a cabeça para todos os lados como se estivesse à procura de alguma coisa. Seus olhos eram os exatos que eu me recordava, lindos e pareciam estar em pânico. – O que eu faço...? – Voltou a me olhar. Eu o via através de uma pequena fresta. – Bella, eu... – Não ouvi mais nada, apenas senti ser levantada e me deixei entregar a escuridão que me invadia.

**Edward's POV**

_Céus!_ O que estava acontecendo? De repente Bella ficou pálida e se contorceu como se sentisse uma dor enorme. Não pensei duas vezes e a perguntei se estava se sentindo bem, mas visto que ela não me respondeu me permiti a entrar em pânico.

-Bella, pelo amor de Deus, fale comigo! – Puxou-a para o meu colo, deitando-a, a fim de fazê-la se sentir melhor. Peguei um papel de propagandas sobre a mesinha e comecei a abaná-la. – Fale comigo, anda! – ordenei. Não podia deixá-la naquele estado e ela igualmente.

Seus olhos ficaram abertos em uma fresta fina. A adrenalina de talvez ela estar correndo perigo de vida, me tomou. _Não!_ Eu implorava. Que ela não tenha nada de mais, mas... Maldição! Por que ela não diz nada?!

-E-Eu... Estou bem... – Arfou. Seu corpo foi se tornando mole em meus braços.

Meu desespero era tanto que eu a balancei mais forte.

-Mantenha-se falando comigo! – Implorei. Comecei a procurar algo que eu pudesse ajudá-la; não tinha nada. Nem ao menos remédios. – O que eu faço...? – Encarei-a em pânico, esperava que ela me dissesse. Seus olhos estavam quase se fechando quando decidi que ia levá-la correndo ao hospital. – Bella, eu _te amo_. Por favor, mantenha-se acordada, por favor... – disse ao pegá-la em meu colo e carregá-la para a parte de trás da casa, onde se encontrava o meu Volvo.

Ajeitei-a no banco traseiro e corri para pegar logo o volante.

Enquanto dirigia de um modo totalmente imprudente nas ruas, liguei para Carlisle, colocando o som no viva-voz.

-Oi, filho.

-Pai! Pelo amor de Deus me diga que ainda está no hospital.

-Estou, mas... – Sua voz era curiosa, mas eu não tinha tempo para explicações.

-Certo. Estou indo para ai. Espere-me na porta. – Desliguei quando virei em uma curva na contra mão, a fim de cortar caminho e quase fazendo com que um carro me pegasse se eu não tivesse desviado e colocado o carro na direção certa.

Como apenas havia vagas para deficientes na porta do hospital, ficou ali mesmo. Ao parar cantei pneu, sentindo cheiro de queimado. Carlisle me aguardava com uma feição totalmente confusa.

Sai do carro indo para o banco de trás, para pegar Bella. Meu pai a viu e não fez pergunta alguma, apenas me mandou levá-la para dentro. Assim fiz, colocando-a em uma maca que havia logo na entrada. Uma série de enfermeiros se pôs ao lado, para dar assistência, empurrando a maca, segurei sua mão ao andar pelo enorme corredor branco.

Carlisle segurou o pulso de Bella por um instante e falou aos enfermeiros:

-Vamos levá-la para fazer alguns exames.

-Carlisle, o que ela tem? – perguntei soando um pouco desesperado.

-Filho, fique aqui. Depois conversamos. – Eles entraram com ela em uma sala e a porta se fechou diante de mim.

Soltei o ar, passando as mãos freneticamente nos cabelos.

A única coisa que tinha na minha cabeça era que Bella ficasse bem, só isso. O resto podia agüentar. Tentei me acalmar ao me sentar em uma das cadeiras do corredor, mas não funcionou. Fiquei andando de um lado para o outro, até que uma enfermeira preocupada veio até mim.

-Com licença, o senhor quer uma água? Pode ajudar a se acalmar.

-Não, obrigado. – disse apressadamente querendo que ela saísse dali logo. Agora eu só esperava meu pai por notícias de Bella.

**Bella`s POV**

Não estava sentindo nada em meu corpo, apenas uma parte dolorida em meu braço. Tinha algo preso nele, que eu rapidamente levei uma das minhas mãos livres para arrancá-lo, mas me detiveram.

Ao abrir meus olhos, tive que piscar algumas vezes para que permitisse aos meus olhos para que se acostumassem com a claridade. Notei que estava em um quarto de paredes beges, bem iluminado, sendo cortada por uma listra um pouco mais escura. Havia um pequeno sofá encostado a uma das paredes com uma mesinha de madeira, também clara, junto ao mesmo. Meus olhos se passaram pelo ambiente, notando que eu deveria estar no hospital, mas... O que eu estava fazendo aqui? E como...?

-Não pode tirar isso. – ordenou a voz de todos os meus sonhos, retirando a mão que segurava a minha.

Voltei meus olhos a minha frente, encontrando seu rosto baixo, ao encarar o meu braço.

-O-O que estou fazendo aqui? – perguntei-lhe com a garganta seca.

-Você desmaiou quando estávamos na outra casa de meus pais. – Ele não me olhava e isso me deixou frustrada. – A trouxe para aqui sem saber o que fazer e, você apenas tinha desmaiado por falta de forças. Carlisle disse que deve ser por causa de você não estar comendo, por isso colocaram-na no soro. Sente-se melhor agora?

Passei meus olhos dele até o lugar dolorido em meu braço. Ali havia uma agulha injetada na minha veia, que estava liga a um recipiente de soro.

-Um... Estou. – disse tentando soar firme. Dava-me agonia quando tinha alguma coisa enfiada em mim, apenas queria sair dali. – Não preciso dis... - Voltei a levar a minha mão livre apara arrancar aquilo, mas ele me deteve, de novo, mais firme do que antes.

Olhei-o e agora, ele também me olhava. Senti uma corrente passar por mim.

-Ficará um pouco mais com isso e, _por favor_, - Pareceu-me suplicante. - não tente tirar. –Soltou-me novamente e virou o rosto para uma janela branca.

Percebi que ele estava sentado junto a mim e que estávamos sozinhos no quarto. O vi se levantar e ir à porta. Senti uma sensação horrível invadir meu coração, como se ele estivesse me abandonando.

Ele parou, abriu a porta e chamou alguém, que logo entrou. Era uma enfermeira, ao menos tinha a roupa de uma; baixinha e com o cabelo escuro preso em um coque mal feito. Ela pegou o meu pulso e olhou no seu relógio de pulso por uns instantes. Fiquei aliviada ao ver que Edward não tinha ido embora, apenas foi chamá-la. Ele se pôs em pé, encostado a parede e nos observando.

Meus olhos não conseguiam se libertar de seu rosto rígido, algo me prendeu ali, algo que eu sabia que não era bom.

-Prontinho, querida. Espere um momento que eu vou ver se o poderá vir te liberar. – disse a simpática senhora.

Eu assenti e a vi sair.

Eu o olhei de novo e desta vez olhei suas roupas. Usava uma calça jeans surrada, com uma camisa branca lisa branca, destacando seus ombros largos. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado, não em uma bagunça normal, mas em uma bagunça total. Seu rosto parecia cansado, com pequenos arroxeados embaixo dos olhos verdes e eu imaginei que ele não devia estar bem.

Ele voltou a se sentar na ponta da minha cama, ainda sem me olhar. _Argh!_ Totalmente frustrante.

-Ao que me parece, não era para eu estar aqui e sim, você. – disse-lhe examinando suas feições. Ele me encarou sem entender. – Está com um rosto horrível. – Era lógico que ele nunca ficava horrível, mas parecia muito cansado.

-Ah... – Passou a mão nos cabelos.

-Você disse que eu não me alimentei, não é mesmo? – Não esperei que ele respondesse. – E você? Está?

-Ainda não comi. – disse como um sussurro.

-Quando foi a última vez?

-Não lembro. – Confessou-me.

-E o que está esperando? Se não, - Bati na cama. – Você é o próximo.

Ele deu um sorriso, um sorriso não, o _meu_ sorriso. Sorriu torto, tão belamente que quase me derreti.

-Não se importe com isso. – disse-me sem ser grosso.

-Tarde demais. Já me importei. Vá comer alguma coisa, Edward. – Deixei minha cabeça tombar para trás, apoiando-a no travesseiro.

-Eu vou, mas não agora. Se não, você vai ficar sozinha. – Isso me surpreendeu. Voltei a minha cabeça a posição normal, olhando-o para ver se ele fala sério e ao que me parecia, sim.

-Não vou morrer.

-Do jeito que você é, é muito provável que quando eu saia você tente arrancar a agulha e sair. Minha resposta é: Não. – Sorriu zombando-me.

Franzi o cenho e virei a minha cabeça para o outro lado, a fim de esconder o meu constrangimento ao sentir o sangue subir ao meu rosto.

-Desde quando eu estou desacordada? – Mudei o rumo da conversa.

Senti-o se ajeitar no colchão.

-Há uma três horas. – respondeu-me ajeitando o lençol da cama.

-Três horas?! – Assentiu. – Tudo isso? – murmurei mais para mim mesma.

-Já está escuro lá fora. – disse ele olhando para a janela.

Ocorreu-me um pensamento. Se antes de eu desmaiar, eu estava na outra casa dos Cullen com ele, isto quer dizer que ele não saiu de perto de mim logo após ter me trazido até aqui.

Sorri. Isso o fez me olhar com duvida.

-O que foi? – perguntou curioso.

-Nada. – Mordi o lábio.

-Se não foi nada, por que sorriu? – Voltou o corpo na minha direção. Uma ruga se formou em sua testa.

-Deixe de ser curioso... – Cantarolei. Estava mais fácil de conversar com ele agora, mesmo que não seja como no início, isso é melhor do que antes. Talvez, só talvez, eu voltasse pra casa de consciência tranqüila.

Ele bufou.

Carlislie entrou no quarto, parando por um instante e nos olhou. Logo após pôs-se ao meu lado. Edward saiu da cama e se sentou no sofá.

-Como se sente, Bella? – Ele fez a mesma coisa que a enfermeira.

-Ótima. – garanti-lhe.

-Muito bom... – Soltou o meu pulso. – Acho que já pode voltar para casa.

-Um... Alguém sabe que estou aqui além de vocês? – perguntei a ele, olhando para Edward.

-Não, Edward disse que não seria necessário preocupar sua mãe ou Esme e, concordei com isso, não foi nada grave. – Ele tirou a agulha de mim.

-Que bom. – Soltei um suspiro que fez Carlisle rir baixo.

-Pronto. – Estendeu-me a mão para me por de pé e Edward se levantou.

-Estou bem. – disse pondo-me de pé, mas perdi um pouco o equilíbrio. Ele me deu apoio em meu cotovelo. – Estou bem. – disse-lhe.

Caminhamos para fora do quarto.

-Vocês podem voltar para casa, que eu cuido das papeladas. – disse Carlisle fechando a porta atrás de si. – Bella, tente se alimentar bem. Assim que chegar em casa, lanche ou jante, certo?

Assenti e voltamos a andar quando me lembrei.

-Ah! Carlisle? – Ele se virou e me olhou. – Obrigada.

-De nada. – Sorriu e voltou-se a andar.

Fiz o mesmo e dei de cara com Edward parado me esperando com as mãos ao bolso. Lindo como sempre. Fomos andando pelo corredor, com Edward arrancando suspiros de algumas mulheres que passavam por nós.

Franzi o cenho, mas eu nada podia fazer.

Enfim entramos no elevador e ali havia apenas um velinha.

-Boa noite. – dissemos a ela em uníssono.

-Boa noite. – respondeu ela, sorrindo. Pude ver suas ruguinhas de expressão se formarem ao canto dos olhos.

Edward apertou o botão para descer e esse encostou a parede do elevador, assim como eu. Ela começou a nos analisar e eu comecei a me sentir um pouco mal, desejando que ela parasse com isso.

-Vocês formam um belo casal. – concluiu ela. – São namorados, não é mesmo?

Nós a olhamos um pouco envergonhados. Eu mais do que ele, pois era bem óbvio quando se formava uma aglomeração de sangue em minhas bochechas.

-Não, senhora. – respondeu Edward educadamente.

-Ah! – Ela franziu o cenho em confusão. – Estranho... – Nós a olhamos confusos. – Parecem se movimentar juntos, como se estivessem sendo atraídos... – _Ai, meu Deus! Quero sair daqui!_ Minha mente envergonhada gritava. – Queridos, se vocês não são, deviam pensar no assunto. – Sorriu ao chegar ao andar. – Boa noite. – Ela nos disse antes de sair e a porta se fechar novamente.

-Boa... Noite. – disse Edward sem entender, ou ao menos era o que sue rosto mostrava. Eu entendia muito bem, mas a minha vergonha era tanta que eu só conseguia encarar o chão.

Não era a primeira vez que escutava isso sobre mim e Edward. Isso era tão aparente assim?

Enfim chegamos ao nosso andar e eu fui seguindo Edward até seu carro, ele me abriu a porta, mesmo eu me opondo. Um perfeito cavalheiro. Um _gentleman_.

Seguimos em silêncio para casa. Pegava-me olhando ele de vez em quando, mas de resto eu encarava o lado de fora da janela, vendo sem realmente ver.

Minha cabeça estava cheia de coisas, uma delas era: Eu estava fazendo a coisa certa? Será melhor se eu me afastar? Bem, agora isso não tinha mais volta, pois eu já havia cancelado o meu intercâmbio e disse a Jacob que tanto faz se ele contasse ou não.

Fechei meus olhos com força. Estou fazendo certo? Se ao menos eu soubesse como vai ser se eu fosse embora...

-Está se sentindo bem? – Edward me perguntou me olhando.

-Um? Ah, sim. Estou. – Coloquei o meu cabelo para trás da orelha e me ajeitei.

Chegamos em casa. Edward estacionou o carro e eu não lhe dei à chance de me abrir a porta. Quando entramos Esme apareceu à porta.

-Onde estavam? – Cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

Edward revirou os olhos e colocou a mão em minhas costas, me indicando a cozinha.

-Mãe, Bella tem que comer.

-O que houve? – Esme perguntou de novo ao entrarmos na cozinha e eu me sentar.

Edward abriu a geladeira e pegou alguns ingredientes.

-Nada, ela só desmaiou por estar fraca, agora ela tem que comer. – Ele foi misturando em uma vasilha; ovos, presunto picotado e mais algumas coisas, ao final mexeu tudo e colocou sal.

Esme franziu o cenho, mas depois voltou ao normal, virando-se a Edward.

-Sua avó ligou e me mandou perguntar a você e a Jasper se vocês se lembram que ainda tem avós.

Edward riu.

-Eu lembro sim. Vou ver se os visito neste final de semana. – disse colocando a mistura em uma máquina de fazer omelete.

-Não será preciso, vão vir aqui para conhecer Bella. – Nesta ultima parte ela me sorriu.

Mas... Como eles viriam aqui para me visitar amanhã, se é amanhã que eu vou voltar para casa. Esme pareceu notar a minha pergunta interna.

-Eles virão pela parte da manhã. – Eu iria embora a noite, mais precisamente de madrugada, por causa do fuso-horário.

-Eles virão para ver Bella? – Ele ergueu umas das sobrancelhas.

Esme riu.

-Sua avó é muito vingativa, por isso ela me mandou dizer que se ela gostar de Bella, ela se passará a ser sua neta. – Riu mais.

Edward franziu o cenho e bufou, voltando-se a máquina e retirando duas omeletes. Esme se levantou e se despediu de nós dizendo que tinha que tomar banho para se preparar para um jantar que iria com Carlisle. Voltamos a ficar sozinhos.

Edward colocou as omeletes em um prato e as colocou a minha frente, pegando depois um garfo e uma faca. Olhei o meu prato e o olhei, que havia se sentado a minha frente, apenas esperando eu comer.

-Você, não vai comer? – perguntei-lhe.

-Vou, mas não agora. Coma. – Ordenou e eu assim fiz. Peguei os talheres e comi um pedaço e, olha que novidade: Estava delicioso, como sempre.

-Tome. – Empurrei-lhe uma das omeletes. – Se não comer, eu que vou me sentir mal.

-Não estou com...

-Coma. – disse firme.

Ele me olhou por um momento e se levantou para pegar outro prato e talheres, colocando-os a frente.

-Não suje mais louça. – Ele me olhou confuso. Suspirei e, cortei um pedaço do meu e o estendi a ele. O quê? Eu podia aproveitar os meus últimos momentos, não é? – Coma. – ordenei como ele havia feito antes.

Ele ainda estava confuso, mas se debruçou sobre a bancada e pegou o pedaço. Assim fomos em silêncio, quando ele notou que estava dando trabalho demais e veio se sentar ao meu lado, virado de frente para mim. Empurrei o prato mais para ele e, também, me virei para ele.

Ele estava tão próximo...

Pegou o garfo e a faca da minha mão e começou a fazer o inverso, agora quem me dava era ele.

**Edward`s POV.**

Do que eu tinha raiva mesmo?

Com a proximidade de Bella a mim, não estava me permitindo pensar com clareza. Ou talvez isso fosse apenas uma desculpa para mim mesmo. Ela fora tão doce ao me ar comida na boca e com a sua preocupação que eu me senti mergulhado no chocolate dos seus olhos. Quem se importa se ela teve um caso com Jacob? Era ela que eu queria e agora, eles terminaram, _melhor_, ela terminou.

Queria agarrá-la ali mesmo, quando eu peguei seus talheres e inverti a situação. A senhora do elevador devia estar certa; nós nascemos um para o outro e eu via exatamente isso em seus olhos. Que mal haveria se eu a beijasse agora?

Aproximei a minha cadeira dela. Não queria pensar mais em mais nada além dela. Meu corpo estava totalmente fora do controle e vê-la do mesmo modo me fez ceder.

Nossos rostos estavam a centímetros um do outro. Seu cheiro me deixava louco, assim como eu já lhe havia contado, era maravilhoso senti-la tão perto... Estava dominado por meus instintos. Abaixei e beijei seu pescoço, fazendo-a arrepiar.

Fui subindo meus beijos até parar em seu queixo, onde beijei delicadamente e parei. Escutei-a gemer. Segurou o meu rosto com mãos tremulas e me puxou com tudo para um beijo de tirar o fôlego, aquele que somente ela sabia dar. Sorri entre o beijo, puxando-a de volta.

Depois de tantas noites após o incidente, eu sonhava novamente com esse momento, o momento em que eu a teria de volta em meus braços. Era tão mágico! Por isso resolvi me aproveitar dele. Puxei-a pela cintura, fazendo com que quase nós dois caíssemos, colando nossos corpos. Ela segurou meu cabelo, também me puxando para junto de si, enquanto o nosso beijo se tornava mais urgente – Algo que devia se tornar proibido: beijar uma pessoa desse jeito. - nos fazendo ficar totalmente sem ar.

Desci de volta ao seu pescoço para podermos respirar e, ela mantinha os olhos fechados, respirando com dificuldade. Suas mãos brincavam em meus cabelos...

-Filinhos? – Escutamos Esme nos chamar parecendo estar a vir à cozinha, nos separamos muito rápido sem pensar. Ambos com uma respiração totalmente fora do controle.

Olhei para Bella, para ver se ela parecia ter acabado de ter sido beijada e eu confirmei, sim. Sua boca estava muito vermelha por causa das mordidas e com os cabelos bagunçados, sem contar a respiração... Droga! Eu devia estar do mesmo jeito.

Passei a mão no meu cabelo e saltei para fora da cadeira indo correndo a pia. Minha mãe entrou toda sorridente em um belo vestido preto que até o chão. Olhou-nos por um momento, passando os olhos de Bella a mim e depois estreitou muito pouco os olhos, mas foi bem perceptível. Isso não era bom... M.E.R.D.A.

**Bella`s POV**

Edward se ajeitou na cadeira, aproximando-se mais de mim. Eu podia notar que nem ele e nem eu estávamos cientes do que estava acontecendo, era com se nós estivéssemos deixando rolar, sem ao menos pensar.

Ele aproximou mais o tronco de mim e eu, sem ao menos remediar, fiz o mesmo. Nossos rostos estavam a centímetros e eu já sentia seu cheiro me embriagando, sua respiração contra o meu rosto. Minha boca implorava pela a dele...

_Não posso fazer isso! _Brigava comigo mesma. _Ele vai sofrer depois, igualmente a você! A separação já vai ser bem pior sem isso!_

_Ah! Que se dane! _Meu lado menos nobre exultou, e conseguiu vencer de alguma maneira.

Edward desceu para o meu pescoço, sem tocar em minha boca, beijando lá, fazendo-me arrepiar. Eu estava ficando tonta e embriagada, a situação não tinha mais controle então me deixei ir.

Ele realmente queria me deixar fora de mim, pois ele foi subindo os beijos, até parar no meu queixo. Senti uma raiva subir por mim, como ele ousava parar?! Puxei-o pelo cabelo, mas quando elevei as minhas mãos, percebi que elas estavam tremulas, imagino que por causa do nervosismo de enfim beijá-lo após tanto tempo. Brincava com a minha boca dando-lhe leves mordiscadas e depois aprofundava o beijo, que era quase como um suplicio.

Não conseguia mais respirar, mas eu temia que se eu me separasse de sua boca, ele fosse sumir em uma nuvem de fumaça. Ele também não devia mais estar agüentando quando desceu e voltou a beijar o meu pescoço... Não podia me tentar tanto assim. Não era justo.

-Filinhos? – Era a voz de Esme nos chamando e sem pensar duas vezes, nos separamos quase em meio segundo. Eu estava com tanta vergonha que se eu pudesse sairia correndo.

Arregalei meus olhos em direção a porta, apenas esperando Esme entrar e nos ver neste estado. Vi que Edward me examinou e no outro segundo, ele se levantou e saiu correndo até a pia.

Ela entrou na cozinha sorrindo lindamente e com um vestido preto e longo, também belíssimo; um tomara-que-caia, que ficava perfeitamente em seu corpo **(N/A: Vestido de Esme no meu perfil!) **Ao que me pareceu a festa em que eles iriam seria muito chique. Olhou-nos rapidamente e eu achei tê-la visto estreitar os olhos para Edward e se ela tivesse realmente efeito isso, significava: Estamos ferrados.

-Então? – Ficamos quietos apenas a olhando. Ela sorriu e rodou. – O que acharam? Ficou bom?

Então, ela não notou nada? Ufa! Agradeci a todos do céu por essa ajuda e lhe confirmei que estava linda. Edward fez o mesmo e saiu, dando a desculpa de que ia dormir. Esme o viu sair e voltou-se a mim, estendendo-me a mão com um sorriso maternal.

-Posso abusar um pouco de você? – Assenti. – Como você é a minha única "filha" – Ela sorriu mais ainda e eu a acompanhei. – Quero sua ajuda para me arrumar, posso?

-Um... Eu não sou muito boa com essas coisas, mas eu posso tentar. – Lhe devolvi o mesmo sorriso.

-Ótimo! – Puxou-me para irmos ao seu quarto e entrarmos em seu banheiro; era enorme e belo. Nunca tinha visto um banheiro ao vivo, tão bonito quanto. Acho que deixei minha boca se abrir de espanto quando ouvi uma risada abafada de Esme.

-Amamos banheiros grandes. – disse-me – Aqui, querida. – Entregou-me um caixa de madeira com desenhos feitos à mão, uma caixa antiga, mas muito bonita. E, devo acrescentar, bem pesada. – Escolha uma jóia com que eu possa usar com um vestido.

Sentei-me ao vaso sanitário e abri a caixa, enquanto ela terminava de se maquiar. Havia muitas jóias, uma mais bonita que a outra, mas teve uma que me encantou. Um conjunto, um colar de prata com uma pedra enorme pedra de esmeralda, e um anel com a mesma pedra só que ele deveria vir do início a até mais da metade do dedo. Fiquei fascinada.

-A-Acho que achei a jóia. – disse-lhe ao estendê-la para Esme. – Vai combinar com seus olhos. – Edward tinha a quem puxar os belos olhos, só que ao contrário dos da mãe, os dele eram mais claros, com um tom quase incomum.

Ela sorriu e as pegou.

-Me ajuda?

Levantei-me e coloquei o colar nela. Estava simplesmente perfeita. Se olhou no enorme espelho horizontal, com um sorriso que ia de um canto a outro no rosto.

-Acha que Carlisle vai gostar? – perguntou-me através do espelho.

-Claro! – O entusiasmo em minha voz era evidente. Esme respirou fundo ao escutar o barulho do carro de Carlisle. – Esme, se importa se eu perguntar uma coisa?

-Claro que não, querida. Pergunte o que quiser. – Ela pegou uma bolsa-carteira preta de verniz, onde colocou um batom e o celular.

-Hoje é alguma data especial?

Ela me sorriu e afagou o meu rosto.

-Aniversário de casamento, meu e de Carlisle. – Tombou a cabeça de lado, ainda me olhando com seu sorriso, como se pudesse ver em minha alma. - Quando se casar e passar o tanto de tempo que eu e ele passamos juntos, você ficará igualmente animada.

Fiquei sem palavras.

Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e saiu me deixando lá, parada. Esse momento me permitiu pensar em outras coisas.

_Respire, Bella_, disse a mim mesma. O que eu fiz?! Sou uma idiota mesmo, uma condenada a morte bem sofredora. Beijei Edward! Não podia ter feito isso, agora vai ser bem pior quando eu voltar para casa. E quanto a ele? O que eu falaria?

Caminhei para fora do quarto de Esme e Carlisle e fui para o meu, fechando a porta, trancando-a.

Eu preciso pensar no que vou lhe falar. Massageei as têmporas, ao me sentar na cama. Talvez se eu lhe contasse que foi um ato muito sem querer, ajude. Não! Era lógico que isso não colaria, ele viu que eu também o queria. E quando eu sempre digo que sou uma azarada, não é à toa. E agora?

Contar a verdade teria mais efeito? Mas contar até que parte?

Levantei-me e fui tomar banho. Assim fiz, colocando o meu pijama. Sai decidida do que falar, sem saber se era mesmo o certo a fazer. Fui até a porta do quarto de Edward e entrei, encontrando-o deitando de bruços na cama. Quando ele escutou o barulho da porta, se virou devagar, com os olhos vermelhos. A minha dor voltou ao vê-lo daquele jeito.

-Posso entrar? – perguntei-lhe, mas eu já me encontrava dentro e já tinha fechado. Não me importava se ele dissesse não, ele iria me escutar. – Quero contar tudo a você e, eu sei que será bem provável, se não óbvio, que me odiará mais do que você nunca odiou antes.

**FIM!!!!!!**

**:O Sem comentários sobre esse final.**

**Quero mais de 30 reviews, não aceito menos :D Se não, não posto o próximo. Ok? **

**E com muito conteúdo! **

**Vou até ajudar a dar idéia sobre o que escrever, que tal contar a autora (Eu!) o que, primeiro, o que você achou no geral, depois dos pequenos detalhes como: falas, atos, cenas e etc, segundo, se a autora (Eu, de novo!) escreve bem, no que ela poderia melhorar para o bem-estar dos **_**maravilhosos**_** leitores, que irão me deixar mais de trinta reviews! :D**

**Amo vocês, não se esqueçam disso! ;), não me matem...**

***Nome do próximo capítulo será: "Fogo que queima na memória" (tocante não?)**

*** Não se esqueçam de dar opinião sobre a continuação desta!**

**Beijos, Lina Furtado.**

**BOTÃO VERDE AÍ EMBAIXO! **

**CLIQUE E SEJA FELIZ COMENTANDO SOBRE A FIC!**

**:P**


	17. AVISO

**AVISO**

**Primeiramente quero pedir milhões de DESCULPAS, mas nem hoje e nem semana que vem terá capítulos novos. :( É, eu sei que vocês irão me matar em breve por causa disso, mas é porque eu estou com uns probleminhas pessoais e não vou poder mexer no computador por uns tempos... (Um... Sabe, ficar de castigo não é muito bom... É sério, não aconselho :D, principalmente quando se tem leitoras (felizmente) maluquinhas pela minha humilde fic :))**

**Estou aqui, meio que escondida... Mas é somente para avisá-las :)**

**Não é por causa de eu não ter conseguido o número de reviews suficientes, ao contrário, consegui: 48 REVIEWS!!! AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AMO VOCÊS!! Muito, muito!**

**Obrigada mais uma vez, por todas, sem exceção!**

**O próximo eu farei ser ENORME (ou pelo menos tentarei fazer um :D) E respondendo a muitas que perguntaram: Não, o próximo não será o último capítulo, ainda deve ter mais 4 ou 5, não tenho certeza :/**

**Obrigada por tudo e, por favor, tentem entender que a autora também tem uma vida e ela tem problemas como toda pessoa normal :)**

**Bye e até a algumas semanas, Lina Furtado. Beijão ;***

**OBS: Não ousem morrer! Se não, a quem eu vou escrever? :) Amo vocês!**


	18. Fogo que queima na memóriaPARTE 1

**PASSANDO RAPIDINHO!**

**Tenho que admitir que a qualidade deste capítulo não é tão boa, devido a minha pressa de postar, pois as minhas maravilhosas leitoras estavam quase morrendo (Não me entendam mal, mas isso é até bom, porque vocês me mostram que gostam da minha fic ;)) Por isso peço desculpas, desde já, pelos meus erros de Português ou de qualquer incoerência que haja.**

**Capítulo 17 – Fogo que queima na memória**

-Posso entrar? – perguntei-lhe, mas eu já me encontrava dentro e já tinha fechado. Não me importava se ele dissesse não, ele iria me escutar. – Quero contar tudo a você e, eu sei que será bem provável, se não óbvio, que me odiará mais do que você nunca odiou antes.

Ele se ajeitou na cama, sentando-se na minha direção e olhando-me com olhos que tentavam parecer firmes. Aproximei-me e me sentei a sua frente, sem olhá-lo. Por que eu sentia tanto medo? O que eu tinha a perder eu já havia perdido, não é mesmo? Admito que sua reação era o que mais me angustiava. Por dentro, eu não queria ter essa conversa, mas agora de nada vale o que eu penso ou deixo de pensar, agora não estarei só prejudicando a mim mesma, mas ele também.

Fiquei de cabeça baixa por um instante para por a minha cabeça em ordem.

-O que queria me falar? – perguntou-me com uma voz quase sufocada.

Respirei fundo e segui com o meu pensamento.

-Edward, - Mordi o lábio e me obriguei a continuar. – Eu menti para você.

-Sobre qual mentira está se referindo? – O tom de sua voz me fez recuar um pouco. Deixando-me, novamente, sem fôlego. – Há tantas assim, Bella? – Estreitou minimamente os belos olhos verdes.

-Não. – disse-lhe firme, porém bem baixo. – Só há uma, ao qual eu não podia lhe contar, mas, antes, eu preciso dizer outra coisa. – Ele esperou sem tirar os olhos de mim, imagino que fosse para ver se dessa vez eu falava a verdade. – Lembra-se do que eu lhe disse no dia eu que terminamos?

-Lembro-me de tudo que me disse.

-Certo..., - Esfreguei o meu rosto em minhas mãos. – Tudo que eu lhe disse era a mais pura mentira, a única que eu já disse em toda a minha vida. Desculpe. – Engoli o bolo que começava a se formar em minha garganta, fazendo-me sufocar.

-O que disse?

-Eu _menti_! Foi a coisa mais idiota e imbecil que eu já disse em toda a minha vida! _Eu te amo_ e _nunca_ deixei de amá-lo! Só eu sei o quanto sofri depois daquilo! Perdão. – Minhas forças ao liberar tudo foram saindo aos poucos. Respirei fundo e continuei a explicação mais inútil, pois eu sabia que ele não iria correr para os meus braços depois que eu lhe explicasse tudo em detalhes. - Jacob me forçou a terminar com você, porque ele já havia descoberto tudo e era ele que estava me chantageando através do celular. – Ele me olhava sem total entendimento do que eu acabara de lhe declarar. – Naquele _maldito_ dia, ele me chamou para falar que estava apaixonado por mim... – As lembranças vieram à tona e fazendo com que, exatamente como todas as outras vezes, lágrimas geladas rolassem pelo meu rosto quente e árduo de medo. – E-Eu lhe expliquei que eu estava muito bem e que não queria me envolver com outro que não fosse você, mas ele foi frio... – Parecia que eu estava contando a história a mim mesma. – Disse-me que se eu não fosse sua namorada... Ele iria contar a todos sobre a nossa relação e... Eu... Não podia deixar...

Ele ficou em silêncio, apenas assistindo o meu estado deprimente.

-Por que não me contou? – Eu o olhei. Estava olhando para outro lado com a testa franzida.

-Por que se eu contasse você faria alguma besteira. Não permitiria que eu mantesse um "relacionamento" falso com Jacob para que ele não abrisse a boca.

-Isso é óbvio. – disse friamente.

-Não podia permitir que ele fizesse algo que me prejudicasse, _nos_ prejudicasse. – Sequei as minhas lágrimas e me aproximei dele, que mantinha o rosto virado para o outro lado. Sua expressão me assustava, nunca tinha visto _essa_ face de Edward, nem ao menos quando terminamos. Isso não foi o suficiente para que me segurasse longe dele. Peguei seu rosto e o virei para mim, forçando-o a olhar nos meus olhos, porém ele, mesmo com o rosto virado para mim, seus olhos teimavam em olhar para qualquer outro lugar. - Olhe para mim. – disse com uma voz estranha. Ele fez uma careta de dor e depois, bem devagar, olhou-me. – Eu te amo, nunca amei ninguém como eu te amo. E não me importo com a sua reação, isso nunca vai mudar o que sinto por você, _nunca_. Agora, por favor, não se esqueça que passamos momentos lindos e que são outras coisas que eu vou guardar no fundo do meu coração, junto com você, se não me quiser. Juro que vou tentar entender, mas... – Larguei seu rosto, deixando minhas mãos caírem flácidas em meu colo, encarei-as.

Não agüentava mais tanto sofrimento. Apenas queria que tudo acabasse; essa dor que parece que vai rasgar cada parte de meu peito em milhões de pedaços.

Arfei, procurando mais ar. Meu peito, esse sim, estava destruído por completo. Senti-o pegar as minhas mãos, enquanto eu escutava o meu soluço de choro.

-C-Como _pôde_ acreditar nesta mentira? Sabe que eu nunca menti bem... – Eu estava derrotada, deixei meu tronco cair em seu peito, fazendo com que meu rosto batesse com força contra o mesmo. Fechei meus olhos, sentindo seu cheiro e tentando me controlar.

Ele nada disse, ficou imóvel.

-Edward...? – Desencostei dele, para poder olhá-lo.

**Edward's POV**

Em quem eu acreditaria?

Minha cabeça estava rodando com o tanto de informações. Bella havia mentido para mim em mais uma coisa; que tudo que ela houvera me dito, fora igualmente uma mentira... Mais uma.

Quando ela me disse que me amava, tive que me conter para não agarrá-la no mesmo momento, pois, agora, eu não a conhecia mais. Parecia ser outra garota, totalmente, diferente de antes. Mas mesmo eu sempre pensando assim, colocando a minha cabeça no lugar e percebendo nas burradas e idiotices que ela fez e que tornou tudo entre nós, em um perfeito caos, eu ainda a mantinha em todos os meus pensamentos e sonhos. Sim, ela se encontrava escrita no meu futuro, podia _quase_ sentir isso.

Na cozinha, quando nos beijamos, pude perceber que ela também me queria. Tanto queria, que retribuiu o beijo de uma forma quase animal; de quem tem sede de desejo, de amor. Eu a amava e isso não é algo que eu possa esconder, era muito aparente.

Não sabia o que falar.

-Edward...? – Ela se afastou do meu peito e me encarou com os olhos de chocolate derretidos, cheios de lágrimas. – Por favor, - Segurou a minha blusa com força. Estava desesperada. – Diga alguma coisa... – Voltou a chorar.

-Por que temia que Jacob contasse a verdade? Você não queria voltar por causa de sua mãe. – conclui, respondendo a minha própria pergunta.

-Também, mas a maior razão era porque eu não queria ficar longe de você. – Olhou de volta para as mãos, só que agora estavam juntas das minhas. – Mesmo que isso afetasse no nosso relacionamento. Queria não ter de feito isso... Perdão. – Levou a minha mão esquerda ao rosto, longe das lágrimas. Eu estiquei o meu dedo até alcançar e secá-la.

- Por que resolveu me contar agora?

Ela engoliu seco. Ao que me parecia, ainda tinha mais coisa que eu não sabia.

-Porque eu não agüentava mais sofrer por você, enquanto eu o assistia beijar Tanya... – Sacudiu a cabeça fazendo uma careta de nojo. – E de sofrer nas mãos de Jacob, não que ele me fizesse algo ruim, mas eu não podia me deixar sofrer daquela forma. Todas as noites eu sofria em silêncio...

-Bella, - Interrompi. – Vá direto ao ponto. – Não estava gostando de sua enrolação, só me deixava mais angustiado e tenso.

-Por isso... E-Eu cancelei o meu intercâmbio e volto para Phoenix amanhã de madrugada. – Soltou tudo de uma vez.

Senti a raiva me consumir por completo. Minha vontade era de gritar e bater em alguma coisa. Como pôde soltar tudo isso sobre mim?! Fez-me sofrer por tanto tempo para depois me contar que estava mentindo e que _amanhã_ voltará para Phoenix!

Não podia perdoá-la pela mentira, por mais que isso me machucasse. Eu estava indo contra a mim mesmo. Minhas "partes" estavam brigando de novo, mas dessa vez eu não ia ouvir nenhuma. Ia escutar a mim mesmo e, infelizmente, esse não quer perdoá-la.

Soltei minha mão da sua, fazendo-a me olhar com olhos chorosos e um pouco incrédulos pelo o meu ato.

Ela esperou.

-Você mentiu demais para mim, Bella, e isso não é muito bom para um relacionamento. – Era a minha vez de não querer mais nada, mas agora era verdade. Assisti- a morder o lábio inferior com tanta força que achei que fosse cortá-lo. – Talvez, seja melhor assim. – disse convicto. – Digo, você voltar a Phoenix, vai ser como se nunca nos tivéssemos nos conhecido. Um rompimento sem dor.

**Bella's POV**

Tive que engolir a dor que se alastrou por toda a extensão de meu peito e respirar fundo várias vezes. Não iria culpá-lo, afinal, quem errou em tudo fui eu.

Nada podia fazer, a não ser... Suportar.

Sequei a minhas lágrimas e, sem o olhar, lhe disse:

-Não vou contrariá-lo. – Levantei-me de sua cama e fui me arrastando à porta. Nem ao menos o meu corpo suportava, como eu, meu psicológico, poderia? Era sofrimento demais para uma pessoa só, algo que eu nunca desejaria isso a alguém na vida. Parei diante da porta. – Boa... Noite e, desculpe ter te atrapalhado. – Abri a porta e sai, fechando-a logo em seguida.

Ele tinha total razão. Teria que seguir em frente sem ele e apenas aceitar aquilo que me foi feito. Não tinha mais escolhas. Voltaria a Phoenix, voltaria a minha antiga escola e a minha rotina natural de antes do intercâmbio, exatamente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Não vou me permitir pensar em tudo de ruim que aconteceu aqui, e para o meu próprio bem, vou esquecer que um dia vim para Londres, que conheci minha nova família; Esme, Carlisle, Jasper,... Edward e, sem contar aqueles que eu considero como familiares; Rosalie, Emmett e a minha melhor amiga, Alice. Seria melhor assim, pois, enfim, poderia seguir a minha vida sem a presença de Edward Cullen.

Realmente esperava e desejava por isso...

Joguei-me na cama, deixando meus músculos se derreterem sobre o fino cobertor que se encontrava sobre a mesma. Agora, o que eu mais queria era poder dormir e esperar que a madrugada de amanhã chegue o mais rápido possível.

Tateei a cama em busca da ponta do cobertor e me enrolei, fechando os meus olhos e caindo em um sonho _nada _tranqüilizante.

**No outro dia...**

-Bella, querida. – Senti uma mão me tocando bem levemente, quase impossível de se sentir. – Bella?

Abri meus olhos bem lentamente, pois os mesmos queriam desejar nunca mais verem a claridade ou até mesmo a escuridão da noite. Não tinham mais força alguma para qualquer movimento ou ação.

Encontrei os olhos curiosos de Esme sobre mim. Coloquei-me sentada e esfreguei o rosto com uma enorme força.

-Desculpe te acordar, querida. – Ela parecia estar preocupada com alguma coisa, mas de início não consegui detectar. – Mas você está dormindo há muito tempo. Fiquei preocupada. Está se sentindo bem? – Sentou-se ao meu lado e pegou a minha mão.

Estou há muito tempo dormindo? Que horas eram? A única coisa de que me lembro foi que após eu dormir ontem à noite, acordei um pouco depois e fiquei rolando pela cama até o sono me atingir novamente, porém isso demorou mais do que eu desejava.

-E-Estou bem, só estava cansada. – murmurei quase não ouvindo a minha voz rouca de sono. Esme tombou a cabeça de lado e ficou me observando para ver se eu realmente falava a verdade. Eu realmente queria mudar de assunto por isso iniciei outro. – Que horas são?

-13h e alguns minutos.

-Tudo isso?! - Fiquei um pouco assustada, usualmente não durmo tanto.

Esme assentiu e sorriu.

-Meus pais estão para chegar e eles, não sei se você se lembra, estão querendo te conhecer. A mais nova da família Cullen. – Sorriu.

Abaixei o olhar. Era tão difícil ver a expressão de felicidade de Esme quando eu, por dentro, me desmoronava em dor e angustia. Não fazia e nunca farei parte da família Cullen. Isso era apenas um sonho com o qual, agora mais do que nunca, eu tinha certeza de que nunca iria se realizar, pois mesmo que eu lutasse para isso, Edward não iria me perdoar em vida.

-Esme,... Eu não faço parte da sua família mais. Vou embora hoje. – disse-lhe tentando controlar as lágrimas que estavam lutando para sair de meus olhos.

O sorriso de Esme apenas diminuiu e ela apertou mais firme a minha mão.

-A partir do momento em que você pisou nesta casa, você fez parte desta família. E, desculpe, mais nunca sairá, mesmo que queira. – Seu sorriso era tão materno e doce, impossível não deixar com que as lágrimas rolassem. Ela me puxou, abraçando-me, e colocou a mão no topo da minha cabeça, fazendo carinho. Afoguei-me em lágrimas.

Não eram apenas saudades de Edward que eu sentiria, eram de _todos_ e isso realmente não ajudava em tentar me manter firme até a minha volta.

-Vamos todos sentir muito sua falta.

-E-Esme... Obrigada... por tudo. – Abracei-a mais forte.

Ela se afastou um pouco para me olhar nos olhos, juntamente com seu belo sorriso doce e ajeitou o meu cabelo enquanto falava.

-Querida, digo isso de coração. Principalmente eu sentirei sua falta, afinal, não é muito bom ser a única mulher em uma casa com predominância de homens.

Sorri um pouco.

Ela se levantou e foi até a porta.

-Por que não se troca e vai tomar o seu café? Estaremos lá embaixo. – Sorriu.

Assenti e a vi sair pela porta, e fechá-la.

Eu tinha que me manter firme, ao menos esta tarde. Pelo bem de Esme, Carlisle, Jasper e os avós dele. Não pelo bem de Edward, porque eu sabia que ele não queria nem ao menos, me ver pintada de ouro.

Troquei-me colocando a roupa usual; calça jeans azul, uma blusa branca de gola alta e o meu All Star. Pretendia me encontrar com Alice antes de ela vir me buscar, para fazer sua felicidade por um tempo. Penteei meu cabelo, colocando o meu arco preto nele e, escovei os dentes.

Ao passar pelo corredor, deixei meus olhos seguirem a porta do quarto de Edward. Estava fechada. Soltei um suspiro pesado e segui para o andar de baixo, onde eu escutava conversas.

Todos estavam na cozinha, com exceção de Edward e um cheiro ótimo de bolo emanava pelo ar.

-Bom dia, Bella. – disse-me Carlisle com um sorriso que estava encostado a bancada, entregando os ingredientes a Esme, imagino.

-Bom dia. – Retribui-lhe.

Esme sorriu para mim e voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo, que me parecia serem biscoitos. Encontrei Jasper sentado a mesa, brincando com a caixinha de palitos de dentes, juntei-me a ele.

-Um... Que cheiro ótimo. – Comentei ao me sentar.

Esme riu.

-Obrigada, mas Edward é melhor nisso do que eu.

-Está com um cheiro maravilhoso. – afirmei-lhe.

-Dormiu, eim? – disse Jasper sem tirar os olhos da caixinha.

-Um... Estava cansada.

Esme mexia de um lado para o outro da cozinha, enquanto eu comia e Jasper e Carlisle a assistia. Ela estava fazendo bolo e alguns biscoitos que quando foram ao forno cheiram muito bem. Não vi Edward em momento algum desde que desci, era bem provável que ele tivesse saído.

Quando terminei de tomar café, levantei-me para lavar a minha louça, apesar de Carlisle dizer que não era preciso, fiz assim mesmo. Logo escutei uma vozzinha fina, vinda da sala, juntamente com o som do abrir da porta.

-Chegamos! – disse a voz.

-Ah! – Esme largou o pano de prato sobre o balcão e se dirigiu a voz. – Vamos! – Chamou-nos.

Carlisle e Jasper foram atrás dela, eu estava indo, só faltava terminar de enxugar, mas conseguia ouvir o que eles falam na sala.

-Oh, minha filha! Eu e seu pai sentimos tanta a sua falta.

-Bobagem, mamãe. Encontrei com vocês outro dia.

Sequei as minhas mãos e fui à sala para cumprimentá-los.

Não era a toa que Esme é tão bonita, seus pais eram igualmente. Sua mãe era baixinha com os cabelos prateados, sim, eram prateados naturais, lindos, curtos, deixando a nuca de fora, e com um sorriso encantador, mostrando as ruguinhas de expressão nos cantos dos olhos, também verdes. Seu pai era bem mais alto que a esposa, usava óculos de leitura, tinha cabelos brancos, normais, e seus olhos eram castanhos escuros.

Observei Jasper ser quase esmagado pala avó.

-Seu neto desnaturado! – disse a ele. – Não visita os avós.

-Desculpe, vó.

-Está bem, querido? Parece cansado, olhe esse cabelo! Está todo desarrumado! – Ela tentou ajeitar seu cabelo, mas ele desviou com um sorriso.

Todos riram.

-Depois, mamãe, não sabem por que eles não vão visitá-los – Esme claramente se referia a ação de sua mãe. Ela me olhou e me puxou para mais perto. – Essa é a mais nova integrante da nossa família, Bella.

Os pais de Esme sorriram para mim. Sua mãe me cumprimentou com um abraço e seu pai com um leve aperto de mão educado.

-Nossa, você é linda. – disse a mãe de Esme, Elizabeth.

-E... Obrigada. – Corei abaixando a cabeça.

Ela riu.

-Onde está Edward? – Perguntou o pai, Joseph.

-Ele está no quarto, vou chamá-lo. – disse Carlisle.

Todos se sentaram na sala e começaram a conversar. Os pais de Esme eram muito engraçados, faziam brincadeiras o tempo todo. Comecei a me sentir melhor. Carlisle desceu avisando-nos de que Edward já desceria. E assim foi feito, ele desceu belamente como sempre. Estava de calça jeans e uma camisa preta, um belo contraste com sua pele branca. Uma coisa me chamou atenção em seu rosto enquanto ele cumprimentava os avós, os arroxeados de baixo dos olhos. Parecia não ter dormido nada a noite.

-Edward... – Começou a avó.

-Eu sei, vó. Desculpe, vou visitá-los com mais freqüência. – Ela abriu a boca e, como se soubesse o que ela falaria ele foi mais rápido. – Eu prometo. – Sorriu, mas não era um sorriso feliz, talvez tristonho.

Ela deu-lhe um sorriso gentil e o forçou a se sentar ao seu lado, ele assim o fez.

-Sabe, - começou ela. – É... É Bella, não é mesmo?

-Sim. – confirmei-lhe.

-Você tem a mesma idade de meu Edward? – Assenti, perguntando-me onde ela queria chegar. Edward olhava para todos os cantos da sala menos para frente, eu. – Esme me disse que você vai embora hoje de madrugada, não é mesmo?

Nesta hora, não tinha mais ninguém na sala, com exceção de nós três. Carlisle levou o pai de Esme para o andar de cima, dizendo-lhe que ele lhe queria mostrar algo, Jasper fugiu para encontrar Alice no shopping e Esme estava a cuidar dos biscoitos na cozinha.

Edward me olhou com um olhar estranho, talvez de nojo ou horror. Abracei-me de leve.

-Vou.

-Por quê? – Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Mordi o lábio. O que eu iria falar? Ah, eu me apaixonei pelo seu neto, mas como as regras do intercâmbio são claras, não posso ficar com e ele e, aconteceu um monte de coisas também...

-Problemas pessoais. – Foi o melhor que eu podia fazer.

Ela fez uma carinha tristonha e voltou a encarar.

-É uma pena, seria ótimo ter uma net_a_ ao invés de apenas netos.

-Não bastamos?

Ela sorriu abertamente ao neto maravilhoso, em minha opinião, o mais bonito.

-Lógico que sim, mas mais uma não seria nada mal. – Virou seu rosto para mim. – Estava gostando daqui? Digo, antes de você ter os seus problemas pessoais.

Pensei por um instante, mas a resposta saiu como um jato.

-Claro. – disse com tanta convicção que Edward me olhou com os olhos um pouco mais abertos. – Toda a família Cullen, sem exceção, é maravilhosa. E eu também tive a sorte de fazer grandes amigos. – Quando pronunciei as minhas últimas palavras, saíram sufocadas e sofridas.

Elizabeth notou.

-Pode voltar depois que resolver seus problemas.

-Temo que não... – murmurei olhando para o chão.

-O que disse? – perguntou ela.

-Nada. – Dei-lhe um sorriso.

O silêncio após os nossos pequenos minutos de conversa tornaram-se séculos, para mim. O que falar agora? Ou, o que fazer? Edward beijou a mão da avó e se levantou, a mesma ficou olhando-o sem entender.

-Aonde vai, querido?

-Tenho muita coisa para fazer, vou ao meu quarto. Além do quê, está muito bem acompanhada com a sua nova netinha.

-Edward? – Ele saiu mais rápido. – Edward!

Ambas o olhamos sair, incrédulas por sua reação.

O mais estranho de tudo era que eu sentia que Elizabeth queria me falar algo, ou me perguntar algo, mas ela nada falava. Porém quando Edward saiu, ela se virou rapidamente para mim, imagino que formulando uma pergunta, enquanto amassava as próprias mãos.

-Bella, querida, não me interprete mal, mas... – Esperei olhando-a com cuidado. O que ela iria me falar? – Você e o meu Edward têm ou tiveram alguma coisa? Algo do tipo: namoro?

Corei fortemente.

-N-Não. Lógico que não, é contra as regras. – Gaguejar não ajuda muito quando está se querendo mentir, não é à toa que ela não acreditou.

-Vocês brigaram?

Droga. Era tão estampado assim em meu rosto? No de Edward? Como eu poderia contar uma história de meses para uma senhora que acabei de conhecer, apesar de ela ser avó de Edward.

-Sim, algo do tipo. – Olhei para minhas mãos ao dizer.

Queria sair correndo dali, mas seria muita falta de educação da minha parte. Felizmente meu celular tocou.

-Com licença. – disse-lhe ao me lavantar.

Ela se ajeitou e acenou com a cabeça.

-Toda.

Caminhei para fora da casa para poder atender. Não tinha percebido que estava tão frio até pisar no lado de fora, abracei-me enquanto atendia.

-Alô.

-Bella? Amor!

Franzi o cenho ao me sentar nos degraus da escada da frente.

-O que quer, Jacob? Não tenho nada para falar com você.

-Amor, por favor, me perdoe! Eu achei que estava brincando quando tinha dito que voltaria a Phoenix.

-Não me chame de amor, nunca mais na sua vida. Nem em sonhos. – Respirei fundo, me abraçando de novo por causa do frio. – E não. Não estava brincando.

-Bella, pelo amor de Deus! Eu amo você! Tudo que eu fiz foi por amor e por um desejo louco de possuí-la. – Escutava, do outro lado da linha, como se ele estivesse caminhando. – Droga! Eu sabia que você estava apaixonada por esse... Edward, mas, por favor, volta para mim.

-Nunca. Tchau, Jacob.

-Não espere! Ao menos, me deixe falar uma coisa antes.

Bufei e joguei a minha cabeça para trás.

-Não contei a ninguém sobre o seu caso com o garoto, então, se quiser continuar aqui você pode. Não vou mais perturbá-la.

Arregalei meus olhos.

-Por-Por quê? – O que tinha acontecido com o Jacob que tinha me ameaçado de todos os jeitos e maneiras para eu largar de Edward?

-Porque eu te amo, apesar de não acreditar nisso e, pelo seu bem. Eu me importo com você.

Lágrimas encheram meus olhos.

-Jacob..., por quê fez tudo aquilo, então? Você era o meu melhor amigo, por quem eu sempre havia sido apaixonada, mas quando fez o que fez, o encanto acabou e... À troco de quê fizeste isso? – Comecei a chorar. As pessoas que passavam a frente da casa me olhavam sem entender.

-Desculpe, Bella. – Parecia falar sério. – Vou embora e você pode continuar aqui.

-Não adianta mais, Jacob. – Sequei as minhas lágrimas. Merda! Tudo tinha vindo à tona de volta. – Vou voltar para nunca mais vê-los novamente. Não tem mais volta. Obrigada... – disse sarcasticamente, com uma voz absolutamente chorosa.

-Bella...

Desliguei. Não agüentava mais ouvir sua voz, melhor dizendo, a de ninguém. Pela primeira vez, desejei voltar o mais rápido possível para casa. Queria ficar sozinha e eu teria a vantagem de Renné não estar lá com Phil.

Voltei para a sala, encontrando todos, com exceção de Edward e Jasper, sentados e conversando distraidamente.

-Bella! – Esme exclamou. – Estávamos lhe esperando para lancharmos.

Puxou-me e chamou a todos em um encontro na cozinha. Todos nos sentamos à mesa, enquanto Esme terminava de colocar as comidas nos pratos.

-Esses meus netos são mesmo _muito_ desnaturados, só você os salva, querida. – Elizabeth segurou a minha mão.

Todos riram quando eu sorri de leve e corando.

Passamos uma tarde extremamente agradável, devo acrescentar que conhecer os avós de Edward e Jasper, foi ótimo, tão carinhosos e receptivos como toda a família Cullen...

Alice e Jasper apareceram um pouco antes da saída de seus avós. Esme aproveitou para apresentar Alice, oficialmente, como namorada de Jasper. Ele ficou tão corado, que foi engraçado ver alguém, sem ser eu, do mesmo modo.

Edward desceu apenas para se despedir e logo voltou ao seu quarto. Algo agonizante bateu em meu peito, mas eu o ignorei, ao mesmo tentei.

Elizabeth deu um abraço forte nos netos e em mim, dizendo-me que havia sido ótimo me conhecer. Pude dizer o mesmo sobre os dois. Seria ótimo ter avós de novo.

Logo a partida deles, foi a minha vez e a de Alice para conversarmos. Ela deu um beijo rápido em Jasper, nas pontas dos pés, e saímos.

Fomos ao parque, onde nos sentamos em um banco branco, quando notei um silêncio que não me estava fazendo bem, por isso olhei o rosto de Alice, a fim de começar uma conversa, ao notar que estava umedecido por lágrimas que corriam sobre ele.

-Alice? O que houve?

Ela fungou e secou rapidamente as lágrimas.

-N-Não quero que vá embora! – Saltou sobre mim, abraçando-me forte.

Fiz carinho em seus cabelos espetados.

-Alice, poderemos manter contato...

-Bella! – Se afastou. – Não será a mesma coisa de tê-la aqui! Você é a minha melhor amiga! Vou sentir _tanto_ a sua falta!

Sorri.

-Também, mas você irá me visitar, não é mesmo? – Balançou a cabeça de leve, como se estivesse se lamentando. – Não?!

-Não é isso... é claro que vou, só não queria ter de fazer isso, pois você poderia continuar aqui...

-Você sabe os meus motivos. – Abaixei a cabeça, ao me lembrar.

-É, eu sei sim. – Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa? – Assenti. – O que vai fazer ao chegar lá?

Forcei um sorriso.

-Voltar a minha vida normal de antes do intercâmbio. – Ao menos tentar, mas ela n~]ao precisava saber deste detalhe.

Alice fez uma careta.

-Bella, eu ainda acho que deveria ficar. Sabe, ainda não é tarde. Pode ligar para...

-Certo! – Levantei-me em um salto. – Alice, não se esqueça de entregar as cartas, por favor. – Estendi-lhe a mão. Ela a pegou, levantou-se e me deu outro abraço.

-Vamos antes que eu chore de novo. Porque, você sabe, que é óbvio que vou chorar no aeroporto.

Sorri de leve.

Voltamos à casa e eu deixei Alice e Jasper namorarem um pouco,enquanto subia para arrumar a minha mala. Eram as minhas últimas horas na casa dos Cullen. Como seria quando eu chegasse na minha casa? Esperava que todos os meus pesadelos acabassem. Era o que eu mais desejava no momento.

**FIM!!!!!!!!**

**Certo, eu sei que esse não foi gigante, como o prometido, mas compreendam, eu ainda não sai do castigo e estou aqui escondido, apenas para postar este capítulo.**

**Mais uma vez, perdoem-me por meus erros na estória e por não ter postado mais cedo!**

**Amo vocês e não se esqueçam das minhas REVIEWS!! :D**

**Tentarei postar em breve (SEM DATA) ;)**

**Beijos, Lina furtado. ;***


	19. Fogo que queima na memóriaPARTE 2

**OIE!!!!!!!!!**

**Que tal mais um capítulo as minhas fieis leitoras?**

**Agradeço desde já a **_**todas**_** que me deixaram um recadinho e, a aquelas que não... O QUE ESTÃO ESPERANDO PARA ME DEIXAR UMA REVIEW?! ;D**

**Achei que recebi tão pouquinho pelo último... :'(**

**Gente, se não eu não tenho incentivo. Por que não deixam? *Suspirando pesadamente* Mas eu continuo, AINDA, amando vocês!**

**Vamos ao capítulo que eu escrevi hoje! \o/**

**_**

**Capítulo 18 – Fogo que queima na memória (PARTE 2)**

Com toda a minha pressa em arrumar a minha mala, não tinha notado que eu acabado de receber um email da minha mãe.

De: Renné.

Para: Bella.

_Oi, meu amor!_

_Como estão as coisas por ai? Eu realmente espero que bem._

_Querida, você não sabe como está sendo ótima essa viagem, eu e Phil estamos aproveitando muito, mas o que interessa agora é você, sempre é você. Tenho que te contar que hoje à tarde, tive uma estranha sensação de que você estivesse precisando de mim... Não sei por quê. Sabe como é instinto de mãe, nunca falha. Está tudo bem?_

_Eu não iria pagar para mexer no computador do hotel para lhe mandar emails, mas, como eu disse, senti que precisava falar com você. É lógico que não vou poder ler o seu email, assim que mandá-lo, mas mexerei nesta geringonça em breve, assim espero._

_Beijos da sua maravilhosa e amada mãe, Renné._

_PS: Phil lhe manda outro._

Certo. Como mandar um email para a sua mãe, morrendo de vontade de lhe contar tudo, quando você não pode? Tentei fazer o melhor possível, isto é, quase sem informações e, mentindo.

De: Bella.

Para: Renné.

_Oi, querida, maravilhosa e amada mãe. _(Sabia que ela nunca iria desconfiar disso)

_Está tudo ótimo. Não sei por que teve essa sensação. Sério, mãe, não se preocupe tanto comigo, estou bem. Vá curtir essa viagem com Phil e divirtam-se, acho que no seu lugar faria isso._

_Não tenho nada de novo para lhe contar, sinto muito._

_Beijos, Bella._

_PS: Pare de ter essas sensações estranhas, antes elas funcionavam, mas hoje, não mais._

Acho que isso bastava.

Tomei meu banho, após arrumar tudo, troquei para uma roupa de sair e me joguei na cama a fim de tirar um cochilo antes do vôo, pois ainda eram nove e pouco da noite e o meu vôo era apenas à meia noite. Logo depois de um certo tempo dormindo, senti alguém mexendo em meu cabelo.

Abri os olhos lentamente, encontrando quem eu exatamente achei quem fosse, Esme.

-Está na hora, querida.

Sentei-me e dei uma pequena olhada para o relógio, eram vinte para as onze.

-Obrigada. – Levantei-me e fui pegar a minha mala que não se encontrava mais no meu, no meu _ex_, quarto.

Esme percebeu a minha careta de confusão.

-Carlisle decidiu ajudá-la com a mala e a já colocou no carro.

Dei-lhe um sorriso fraco e descemos juntas ao andar de baixo. Estavam todos lá, com exceção de uma pessoa, a qual eu nem ao menos preciso comentar.

Parei de andar ao chegar no grupinho que se encontrava perto da porta e virei-me para Carlisle e Esme, que tinha parado ao lado do marido.

-Obrigada por tudo, só o que tenho a dizer, são agradecimentos. Por tudo, pela hospedagem, pelo carinho, pela paciência – Dei um riso fraco e envergonhado. -, pelo amor, por tudo. Vou sempre guardar, no fundo do meu coração, tudo o que fizeram por mim.

Esme apertou as próprias mãos com força e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Carlisle passou o braço por cima de seus ombros.

-Obrigada, Esme. – Abracei-a quando ela se libertou de Carlisle. – Carlisle. – Dei um nele.

-Sentiremos sua falta, Bella. E obrigada _você_, por ter participado de nossa família. – disse-me ele.

Eu realmente não queria chorar, mas o momento não estava me favorecendo.

-Bella... – Jasper me abraçou com força. – Vou sentir sua falta, _maninha_. – Sorriu angelicalmente a mim.

Não sabia que Jasper gostava tanto de mim, sempre tão reservado e isso me pegou de surpresa. Uma lágrima correu pelo meu rosto, seguida por várias logo após.

-Sério, - Funguei. – Obrigada por tudo, amo vocês.

Eles todos me abraçaram de uma só vez, quando Esme me abraçou de novo, só que mais forte.

Virei-me em direção a porta quando me lembrei.

-Um... Digam adeus a Edward. – disse-lhes.

Esme abraçou Carlisle, enfiando a cabeça em seu peito.

-Iremos. – disseram Jasper e Carlisle, juntos.

Dei uma última olhada a aquela casa que morei por três meses e lhes dei um último sorriso.

Alice me acompanhou, em silêncio, até o carro, ligando-o e partindo em direção ao aeroporto. Ela nada falava, imagino que ela estivesse se segurando firme para não chorar. E quanto a mim? Já tinha me entregado ao choro, porém agora o tentava controlar.

O caminho foi silencioso a não ser pelo o barulho leve do motor. Descemos e fomos ao balcão fazer o _check-in_, não demorou muito, mas como ainda faltava alguns minutos, talvez dez, para eu entrar no portão de embarque, nos sentamos em um dos bancos.

-Alice? Não vai falar comigo?

Ela que antes encarava o chão ou as mãos, enfim, me olhou nos olhos.

-Bella, sabe que está fazendo a maior besteira que já fez em toda a sua vida, não é mesmo?

Suspirei.

-Não.

-Bella! – Franziu o cenho, mas depois relaxou e se encostou pesadamente no banco. Puxou a bolsa e pegou um envelope. – Vou lê-lo assim que você entrar ali. – Apontou para o portão principal.

Sorri para a minha melhor amiga.

-_Senhores passageiros do vôo 14402, com destino a Phoenix, Estados Unidos. O vôo partirá em alguns minutos. _ – Soou a voz em todo o aeroporto.

Olhamo-nos.

-Bem, acho que é a minha deixa. – Dei um sorriso envergonhado, enquanto pegava a minha mochila.

Alice pulou em cima de mim e me abraçou mais fortemente do que as últimas vezes. Senti que ela havia começado a chorar. Agora seria a última vez que a veria, aquela que fora a minha segunda melhor amiga. A primeira sempre foi e sempre será a minha mãe.

Não podia me dar ao luxo de chorar, não queria mostrar a Alice a minha tristeza de partir, por isso, teria que segurar o choro até estar longe o suficiente dela.

Afastamo-nos, sem ao menos trocar uma palavra. Ela abaixou a cabeça, quando percebi que era a hora de eu ir. Virei meu tronco em direção ao portão de embarque e segui.

As lágrimas que começavam a surgir estavam deixando a minha visão embaçada. Bati as pálpebras, fazendo-as cair sobre o meu rosto e ao me aproximar da mulher que conferia as passagens, as sequei com a manga do casaco.

Entrei indo direto ao portão do meu vôo, agora eu queria apenas me sentar e ficar sozinha, algo que eu sabia que seria impossível em um avião, porém ao menos não conheceria ninguém. Entreguei a minha passagem a moça e fui a procura da minha poltrona.

Sentei-me. Nem ao menos deu tempo de eu respirar, tudo veio à tona, exatamente como fleches; minha partida de Phoenix, minha chegada em Londres, conhecendo Alice e toda a família Cullen, eu e Edward brigando, nossa aposta, todas as provocações, sua declaração e a minha..., nós dois juntos, a aparição de Jacob, o desmoronar de todo o meu sonho e o resto da desgraça que me ocorreu nos últimos dias, tirando o nosso último beijo.

Droga!

Queria gritar, berrar ao mundo inteiro para dizer o quanto sou burra e idiota! Como eu fui fazer isso?

Lágrimas idiotas, que não paravam de rolar pelo meu rosto, até a aeromoça me perguntou se estava tudo bem, disse-lhe que sim, mas não estava e eu não podia mais esconder isso.

Merda!

_

_

Depois de um longo tempo tentando me controlar, o avião chegou ao destino. Sequei aquilo que sobrava das lágrimas e me levantei indo até a esteira para pegar a minha mala. Demorou um pouco, mas eu fiquei encostada esperando ela passar. Peguei-a e fui pensando se acharia facilmente um taxi e, para a minha sorte, consegui o de um senhor muito simpático que tentava puxar conversa comigo, mas eu não queria, por isso só assentia, enquanto ele notava que eu nada ia falar.

-Sua casa, senhorita. – Abri os olhos ao perceber que já estava na minha rua, mais precisamente, em frente a minha casa.

-Obrigada. – Paguei-lhe e ele me ajudou a retirar a mala do porta-malas.

Ele partiu e eu carreguei-a para dentro de casa. Estava tudo no mesmo lugar, exatamente do mesmo jeito.

Sim, eu estava em casa.

**Alice's POV.**

Droga!

Minha melhor amiga foi embora e eu não consigo parar de chorar. Quando Bella entrou no portão de embarque, voltei a me sentar e a encarar a carta que eu ia ler. Minhas mãos não estavam colaborando, estavam trêmulas. Tinha medo do que eu lesse me fizesse me sentir pior ainda por não ter feito nada, por eu ter concordado com as escolhas dela e por permitir a sua partida.

Abri cuidadosamente a carta.

_Alice, querida amiga,_

_Nunca, nem ao menos em sonhos, imaginei que fosse encontrar em Londres a minha melhor amiga, sendo que ela sempre esteve aqui, ao não sabia onde. E o que dizer a ela em um momento de partida? Acho que só agradecimentos._

_Obrigada por tudo, por seu jeito doce, por sua amizade, pelo seu ombro, quando eu não passava por bons momentos e, principalmente, por existir._

_Não importa se algo, por conseqüência do destino, nos separar, pois saiba que você foi uma das melhores coisas que já apareceram na minha vida. Amo-te, amiga, e nunca irei te esquecer._

_Serei eternamente grata, por tudo._

_Beijos e obrigada, Bella Swan._

_PS: Não se esqueça que você tem o meu número de Phoenix, é só me ligar sempre que precisar._

Oh Bella! Por que foi embora, amiga?!

Voltei a chorar. Posei o meu rosto em minhas mãos e deixei que as lágrimas saíssem. Queria a minha melhor amiga de volta, mas agora era tarde de fazer alguma coisa. Como fazer com que ela voltasse? Sabia que as minhas opções eram péssimas, nenhuma a faria voltar, anão ser... EDWARD!

Sim! Ele a faria voltar!

Agora como eu faria isso, eu não tinha a mínima idéia. Talvez se ele fosse um pouco menos cabeça-dura seria mais fácil. Pensa, Alice pensa!

Ok, a primeira coisa era entregar a carta dele, mas não agora, pois já se passaram da meia-noite e eu estava morta de cansaço, tanto físico quanto psicológico, por isso voltei para a casa de Rosalie.

Ela era a única que não estava dormindo, fui direto para o meu quarto, mas ela veio atrás de mim.

-E ai? – Parou no batente da porta, cruzando os braços. Ela usava uma camisola de seda azul-clara. – Como foi na despedida da Bella?

Suspirei olhando para as minhas mãos, enquanto eu sentava na minha cama.

-Péssima. Vou sentir falta dela.

Rosalie sentou-se perto de mim e pegou as minhas mãos.

-Está tudo bem, Alice. Não fiquei assim...

Não pude deixar de choramingar.

-Sabe, eu nunca entendi do por que dela partir, nem ao menos esperou o ano letivo acabar... - Levantei-me e fui até a gaveta em que estava guardando as cartas de Bella, peguei os pacotes dela e de Emmett e lhe entreguei. – O que é isso? – perguntou, analisando as cartas.

-Bella mandou entregar assim que ela fosse embora, imagino que as respostas para as suas perguntas estejam ai.

E eu estava certa, era fácil interpretar Bella. Tinha escrito toda a história, tanto na carta de Rosalie, quanto na de Emmett, que ela fez questão de ler também. Agora ela entendia o lado de Bella, e agora havia parado de julgá-la por seus comportamentos estranhos. Eu sabia que Rosalie estava se sentindo péssima por ter ficado com raiva de Bella antes.

-Vai entregar o resto amanhã? – Assenti. – Temos que fazer alguma coisa quanto a isso...

-E você não acha que eu já não pensei? Edward é a nossa única opção, só ele a fará voltar, mas ele diz não a querer mais.

-Que mentira! Quando ele nos contou, estava na cara que ele a amava mais que tudo. Para falar a verdade o conheço há tanto tempo e nunca o vi assim, tão... Apaixonado, tão louco por alguém.

-Viu? Por isso que quero fazer alguma coisa. Sei que Bella deve lhe ter contado tudo na carta que ela me pediu para entregar, vamos ver a reação dele e se ele nada fizer, vamos ter que ter uma conversa séria.

**No outro dia...**

Sai correndo, juntamente com Rosalie, para irmos à escola, pois, para variar, estávamos atrasadas. Dormimos muito à noite e agora correndo contra o tempo. Chegamos no segundo horário.

Era a minha aula de História, a única que eu tinha junto do meu amor. Sentei-me ao seu lado e ele me olhou com uma interrogação.

-Por que está ofegante?

-Porque eu estava atrasada e vim correndo. – disse jogando a minha bolsa sobre a mesa e sentando-me.

Ele se ajeitou e me deu um beijo rápido, um beijo de bom dia. Abri a minha bolsa e já lhe entreguei a carta de Bella.

-O que é isso? – Observou o papel.

-Uma carta de Bella para você. – Continuei a olhá-lo enquanto ele abria. – Antes eu queria perguntar uma coisa. – Olhou-me esperando pela pergunta. – Como foi ontem depois da partida dela?

Ele suspirou.

-Tirando o fato de que todos lá em casa estão como zumbis... Normal. – Ergui a sobrancelha. – Minha mãe deve ter chorado a noite inteira, meu pai ficou triste e tentando consolá-la e Edward... – Calou-se.

-O que tem ele?

Jasper deu um sorriso sem humor.

-Ele finge estar ótimo, como se tivesse acabado de ganhar um prêmio de um milhão de libras, mas todos sabem que ele está péssimo.

-Por que diz isso? – Não conseguia entender, como ele estaria agindo como se estivesse feliz?

-Porque eu o peguei, hoje de manhã na cozinha, antes de partimos a escola, de cabeça baixa e apertando as mãos com força... Não sei, mas me pareceu que ele estava pensando em tudo, tudo que aconteceu com eles, melhor dizendo, em Bella.

-Será? – Pensei por um instante.

-Conheço meu irmão, isso é fato. Ele estava pensando nela, ele a ama. – Jasper suspirou.

Como o professor estava atrasado, Jasper leu sua carta, nela Bella falava _tudo_ a ele e dizia que sentiria falta do seu irmãozinho. Eu realmente fiquei surpresa, mas ele ficou emocionado, como se ela fosse mesmo sua irmã. Abracei-o forte, e ele o retribuiu.

Afastei-me um pouco e segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos. Eu realmente fazia força para não chorar novamente, mas vê-lo com os olhos vermelhos e acumulados de lágrimas não me ajudava.

-Ela realmente faz falta. – sussurrei e o puxei para um beijo. Não ligava se estávamos no meio da sala de aula.

Não foi um beijo urgente, só gentil, como se estivéssemos compartilhando do mesmo sentimento e, estávamos.

Ele retribuiu, logo depois passando as mãos no rosto a fim de "acordar".

O professor enfim chegou à sala e começou sua aula. O dia seguiu, eu estava muito ansiosa para o recreio, queria encontrar Edward, observá-lo e entregar a carta. Quando bateu o sinal, saltei para fora da mesa, encontrando no meio do caminho, no corredor, Jasper. Fomos de mãos dadas ao refeitório e tratamos logo de pegar nossas comidas.

Dei uma pequena olhada a mesa e lá já se encontravam Emmett, Rosalie e Edward, que mais parecia brincar com a comida. Apressei-me e fomos até a mesa.

-Oi. – disse ao me sentar.

-Oi. – todos responderam em uníssono.

O clima de enterro era claro, ao que me parecia Rosalie já havia entregado a carta de Bella a Emmett, pois o mesmo também se encontrava triste. Olhei os três; Rosalie, Emmet e Jasper, e eles assentiram. Agora era a hora de entregar a carta a Edward.

Mexi na minha bolsa, pegando o último pacote de carta. A _dele_.

Estendi-lhe.

Ele estava olhando para o colo, mas logo notou que eu lhe estendi algo.

-O que é isso? – perguntou ao notar que todos, da mesa, o olhavam.

-Uma carta. Para você. – Ele a pegou. Um bom sinal.

-Carta? De quem? – Examinou o envelope e eu não precisei responder. Franziu o cenho e se levantou, jogando o pacote a mesa. – Pode ficar com isso, não o quero.

Ele estava saindo.

-Edward! Espere! – Gritei e fui atrás dele, com a carta nas mãos.

Ele havia saído corredor adentro, mas do mesmo jeito o segui e fiquei chamando-o tanto que ele resolveu, enfim, parar, quase a sair do colégio.

Ofeguei por estar quase correndo. Parei a um metro dele e lhe estendi, novamente, a carta.

-Por favor, ao menos leia. Não precisa falar nada, só... Leia. – disse ainda tentando recuperar o meu fôlego. Ele olhou o pacote estendido para ele, depois me olhou com olhos tristes e o pegou. Suspirei de alívio. Consegui o mais importante por agora, ele ler. – Obrigada. Vou indo, qualquer coisa, estamos no refeitório.

Dei uma última olhada a ele, que continuava a encarar o pacote, antes de voltar. Acho que ele leria, ao menos, eu esperava isso...

_

**FIM!!!!!!!!!**

**É... E agora?**

**O que Edward vai fazer ao ler a carta de Bella? Bem, as perguntas só serão respondidas depois, no próximo capítulo :D**

**LEIAM!:**

**AH! Tenho uma novidade **_**saí**_** do castigo! Amém senhor! Pois é, isso quer dizer que os próximos capítulos sairão normalmente, mas como eu sou boazinha, é bem provável que o próximo saia antes de Terça, talvez, mas só **_**talvez**_**, Segunda. Não garanto nada, viu?**

**AI! Tenho tantas idéias para o próximo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mas vou conter ;D**

**Lembrando que o próximo pode ser o ÚLTIMO, mas eu duvido muito...**

**Beijões, Lina Furtado.**

**OBS: Olha o recado, lembrem-se, a autora necessita de incentivo. ;)**

**Amo vocês! Ta, agora eu fui... Bye!**


	20. Fogo que queima na memóriaPARTE 3

**OIE!!!!!!!!**

**Como cês tão? :D**

**Eu? Estou ótima, obrigada xP SUPER FELIZ com as minha belíssimas reviews! Amei todinhas! Vocês são tão gentis!!!!!!! É só por causa disso que eu continuo a postar e por fazer um monte de loucuras para fazê-las felizes (ex: tentar passar por cima do meu EX-castigo *_*)... Sou boazinha demais... xD **

**Bem, por este capítulo ser **_**bem**_** emocionante, tentei colocar músicas para vocês poderem acompanhar com uma **_**pequena**_** trilha sonora ao fundo. Acho que não fui muito bem quanto à cronologia da coisa, mas, enfim, eu tentei, não é? :/ O esquema é o seguinte: você abre um monte de janelinhas de internet e cola os seguintes links, isto é, dá uma olhadinha rápida pela fic e pega os links das músicas (que estão em negrito) e o resto vocês sabem o que fazer, não é? Só isso.**

**Não deixem de ouvir com a música porque me deu mó trabalhão xP**

**AH! Antes que eu me esqueça, um agradecimento especial à minha amiga _Patrícia _que ficou triste por eu ter me esquecido lhe responder sua review (Ôh garota folgada, eim?) E dizer: Muito **_**obrigada**_** por todas as tuas reviews :D Te adoro, amiga! Beijão!**

**E quanto as minhas outras leitoras: AMO VOCÊS! MUITÍSSIMO OBRIGADA PELO INCENTIVO! Beijão!!!!!!!!! ;***

**Vamos ao capítulo, não é mesmo?**

**Espero que gostem... :x**

**_**

**Capítulo 19 – Fogo que queima na memória (PARTE 3)**

**Edward's POV**

**Te amo – Rihanna. Link: ****.com/watch?v=VODDpR0HAd0**

-Por favor, ao menos leia. Não precisa falar nada, só... Leia. – Olhei o pacote e depois a olhei. Peguei-o. – Obrigada. Vou indo, qualquer coisa, estamos no refeitório.

Alice se voltou em direção ao refeitório e sumiu do meu campo de visão.

Eu queria tanto ler o que estava naquela carta, mas algo bem pequeno dentro de mim estava contra. O que fazer em uma hora dessas? Sei que não tive muita sorte ao tentar parecer feliz com a partida de Bella, mas a quem eu queria enganar? Não dava mais!

Sai andando rápido para o meu carro, entrando e dando a partida. Queria sair dali, só isso. Ficar sozinho com a carta do meu único amor e lê-la. O que eu encontraria nela? Estava receoso, não sabia o que esperar.

Dirigi feito um louco pelas ruas, ignorando as buzinas constantes, logo me enfiando dentro do mato, indo em direção a velha casa dos meus avós. Parei quase batendo o carro ao escorregar um pouco em cima do acumulo das folhas secas.

Bati a porta do meu carro com muita força quando saí. Entrando feito um furacão na velha casa. Joguei-me no sofá e olhei, novamente, a carta. Minhas mãos estavam trêmulas.

Abri bem devagar e dei uma passada rápida com o olhar sobre sua bela caligrafia.

Respirei fundo e comecei.

_Edward,_

_Nem ao menos sei como começar... Enfim, sinto muito. Por todas as milhões de mentiras, necessárias, que tive de lhe contar. Saiba que me odeio muito por isso e sei que nada vai conseguir reparar o meu erro. _

_Nunca quis mentir, acredite, era para o nosso bem. Certo, talvez você continue não acreditando enquanto lê essa carta inútil, mas eu falarei do mesmo modo. Se eu havia cedido à chantagem de Jacob, era apenas para poder, ao menos, lhe ver em todos os meus dias, sem realmente __tê-lo__. Por mais que isso me machucasse, não queria acordar todas as manhãs sem ti. Você é a coisa mais importante da minha humilde vida._

_Logicamente sei que me perdoar é algo improvável, talvez a palavra "improvável" seja inapropriada ao caso, e sim, __impossível__, porém apenas quero lembrá-lo de uma coisa: Lembra-se quando o disse que o amava?_

É lógico que me lembro. Lembro-me de tudo que me falou.

_Pois, então, não era mentira, era a mais pura verdade. E quando menti dizendo que eu havia ficado feliz por, enfim, Jacob me amar, isso foi a maior mentira que já disse em toda a minha vida. _(Nesta parte da carta estava como se tivesse caído uma gota de água, talvez sua própria lágrima) _Entrei em um estado realmente depressivo quando lhe disse que não o amava mais. A quem eu queria enganar?Não, ninguém, nem mesmo a mim mesma. Eu o amo, mais que a minha própria vida! O ver com Tanya foi o fim. Algo mais parecido como se cada parte de seu corpo não me obedecesse mais, como se estivessem mortos, totalmente. E quanto ao meu coração? Esse sim estava completamente acabado, sem total chance de voltar a bater, tenho que admitir que ele continua o mesmo. Pior? Um pouco. Mas consigo suportar a dor,... De vez em quando._

_Tudo isso foi uma desculpa para eu fugir para longe de ti, para ver se, enfim, meu coração poderá voltar a bater. Espero que funcione, pois se não?... Não sei, vou ter que me acostumar._

_Não o mereço, sei disso, também entendo que nunca me perdoará, nem o terei de volta e nem vê-lo novamente. Lamento muito por isso. Lamento por ter sido assim._

_Perdão,_

_Bella._

**Fake plastic trees – Radiohead. ****Link: ****.com/watch?v=pKd06s1LNik**

Fiquei olhando a carta por uns bons cinco minutos, sem ao menos me mexer.

Bella me ama e sempre amou, mesmo dizendo o contrário. Minha cabeça estava começando a rodar com o tanto de informação. Por que, Bella, fez isso comigo? Com nós! Eu a teria ajudado quanto a isso se tivesse me contado...

Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, não podia deixar o amor, da minha vida, ficar longe de mim para sempre. Não gosto da idéia de cada um seguindo o seu caminho, me dava repulsa. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Ela mesma disse na carta que ela estava apenas querendo fugir para tentar viver sua vida longe de mim, tentando negar o sentimento que _sempre_ sentiu por mim. Como eu sou um idiota! Como eu acreditei em suas palavras falsas?! Ela nunca soube mentir muito bem!

Xingava-me internamente a cada segundo que se passava, enquanto me deitava no sofá. Merda! Por quê? E agora que partiu, o que eu posso fazer...?

Ela já partiu...

Fechei meus olhos com força tentando não chorar. Inútil, não funcionou, lágrimas traiçoeiras rolaram por todos o meus rosto.

-Bella,... Eu te amo. – murmurei contra o silêncio.

Coloquei o braço sobre os olhos. Entreguei-me totalmente ao choro.

Só o que eu conseguia pensar era em Bella; a primeira vez em que nos vimos, ela no topo da escada, corada de vergonha, ela brigando comigo por não ter ajudado Jasper, ela nervosa por causa de nossa aposta, ela me seduzindo e eu tentando me controlar, ela em meu quarto, ela sorrindo ao ouvir a música que compus a ela, nosso primeiro beijo, ela dizendo que também me amava, depois desmentindo... Sim, agora, analisando com mais clareza, estava mentindo, agora eu podia lembrar que seus olhos castanhos gritavam para que eu não acreditasse no que ela estava dizendo...

Sentei-me rapidamente, com os olhos arregalados.

Não. Ela mentiu ao dizer que não me amava e eu, também a amava com todas as minhas forças. Eu também seria capaz de morrer por ela.

Eu te amo!

-EU TE AMO! – gritei _muito_ alto. – Argh! – Soquei o sofá e me levantei rápido, saindo dali o mais rápido que as minhas pernas permitiam. Peguei o meu carro e corri, corri até dizer chega. Parei em uma rua escura, pois o céu já estava começando a escurecer.

Abaixei a cabeça sobre o volante e chorei, sim, chorei feito um bebê e não me importava com isso. Quem se importava com isso...?

Algo em minha mente gritou. _Vá! Vá atrás dela! _

Religuei o carro e parti para o aeroporto. Talvez eu conseguisse a primeira passagem que tivesse em Phoenix. Disquei o número da Alice e coloquei no viva-voz.

-Edward? – perguntou ela ao atender.

-Alice, você tem o endereço de Bella em Phoenix?

-Hum...? Ah! Tenho! Espera um segundo. – Escutei barulho de sair correndo, era bom que ela estivesse querendo colaborar. Ia me lembrar de retribuir a Alice. – Está na linha?

-Sim.

-Tem papel e caneta?

-Pode falar, vou gravar mentalmente.

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho. – confirmei-lhe.

Ela me informou, desejando-me boa sorte, agradeci e desliguei. Era um endereço fácil de gravar, apenas uma rua e um número de casa. Estacionei relativamente longe do aeroporto queria ir correndo, parti. Muitas pessoas me olharam torto.

Parei diante de uma moça, na casa dos vinte, que me olhou de cima a baixo. Não tive tempo de pensar.

-Quero uma passagem para Phoenix para agora! – disse ofegante devido a corrida.

Ela estava de boca aberta. Minha vontade era de balançá-la para ver se ela respondia, mas me contive.

-Um... Desculpe mas o último está para partir...

-Serve esse.

-Não posso mais vender...

Dei um tempo para respirar e lhe joguei meu sorriso.

-Por favor, preciso muito, senhorita. É urgente e eu estou com pressa

Ela ficou mais de boca aberta ainda. Era ótimo saber que eu tinha esse poder sobre as mulheres. Ela pegou rapidamente os meus dados, eu paguei e ela me entregou a passagem, dizendo-me que era melhor eu correr se não quisesse perder o vôo e isso eu definitivamente não queria.

Corri, quase atropelando muitas pessoas, indo até o portão de embarque. O homem, que ali estava, me olhou ao perceber que eu não tinha mala alguma, passei no detector de metal, após colocar as minhas chaves e o meu relógio de pulso em um caixinha. Não apitou, peguei as minhas coisas de volta e corri de novo.

A aeromoça estava a fechar o portão quando eu cheguei bem a tempo.

-Espere, tenho que entrar.

-Está atrasado, senhor... – Pegou a minha passagem e reabriu a porta.

Entrei mais tranqüilo por já estar dentro de um avião em direção a Phoenix. Procurei o meu acento e me senti, recostando-me. Havia uma mulher ao meu lado que a minha impressão era que ela estava quase a me comer com os olhos. Tinha algo em mim? Todas me olhavam com olhares curiosos de cima a baixo. Nunca tinha percebido que faziam isso? Será sempre?

Ignorei e fechei os olhos, apenas pensando em reencontrá-la.

_

Cheguei a Phoenix. Quase podia sentir meu peito sair por minha boca. Corri para fora, atrás de um táxi, achando-o fácil, entrei dizendo-lhe o endereço.

-Sabe, deixei uma menina, mais ou menos da sua idade, ontem lá, a conhece?

-Devo conhecer. – disse simplesmente.

Só podia ser a Bella que esse senhor deu carona. Eu estava perto. Nem acreditava.

Parou o carro diante de uma casa laranja-clara, simples, porém bem bonita. Paguei-lhe rapidamente e sai correndo. Como era cercada, pulei seu pequeno portão, a fim de facilitar o meu trabalho.

-Procurando alguém? – Olhei para o lado e encontrei um senhor, seu vizinho, cortando a grama de seu jardim.

-Sim. Procuro Isabella Swan, ela está?

O senhor pareceu pensar.

-Não. A vi indo naquela direção. – Apontou para mais a frente. – Acho que ela foi à escola.

Olhei para a direção e puxei o ar.

-Certo. Obrigado, senhor.

Corri na direção em que ele me apontou, nem ao menos sabia para onde eu estava indo, só queria seguir em frente e encontrá-la, quem sabe eu não tenho sorte e a encontro no meio do caminho.

Olhei no relógio. Há esta hora, ela já deve estar dentro de sala de aula.

**Thinking Of You -Katy Perry. ****Link: ****.com/watch?v=IAHRuCAlwg8**

Parei de correr e tentei controlar a minha respiração. O barulho de alguém se balançando em um balanço enferrujado chamou a minha atenção, olhando em sua direção. Era um parquinho de crianças, abandonado, dava para perceber só ao ver o tamanho da grama do local. Meus olhos seguiram até o barulho do balanço, encontrando uma silhueta conhecida, de cabeça baixa, encarando os próprios pés.

Era ela. Sim. Era _Bella_.

Meu coração acelerou. Virei meus pés em sua direção e os forcei a seguir. Se vim até aqui, iria até o fim.

Ela não pareceu notar a minha presença, estava presa em pensamentos. Sua mochila estava jogada no chão ao seu lado. Aproximei-me tentando não fazer barulho e parei a menos de dois metros dela.

Ela finalmente me notou e ergueu lentamente os olhos.

A vi ficar pasma e parecer não acreditar no que via, abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes. Dei mais dois passos e agachei-me a sua frente.

-Bella,... - Soltei o ar. Não tinha percebido que o prendia há tanto tempo.

-E-Edward? – Seus belos olhos castanhos me encaravam espantados. – O-O que está fazendo aqui?

Sorri ao vê-la gaguejar por não estar acreditando que eu estava _ali_, ali por _ela_. Sempre tão previsível...

-Eu vim atrás de você, meu _amor_. – Segurei seu rosto e dei uma boa olhada, ainda admirando sua beleza e sua feição de confusão. – _Eu te amo_, Bella. Esse sentimento de amor que sinto por você nunca cessou e nunca vai cessar. Também não quero isso. – Sorri. Ela nada falava, só estava incrédula, ainda. – Eu li sua carta. Pensei em tudo que passamos juntos e enfim notei, notei que você havia mentido quando tinha dito que não me amava mais. Sempre amou. – Soltei um riso triunfante. – Você sempre me amou! – Era ótimo liberar essas palavras e me sentir mais leve. Eu me sentia ótimo!

Ela fechou a boca e olhou para baixo. Meu coração se apertou.

-Sim, sempre o amei. – disse com uma voz fraca, porém audível.

-E ainda ama? – Ergui seu rosto, forçando-a a me olhar nos olhos.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

Seu silêncio me era horrível, precisava ouvir que ela também me amava. Era um caso de vida ou morte.

-Sempre o amei e... _Sempre_ o amarei, para o resto da minha vida e não há nada que você faça vai mudar isso! – Quase gritou.

Foi o suficiente. Era isso que eu queria ouvir. Abrir o meu maior sorriso e a beijei apaixonadamente. Puxei-a pela cintura com tanta força que ela caiu sobre mim, fazendo-nos rolar pela grama alta. Não me importava com isso, eu estava com ela, com o amor da minha vida. Agarrei-a com mais força, tornando o nosso beijo cada vez mais urgente. Ela passou os braços sobre os meus ombros e segurou os meus cabelos com força, puxando-me mais para ela.

Não ia permitir nenhum afastamento de nossos corpos. Rodei até parar em cima dela, beijando-a loucamente, como nunca.

Ficamos assim por alguns longos minutos, sem ao menos nos falarmos, mas que me pareceram segundos. Tivemos que nos separar para respirar.

Tanto ela quanto eu, estávamos igualmente ofegantes. Sai de cima dela e sentei-me ao seu lado, apenas a observando deitada no chão, com os olhos fechados. Estava linda como sempre, só que eu a achei um pouco mais magra. Será que ela não está se alimentando direito?

-Não vou me desculpar por tê-la atacado desse jeito. – disse-lhe sem tirar mesmo os olhos dela.

Ela suspirou.

-Tudo bem, não era a minha intenção lhe obrigar a isso. – Abriu os olhos, virando a cabeça em minha direção e sorriu angelicalmente.

Não me contive e levei a minha mão ao seu rosto, fazendo-o carinhos. Ela voltou a fechar os olhos quando eu a toquei. Estava corada, estava linda.

-Posso perguntar do por que de você estar mais magra? Anda se alimentando direito?

Ela sorriu de novo e pegou a minha mão, tirando-a de seu rosto e entrelaçando-as.

-Não há nada de errado comigo. – Pôs-se sentada.

-Bella... – Ia protestar.

-Shh... – Colocou o indicador sobre a minha boca. – Fica quieto por um segundo, tudo bem?

Ela se aproximou, substituindo o seu dedo por sua boca, algo que eu preferia mais. Desta vez o beijo foi mais calmo, como se estivéssemos nos deliciando um do outro. Sim eu era um cara perdidamente apaixonado...

**Cesar a música!**

Depois de um tempo, decidimos voltar a sua casa. Estávamos completamente sujos por termos rolado na terra, mas nenhum dos dois ligava. Eu estava com o braço sobre os ombros dela, com a mão do mesmo, entrelaçada com uma das dela e ela estava com um braço, envolta da minha cintura.

Nos beijamos muito durante o caminho, ignorando os olhares curiosos. Demos "Bom dia" ao seu vizinho simpático, o velinho que me ajudou, e entramos. Dando de cara com uma sala simples, com móveis de madeira escura. Era uma sala comum, sofás, uma mesinha de centro, um armário, onde em cima havia fotos dela, daquela que imaginava que deveria ser sua mãe e seu marido. Mais ao canto, tinha um pequeno piano de madeira.

-Você... Toca? – perguntei um pouco surpreso, ao apontar para o piano.

Ela o olhou.

-Não, é da minha mãe. Ela toca um pouco.

-E você?

-Nem ao menos sei arranhar. – Fez uma careta que ambos rimos.

Ela se virou de frente para mim, olhando-me por um instante e depois sorriu. Não entendia. Ela me olhava como se ela tivesse acabado de ganhar um prêmio na loteria e não ao contrário. Puxei-a e lhe toquei os lábios levemente.

Riu, sobre os mesmos e foi se sentar ao sofá.

Voltei a olhar o velho piano.

-Importasse? – perguntei ao me sentar a frente dele.

-Um... Não Cho que seja uma boa idéia, deve estar super desafinado e...

Passei os dedos sobre as teclas, notando que estavam perfeitamente afinadas.

-Parece que sua mãe tem noção do que é afinado. – comentei rindo. Ela sorriu fraco e se ajeitou para me olhar.

Estava pensando em que música tocar e apenas uma veio a minha mente. Bella reconheceu a harmonia e sorriu.

**(N/A: Quem quiser colocar Bella`s Lullaby para ouvir nesta parte, é bom :))**

-Aquela bela música que me mostrou... A que é dedicada a uma garota... – disse olhando para fora das janelas.

-Sim. À você. – corrigi, ainda tocando.

**Bella`s POV.**

Ele tinha feito essa música à mim? Isto quer dizer que desde daquela época da aposta, ele já gostava de mim...

O desejo enorme de chorar me foi enorme, mas tentei conter. Edward realmente estava aqui, dizendo que me ama. É demais para uma garota só. Por que eu tive essa sorte? Logo eu, uma garota mais que normal. E ele? Bem, _ele_.

Uma lágrima rolou pelo meu rosto. Não de triste, ao contrário, de muita felicidade. Ele havia voltado para os meus braços e todo o meu pesadelo havia acabado. Não era à toa que sempre dizem que após uma tempestade o céu fica claro e límpido. Era assim que eu me encontrava neste momento.

Ele ao parar me olhou com seu sorriso torto belíssimo, que logo partiu.

-O que houve? Fiz alguma coi...

-Não. – interrompi-o. – Lógico que não. – Sorri. – Só... Fiquei emocionada.

Ele voltou a sorrir e se levantou do banco do piano, vindo se sentar ao meu lado.

-Ainda não acredita que estou aqui, não é mesmo?

Virei-me para ele.

-Não.

-Você realmente acha isso? – Assenti. – Por quê?

-Porque eu nunca imaginei que me perdoaria por tudo que fiz e eu estava me preparando psicologicamente para isso e, de repente, você está em _Phoenix_, atrás de _mim_. – Minha voz soava como devia, com um tom de interrogação no meio.

Segurou o meu rosto com força, prendendo-me em seu olhar feroz.

-Pare de ser assim. – disse firme. – Falo sério. Deixe de ser boba. – Suspirou, relaxando as mãos em meu rosto e olhando, brevemente, para o seu colo. - Você, definitivamente não se vê direito. – Voltou a me olhar com olhos famintos. – Eu te amo, isso não basta?

Peguei seu rosto também e me aproximei, respirando seu cheiro, deixando-o me invadir e deixar-me tonta. Rocei meus lábios nos dele, que ficou paralisado apenas me esperando fazer alguma coisa.

-Basta por agora... – Fechei o pequeno espaço entre nós.

Edward se debruçou sobre mim. Sua boca explorava cada canto da minha e suas mãos foram brincando pelo meu corpo, descendo pelo meu rosto, pescoço, ombros, cintura, coxa, puxando-a para prender em sua cintura. Agarrei seu cabelo e o puxei.

Ele desceu para beijar o meu pescoço, enquanto nos dava um tempo para puxar o ar - Era fato de que isso deixaria marcas. Senti suas mãos acariciarem as minhas costas por debaixo da blusa. Um arrepio subiu por toda a minha coluna, mas eu estava fora de mim. Ele me drogava com seus beijos e nossos corpos ficaram muito tempo separados, como controlar o desejo?

Minhas mãos correram até a sua camisa e eu abri todos os seus botões com uma extrema rapidez e quando notei, já estava ao chão. Nunca me acostumaria com sua beleza, era algo impossível. Desci minhas mãos por seu peito sentindo-o, também, se arrepiar.

Ele ergueu a minha blusa até a altura do peito e beijou a minha barriga exposta, dando-lhe leves mordidas, logo depois voltou à minha boca. Eu estava totalmente embriagada com sua presença e com seu perfume embriagante, porém notei que ele não estava mais sobre mim.

Abri meus olhos e o vi de pé, olhando para o outro lado.

-Desculpe... – Virou-se e jogou-me um sorriso envergonhado. – Perdão. Acho que passei dos limites. Perdão.

Corei ferozmente, abaixando a minha blusa e me colocando sentada.

-Não, está tudo bem. – murmurei. – Foi minha culpa também...

Ele riu, o som se parecia mais como sinos tocando uma bela harmonia. Voltou-se a se sentar do meu lado e passou sua mão direita em meu rosto.

-Notei, enquanto estávamos neste... Como posso dizer? Fogo – Rimos. Abaixei a minha cabeça. – que será difícil eu voltar para casa sem você, pois se mostrou a coisa mais importante da minha vida. Meu pequeno mundo. Não vou me cansar de dizer, mas, eu te _amo_, Isabella Swan. – Sorriu.

Eu definitivamente devia estar de boca aberta, mas, ignorei minha cara de besta e lhe beijei delicadamente, apenas brincando com seus lábios. Ele sorriu contra os meus, mordendo-os ao conseguir pegá-los, não pude deixar de sorrir também.

Eu também o amava. Acreditava que não era necessário lhe dizer isso, mas sempre é bom reforçar as coisas.

-Eu te _amo_, Edward Cullen. – sussurrei contra seus lábios.

**FIM!!!!!!!! **

**_**

**_**

**_**

**(do capítulo) :D**

**Relaxem, ainda não acabou. Vão ter que esperar um pouco antes de se livrarem de mim.**

**RÁ! Eu assustei você com esse final, não é mesmo? Hahahaha Sou má! Não só contando a minha brincadeirinha com o "Fim", mas também com a "quase" cena picante dos dois :D Não vou fazê-la, mas tenho que admitir que essa foi boa... hahahahahahhaha**

**Então, não é... Tipo assim... RETA FINAL e ÚLTIMO capítulo será o próximo! *Cantarolando* **_**Até que enfim... Até que enfim...**_** :) É, está cabando. Eu nem fazia idéia que terminaria :D Estou tão feliz!**

**Pois é... Acho que é só isso ;D**

**Beijão a todas! **

**Lina Furtado.**

**OSB: Não se esqueçam de comentar e dar suas opiniões**. **Só não falem mal da autora, por favor XP**

**Bye!**


	21. Será o final ou parte dele?

**Sim, este é um capítulo romântico, talvez muito, e **_**não**_**, eu não estou apaixonada ;) É só um momento de inspiração... hahahaha E eu adotei a idéia de uma amiga, Patrícia, e a coloquei neste capítulo, só espero que não me matem, afinal, a culpa é dela, não minha. Está certo que também sou culpada por tê-la adotado, mas... Ah! Vocês vão entender. :D**

**NÃO DEIXEM DE PRESTAR ATENÇÃO! É só um pequeno aviso de amiga ;D**

**Capítulo 20 – Será o final ou parte dele?**

-Posso te perguntar uma coisa? –Eu estava deitada em seu colo, enquanto ele ficava a mexer em meu cabelo. – Assentiu. – Seus pais deixaram você vir para cá?

Ele abriu os olhos um pouco, pensando em algo.

-Não... Na verdade eles nem ao menos sabem onde estou... Droga! – Passou as mãos nervosamente nos cabelos. – Minha mãe deve estar pirando.

Sentei-me e o olhei.

-Edward, não contou aonde ia?

-Não, porque eu não estava em casa. Estava na antiga casa dos meus avós.

-É melhor ligar para eles. – Pensei por um instante. Como ele viajou sem a permissão dos pais, se, para alguém menor de idade, tem que ter a autorização? Essa era uma boa pergunta. – Como fez para vir para cá?

Ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Quero dizer, para você viajar, você tem que ter autorização dos seus pais, já que é menor de idade. – Expliquei-lhe, enquanto o via se perguntar o mesmo.

-Que dia é hoje? – Perguntou-me.

-21 de Outubro. **(N/A: Como eu não fazia idéia da data do aniversário dele, vai ser essa mesmo ;))**

-Ah! – Sorriu. – Hoje eu faço dezoito anos.

-Jura? – Assentiu. – Parabéns! – Pulei em cima dele, que riu. – Desculpe por não saber... – Mordi o lábio.

-Não, está tudo bem. – Beijou-me de leve. – Ganhei o melhor presente que eu poderia ter. – Não entendi e pelo o que me pareceu, ele percebeu isso. – Você.

Ri, corando.

-Isso não é um bom presente...

-Deixe de ser boba, Bella. – Segurou o meu rosto, aproximando-o do dele. – Não seria a mesma coisa passar o meu aniversário sem você. Seria como se algo estivesse faltando, talvez mais do que isso. – Sorriu torto, aquele sorriso que me fazia derreter toda vez que o via.

Como expressar mais os sentimentos que sinto por ele, demonstrando-o o quanto o amo e o quero para o resto da minha vida? Apenas se ele lesse os meus pensamentos, algo que eu sabia que nunca daria certo, se assim pudesse.

Estava decidido, eu fui fazer um bolo de aniversário a ele. Não seria lá grandes coisas, porque a dispensa estava muito limitada, mas faria o meu melhor com os ingredientes que ali eu tinha. Ele ficou sentado junto à mesa da cozinha enquanto eu pegava tudo o que eu precisava para fazer um bolo. Olhando-o sentado ali, era como ver uma estátua, perfeitamente trabalhada, sentada na minha humilde cadeira.

Ao terminar e colocar o bolo no forno já pré-aquecido, sentei-me ao seu lado, com o tronco virado para ele. Ainda não acreditava que ele estivesse ali. Tentei imaginar o que o fez mudar de idéia e admito que não estava tendo muita sorte - talvez Alice tivesse uma parcela de culpa nisso e eu devia isso a ela. Ou a minha carta... Isso não importava mais, ele estava aqui, junto a mim.

Sorri involuntariamente, olhando-o.

-O que foi? – Tombou a cabeça de lado ao perguntar.

-Nada, só estou feliz. – Suspirei olhando as minhas mãos sobre o meu colo. – Mais do que isso.

-Que bom, porque eu estou também. – Puxou a cadeira para mais perto de mim. Aproximou o rosto. Sorria angelicalmente. Era isso, ele era mais que um anjo. Era o meu anjo. – Senti muito a sua falta.

-Também. – sussurrei.

Ele me beijou e me abraçou.

-Quando estava pensando se viria ou não atrás de você, pensei naquela senhora do hospital, a do elevador, se lembra? – Assenti, sentindo o seu perfume. Totalmente embriagador. – Ela havia dito que nós nos movíamos juntos, como se estivesse um imã preso a nós, sempre nos aproximando e fazendo nos mover juntos. – Afastou-se para olhar em meus olhos, que no momento se enchiam de lágrimas com suas palavras doces. Secou o meu rosto, delicadamente. – Não chore, nunca mais vou deixá-la. Não enquanto ainda me querer.

-Sempre irei lhe querer. – disse soando desesperado.

Sorriu abertamente, com todos os dentes brancos à mostra.

-Se eu pudesse lhe mostrar o quanto você é importante a mim... – Seu rosto estava hesitante.

-Não precisa. – Forcei-o a me olhar nos olhos. – Basta você focara aqui, junto a mim.

-Para sempre... – sussurrou antes de me o puxar para um beijo.

Perdemos toda a noção do tempo, até que senti o cheiro do bolo ficar mais forte. Ri entre os beijos que ele me puxava cada vez que eu tentava me separar para pegar o bolo, antes que minha casa pegasse fogo. Não queria um incêndio.

-Edward... – Beijou-me. – Tenho. Que pegar. O bolo. – disse entre seus beijos. Ele me segurava pela cintura, deixando-me presa no circulo de seus braços.

-O bolo pode esperar. – Sorriu.

-Não quero um incêndio na minha casa. – Libertei-me sem realmente querer, mas era necessário.

-É, tem razão.

Tirei o bolo que, por sorte, não tinha queimado. Era um bolo de chocolate normal, tinha feito brigadeiro para por em cima. Estava duro devido ao tempo de preparo do bolo. Botei-o ao fogo e fiquei mexendo até ficar em uma consistência decente. Coloquei-o sobre o bolo e o levei a mesa.

-O cheiro está ótimo. – comentou ao se ajeitar a mesa, preparando-se para pegar.

-Não sou uma _chef_ de cozinha como você..., mas eu tentei. – Sorri.

Ele riu.

-Também não sou _chef_ de cozinha.

-Mas podia pensar nisso. – Incentivei-o.

-Vou pensar no seu caso... – Beijou-me.

Virei seu rosto para mesa, rindo.

-Vá comer seu bolo, Edward. – Ele bufou. Levantei-me para pegar uma espátula e entreguei-lhe. – Devo cantar parabéns?

-Não, pode pular essa parte – Riu. Cortou um pedaço e o colocou sobre o prato. – E o primeiro pedaço vai para... – Olhou para os lados. – Ah! Só tem você aqui, acho que vou ter de lhe dar. Fazer o que, não é? – Deu de ombros, fingindo um desapontamento falso.

Dei-lhe um tapa de leve no ombro.

-Calma, meu amor. Ia ser você mesmo que estivéssemos cercados de pessoas. – Riu, enquanto eu corava. Estendeu-me o prato, peguei-o.

Ele pegou um pedaço para ele. Eu nem ao menos toquei no meu, apensa o fiquei observando. Provou-o.

-Umm... Já pode se casar. – Sorriu maliciosamente e piscou.

-Ai, Edward. – Peguei um pedaço e o comi. Realmente estava bom. – Umm... Não quero me gabar, mas está maravilhoso.

-Mas já se gabando... – Riu. – Está mesmo. – Parou e me encarou. Pensei no que ele estava olhando. – Bella,... – Aproximou seu rosto com olhos curiosos, como se estivesse a examinar algo. Fiquei parada. – Está sujo de brigadeiro... – Beijou o canto da minha boca.

De repente tudo rodou. Não estava vendo as paredes no lugar onde deveriam estar, isto era preocupante. Coloquei o prato do bolo rapidamente sobre a mesa e deixei o meu corpo ficar mole. Edward me segurou.

-Bella! O que houve? – Seus olhos verdes estavam extremamente preocupados. Bati fortemente contra o seu peito. – Bella!

Eu estava derretendo em seus braços. Ele não podia fazer isso comigo, deixava-me muito fraca, perdia os sentidos. Respirei com dificuldade, ignorando seus chamados e tentando voltar ao normal.

-Não faça isso... Você me deixa fraca... – murmurei.

Ele suspirou de alivio por escutar a minha voz. Pus-me de volta ao meu lugar, ainda um pouco tonta, mas concentrada o suficiente em me manter firme.

-Não te entendo, primeiro me ataca e depois desmaia em meus braços... – Parecia que estava falando consigo mesmo.

Ri fracamente.

-Para você ver o efeito que tem sobre mim.

Voltamos a comer e conversar. Ao acabarmos, lavei os pratos e, como Edward queria fazer alguma coisa, ele os secou e os guardou. O forcei a ligar para sua mãe e lhe contar onde estava, antes que ela parasse no hospital, não queria que Esme tivesse um ataque cardíaco por causa de Edward e por mim, também.

Ela quase o matou pelo o telefone, podia escutar ela gritando com ele por não ter lhe dito nada. Porém, agora, ela estava mais calma por ele ter entrado em contato. Perguntou por mim e Edward a confirmou de que eu estava bem. Depois do interrogatório de sua mãe, ele se deitou ao meu lado no sofá.

-Minha mãe quer que eu volte para casa, quando vamos voltar? – perguntou-me ao se ajeitar, abraçando-me de lado.

Mordi o lábio.

Não podia voltar agora, queria ver a minha mãe e ela logo voltaria com Phil. Também porque teria que me inscrever novamente no intercâmbio e exigir que ficasse na casa dos Cullen, algo que seria muito difícil de arranjar, uma vez que eu já tinha cancelado.

Tinha medo de sua reação assim que eu lhe falasse, estragando com tudo. Por isso decidi adiar o momento. Ajeitei-me ficando abraçada com ele, no sofá, de frente. Seu rosto estava à pouquíssimos centímetros do meu, olhava-me intensamente.

Passei os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha – via através de seus olhos -, claramente, que ele devia estar se perguntando se eu iria responder a sua pergunta. E, eu iria, mas não agora.

Entrelacei meus dedos em seus cabelos cor de bronze, fechando os espaços existentes entre os nossos corpos. Ali havia a necessidade de aproximação. Eles exigiam que não houvesse nenhum tipo de distância, por mínima que fosse. Eu iria aceitar isso. Comecei a brincar com seus lábios que faziam caricias nos meus. Seus braços, que estavam em minha cintura, me puxaram para mais perto, algo impossível.

Entreguei-me totalmente ao desejo e o prazer de tê-lo ao meu lado e me beijando com uma ferocidade impressionante. Estava sentindo dificuldade em respirar por não termos nos separado um instante que fosse, mas não parecia estar me incomodando, igualmente a ele.

Minhas mãos se moveram cheias de cobiça em seu corpo, tocando cada parte de seu peito musculoso e perfeito... Quando notei, sua camisa já estava no chão e a minha estava sendo retirada. Não ligava para mais nada, se eu quisesse pensar em algo coerente, teria que me esforçar muito para isso. Meus hormônios não eram os meus maiores aliados nesta hora. Rolamos para fora do sofá caindo ao chão, Edward não pareceu se importar. Continuou a me beijar intensamente.

Agora sim eu estava sentindo falta de puxar o ar. Libertei os meus lábios dos dele e ambos o puxamos enquanto ele beijava o meu pescoço, descendo para o meu colo. Arfei quando ele passou as mãos nas minhas costas, subindo. O puxei de volta para um beijo.

Ele retribuiu.

-Bella, não faça isso... – sussurrou contra os meus lábios.

Ri.

-Não estou fazendo nada. – respondi-lhe inocentemente.

-Hum... Falo sério. – Restringiu-me. – Não sou tão bom em autocontrole, então, para o nosso bem, para o _seu_ bem, é melhor pararmos por aqui. Além do quê, sua mãe deve estar para chegar.

-Ela viajou. – disse voltando a beijá-lo, ignorando-o. Ele voltou a me segurar.

-Pior ainda. – Fez uma careta. - Eu teria motivo para me controlar, mas você não está me ajudando muito... Eu te amo, mas quero fazer isso da forma certa. – Beijou-me antes de me tirar sobre ele.

É, ele tinha razão. Como sempre.

-Não sei por que, mas isso me pareceu uma distração para você não responder a minha pergunta, estou errado?

Engoli seco.

Droga! Nunca entendi porque era tão fácil me decifrar.

-Está. – Nem ao menos eu me convenci.

-Pode começar a falar. – Ordenou. Sentou-se e me olhou de cima a baixo, o que me fez fazer o mesmo. Eu estava sem a minha blusa, apenas com o meu sutiã. Joguei-me na direção da minha blusa jogada ao chão, junta a dele, e a vesti, sentindo o meu rosto queimar mais que o normal.

-Droga! – resmunguei colocando-a.

Ele riu e me abraçou.

-Está tudo bem, amor. – Tentou, sem total sucesso, me acalmar. Afastou-se e encostou-se no sofá. – Agora fale.

-Um... – Cruzei os dedos, apertando-os forte. – Eu... Só estava pensando em um montão de coisas... e... – Meus dedos estavam começando a doer de tanto que eu os apertava. Edward os libertou e segurou as minhas mãos, não permitindo que os machucasse. Suspirei. Teria que lhe contar logo. Olhei-o temerosa. – Não posso voltar agora. – Soltei de uma vez, foi como um jato.

-Por quê? – Semicerrou os olhos.

-Porque minha mãe está para voltar e eu queria falar com ela.

-Tudo bem. Assim que ela voltar e você falar com ela, você volta para Londres.

-Não é tão fácil. – Fiz uma careta de reprovação. – Vai ser muito difícil eu conseguir voltar a fazer o intercâmbio e exigir que eu fique na sua casa. Tem muita burocracia, com a qual eu teria que cuidar.

-Não precisa fazer o intercâmbio. – Olhei-o confusa. Do que ele estava falando? – Vá mora com a gente.

Não tinha pensado nesta possibilidade, afinal, não sabia se um dia eu voltaria para lá. Será que seria certo aceitar isso? Talvez Edward permitisse, mas e quanto aos seus pais? Sei que eles foram maravilhosos comigo, mas eles deviam querer seguir suas vidas com, apenas, os seus filhos.

-Não acho que seja uma boa idéia. – murmurei.

-Não vejo por que não. – Retrucou.

-Edward, você pode quer a minha vida, mas a casa não é apenas sua, é de seus pais e de seu irmão também.

-Eles também a querem. – Apertou as minhas mãos e as beijou.

-Edward...

-Vou fazer o seguinte. – Esperei que ele dissesse. – Volto para casa, já que minha mãe ordenou isso, você fica aqui para falar com a sua e eu pergunto se você pode voltar. Eu já sei a resposta, mas já que é assim que quer...

-Sim. Melhor assim. – Afirmei feliz por ele ter reagido melhor do que eu imaginava.

-Queria que já voltasse comigo. – Beijou-me delicadamente.

Sorri.

-Também, mas vai ser melhor assim, certo?

Ele fez uma careta. Eu me levantei e o puxei junto.

-Vamos comprar as suas passagens, antes que a sua mãe o mate mais do que ela já vai, quando chegar em casa.

Compramos pela internet e ficamos o resto de tempo que ainda tínhamos juntos, apenas abraçados. Era verdade, era difícil ficar longe dele. Realmente, imãs. Não tinha parado para pensar nisso. Aquela senhora não fora a única a comentar sobre isso, Rosalie também já tinha dito. Era engraçado. Quando eu ia pensar que fazer um intercâmbio, a fim de deixar a minha mãe viajar com Phil, eu iria encontrar uma família querida e amigos maravilhosos? Nunca. O mais próximo que tive de mais forte amizade era com a minha mãe, a confidente de meus segredos, a que sabia tudo sobre mim.

Estava extremamente feliz por enfim ter encontrado o meu lugar na Terra, parecia que nunca nada mudaria para mim, a garota sem coordenação e anti-social. Irônico, não?

Despedi-me de Edward, beijando-o intensamente e fiquei olhando-o até entrar no táxi e partir para o aeroporto. Meu coração se apertou um pouco, mas nada era comparada a dor que eu já havia sentido antes. Agora ela era diferente, era uma dor de saudade e não de uma separação definitiva. Ainda bem.

Voltei para dentro de casa, após fechar a porta, e pus-me a sentar de frente para a lareira, olhando para o simples nada. Estava apensa pensativa. Queria logo ver a minha mãe, sentia tanta falta dela. Esses eram um dos motivos de eu quer voltar a Phoenix, ver a minha erradica mãe.

**Edward`s POV**

O vôo foi tranqüilo, mas o meu corpo ainda pedia a aproximação urgente ao corpo de Bella. Agora eu me sentia mais aliviado, aliviado por ter cumprido a minha missão. Bella me pertencia e para sempre seria assim, ela me ama e eu a ela.

Em Londres eram onze da noite, e como eu havia estacionado o meu carro fora do estacionamento do aeroporto e longe, tive de ir andando na escuridão em direção ao mesmo. O céu estava lindo, cheio de estrelas e com uma lua cheia, brilhante e gorda.

Estremeci de frio, meu casaco devia estar no carro. Fiquei feliz por ele ainda estar no lugar onde eu o havia deixado. Entrei, logo ligando o aquecedor. Meu celular tocou e eu o coloquei no viva-voz enquanto dirigia pelas ruas escuras.

-Alô.

-_Edward Cullen_, onde você está?! – Minha mãe falou tão alto que eu tive de abaixar o volume.

Ri.

-Já estou em Londres, mãe. Daqui a pouco chego ai.

Ela bufou.

-E Bella está com você?

-Não. Ela ficou porque queria falar com a mãe.

-E porque ela não falou lá e já não veio com você? – Não entendi, pensei ter escutado sua voz um pouco áspera.

-A mãe dela está viajando. Ela ia esperar ela voltar. Isso me lembra de uma coisa, quando eu chegar, preciso conversar com a senhora, papai e Jasper, certo?

-Certo, mas amanhã, pois eu só não dormi, porque estava te esperando. Seu pai e Jasper já devem estar no décimo sono.

-Jasper dormindo cedo. – Isso era novidade.

-Pois é. – Ela riu. – Chega logo e venha com cuidado, não corra muito.

-Certo...

-Tchau, querido.

-Tchau, mãe.

Desliguei e me concentrei no caminho de casa. Estacionei na garagem, atrás do carro do meu pai e entrei. Liguei as luzes para não tropeçar em nada e subi direto para o meu quarto. Tomei um banho bem quente, colocando o meu pijama e indo pular na cama. Meus olhos estavam pesados de tanto sono Adormeci rapidamente.

_

A luz do sol me acordou, queimando meu rosto. A porta que ontem a noite eu havia fechado, agora estava aberta. Era óbvio que minha mãe devia ter ido ver se eu já tinha chegado. Espreguicei-me e fui tomar o café-da-manhã.

Acabei por encontrar toda a minha família no andar de baixo.

-Bom dia. – Sentei-me a mesa junto a Jasper que estava com uma cara de quem acabou de acordar.

-Bom dia. – disseram em uníssono.

-Edward e Jasper, eu e o seu pai temos que contar uma coisa... – Iniciou minha mãe. Normalmente quando ela começava assim, coisa boa não era. Não importava, tudo estava ótimo, contanto que Bella voltasse, e ela iria.

Esperamos. Meu pai permanecia ao seu lado, como se nos analisasse, apenas esperando para ver nossa reação, ao qual eu não sabia.

-Não podemos ficar sem uma intercambista em casa, por isso amanhã de manhã chegará uma nova, mulher. – Soltou de uma vez.

-O quê?! – Pulamos da cadeira ao falarmos ao mesmo tempo. – Não podem! – reclamei.

-Temos um contrato com a empresa de intercâmbio. Não podemos ficar sem um aluno antes do final do contrato. – Explicou meu pai com sua calma irritante.

-Não! Bella vai voltar, ela só ficou para ver a mãe, mas ela volta! Não podem trazer outra!

-Edward, Bella cancelou seu intercâmbio. Ela não pode voltar, pelo menos não para a nossa casa.

-Claro que pode, é só cancelar o da garota nova e Bella se inscreve de novo. – Jasper ficou mais calmo ao dar a sua idéia, e, de certa forma, eu também.

-Não é tão fácil como parece, é impossível, não há como voltar atrás. – Carlisle colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro de minha mãe que parecia muito triste. – Também queríamos Bella de volta, mas não tem como. É isso e fim. – Ele estava rígido, o que me irritou mais.

-Inferno! – Joguei a cadeira para trás, deixando-a cair fortemente e sai com raiva para o meu quarto.

Sabia que nada adiantaria discutir com eles. Se eles nada iriam fazer contra isso, eu iria. Não importa, eu daria um jeito de ficar junto de Bella, nem que isso me acarretasse ir morar em Phoenix. Largaria tudo apenas para ficar perto dela, mas sabia que meus pais não iriam permitir.

Agora eu tinha dezoito anos, não preciso mais da permissão deles, então eu farei da minha vida o que quiser.

Peguei o meu celular e disquei o número de Bella. Precisava ouvir sua voz, porque eu não a ouvia faz um tempo longo de horas...

-Alô. – Fiquei mais tranqüilo somente por ouvir sua voz doce e encantadora.

-Oi, amor.

-Edward! – Parecia feliz em me ouvir, isso foi ótimo. – Oh! Sinto tanto a sua... Falta – disse baixo essa última parte. Não entendi o porquê.

-_Porque começou a falar baixo assim que eu entrei, eim? –_Devia ser a voz de sua mãe.

-Não estou falando baixo. – Respondeu ela.

-Sua mãe? – perguntei risonho.

-Arrã. – Escutei barulho de porta se fechando. – Eu ainda não contei a ela sobre nós.

-Por que não?

-Porque ela piraria e não me deixaria voltar para sua casa sabendo que você é o meu namorado. – Isso acabou por me lembrar o que eu ia falar a ela e, admito, que eu não tinha idéia de como começar. – Ela acharia que iríamos fazer algo errado...

-Terá que contar a ela. – Minha voz era firme.

A indiferença a fez despertar.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? Sua voz me pareceu estranha.

Suspirei. Não sabia começar.

-Problemas. – Respondi-lhe.

-Uhm? Que tipo de problema?

Tratei de lhe contar tudo em mínimos detalhes e ela apenas falava "Arrã", "Sim" e "Entendo" nos momentos certos, algo que me angustiava muito, pois não podia ver suas expressões para ver se ela estava tranqüila assim como sua voz parecia estar.

-Bella? – Chamei-a após um minuto sem palavras.

-Sim?

-Quero que venha ficar conosco, por isso vou fazer tudo para cancelar o intercâmbio da...

-Não, Edward. – interrompeu-me. – Eu deveria ter imaginado que isso iria acontecer. Na verdade, eu sabia, mas não relacionei os fatos. Está tudo bem, eu continuarei em Phoenix e você...

-Não. Não ouse falar que ficaremos separados. – Ela suspirou. – Eu te amo e não vou ficar longe de ti, _nunca_. Não me peça isso.

-Eu também te amo. – sussurrou. – E muito, mas, quando eu li o contrato, seus pais não podem cancelar para colocar outra.

Gruni.

-Tem de haver um modo. – Eu soava desesperado, e estava.

-Sinto muito, não há. – Sua voz era tristonha. Que inferno! Ela em Phoenix e eu aqui!

-Mas... E quanto a nós?Como vamos fazer?

-É... – Começou, mas logo se calou.

-Pode falar. – Incentivei-a.

-É uma idéia idiota, você não deve concordar...

-Talvez eu concorde. Se tentar...

Ela suspirou e recomeçou.

-Eu não tenho problemas com relacionamento a distância, mas, você é homem, e se você não gostar de um relacionamento sem contato... Quero dizer, sem _freqüente_ contato, vou entender. Juro.

Pensei por um instante.

-Não precisa poupar os meus sentimentos, Edward. – disse rapidamente.

-Não é isso. – Ri. – Eu só estava pensando em quando vamos nos encontrar.

-E isso quer dizer...

-Que eu não vou terminar com você. Tire isso da sua cabeça.

Ela riu.

-Por que está rindo?

-Sinceramente, não sei o que viu em mim.

Rolei os olhos.

-Você é perfeita, Bella. Você é o meu mundo, minha vida, isso não basta?

-Basta, por enquanto. – Suspirou. - Eu te amo, Edward, e já sinto a sua falta.

-Também, amor, também. – Queria tanto estar ao seu lado e a envolver em meus braços para nunca mais soltar, beijá-la, tê-la.

-Tenho que desligar. Nos falamos mais tarde pelo MSN.

-Não queria que fosse assim. – Reclamei.

-Também não.

-_Bella! Você está há vinte minutos no telefone, a conta virá um estouro! –_Gritou sua mãe.

-Já estou desligando! – gritou de volta, mas com o telefone longe. – Um... Desculpe por isso.

-Está tudo bem, vou libertá-la. – Riu. – Depois nos falamos.

-Certo. Beijos.

-Beijos.

Desliguei com uma vontade enorme de ir de novo vê-la, mas eu teria de me conte. O meu inferno na Terra era ficar longe dela. Como eu me odiava por não poder fazer nada para mudar isso. Logo agora que tudo se ajeitou tinha que tudo, mais uma vez, desmoronar nas nossas cabeças? E agora que viria uma nova aluna de intercâmbio morar conosco, não sou muito bom em aceitar coisas novas e será bem capaz de eu recebê-la pessimamente devido a ela estar no lugar da minha Bella. Coita, a culpa nem ao menos é dela, mas o que eu posso fazer?

Parecia que sempre tinha algo conspirando, não permitindo que duas pessoas fossem felizes juntas, mas eu não iria deixar, fui até Phoenix atrás dela e não ia desistir. Nunca!

Estava com tanta raiva que resolvi sair um pouco. Fui tomar um banho rápido e me arrumar decentemente. Fui ao andar de baixo encontrando todos – Meus pais, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett e os meus avós-, todos gritaram "surpresa!" assim que pisei no chão da sala.

Eles prepararam uma festa surpresa para mim. Nem eu menos eu me lembrava, de novo, do meu aniversário, estava com a cabeça em outro lugar, em Bella. Sei que irrito com todo esse melodrama, irrito até a mim mesmo, mas é caso de necessidade tê-la junto a mim.

Alice perguntou como havia sido a minha ida a Phoenix e lhe contei que estamos novamente juntos, mas acabei por contar a história por completo a todos os meus amigos, que igualmente ficaram irritados.

Meus avós perguntaram sobre Bella e minha mãe se contentou apenas em dizer que ela havia ido visitar a mãe. Não havia entendido, por que não contou a eles sobre a partida dela? Ignorei e segui com o dia.

O dia se seguiu na pequena festa surpresa até todos se retirarem, por estar ficando tarde e eu fui seguir com o meu plano de fazer alguma coisa para cancelar o intercâmbio da nova garota. Liguei o meu computador, entrando no site da empresa a procura de um número de contato.

Aproveitei para abrir o meu MSN para ver se Bella estava onlline. Não, mas tinha um email.

De: Bella.

Para: Edward.

_Edward, _

_Não poderei falar com você hoje à noite, porque eu irei sair com a minha mãe. Vamos a teatro que a acabou de estreiar aqui. Sinto muito._

_Pode me contar o que aconteceu no seu aniversário. Quero saber o que fizeram. Como estão os outros?E depois me conte como é a nova intercambista._

_Beijos. Te amo,_

_Bella._

Tudo que eu queria era falar com ela, nem que fosse apenas pela tela do computador e é assim que começamos? Sem nos falar um dia e depois? Mais um? O desespero estava me tomando.

Liguei para empresa e fiquei horas discutindo com uma atendente que me informou o que eu já sabia; que não poderia cancelar. Acabei por xingá-la e desliguei com raiva.

Tudo estava girando quando cai na cama após tomar banho e botar o meu pijama, quando vi, já estava afogando-me em sono.

_

_

-Sejam bonzinhos e a recebam de braços abertos. – disse minha mãe pela milionésima vez.

Estávamos eu, minha mãe, Jasper e Alice sentados na sala apenas esperando meu pai chegar com a aluna nova. Nenhum com um humor muito agradável, tirando a minha mãe que estava com um sorriso enorme de felicidade, que eu não conseguia entender. Como ela pode sorrir?!

-Senhora Cullen... – Iniciou Alice ao se ajeitar no abraço de meu irmão.

-Alice, por favor, somente Esme, querida. – Sorriu a ela.

-Esme, por favor, não façam isso. Deixem a Bella voltar para cá.

O sorriso de minha mãe sumiu por um instante.

-Também queríamos Bella, mas não tem como, querida. E você sabe.

Alice fez um bico e fechou os olhos com força.

-Mãe... – Agora era a vez de Jasper.

-Chega! – Minha mãe gritou. – Parem com isso! Não podemos fazer nada! Que coisa! – Caminhou até a janela, olhando para fora ao ouvir barulho de carro chegando. – Eles chegaram! – Ela se pôs ao nosso lado no sofá, apenas olhando para a porta com um sorriso enorme.

Todos a olhamos também, com olhos atenciosos, como se esperássemos uma sentença de morte ou algo do tipo. Foi destrancada e vimos à maçaneta rodar, entrando duas pessoas à sala...

Não acreditava no que via até o grito de Alice me despertar.

-

-

**FIM DA FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Pois é, acabamos! **

**Eu queria agradecer demais a todas vocês que leram, por me terem incentivado a escrever mais e mais, agradecer também os elogios que enchem o ego de qualquer um e mais uma vez muitíssimo obrigada por terem acompanhado a minha humilde fic, a primeira que, para mim, eu comecei bem! :D**

**Vou contar como surgiu a idéia de escrever esta fic: Primeiro, sou muito fã de Twilight FATO (Falando nisso, dia VINTE que me espere! Rá! Eu estou me mordendo de curiosidade de ver o filme! Deus!), segundo, eu sempre quis fazer intercâmbio e eu já sabia que realmente existe esta regra e no dia em que eu descobri, fiquei pensando... E se a pessoa se apaixonasse por um morador da casa? E terceiro e último, eu vivo aqui no Fanfiction lendo fics criativíssimas, que são merecedoras de Oscar somente pela a idéia inicial :D, então, resolvi escrever a minha. Acho que fiz bem, porque me deixou muito feliz por todos os comentários dos capítulos.**

**Vocês devem estar se perguntando se terá continuação, de um A intercambista 2, porque eu lembro de ter perguntado se vocês queriam a continuação** **ou a nova fic que eu tenho uma breve idéia, não sei ainda o tema, mas que seria sobre a Alice e o Jasper, pois é, a resposta é sim. Terá continuação, mas eu não sei quando vou voltar a escrever. Prometo que terá, só depois da de Alice e Jasper que eu começarei assim que tiver uma idéia ;)**

**Vou **_**me**_** dar férias :D, afinal, todo mundo merece** **um tempo de descanso, não é mesmo?**

**Beijão a todas e mais uma vez, OBRIGADA!**

**Lina Furtado. ;***

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

Continue...

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

**Continuação... **

**Bella`s POV.**

-Bella! – Alice soltou Jasper rapidamente antes de pular em cima de mim com tudo. – Ahhh!!!!!!!!! – Gritou em meu ouvido.

Olhei por cima de seu ombro, encontrando Esme, com o seu sorriso angelical de sempre estampado em seu rosto de formato de coração, Jasper sorrindo e Edward parecendo não acreditar.

Sorri, até perceber que eu não estava conseguindo respirar devido ao abraço forte de Alice que me prendia o ar.

-Alice... – Ofeguei. – Não... Consigo respirar...

-Ups! – Soltou-me rápido. – Desculpe. Estou tão feliz! – Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, mas imagino que não seja de tristeza, pois ela sorria tanto que parecia que ia rasgar os cantos da boca.

-Também, Ali. – Dei mais um breve abraço nela.

-Bella! – Jasper apareceu na minha frente com um sorriso um pouco tímido – É ótimo ter a minha irmã de volta. – Abraçou-me.

Era diferente ver Jasper mostrando seus sentimentos, lembro-me que foi a coisa que mais me surpreendeu ao eu sair desta casa.

-Querida...! – Esme me abraçou com força, mas não tanto quanto Alice. – Fico muito feliz por você estar de volta. – Parece até mais bonita, se é que é possível.

Dei-lhe um sorriso tímido, corando. Virei-me a Edward que continuava a me olhar sem acreditar, parecia uma estátua. Ficamos nos olhando por um tempo até Esme falar.

-Então, vamos deixá-los ficarem a sós. Eles têm muito do que conversar. – disse saindo puxando todos.

-Ah não! Edward vai querer ficar com ela todinha para ele! – resmungou Alice ao sair da sala.

Não conseguia parar de olhar o seu par de olhos verdes e somente de imaginar em vê-los novamente todas as manhãs, meu peito doía de tanta felicidade. Ele deu dois paços em minha direção, ainda de boca aberta, e eu dei dois paços a ele.

Ajeitei a minha mochila nas minhas costas e dei mais um paço em sua direção.

-Edward... – Comecei ao ver que ele não falaria nada. Dei mais um, ficando a menos de um metro de distância dele.

-Porque não me avisou que era você que viria...? – sussurrou ao estreitar os olhos minimamente e dar mais um paço em minha direção, roçando os lábios nos meus. – Teria pensado em uma recepção melhor.

Sorri.

Por um momento achei que ele estava com raiva.

-Queríamos fazer uma surpresa... – Fiz o mesmo, apenas sentindo seu cheiro.

-Meus pais estavam nisso? – Ainda não nos tocávamos, estávamos apenas a centímetros de distância, mas nossos lábios roçavam ao falarmos. Assenti. – Não devia ter feito isso.

Só deu tempo de eu erguer uma sobrancelha e largar a minha mochila no chão, antes de ele me puxar pela cintura e pela nuca e me beijar com tudo. Passei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e me colei mais a ele. Sentia tanta falta dele, de seus beijos, de contanto constante. Era como se Edward e eu, uma vez juntos, nada pudesse nos separar.

Sua boca brincava com a minha e suas mãos me puxavam para si cada vez mais, sem permitir que eu saísse um pouco que seja. Não ligava, não era a minha intenção e muito menos pensei em sair tão cedo.

Era incrível como tudo sumia quando eu estava com ele, não via nada ao meu redor. Eu poderia aproveitar deste momento sem que ninguém atrapalhasse. Nossas respirações estavam ofegantes, Edward nos separou um pouco sem me soltar, olhando-me nos olhos, como se estivesse a procurar algo, enquanto respirávamos. Seja o que era o que ele procurava, achou.

Sorriu torto.

-Você, definitivamente, é o amor da minha vida. E está, realmente, mais linda do que nunca... – Beijou-me de leve e voltou a me olhar. – Eu te amo, Isabella Swan.

Sorri e levei minha mão ao seu rosto, fazendo-o fechar os olhos e virar a cabeça para beijá-la.

-Eu também te amo muito, Edward Cullen. Mais do que você pode imaginar.

Depois de alguns minutos apenas nos olhando, ele, finalmente, quebrou o silêncio, sussurrando em meu ouvido, uma frase que me deixou com as pernas bambas de tanta felicidade, antes de me beijar de tirar o fôlego.

_-Você agora é o meu mundo. _

___

**FIM DA FIC (PARTE 2)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Rá! Vocês pensaram que eu ia acabar daquele jeito? Não mesmo! :D**

**Como agora esse é o final oficial... OBRIGADA, people! Amo vocês, obrigada por terem muiiiita paciência comigo e por lerem (Lógico) a minha fic!**

**Deixo aqui um enorme abraço e beijo a todas e espero vê-las nas minhas fics futuras!**

**AI! Eu estou chorando de emoção! Eu queria ser tanto a sortuda da Bella! Hahahahahahaha **

**BEIJÃO A TODAS!**

**FUI!!**

**Lina Furtado. :D**

**OBS: Sei que decepcionei com esse final tosco, mas... eu tentei (; Beijos!**


	22. RECADO!

**RECADO!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Oi, people!**

**Vocês nem devem mais lembrar que eu existo, mas estou aqui por um motivo: Perguntar se, para quem leu a minha fic, se vocês gostariam de uma continuação, pois eu estou SUPER a fim de voltar a escrevê-la :) Porque eu já estou oficialmente de férias!!!!! AMÉM!**

**Então, como vai ser?**

**Querem?**

**Beijinhos a todas e tenham um bom dia! **

**Lina Furtado.**


	23. ATUALIZAÇÃO

Oi gente!

Surpresas por verem uma 'atualização' dessa fic? Bem, infelizmente não é mais um capítulo com mais momentos Bella/Edward, MAS estou aqui para avisar – já que umas me pediram assim que eu tivesse novidades – que estou voltando a escrever mais uma nova fic! :)

Finalmente, depois de muito bloqueio criativo fui escrever mais uma fic! Senti muita falta disso :/

Bem, vou dar um gostinho aqui para vocês e, se gostarem, segue o link ou entra no meu perfil, clicando na estória, já tem o primeiro e GRANDE capítulo.

**Identidade Perdida.**

**Prólogo**

**Edward's POV.**

Eu conheci uma mulher.

A frase parecia insignificante se fosse apenas isso. Essa mesma mulher sofre de Distúrbio de Identidade e as duas pessoas que aparenta ser são completamente diferentes. Uma é controlada, racional, educada e comportada, enquanto a outra é ativa, falante, festeira e sem escrúpulos.

Não sei por qual me apaixonei. E isso me preocupava. Não sabia quem era a real e quem era o distúrbio.

O link: s/8458593/1/Identidade_Perdida

E ai? Gostou? Então, leia-a o primeiro capítulo e me diz o que achou! :D

Reviews nos deixam felizesssss!

Beijos e até lá :)


End file.
